Dark and light TRADUCTION (completed)
by Lhumaine
Summary: C'était un génie. Il pouvait peindre, jouer de la musique, parler au serpents, contrôler le feu. Il était plus intelligent et fort que n'importe qui. Il avait de bon "amis". Il y avait tout de même un problème ; il n'avait que peu d'émotions. Dark Harry. Ceci est une traduction de *Dark and light*
1. Preview

J'ai lu cette histoire sur Wattpad en premier, mais je trouvais que la traduction n'était pas au top. J'ai donc demander à la/le traductrice/eur si je pouvais la traduire à sa place.

Elle/il a dit oui. Puis, j'ai demandé au véritable auteur (Pleasedial123) sur ce site, malheureusement, elle n'a pas répondu.

Ainsi, si quelqu'un me demande de retirer l'histoire, je le ferais sans problème.

Je tient à préciser que c'est une histoire traduite, donc si il y a des fautes, dites le moi ...

C'est aussi une histoire avec un couple homo, alors, homophobe...cassez vous

Je sais que c'est énervant quand quelqu'un écrit trop, alors j'arrête, bonne lecture.


	2. Chapitre 1 - un génie torturé

Merci à ma maman d'amour pour m'avoir soutenu.

Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas

 **Rating : M**

 **Ceci est une traduction.**

 **Info :** §fourchelangue§, "Dialogue"

Il y a des scènes de tortures sur enfant dans ce chapitre et aussi dans quelqu'uns qui suivront. Âmes sensibles s'abstenir !

 **Chapitre 1 - un genie torturé**

Harry Potter était petit pour son âge, plusieurs centimètre de moins que ses camarades. Malgré sa petite taille, il était très beau. Ses cheveux noir de jais étaient longs et tout le temps emmêlés. Au niveau de ses épaules, ses cheveux se recourbaient gentiment comme s'ils essayaient de combattre la gravité et gagnaient à moitié.

Harry avait un corps souple et agile avec un visage délicat, des pommettes saillantes et une peau pâle. Il avait aussi des yeux tellement vert que l'on aurait dit des pierres précieuses qui montraient son âme au monde. C'était quelqu'un que l'on remarquait mais il pouvait aussi se fondre dans les ténèbres s'il ne voulait pas être vu.

C'était un enfant silencieux. Il parlait bas mais sa voix pouvait vous envoûter plus sûrement qu'un sortilège. Sa démarche était tout autant silencieuse et était gracieuse au naturel. Il était aussi bien bâti pour la vitesse que pour la grâce. Il pouvait se mouvoir comme une ombre même en terrain découvert. Il courrait vite, le pied aussi sûr et léger qu'une biche. Son corps était fluide, fait pour éviter les coups.

Harry était également intelligent. Si vous regardiez dans ses yeux stupéfiants, vous pourriez voir la brillance et la ruse cachées derrière l'océan de vert. Vous remarqueriez son intelligence simplement en l'observant. Harry ne semblait jamais s'ennuyer, s'asseyant simplement et observant le monde quand il n'avait rien à faire. Certains y verraient de la paresse jusqu'à qu'ils perçoivent la paix et la compréhension flottant autour de lui. Quand Harry lisait les quelques livres auquel il était autorisé, il semblait toujours en avoir une compréhension plus développée que les autres. Comprenant chaque message caché et sachant presque ce que ressentait l'auteur, il montrait par là même ses talents d'observation. Aujourd'hui, cependant, c'était le premier jour d'Harry Potter en tant qu'élève de CP. Il avait sept ans.

~~OO~~

Harry s'assit majestueusement sur l'une des nombreuses chaises. Il se tenait droit mais pas de façon arrogante, juste calme, polie. Il était le parfait exemple de l'enfant silencieux, assis dans la salle pleine d'enfants qui pleuraient leurs parents, faisaient du bruit, criaient et courraient partout. Il ressemblait à un ange pour la maîtresse, maîtresse qui soupirait déjà de fatigue après simplement cinq minutes de classe. Quand elle réussit enfin à faire à peu près asseoir les élèves, elle se présenta et commença à parler joyeusement avec eux. Après une heure de jeux et quelques exercices d'écriture, la maîtresse, Mme Engle, fit asseoir les enfants en face de chevalets.

"Maintenant, les enfants, nous allons faire de l'art. Vous allez aujourd'hui colorier ou peindre".

Il y eut quelques gloussements alors qu'elle disposait le matériel à portée de main des enfants. Elle se déplaça parmi ceux qui peignaient pour s'assurer qu'ils n'avalaient pas ou n'éparpillaient pas la peinture. Elle s'assit sur une chaise et se mit à observer sans grand enthousiasme, faisant courir son regard sur la pièce en s'attardant plus longtemps sur les plus chahuteurs. Ses yeux dérivèrent cependant vers l'enfant à l'arrière de la classe, dans la section dessin. Harry Potter. Il était sans aucun doute le plus discret et le plus poli des CP. Il semblait même trop calme pour son âge. Elle fronça les sourcils. Peut être ne se sentait il pas bien ? Elle se leva et se dirigea vers lui.

Avec les enfants qui l'interpellaient pour de l'aide ou pour voir leurs dessins, cela lui prit cinq minutes pour l'atteindre. Elle les félicita pour leurs peintures avec les doigts avant d'arriver, enfin, auprès de Harry qui semblait concentré sur ce qu'il faisait, son chevalet dos à elle. Il l'avait tourné de façon à ce que personne ne puisse voir. Elle comprit qu'il voulait un peu d'intimité. Beaucoup d'enfants aimaient garder leur dessin secret jusqu'à qu'ils aient fini, pour telle ou telle raison. Elle sourit à l'enfant pour dessus le chevalet. Il leva les yeux vers elle. Il pencha légèrement la tête la questionnant muettement, sa frange glissant doucement sur son visage. Engle pensa que ça lui donnait un air vraiment mignon.

"Est ce que tu vas bien Harry ?" Demanda t elle.

Il hocha doucement la tête.

"C'est juste que tu es si calme..."

Il fit un légère grimace, comme s'il comprenait.

"Je vais bien." Répondit il d'une voix chantante.

Mme Engle se dit que plus tard, il aurait une voix de chanteur. Elle sourit doucement.

"D'accord. Puis je voir ce que tu es entrain de dessiner ?"

Il fronça les sourcils un moment puis acquiesça. Elle contourna le chevalet, s'attendant à découvrir une peinture avec les doigts ou quelques taches de couleur. Ce qu'elle vit la fit se figer, bouche bée, choquée. Elle fixa le papier pendant de bonnes minutes puis remarqua que l'enfant a côté d'elle n'avait même pas cillé à sa réaction, et s'était contenté de retourner à sa peinture. Celle ci était splendide. Une large rose avec des gouttes de rosée au bout des pétales s'étalait sur la feuille. Les gouttes semblaient presque rouges sur les pétales roses. Les dimension était quasiment parfaites de même que les pétales courbés sous le poids des gouttes de rosée ainsi que la traînée rouge que laissaient ces dernières. Même le mélange de couleur était parfait. Le dessin ressemblait à ce qu'un artiste peignait. Pas à celui d'un enfant de sept ans. Elle remarqua à peine Harry poser son pinceau, pour observer son œuvre.

"C'est magnifique Harry..." bégaya t elle, reprenant ses esprits.

"Merci." Répondit il avant de prendre la peinture et l'accrocher au présentoir.

Elle nota avec surprise qu'il avait épinglé sa feuille avec agilité. Généralement, les enfants n'arrivaient pas à utiliser la pince correctement et les peintures pendaient de travers ou étaient déchirées. Harry l'avait accroché comme on accroche un t-shirt sur l'étendoir. Elle fixa l'image quelques minutes de plus. 'Incroyable'. Elle s'assit, émerveillée, et répondit distraitement au questions des enfants. Elle ne vit jamais que la rosée était en fait du sang.

~~OO~~

Le fouet claqua sur son dos avec un bruit court. Harry bougeait à peine, ses yeux fixant le sol, vides. Ses poignets liés par la ceinture à la tête de lit ne bougèrent pas. Le fouet le frappa encore une fois et Harry sentit des gouttes de sang couler sur son dos nu. Il saignait encore. Il prit encore deux coups. Il sentit les coups tomber jusqu'à qu'il ne distingue plus la douleur de la réalité et le lit du sang. Son dos le brûlait et des gouttes de sang giclèrent en même temps que le fouet. Finalement, les coups stoppèrent et il resta silencieux. Il n'avait pas ouvert sa bouche une seule fois.

"Ça t'apprendra à avoir des meilleurs notes que Dudley, vil tricheur", siffla Vernon au dessus de lui.

Il l'attrapa violemment, retirant la ceinture de la tête de lit mais lui enserrant toujours les poignets. Il fut traîné par terre, laissant une traînée de sang rouge derrière lui. Puis Vernon attrapa la ceinture et le releva. Vernon le mena rudement aux escaliers et le fit descendre. Il fut ensuite jeté dans son placard avec force, sentant son dos irradier avec encore plus de douleur quand il toucha le mur en bois, le faisant se courber sous le choc. Il tomba au sol alors qu'il entendait la porte se fermer avec force. Ses yeux verts restèrent ouvert, fixant le vide. Si cela était sa famille, comment seraient ses ennemis ?

~~OO~~

Harry fixa les instrument sur le mur, ses mains lui faisaient mal tellement son envie de les toucher était forte. Sa maîtresse de CE1 était aussi la professeur de musique et elle avait une grosse collection d'instruments. Elle avait dit à tous les élèves d'en prendre un et de s'entraîner avec pour la leçon d'aujourd'hui. Elle avait envoyé les enfants vers le rayon des instrument pas chers, faciles et durables, comme la flûte. Harry avait dérivé vers un autre rayon aux instruments plus dur à jouer. La maîtresse n'avait pas dit qu'on ne pouvait pas en prendre un d'un autre rayon. Il décrocha gentiment le violon en face de lui et toucha de ses longs et gracieux doigts le bois de cerisier. Il attrapa doucement l'archet et mit le violon à son menton. Il passa l'archet sur les cordes, découvrant les notes.

Il retourna vers ses camarades assis en rond et s'assit avec eux, écoutant

attentivement la professeure qui essayait désespérément de leur apprendre à lire une partition. Après ça, elle leur donna cinq minutes pour essayer leurs instruments.

La salle fut remplie de fausses notes créant un énorme capharnaüm. Harry se glissa près de la maîtresse qui lui sourit. Il lui demanda de lui en apprendre plus sur la partition. Elle fut heureuse d'enseigner à quelqu'un qui voulait apprendre et commença à lui expliquer sans remarquer qu'elle parlait de choses trop avancées pour un élève de CE1.

A la fin du cours et que la cloche sonna, elle donna aux élèves le choix de sortir et s'amuser ou de rester et de s'entraîner. Les enfants sourirent et la plupart sortirent en courant, quelques uns restèrent pour quelques minutes. Finalement, seul Harry resta. La prof' lui dit qu'elle sortait pour superviser les élèves mais qu'elle lui faisait confiance pour rester tout seul dans la salle. Lorsqu'elle partit, Harry trouva un livre de musique pour le violon et l'ouvrit au hasard. Il posa l'archet sur l'instrument et joua les notes, créant rapidement une mélodie prenant à la gorge qui remplie la salle. La maîtresse revient après la récréation et le trouva entrain de jouer une musique de haut niveau. Elle arriva à la conclusion qu'il avait déjà pris des leçons, ne sachant pas que c'était la première fois qu'il touchait à un instrument, ne remarquant pas l'absence de sentiment et d'émotion dans le morceau.

~~OO~~

Harry trembla. Il essaya de se contrôler mais son corps tremblait, il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il regarda le sang goutter au sol et il fut reconnaissant que l'oncle Vernon ne frappait jamais ses mains. Ni son visage. Les coups se verraient trop. Cependant, les coups tombaient sur le reste de son corps. Il se retint sur le bord du bureau, tendu, essayant désespérément d'arrêter les tremblements de son corps depuis le dernier coup reçu. Lentement mais sûrement, il se détendit et la douleur fut comme balayée, comme si quelque chose courrait en lui, le relaxant complètement, comme un éclair de bien être. Il s'évanouit dans une flaque de sang.

~~OO~~

Les mots et syllabes roulèrent sur sa langue quand Harry les prononça. Le professeur claqua des mains tel un enfant avec un sourire émerveillé sur le visage. Cet homme était son maître de CE2 et avait des origines allemand. L'homme avait apprit à sa classe quelques mots allemands pour le plaisir mais lorsqu'il découvrit que Harry avait une facilité pour les langues, il décida de lui donner des leçons privées à midi et aux récréations. Harry appris l'Allemand en cinq mois. Puis un de ses professeurs commença à lui apprendre le français. Il l'apprit également en seulement quelques mois. Harry découvrit que les langues s'apprenaient aussi facilement que l'art et la musique.

Il regarda l'homme sauter partout en criant "hourra !!!". Le prof' d'allemand lui avait appris quelques mots en polonais mais il n'en savait pas plus. Harry se promit de trouver des livres et d'apprendre par lui même. L'homme ne vit jamais que Harry n'avait jamais montré un signe de joie ou de fierté pendant l'apprentissage des langues.

~~OO~~

Harry tint la spatule avec ses longs doigts et il remua les saucisses dans la poêle. Quand le minuteur sonna, il posa la spatule et enfila des gants de cuisine, pour attraper un plat dans le four. Harry le posa rapidement sur le plan de cuisine, il se retourna et mit la table. Quand il eut fini, Harry prit les plats et se dirigea vers la table. Il était entrain de servir le petit déjeuner dans la dernière assiette lorsque Dudley entra. Le garçon très enrobé le regarda, une lueur méchante dans les yeux, et marcha jusqu'à sa chaise. Harry avait fini et se dirigeait vers sa place lorsqu'un pied rondouillard lui fit un croche-patte et le fit tomber en avant, lâchant l'assiette de haricots. Ces derniers roulèrent partout quand l'assiette éclatait par terre. Harry tomba sur les morceaux de porcelaine, se coupant le visage et les bras. Pétunia fut dans la cuisine en un instant.

"Comment oses tu ruiner mon assiette !?" Lui hurla-t-elle, attrapant ses cheveux.

Harry se composa un masque et il la regarda à travers la goutte de sang qui coulait dans son œil. Elle le gifla plusieurs fois avec toute sa hargne et le jeta aux pieds de Vernon. L'oncle le regarda à travers la fente de ses yeux et traîna Harry jusqu'au placard, le jetant à l'intérieur. Harry resta assit pendant une heure avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. Il était prêt pour les coups et fut vraiment surpris quand un verre de jus de fruit glissa vers lui.

"Bois le ou tu n'aura pas à manger pendant une semaine." Grogna l'oncle Vernon.

La porte se referma encore une fois et Harry étudia le verre. Finalement, il le prit dans sa main et but une petite gorgée. Il y avait un arrière-goût aigre. Harry avait presque fini quand il lâcha le verre. L'objet se brisa par terre pendant que Harry titubait contre le bois. 'Poison ?' se demanda-t-il alors que le monde entier tournait. Il tomba sur ses genoux et vomi plusieurs fois. Puis, il s'évanouit. Soudain, il se sentit mieux. Plus énergétique, rafraîchit.

~~OO~~

Harry regarda sans vraiment les voir les étagères. Les élèves de CM1 devaient faire une petite recherche et lire à la maison. Samedi, sa tante les avait emmené lui et Dudley à la bibliothèque. Enfin, c'était plus pour Dudley mais comme il n'y avait personne à la maison, elle avait été obligée de lui ouvrir la porte et de l'emmener avec elle. Harry y était venu plusieurs fois auparavant. Il venait à chaque fois que sa famille l'enfermait dehors quand ils recevaient des amis ou qu'ils voulaient passer du temps en famille. Il devait juste tourner quelques coin de rue et il était arrivé. Il s'écarta un peu de sa tante et de son cousin et alla en haut, empruntant les escaliers. Il savait que sa tante allait le laisser tout seul dès qu'il ne regarderait pas et rentrer à la maison, espérant qu'il ne serait pas capable de rentrer. Il secoua la tête et se glissa dans la section "Science et physiologie".

~~OO~~

Pour une fois, il combattit les mains. Une paire de mains le tenait au sol, des ongles lui griffaient une jambe. D'autres mains lui ouvrirent sa bouche et força quelque chose à l'intérieur. Harry se débattit fortement sachant ce qu'il se passerait s'il avalait. Il ne les laisserait pas le tuer ! Pas eux ! Il entendit un rire au dessus de lui. Ils n'étaient pas assez rapides toutefois et avant qu'ils ne mettent leur main sur sa bouche, il recracha le liquide. Il n'entendit rien pendant un moment à cause de la gifle qui s'abattit sur sa joue. Il crut que sa bouche était en feu. Quelque chose était frotté sur ses blessures de son ventre et pour une fois, il cria. Il reçu une des pires correction de sa vie, et maintenant, ils versaient quelque chose dans ses plaies. Du sel. Il hurla jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus respirer, jusqu'à ce que les ténèbres l'engloutissent.

~~OO~~

Harry tira une autre graine du sol, la nettoya jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit "brillante", puis il tira une autre graine et recommença ce manège. Il nettoya la petite brosse avec sa main libre, se relevant doucement, ses muscles lui faisant mal. Il ferma les yeux et se calma une demi-seconde avant que sa tante ne lui crit de continuer. Il n'avait pas bu de toute la journée et n'avait pas mangé depuis hier soir. Il regarda sa main. Son dernier ongle saignait maintenant. Ils étaient déjà tous retournés à force de creuser la terre et les pierres. Les mains ens ang, il venait juste de tirer la dernière graine.

Lorsqu'il se releva, de l'eau le frappa. Il entendit Dudley ricaner et Harry se demanda comment son cousin pouvait être aussi stupide. Ce dernier devait penser qu'il embêtait Harry à retirer la sueur et la poussière de son t-shirt. Harry fit comme si l'eau l'embêtait mais but le plus d'eau possible en même temps qu'il se nettoyait les mains. Quand Dudley en eut marre, il retourna dans la piscine et Harry alla sous le porche. Sa tante lui envoya un regard dédaigneux depuis sa chaise longue et lui donna un verre d'eau à moitié vide et quelques bouts de pain. Il les attrapa et alla s'asseoir sous l'ombre d'un arbre, à l'abri des regards.

Quand il eut fini, il se reposa un moment. Après une minute, quand observer la barrière devant lui devient ennuyeux, il claqua nonchalamment les doigts. Il regarda la flamme qui s'était allumée comme à chaque fois. Il était capable de faire ce tour depuis aussi longtemps qu'il pouvait s'en souvenir. Contrôler le feu. Il claqua des doigts une fois encore et la flamme grossit au dessus de sa main, absorbant goulûment l'oxygène. La chaleur ne l'atteignait pas. Pas qu'il ne la ressentait pas mais très peu. Il forma une boule de feu avec son autre main avant d'en faire d'autre. Il commença à jongler avec, les changeant en rouge, orange, bleu et blanc.

Après un moment, il prit la balle bleue et laissa les autres disparaître. Il façonna le feu comme un bout de pâte à modeler, et créa un petit dragon avant de le laisser marcher autour de son bras. Harry éteint rapidement le feu quand il entendit sa tante l'appeler. Il devait commencer à préparer le dîner maintenant ou Vernon serait en colère. Il ne voulait pas une autre raclée pendant la semaine, la dernière lui avait fait trop mal. De plus, il devrait avoir une autre excuse pendant le cours de sport pour cacher ses blessures. Ça serait ennuyant d'en trouver une autre.

~~OO~~

Fin du chapitre 1


	3. Chpitre 2 - animaux et magie

Merci à ma maman d'amour qui a fait les corrections. 

Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas

 **Rating : M**

 **Bêta : Theisman04**

 **Un énorme merci à lui qui prend sur son temps libre pour corriger les p*tain de longs chapitres. Merci énormément.**

 **Ceci est une traduction.**

 **Info :** §fourchelangue§, "Dialogue"

Il y a des scènes de tortures sur enfant dans ce chapitre et aussi dans quelqu'uns qui suivront. Âmes sensibles s'abstenir !

 **Chapitre 2 : animaux et magie (corrigé)**

"Eh ! Le monstre ! Devines quoi ?" Sourit méchamment Dudley

Les membres du gang de Dudley se placèrent à côté de leur chef pendant que Harry se plaçait près de la barrière du parc. Il regarda Dudley à travers ses paupières à moitié fermées.

"On a pensé à un nouveau jeu."

Le sourire du chérubin obèse disait très clairement que ce ne serait pas un jeu que Harry apprécierait.

"On va l'appeler la chasse-au-Harry."

Ledit Harry était déjà en train de courir avant que son cousin ne se mette en mouvement. Il était rapide pour son âge, du moins, beaucoup plus que son gros lard de cousin. Il bondissait déjà hors du parc, en direction du petit bois, aussi rapide qu'un cerf avant que quiconque ne puisse l'attraper. Là bas, il pourrait trouver refuge dans un arbre, ou dans un fourré.

~~OO~~

Perplexe, Harry regardait le sol alors qu'il était perché sur le toit de l'école. Il se souvenait, avoir été en train de sprinter pour échapper à Dudley, et avoir voulu être ailleurs...

Il réfléchit pendant un long moment. Enfin, songeant qu'il n'avait rien à perdre (sinon peut être de se ridiculiser à ses propres yeux), visualisa un point d'arrivée sur le plancher des vaches, puis, se concentra de toute sa volonté, dessus, rejetant, toute pensée parasite, ne pensant plus qu'à atteindre cet havre. Soudain, il ressentit une pression sur toute sa personne et se matérialisa pile à l'endroit souhaité.

Il resta, pensif un moment, alors qu'un sourire intéressé, et un tantinet inquiétant, naissait sur son visage.

~~OO~~

Il poussa sur ses jambes et sentit le mouvement de balancier augmenter. S'arquant le plus possible, il cibla le ciel. Il se sentit étrangement bien, plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, quand, un bref -trop bref- instant la gravité sembla renoncer à ses droits, pour presque immédiatement le faire retomber en arrière. Ravi, il se pencha de nouveau, en avant et se tendit, allant toujours plus haut, plus haut, plus haut !

Alors que la balançoire était à son apogée, Harry se jeta en avant, vers la libération.

Pendant un moment, tout ce qui importait était le bleu du ciel et le vent sur son visage. Il se sentit inondé d'un sentiment de liberté. Il sentit son cœur gonfler à cette idée.

Puis, il tomba. Son visage redevint inexpressif comme à son accoutumé et il utilisa le 'pouvoir' pour se ralentir et flotter jusqu'au sol, presque comme une plume.

Quand il toucha terre, il regarda le ciel. Il n'était pas libre. Pas encore.

~~OO~~

L'enfant berça doucement son bras et regarda le sol en silence. Il posa ses genoux sur l'herbe mouillée, se pencha doucement pour qu'il puisse se regarder dans une flaque.

À travers les gouttes, on pouvait voir son visage, vierge d'émotions. Et si la pluie ruisselait sur son visage, telle des larmes, ses yeux étaient secs, il n'avait pas pleuré depuis qu'il était un bébé.

Il ne pleurais donc pas, du reste, à présent, ce n'était pas un simple bras cassé ni une épaule disloquée, qui allaient lui faire verser des larmes, à ce stade de son existence, ce n'était qu'une simple formalité pour lui.

Avec sa main libre, il pressa son épaule, celle-ci, émis un un petit bruit des plus inquiétants, alors que l'enfant meurtri, la repositionna. Enfin, Il s'attela à la tâche de remettre son bras cassé dans le bon angle et le maintint.

Couvert de poussière et de boue qui souillait sa peau pâle, et alors que ses yeux paraissaient hantés, il chercha au fond de lui l'énergie qu'il savait détenir et l'appela à son aide grâce à sa volonté de fer.

Il sentit une vague de « pouvoir » le parcourir et immédiatement, son bras lui fit moins mal. Toujours gonflé, mais certainement plus cassé... De même, toute les nouvelles cicatrices dont il avait hérité disparurent.

Solitaire, un petit enfant, resta sous la pluie, fixant une flaque d'eau.

~~OO~~

Harry regarda la devanture du magasin avec curiosité ; L'animalerie du comté D.

Il regarda en arrière pour voir sa « famille » entrer dans un restaurant chinois, où elle resterait un bon moment.

Comme appelé, il se hissa sur un petit escalier en pierre et se tint devant une complexe porte en bois et acier, finalement, il l'ouvrit et la referma doucement derrière lui.

Il se trouvait dans une salle pleine de cages et d'aquariums, ainsi qu'un ensemble de fauteuils et canapés, tout près des animaux, qui visiblement se sentaient chez eux, même si en cage.

Serin, il marcha vers un fauteuil et s'y assit.

À côté, était une panthère, qui ne se gêna pas pour le regarder de haut. Il lui rendit son regard, simplement, avec ses grands yeux verts. L'animal renifla et se recoucha.

'Ah ! Un client.'

Harry regarda l'homme asiatique en habits traditionnels qui lui faisait face. Ce dernier avait des yeux d'une couleur étrange et des cheveux court.

'Je m'appelle D. Comment puis je vous aider ?'

Harry lui donna un regard indéfinissable. L'homme parut plus détaché, tout d'un coup.

'Ah, je vois, un visiteur. J'espère que tu trouveras le lieu intéressant'

Harry se leva et regarda autour de lui, ignorant les yeux de l'autre. Il pouvait déjà dire que l'homme n'était pas complètement humain.

Il arriva dans une salle avec un énorme serpent gravé sur la porte. Il l'a franchie pour voir une pièce séparée en de larges sections qui retenais de nombreux serpents. Il regarda à peine les reptiles devant lesquelles il passa, avant de s'arrêter à la vue d'un aquarium.

Il n'y avait qu'un seul serpent à l'intérieur. Ce dernier mesurait un mètre environ. Ses écailles étaient marron foncé, presque noires. Ses yeux étaient argentés. Il leva la tête et goûta l'air grâce à sa langue :

§ Bonjour § siffla Harry.

Le serpent cligna des yeux.

§ Bonjour...? § lui répondit il, interrogatif.

§ Tu es très beau §

Le serpent releva légèrement la tête, sortant sa tête.

§ Merssssi §

Harry s'appuya contre la fine vitre en verre et ferma les yeux. Son esprit effleura l'esprit du serpent. Il avait découvert que cette capacité marchait avec presque tout. Il sentit les pensées du serpent s'infiltrer en lui, et il sentit le serpent se détendre. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir l'animal s'enrouler autour de lui. Il le laissa faire, appréciant la sensation des écailles douces sur sa peau.

§ je trouve ausssssssi que tu es beau. Ausssssi beau que un humain peut l'êeeeetre §

Harry sourit légèrement et s'assit sur le sol, contre la balustrade le serpent s'enroulant confortablement autour de lui. Harry ferma les yeux de nouveau, sentant une vague de bonheur en lui. Le serpent posa sa tête sur le front de Harry.

§ Tu es trèeeees sssseul § commenta -t-il.

§ Oui, trèeees § fut tout ce que Harry répondit

§ Prend moi avec toooiii. Je sssserais ton amiiiis §

Harry aurait bien voulu. Il le voulait vraiment.

§ Je ne peux paaaas. Ma 'famille' te tuerait. Ccccce n'est pas sssse que je veux.§

Le serpent parut le regarder pendant un moment.

§ Je m'appeeeelle Ne §

§ Mon nooomm est Harrrry §

Le serpent reposa sa tête contre son épaule, et, pendant cinq minutes, Harry se relaxa. Finalement, il se releva. Il laissa gentiment le serpent glisser dans son aquarium.

§ Peut être qu'on sssse reveraaa § siffla le serpent.

§ J'aimerais biiien. § dit Harry, souriant, avant de s'éloigner.

Il retrouva son chemin jusqu'à la porte et y trouva le propriétaire, D. Ce dernier le regarda, un sourire sur les lèvres.

'Nous espérons vous revoir bientôt'

Harry ne questionna pas le 'nous'. Il regarda autour de lui, hocha la tête et sortit.

A travers les peintures joyeuses et l'air relaxant du lieu, il avait repéré les allusions morbides et les fausses plaisanteries. Et il aimait ça.

~~OO~~

Indifférent, Harry regarda le petit oiseau se débattre à la surface de l'eau. Il s'assit au bord de la fontaine et le contempla. Il se déconnecta de la réalité dans laquelle son cousin jouait au parc avec sa tante, et continua à observer l'oisillon lutter pour sortir hors de l'eau, en vain.

Il entendit soudainement la mégère lui crier dessus et il sut que c'était l'heure de partir.

Il avait encore bien cinq minutes ; le temps que sa tante attrape son chérubin. Il attrapa l'animal et le plongea sous l'eau. Une minute plus tard, il enleva sa main et l'oiseau flotta la surface, mort. Il le sortit et observa les marques de griffure sur le petit cadavre. Du sang et de l'eau dégoulinait de sa main.

Il regarda le chat qui attendait près de lui, celui par la faute duquel l'importuné volatile avait fait son dernier plongeon, et qui avait assisté au drame d'un air des plus intéressé. Il le lança au félin qui l'attrapa en vol, la queue en l'air.

Harry regarda sa main. Le sang était une si belle couleur. Même diluée dans l'eau. Il était tellement beau...

Calmement, il trempa ses mains dans l'eau, les nettoyant. Il se demanda brièvement pourquoi il avait noyé l'oiseau. Les griffures ne l'auraient pas tué, ni même sérieusement blessé, sans son intervention, il aurait peut être pu survivre.

Avec un dernier regard pour la fontaine, il se leva et s'éloigna, un sourire jouant sur ses lèvres.

~~OO~~

Il les regarda brûler avec des yeux vides.

Tout le travail d'école qu'il avait plutôt bien fait, tous les livres de la bibliothèque qu'il avait emprunté. Tout brûlait dans la cheminée pendant que Dudley et Vernon faisaient griller des marshmallows par dessus.

Il ne pourrait plus aller à la bibliothèque dorénavant. Il ne pouvait pas rembourser les livres, ni expliquer ce qui c'était passé. Il ne pourrait plus y lire non plus, les bibliothécaires le reconnaîtraient et l'interrogeraient.

Et, il n'y avait pas que ses affaires d'école ou les livres. Il y avait aussi un morceau du parquet de son placard.

Ses peintures et toutes ses affaires les plus précieuses avait été dessous, avec un livre appartenant à un de ses professeur et un set de crayon de papier.

~~OO~~

Le feu dans sa main semblait tellement bon. Il se blottit encore plus tandis qu'il retenait la boule de feu dans sa main, l'éclairant et le réchauffant avec la chaleur intense d'une flamme blanche.

Tout en faisant attention de ne pas l'approcher trop près des racines de l'arbre dans lesquelles il était blottit. Il regarda la flamme bienveillante avant de retourner le regard sur le manteau blanc couvrir le parc et les arbres.

Il contempla la rue et les maisons derrières leurs arbres, toutes ces maisons étaient remplies de personnes heureuses, de joie et de lumière. Elles avaient l'air tellement chaleureuses. Bien sûr, pas pour lui, le « Monstre », son oncle et sa tante ne le voulaient jamais à la maison pour Noël.

Harry frissonna et la flamme changea de main. Il tira la fine couverture sur lui, s'enroula à l'intérieur, cherchant la chaleur, et essaya de se concentrer. Il pouvait presque sentir son appel.

Une épaisse et duveteuse fourrure noire, des oreilles et des dents pointues, yeux émeraudes, qui le regarda et hurla.

L'enfant, sentit un picotement des plus étranges pendant son corps changeait. Bientôt, il était un petit loup noir, roulé en boule à la base de l'arbre. Il soupira, il se sentait beaucoup mieux et avait plus chaud grâce à sa fourrure. Il tomba dans les bras de Morphée, confortablement, griffes et dents acérées, prêtent à entrer en action, en un instant, si nécessaire.

~~OO~~

Le CM2 fut très calme. Soit il était brillant soit tous les élèves dans sa classe avaient un problème mental. Il opta pour un mix des deux.

Il contempla sa classe et se sentit oppressé.

Les enfants chantaient joyeusement une chanson française avec leur professeur, leur leçon pour la journée.

Harry, lui, restait silencieux à son bureau au fond de la classe et regarda le papier sur lequel il écrivait. Il n'y avait pas non plus de livres avancés à lire non plus.

Rien, dans la librairie, ne lui convenait. Il releva la tête lorsqu'il sentit une boule de papier lui rebondir sur la tête et vit le sourire de Dudley. Harry prit simplement le papier le mit dans son casier, en dessous de son bureau, pour le jeter plus tard, se fichant royalement de l'insulte écrite dessus. Il retourna à sa lecture.

~~OO~~

Il contempla l'épais parchemin dans sa main.

Plus personne n'utilisait du parchemin.

Il glissa dans sa poche la lettre qui lui appartenait, au-vue de l'adresse, qui y figurait, elle précisait même son placard ?!? avant d'emmener le reste à l'oncle Vernon.

Puis Harry retourna dans sa « chambre ». Il leva un doigt et fit apparaître une petite flamme blanche. Il cassa le sceau et ouvrit la lettre.

 _Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin_

 _Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des mages et sorciers._

 _Cher monsieur Potter,_

 _Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard._

 _Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaire au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

 _La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons vous hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard._

 _Veuillez croire, cher Mr Potter, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Directrice-adjointe_

'Magie' murmura son esprit. Cela expliquerait ses capacités. Il prit un cahier et un crayon de dessous le parquet de son placard et écrivit une réponse. Enfin, il attrapa le parchemin qui dans un flash, fût réduit en cendres.

Il sortit de son placard, se rendant dehors. Il y trouva une chouette assise sur la barrière délimitant le jardin et la rue.

'Es ce toi qui as apporté la lettre ?' Demanda-t-il.

L'animal hulula. Harry lui tendit sa réponse. L'oiseau sautilla et l'attrapa avant de s'envoler. Il se retourna et entra. Il trouva sa tante et son oncle assis à table. Dudley était chez un ami. Vernon fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il posa ses deux mains sur la table.

'Que veux tu, garçon ?' S'hérissa l'oncle.

'Dites moi tout ce que vous savez sur Poudlard et la magie.'

Ils pâlirent

'V-voyez vous ça ! Cela n'existe pas, voyons! Et nous ne t'avons pas aussi mal éduqué !' Dit il, la voix montant dans les aiguës.

Harry leva la main et d'un claquement de doigt, sa main fut couverte par des flammes, projetant des ombres sur son visage. Il sourit méchamment en voyant la terreur se peignant sur leurs visages. Ça faisait du bien de voir leurs visages terrifiés. C'était à son tour de jouer maintenant.

'Oh, mais, cher oncle, je crois que tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler'

~~OO~~

Fin du chapitre 2


	4. Chapitre 3 : coffres

_**Voilà un troisième chapitre.**_

 _ **Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas.**_

Harry sortit du véhicule et son oncle démarra au quart de tour. Il regarda le petit pub au coin de la rue et un sourire tordit ses lèvres. Il entra. Des gens étaient assis aux tables parlaient, mangeaient ou même lisaient des journaux. Il les dépassa tous et alla au comptoir. Un homme qui semblait être le barman lui sourit.

'Que puis je faire pour toi, petit gars ?' Demanda-t-il

'Pouvez vous me faire entrer au Chemin de traverse ?'

L'homme acquiesça et le fit passer dans une petite cour à l'arrière du pub. Harry marcha à travers l'arche de briques quelques secondes plus tard. Il contempla l'allée magique et sourit.

~~OO~~

Le gobelin le regarda de haut.

'Ah oui, Harry Potter.'

Il se demanda brièvement comment le gobelin connaissait son nom.

'Clef'

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il était venu pour demander si il avait une bourse d'étude. Pourquoi le gobelin lui demanderait si il avait un coffre ?

'Je n'en ai pas'

Le gobelin lui lança un autre regard mais sortit un bol et un couteau.

'Mettez un peu de sang goutter la dedans.'

Harry prit le couteau et observa le magnifique artisanat. Puis il se coupa la main, le sang éclaboussant les bords du bol dans lequel il tombait. Le gobelin le regarda étrangement en prenant le couteau et le bol.

'Seules quelques gouttes auraient suffit.'

Harry haussa les épaules et laissa les gouttes tomber sur le sol. Il regarda le sol marbré de blanc.

'Désolé'

Il enroula sa main dans son t-shirt and regarda le gobelin. Ce dernier tapota le bol. L'objectif s'illumina un bref moment avant de se renverser et de donner deux clefs.

'La dorée est le coffre est pour vos études, vos parents l'ont fait pour vous. L'argentée est le coffre que votre grand-père et père ont préparé. Celle ci, vous pouvez l'utiliser pour n'importe quoi. Quand vous deviendrez légalement un adulte à dix-sept ans, vous hériterez du coffre Potter.'

Harry acquiesça.

'Poigneenagraf prendra soin de vous.'

Harry acquiesça de nouveau et suivit le gobelin jusqu'à un chariot. Sur le chemin, il banda sa main dans une bande déchirée, venant de son t-shirt, ignorant le sang présent sur le devant de son haut. Le sang avait une belle couleur, alors pourquoi s'en soucier ?

~~OO~~

Harry attrapa la baguette et la fenêtre explosa presque. Il soupira quand l'homme l'attrapa et la plaça précipitamment dans sa boîte. Il arriva finalement avec une boîte. Il tendit la baguette que contenait la boîte comme si elle était en verre. Harry la prit en main et des étincelles rouges et dorées sortirent du bout. Harry devint mal à l'aise. Puis il la reposa dans sa boîte. Il ne voulait pas celle ci. Il se sentait étranger à cette baguette. Elle pourrait marcher avec une grippe de débutant, mais ce n'était celle qui lui fallait, il le sentait. L'homme le regarda étrangement et repartit de nouveau, essayant de lui trouver la bonne. Après quelques baguettes, Harry se dirigeait simplement vers les étagères. Il arriva devant une boîte poussiéreuse, à la fin, avant de placer sa main sur la boîte et d'en tirer la baguette. La baguette envoya quelques étincelles argentées. Il sourit et retourna près de l'homme. Il paya et sortit du magasin, sa baguette en main. 30 centimètres, bois de saule noir, cendres de Phœnix.

~~OO~~

Harry entra dans sa nouvelle chambre avec un sourire satisfait. Sa tante sortit, presque en courant, dès qu'il entra dans la pièce. Il posa ses bagages et s'assit sur le lit. Il ouvrit un livre sur la transfiguration et se sentit entier. Une heure plus tard, il se leva et regarda son lit. Il savait qu'il n'était pas autorisé à utiliser la magie avec baguette en dehors de l'école, mais il n'y avait aucunes règles sur la magie sans baguette, ce qu'il faisait depuis des années. Il concentra son énergie dans sa main et imagina clairement ce qu'il voulait. Il fit un léger mouvement de main et le lit changea lentement. Bientôt, il avait un lit double couvert de couvertures et coussins bordeaux et violet foncé. Il fit de même avec son bureau, le changeant en un bureau de bois de cerisier. La commode changea aussi, ainsi que sa table de nuit.

Quand il eut fini, il sortit toutes ses affaires scolaires et les organisa à l'intérieur du bureau. Il sortit aussi les affaires qu'il s'était acheté pour lui. Avec une petite bourse contenant l'argent du coffre que son grand-père et père lui avait laissé, il avait acheté des petites choses. Il s'était glisser dans la foule dans le Londre moldu et avait acheté un violon, une boîte du tube de peintures, pinceaux, et des toiles, ainsi que quelques livres. De plus, il avait acheté des livres magiques variés, deux couteaux venant du Chemin des Embrumes, et à manger, pour le reste de l'été.

Ayant tout dépaqueté, il alla jusqu'à sa fenêtre et l'ouvrit. Sa chouette des neiges, Hedwige, vola à travers sa fenêtre et s'accrochait doucement au cadrant de l'ouverture. Il bougea sa cage et perche avec des récipients d'eau et de nourriture et Hedwige vola jusqu'à elle. Harry sourit et caressa ses plumes blanches. Il l'avait adoré au premier regard. Puis, il posa son épaule gauche contre le cadran de la fenêtre et y resta jusqu'au couché de soleil.

~~OO~~

Harry se tenait à l'entrée de la gare, regardant son ticket. Hedwige sur son épaule hulula pour montrer son mécontentement et s'ébroua. Le garçon fronça les sourcils et regarda autour de lui. Il se guida à travers la gare en suivant les panneaux jusqu'à se trouver entre les plateformes neuf et dix. Il pouvait sentir l'énergie suinter autour d'un pilonne. Sans hésitation, il marcha à travers la barrière pour découvrir une autre plateforme et un gros train rouge. Il se pouvait à travers la cohue que formaient parents et enfants jusqu'à atteindre l'appareil. Il monta à l'intérieur et chercha un compartiment vide.

~~OO~~

Harry examina scrupuleusement l'enfant assit en face de lui. Le garçon avec les cheveux roux l'observait tout aussi silencieusement. Il était dégingandé avec une touffe de cheveux roux sur le dessus de sa tête, et des taches de rousseurs sur son visage, ses bras, partout. Un rat se posa sur ses genoux. Hedwige le regardait. Harry était un peu curieux de ce dernier aussi. Ce n'était pas un rat. Il le savait. Il secoua la tête pour faire sortir toutes ces pensées, s'en fichant un peu. Ce n'était ni son rat, ni son problème.

'Tu es Harry Potter ?' Sortit tout d'un coup la tête rousse.

Harry se renfrogna. Il avait appris qu'il était connu, étant le Garcon-qui-à-survécu. Mais il avait aussi lu qu'il n'avait pas été vu depuis il était enfant, alors comment un enfant pouvait le reconnaître ? Bien sur, ils savaient qu'il avait des cheveux noirs et des yeux verts mais peu de personne le savaient. Il hocha brièvement la tête.

'Est ce que je peux...tu sais, voir...la cicatrice' demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

Ainsi l'enfant voulait rester bouche bée. (NDA : la phrase c'est 'So the kid wanted to gawk' et 'gawk' veut dire 'rester bouche bée' du coup je sais pas vraiment comment la traduire. Si vous savez, aidez moi). Harry fixa le garçon un instant et se leva. Hedwige se posa sur son épaule et il sortit gracieusement du compartiment, laissant une tête rousse confuse.

~~OO~~

Fin du chapitre 3


	5. Chapitre 4 - Apprenti

Rappel, cette histoire n'est pas à moi.

"Paroles", 'pensées' §fourchelangue§

Harry regarda le plafond de la Grande Salle avec intérêt et appréciation. C'était magnifique. Il devrait essayer ce sort un jour. Ça avait l'air compliqué venant de la quantité d'énergie tourbillonnant derrière l'illusion. Une fille près de lui parlait, excitée, d'un livre et du plafond. Il l'ignora ainsi que tous les autres élèves et tourna son attention vers le chapeau au milieu de l'estrade sur un tabouret. Le chapeau, lui aussi, était ensorcelé d'un sort très compliqué. Il y avait tellement d'énergie autour de lui, qu'il rayonnait presque. Le chapeau devait être très vieux ; au moins aussi bien que l'école elle même, qui rayonnait de la même façon.

Harry était simplement émerveillé par la quantité d'énergie (magie) dans l'école elle même. Seulement les pierres et le bois. Sans compter les peintures et tout simplement l'intégrité de l'école entière. Il écouta à moitié le discours de la femme et regarda à moitié dans ses pensées les élèves s'assoir sur le tabouret et mettre le chapeau sur leurs tête. L'énergie entourait les élèves et, se faisant, lisait en eux et les envoyait vers une des quatre tables. Quand il entendit son nom, il s'avança gracieusement. Il était agacé des regards et murmures qui les suivaient. Il n'y prêta pas vraiment attention. Il s'assit donc et le choixpeau couvrit ses yeux.

'Harry Potter' murmura le chapeau. 'Me laisseras tu lire ton esprit ?'

Harry était sur que personne n'avait entendu et laissa tomber doucement ses barrières.

'Intéressant. C'était un peu comme des barrières d'occultmencie, pourtant, c'était quelque chose d'autre. Tu utilisait simplement de la magie pour me bloquer, et non des barrières mentales ; aucunes barrières mentales ne pourraient me bloquer'

'C'est cela qui te rends dangereux'

'Si je pouvait dire à quiconque ce que je lisais, en effet, je serais dangereux. Mais j'ai des sortilèges sur moi, qui m'empêchent de dire à tout va leurs vies privée.'

Harry hocha la tête sèchement.

'Maintenant, voyons voir...'

Le choixpeau resta silencieux un moment.

'Eh bien... un élementaliste (personne qui peut contrôler les éléments) de feu. Et tu as déjà une solide base en magie sans baguette. Simplement incroyable. Même Dumbledore ne peut pas faire ce que tu fais et il considéré comme le sorcier le plus fort du siècle. Tu es puissant... je crois que la dernière fois que j'ai vu autant de pouvoir était dans les quartes personnes qui m'ont créés. Les Grands Fondateurs.'

Harry pencha la tête.

'Ah ! Mais ce n'est pas la question. Je suis ici pour te repartir.

Harry ricana doucement.

'Où te mettre..., où en effet...'

Harry laissa le choixpeau le parcourir.

'Je croix que tu seras bien tout seul, n'est ce pas ?'

Harry fit un petit sourire. Il préférait être seul. Mais il y avait quatre maisons, toutes bien remplies...que voulait il dire pas 'seul' ?

''APPRENTI DE POUDLARD !!!'' Cria le chapeau.

Il y eut un silence de mort et un ange passa à travers la Gradé Salle pendant que Harry reposait gentiment le choixpeau magique sur le tabouret. Ce dernier parut lui donner un clin d'œil. Puis une clameur incroyable résonna dans le hall tandis que les élèves paraissaient complément perdus. Il fallut que le directeur créé quelques étincelles pour que la salle soit enfin silencieuse .

''C'est un événement rare.' Dit Dumbledore, souriant. 'Beaucoup d'entre vous doivent ce demander ce que c'est ne ce pas ? Hmmm?''

Hochements de têtes

'' 'Apprenti de Poudlard' n'est pas exactement une maison, vu que il n'y a jamais plus d'une personne à la fois. Dans un sens, c'est une maison pour les élèves qui pourrait être dans toutes les maisons et ont des pouvoirs supérieurs à la norme. Vous devez avoir les deux pour appartenir à cette maison.''

Certains semblaient juste sourire et rire comme si ils s'y attendaient, venant du 'Grand Harry Potter'.

''Ce n'était pas arrivé depuis sept cent soixante quatre ans, mais ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose. Harry Potter aura un autre emploi du temps et dortoir mais il n'aura pas de système de point ou de table assignée. Harry, tu peux t'asseoir où tu veux.'' Lui dit Dumbledore en souriant.

Harry pouvait voir la curiosité pétiller dans ses yeux bleus, déjà pétillants auparavant, alors qu'il se déplaça et s'assit à la table jaune et noire. Il savait que les Serdaigles l'étudierait sans cesse, les Griffondors le placeraient sous un spot-light, et les Serpentard n'étaient pas les meilleurs avec qui s'assoir pour le moment. Aussi, les Poufsouffles étaient ceux qui le traiteraient le plus comme un égal. Il reçut des sourire accueillants et il s'assit à côté d'une fille avec une queue de cheval blonde. Harry resta silencieux et ils comprirent qu'il voulait rester seul. Ils le laissèrent donc seul. Le reste de la Répartition se passa sans accrocs et Harry écouta à moitié seulement le speech de Dumbledore. Quand la nourriture apparut, il se servit toujours en silence.

~~OO~~

Harry suivit le directeur jusqu'à la tour Sud. Quand ils atteignirent un large tableau représentant la nuit, Dumbledore stoppa et se retourna vers Harry en souriant.

''Bien mon garçon, nous aurons ton emploi du temps demain matin. Être dans cette chambre est presque comme être l'apprentie du château, alors ne t'inquiètes pas si des choses apparaissent dans ta chambre. Le château est doté de sentiments et peut se déplacer ou déplacer des objets. Aussi, même si tu ne peux pas perdre de points, tu peux recevoir des retenus alors soit gentil. Ainsi, être l'apprenti de Poudlard te donne quelques avantages. Tu n'as pas de couvre-feu, tu a le droit d'utiliser n'importe qu'elle salle vide, tu peux utiliser la magie dans le hall et tu peux retirer des points aux autres élèves comme un préfet. N'abuse cependant pas de se pouvoir. Je pense qu'il y a plusieurs autres règles mais je n'était jamais au alentour quand elles étaient définies donc je ne peux pas t'en dire plus. Il n'y a que peu de livres sur se sujet.''

Harry acquiesça.

''Tu peux venir le parler quand tu veux mon garçon. Sur ce, passe une bonne nuit.''

Le directeur partit en fredonnant doucement laissant Harry devant la grande peinture. Il regarda la ciel, voyant la pleine lune se déplacer derrière des nuages gris que bloquaient la vue des étoiles. Soudain, il découvrit le visage d'un vieil homme dans l'astre majestueux. Le visage était peint de telle façon que on ne pouvait le voir si il le souhaitait pas être vu. La bouche s'ouvrit et le viel homme sur la lune rigola.

'' Un élève dans ma maison ? Enfin.'' Gloussa-t-il

''Je m'appelle Harry Potter.''

''Appelle moi seulement L'Ancien.'' Gloussa-t-il encore une fois.

Harry acquiesça.

''Bien, les présentations sont faites, maintenant : veux tu que ta chambre soit ici dans la tour Sud ?''

Harry pencha la tête

''Elle peut changer d'endroit ?''

''Bien sur que oui ! Poudlard peut facilement bouger les chambres et les tableaux vers d'autre endroits, si tu veux.''

''Comment est la vue ?'' Demanda-t-il après un petit moment.

''Je crois que tu peux voir la forêt ainsi que le parc et le lac...'' sourit il

''Je vais rester ici pour le moment''

L'Ancien rit.

''Quel mot de passe veux tu ?''

Harry réfléchit un moment. Puis il sourit.

''Emeraude.''

La peinture sourit de nouveau et il laissa passer le jeune homme. Il entra et la table au se referma derrière lui. Il fixa la salle commune. Il y avait une grande cheminé, à gauche avec deux large fauteuils paraissant confortables et une petite table entre les deux. À droite, il y avait un grand mur recouvert par deux étagère dans les coins et une fenêtre entre elles. La fenêtre était aussi grande que le mur qui faisait environ 3 mètres de haut. Les étagères faisait 1 mètre de largeur et permettaient de contenir plusieurs dizaines de livres. Il entra dans la salle, ses pieds s'enfonçant dans l'épaisse moquette posée sur le sol le de pierre. Toute la salle était au couleur noir et blanc. Il savait qu'il y avait une raison donc il les laissa ainsi.

Il regarda la cheminée vide et tendis son bras comme si il lançait quelque chose. Une boule de feu apparut dans ses doigts et alluma un feu. La salle fut tout de suite réchauffée par les flammes blanches. Le blanc tourna lentement au rouge et Harry se dirigea vers les escaliers grands et sinueux. Lorsqu'il atteint le haut, il se trouva sur un balcon qui surplombait la salle commune. Il trouva une porte et l'ouvrit pour trouver sa chambre. Elle était bien.

Opposé à la porte, il y avait un lit à baldaquin entouré de deux grandes fenêtres arquées. Il y avait aussi une table de nuit, un bureau et une armoire. À droite, il y avait une porte connectée à une salle d'eau marbrée de blanc. Il sortit sa malle de sa poche après avoir visité et la posa sur le bureau. Puis, il enleva tous ses vêtement, ne gardant qu'un boxer et tomba sur le lit, presque endormi quand sa tête toucha les oreillers. En tombant dans les bras de Morphée, il nota tout de même la magie de Poudlard s'incruster dans son esprit.

~~OO~~

Lorsque Harry ouvrit les yeux, il les ferma et rouvrit plusieurs fois avant de se lever complètement. La chambre était différente. Le lit s'était transformé et était devenu n livre confortable 'king-size' recouvert de couverture vert 'forêt' et marron 'bois'. Il y avait deux tables de nuit en chêne sur chaque côté du lit. Le sol avait une moquette marron 'chocolat' et les fenêtres étaient maintenant ornées de rideau marron très clair. Le bureau était plus grand et un set de parchemins et de plumes. Il y avait aussi des étagères avec quelques objets dessus ainsi que son violon. Sa malle au bout du lit avait été dépaquetée et ses affaires étaient disposées dans l'armoire en chêne elle aussi, ce qui lui donnait un air plus ancien. À côté d'une des fenêtres il y avait aussi un magnifique perchoir à oiseau avec Hedwige perchée dessus. Il cassa la fenêtre pour que sa chouette puisse sortir lorsqu'elle le voudrait. Il savait qu'il ne craindrait pas le froid, puisqu'il semblait y avoir une fine couche de sortilège et le froid n'entrait pas.

Puis, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche, il la trouva remplie de forme, ressemblant à des flammes, de couleur rouge, orange, jaune, blanc. Il y avait un immense lavabo en marbre d'un côté et une douche à côté. Il y avait une baignoire à l'opposé, des toilettes, un miroir qui prenait toute la hauteur du mur, un étendoir à serviette, un panier à linges sales, et une étagère remplie à ras bord de savons et tout le nécessaire pour se doucher. Quand il fini de se laver et de s'habiller, il trouva ses robes avec un petit blason divisé en quatre. Dans l'une des sections, il y avait un blaireau noir, dans une autre, un griffon doré, dans la troisième, un serpent vert et enfin, un corbeau noir. L'arrière-plan était moitié violet moitié argenté.

Il sortit de sa nouvelle chambre et trouva une porte qui n'était pas là hier en face des escaliers près du balcon. Cette arche débouchait sur une cuisine comme on en trouve dans les magazines moldus. Il y avait une table en acier inoxydable avec deux chaises, un frigo, un four, un comptoir, un évier, un micro-ondes, un placard, et quelques autres choses. Il y avait une lumière qui s'allumait dès qu'on posait un pied dans la salle et une fenêtre à l'autre bout de la pièce qui laissait entrer pas qu'un peu de lumière. Le sol était en linoléum, pas en pierre. La salle était de couleur rouge carmin. On aurait dit du sang. Il ouvrit tous les placards et trouva tout ce dont il aurait besoin. Il se demanda brièvement comme le frigo et le four marchait sans électricité mais balaya la question d'un mouvement de la main en se rappelant où il était. Il sourit et sortit.

Le balcon avait maintenant une magnifique rambarde et fils d'acier. La façon dont les fils étaient placés de telle façon à dessiner des arbres. Il descendit les escaliers doucement et posa le pied sa le sol de la salle commune, qui était assez joli. La fenêtre avait maintenant une espèce de rosace contenant une fleur bleu en pleine floraison. Les fauteuils en face de la cheminée étaient maintenant 'old-fashioned', colorés en violet, et agrémenté de coussins argentés. La table était élégante avec des coins courbés. Les étagères avaient été peintes en noir et étaient remplies de livres. La cheminé était faite de pierres grises et le tapis posé au sol était violet tacheté d'argent. Il y avait une énorme peinture au dessus, représentant une lune au crépuscule au dessus d'une forêt. Il y avait aussi un lustre pendant du plafond. Il était fait de métal noir et les bougies, blanches, illuminaient la salle lorsqu'elles étaient allumées.

Harry trouva sa sac à dos noir sur la table entre les deux chaises, déjà préparé. Un livre par dessus, intitulé 'Les maisons de Poudlard'. Il y avait un marque-page bleu marquant le chapitre sur les 'apprentis de Poudlard'. Harry sourit à la chambre et passa son sac sur son épaule. Puis il se tourna vers la fenêtre et regarda à travers elle. Il pouvait voir les serre, le lac et la Forêt interdite. Il sourit doucement.

''J'adore.'' Dit il tout haut.

Il vit la magie tournoyant dans la salle tournoyer encore plus. Il sourit de nouveau et sortit par le portait, se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle.


	6. Chapitre 5 - Ne

Rappel, cette histoire ne m'appartient pas.

"Paroles", 'pensées', §fourchelangue§

Harry lisait patiemment à la table des Pouffsouffles pendant que tout le monde découvrait son emploi du temps. Quand McGonagall lui tendit une feuille de papier, elle le regarda, curieuse. Harry lui sourit et regarda le papier.

"Qu'est ce que tu as aujourd'hui ?" Lui demanda une fille assise à côté de lui.

"Potions, métamorphose, histoire de la magie et sortilèges."

"Nous aurons sortilèges ensemble". Elle sourit. "Je m'appelle Susan Bones".

Il fit un petit sourire et aquiesca poliment même si il voulait la dévisager.

~~OO~~

Il observa le Maitre des potions avec attention quand il marchait entre les rangs des Serpantards et Gryffondors. Ce dernier regardait Harry à chaque fois que leurs yeux se rencontraient. Il semblait avoir quelque chose contre lui. Harry ne savait absolument pas pourquoi. Le survivant se concentra sur sa potion et coupa les limaces. Une simple potion de soin mais un élève était déjà partit à l'infirmerie. Il soupira silencieusement et continua jusque là dernière étape. Lorsqu'il mit enfin le dernier ingrédient, la potion tourna de la bonne couleur. Il la mit en bouteille, prit un extra échantillon pour lui même, le mit dans son sac sans que personne ne l'ait vu. Quand Rogue les appela, harry s'avança jusqu'au bureau et posa la petite fiole, ignorant les élèves qui ne se précipitaient pas pour faire de même. Rogue, derrière le meuble, rencontra les yeux de son élève. Ce dernier sentit un impact contre son bouclier au moment où le légitiment entra dans son esprit. L'homme ne pouvait aller plus loin a cause des boucliers mental, ceux qui étonnait le choixpeau.

Vous voulez quelque chose, professeur ? demanda t il mentalement.

Les yeux de Rogue s'élargirent imperceptiblement mais il ne cassa jamais la connexion en détournant les yeux. Le maître sembla explorer le bouclier avant d'essayer de se retirer. Harry utilisa rapidement sa magie pour l'empêcher de procéder.

J'ai posé une question professeur. cracha t il presque. Dites moi pourquoi vous me détestez.

Il pouvait voir l'homme se débattre contre la prise mentale, son corp réel suait et tressautait. Personne ne le vit. Rogue s'arrêta, abandonnant, toujours les yeux dans les yeux avec Harry.

Laissez moi sortir. aboya-t-il.

Avez vous une réponse à ma question ?

Severus Rogue pinça les lèvres, ne cassant toujours pas le contact, le corps complètement immobile. Il y eut un moment de silence.

Bien fit il en claquant mentalement la langue. Votre père

Vous me détestez a cause de mon père ?

Il y eut un mouvement affirmatif. Harry laissa Rogue sortir. Ce dernier recula d'un pas quand son esprit retrouva son corps.

"Ne rentrez plus dans mon esprit, professeur." Dit Harry, juste assez fort pour que Rogue l'entende. "Et rappelez vous, je n'ai jamais connu mon père, comment voulez vous que je sois comme lui ?"

Le sorcier à lunettes retourna jusqu'à son bureau pendant que les élèves laissaient derrière eux un Severus fronçant les sourcils.

~~OO~~

Harry, attendant que la salle de classe se vide, soupira et fit courir ses doigts dans sa chevelure emmêlée. C'était son deuxième jour à Poudlard et il était de nouveau en métamorphose. Quand tous les élèves sortirent, il resta avec la sévère professeur.

"Puis je vous aider, Mr. Potter ?" demanda-t-elle en le regardant.

"Je voulais savoir si il était possible de prendre les cours d'Histoire de la magie en correspondance."

Elle cligna des yeux, surprise.

"Je n'avais pas entendu cette question depuis longtemps." Elle se tut quelques instant. Puis elle repris. "Que feriez vous en attendant ?"

"J'étudierais tout ce dont j'ai besoin à la librairie pendant le bloc de libre et je donnerais tous les devoirs assignés."

Elle fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant.

"Ce serait possible. Mais ne le criez pas sur les hyppogriffes. De un je crois qu'ils n'apprécieraient pas et ensuite, je ne voudrais pas que tous le monde viennent me demander ça."

"Vous pourriez le faire pour les élèves ayant de bonnes notes." Proposa-t-il.

"Hmmmm, mais pour les élèves en première année, comme vous ?"

"Vérifiez leurs notes avant qu'ils ne viennent ici et leurs régularité à étudier."

Elle hocha la tête, dans ses pensées. Elle s'assit et sortit un parchemin ainsi qu'une plume et pendant quelques minutes le seul bruit qui perturba le silence fut le grattement de la plume sur le parchemin rêche.

"Il va falloir que je vérifie avec Dumbledore mais je crois bien que se serra possible. Vous me donnerez les devoirs en main propre puisque le professeur Binns ne les remarquerait pas. Je crois me rappeler que les élèves de première année on juste des dissertations ainsi que des devoirs notés, puis il y aura quelques tests et les examens en fin d'année."

Harry hocha la tête et McGonagall se leva.

"Bien. J'irais parler à Dumbledore et je vous en parlerais à dîné."

"Merci."

Elle sourit

~~OO~~

Harry observa le professeur de Défenses contre les forces du mal. Il n'était un génie pour rien. Il pouvait voir que le bégaiement de l'homme était faux. Ce dernier avait une lueur malsaine dans les yeux, si petite qu'il était presque impossible de la découvrir. Harry le regarda se frayer un chemin à travers la salle, faisant son cour. Le survivant trouva que l'observer était plus intéressant que le four et se concentra sur ce dernier. Il observa l'énergie du l'homme. Elle avait deux noyaux. L'un qui lui appartenait, et l'autre vivait à ses dépends, dévorant doucement les réserves énergique de l'homme. Harry se demanda quel genre de parasite magique cette chose était. Finalement, il en eut marre, haussa les épaules et retourna à son livre de DCFM.

~~OO~~

Harry écrit de sa longue, élégante et gracieuse écriture. Il écrit avec un stylo noir sur du papier blanc plutôt qu'avec une plume et un parchemin. Quand la lettre fut terminée, il la plia et la mit dans une enveloppe. Il écrivit son destinataire et siffla pour attirer Hedwige. Elle se posa sur le bord du bureau et il la caressa. Harry lui sourit doucement et accrocha la lettre à sa patte.

"Peux tu livrer ça pour moi ?"

Elle hulula et remua ses ailes. Il lui donna l'adresse.

"Merci ma fille."

Elle hulula de nouveau et décolla de la fenêtre ouverte, où Harry la suivit du regard jusqu'à qu'elle ne soit plus qu'un point dans le ciel.

~~OO~~

Harry mangea silencieusement à la table des Sepentards. Il avait essayé toutes les tables pendant les dernières semaines et il trouvait que la table des Poufsouffles et des Serpantard étaient les meilleures. La table des Poufsouffles car ils comprenaient son besoin de solitude et les Sepentards parce qu'ils ne violaient pas la vie privée des autres. Les Serdaigles le questionnaient non-stop en prenant des notes et celle des Gryffondors voulait juste qui soit fier d'être là, où ils attendaient quelque chose de lui. Harry se sortit de ses pensées et retourna à ses œufs brouillés.

Un peu plus tard, l'air fut rempli des hululements pendant que les hiboux et chouettes entrèrent et déposaient leurs paquets devant leurs propriétaires. Il vit Hedwige et elle fit des ronds au dessus de lui avant d'atterrir sur le bras de son maître. Ce dernier coupa le lien qui retenait une lettre et lui offrit du bacon. Quelques instants plus tard, un énorme aigle atterrit à côté de lui, déposant un large paquet carré. Il reçut des regards curieux même si la plupart étaient discrets. L'aigle attrapa un pancake et décolla. Harry ouvrit la lettre.

{ Harry Potter,

J'était heureux d'avoir de vos nouvelles. En effet, je l'avais toujours puisque personne n'en a voulu et il ne voulait pas non plus se faire acheter. Il était d'accord pour être le votre. Prenez bien soin de lui. Il devrait y avoir un livre sur son espèce avec lui. Il a peut être eut le mal-de-l'air. Donnez lui quelque chose à manger quand il arrivera, de la viande si possible, mais il peut vous le dire.

D

P.S : Hedwige est une merveilleuse chouette. Prenez bien soin d'elle. }

Harry sourit.

"Tu peux rentrer à la chambre, j'ai laissé la fenêtre ouverte" dit il a sa chouette.

Elle le mordilla affectueusement et décolla.

"Qu'y a t-il dans le paquet ?" Demanda Blaise Zabini.

Cet enfant était très ouvert pour un Serpantard. Harry était même étonné qu'il y soit. Gryffondor aurait sûrement été mieux pour lui. Mais peut être était ce pour cela qu'il était chez Serpantard. Harry le regarda rapidement puis regarda plus longuement le paquet devant lui. Il ouvrit la boîte depuis l'un des petits trous et sourit en regardant à l'intérieur.

§ Bonjour Ne § siffla-t-il doucement pour que seulement le serpent puisse l'entendre.

§ Harry ? J'y ssssssuis enfin ? Plus de vvvvol ? §

§ Plus de vvvvol. §

§ Mercccccci Apophissssss*. §

Harry rigola doucement et mit son bras a l'intérieur. Maintenant, les élèves le regardaient de nouveau. Il sentit le large serpent marron foncé/noir s'enrouler autour de son bras. Il le sortit en souriant.

§ J'ai beszzzzoin de vvvvviande §

Harry rigola de nouveau. Il entendit un cri venant de Pansy Parkinson quand il sortit Ne de la boîte.

§ Oui. Je devvvvrais te donnnnner de la vvviande § siffla-t-il, déguisant le sifflement en rire.

§ Nous devvvvrions faire un pacte avvvvant § dit le serpent en voyant les professeurs se dépêcher dans leurs direction. Ils avaient entendu les cris et bruit de banc alors que les élèves s'éloignaient rapidement du Survivant.

Harry nota que la salle entière les regardaient et tous les Serpentards se dépêchaient de mettre de la distance entre eux et le serpent de 1 mètre 20.

§ Comment ffffaire ? § siffla-t-il.

§ Laissssse moi boire un peu de ton sssssang. §

Harry ricana et lui donna son bras. Le serpent le mordit. Ne était assez gentil pour ne pas lui faire mal. Et puis, de toute façon, il avait connu pire. Les élèves autour de lui crièrent de nouveau. Dumbledore avait sortit sa baguette pendant que lui, McGonagall et Rogue sprintaient vers eux.

§ Tu n'es pas vvvvenimeux, n'est ccccce pas ? §

§ En fait, je sssssuis l'un des plus vvvvenimeux. § répondit Ne en sortant ses crocs du bras d'Harry.

Ce dernier hocha la tête.

§ Ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'ai pas injecté mon poiszzzzon §

Les professeurs étaient arrivés et montaient leurs baguettes sur le serpent.

"H-Harry, ne fait p-pas de mouvement b-brusque." Bégaya McGonagall.

"C'est bon, professeurs." Dit Harry

"Vous venez de vous faire mordre par un Colrana Bellus." Siffla Rogue. "Ils sont mortels. Si vous ne buvez pas l'antidote maintenant, vous serez mort dans trois minutes."

"Il n'a pas injecté son venin." Fit Harry, levant son bras pour que Ne s'enroule autour de son cou et ses épaules.

Les élèves le regardait avec horreur.

"Nous nous sommes juste lié."

Dumbledore descendit sa baguette, suivit des deux autres.

"Qui te l'as donné, Harry ?" Demanda le principal.

"Le propriétaire d'une animalerie que j'ai vu une fois. Je voulais acquérir Ne à ce moment mais ma famille n'aurait pas accepté."

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils.

"Il peut injecter son poison quand il le veut ?" Demanda-t-il.

Harry hocha la tête

"Et il est relié à toi ?"

Nouveau hochement de tête.

"Et il t'écoutera ?"

Cette fois ci, le serpent rejoint Harry dans son hochement. Les sourcils de Dumbledore s'élevèrent.

"Il peut comprendre l'anglais"

Ce n'était pas une question. Le serpent hocha la tête et parut sourire.

"Bien...les de Poudlard disent bien que les élèves reliés à leur familiers peuvent venir avec l'animal, quel qu'il soit." Dit Dumbledore.

Harry sourit doucement et retourna à son petit déjeuné pendant que les professeurs retournaient à leur table. Les élèves l'éviteront pour un bon moment.

~~OO~~

Fin du chapitre 5


	7. Chapitre 6 - Halloween

Rappel, cette histoire ne m'appartient pas.

"Paroles", 'pensées', §fourchelangue§

Harry se regarda une fois de plus et soupira. Il portait une robe rouge tachetée de doré. Pourtant, ses cheveux avait une teinte verte, faisant penser au vert de Serpentards. Harry n'était cependant pas le seul. Tous les Griffondors et Serpentards, ainsi que quelques Poufsouffles et Serdaigles étaient habillé de la même manière. Tous, sauf une paire de jumeau roux, qui s'étaient fait un highfive.

"Ça restera jusqu'à demain matin, gamins !" Crièrent-ils, sprintant les portes de la Grande salle.

Les élèves ricanaient derrière leurs mains et pointaient leurs amis en riant. Certains avaient des couleurs différentes et avaient des coupes de cheveux ridicules n'allant absolument pas avec leurs habits. Harry pouvait voir les enfants lancer futilement des sorts pour retirer les couleurs ce qui les faisaient devenir plus outrageuses encore. Harry roula les yeux et, en marchant pour rentrer à son tour à l'intérieur, il se tapota avec sa baguette. Il n'avait pas inversé le sort, il avait juste copié le celui qui protégeait les jumeaux. Il vit quelques professeurs et élèves le regarder avec frustration.

Il marcha vers la table des Griffondors et tapota Neville Longdubat, le protégeant lui aussi. Le garçon l'avait aidé en botanique l'autre jour. Neville lui sourit timidement en remerciement et se tourna pour manger, pendant que Harry allait à la table des Serpentards. Il s'assit sur le long banc et mit quelques fruits dans son assiette. Il fut un peu surpris lorsque Blaise Zabini s'assit à côté de lui puis, il commença à manger.

"Hey, est ce que tu peux m'enlever le sort ?" Demanda-t-il poliment.

Harry donna un rictus au brave enfant. Pas beaucoup viendrait s'assoir à côté de lui lorsque Ne était autour de son cou.

"Qu'est ce que tu me donnerais en retour ?" Répondit il, un sourcil se levant.

Blaise parut pensif. C'était une des façon dont les Serpentards marchaient ; ne donnes rien, ne reçois rien, ou, œil pour œil, dents pour dents. Blaise chercha dans son sac et sortit une plume noire.

"Elle tourne n'importe quelle encre en encre vert forêt." Dit il.

"Marché conclu." Dit Harry

Il prit la prit la plume, et tapota le garçon avec sa baguette. Il reprit sa couleur originale, ricanant. Harry mit la plume dans son sac, il n'en avait pas besoin mais il n'allait quand même pas tout donner gratuit. Un moment plus tard, il avait quelques cookies fais maison et un élastique argenté, et Tracey Davis et Daphné Greengrass étaient sans couleur. Harry mangea les cookies -qui étaient bon- et attacha ses cheveux grâce à l'élastique, ignorant les ricanements incessants. Les Serdaigles paraissaient content du challenge qui leurs avait été donné, et les Gryffondors avaient juste trop de fierté pour chercher de l'aide.

Un troisième année de Poufsouffle claqua un set de notes sur la table et le Survivant les regarda. Elles montraient comment faire un charme aquatique de troisième année. Harry tapota l'élève, Cédric Diggory, ou quelque chose dans le même genre, et mit les notes dans son sac. Quand, finalement il alla en cour, il avait tout plein de petite chose venant des autres élèves qui étaient trop heureux de donner quelque chose petit pour ne plus être coloré. Il eut un rictus en partant. Les jumeaux n'étaient peut être pas si mauvais.

~~OO~~

Harry fit courir ses mains sur le balais, sentant chaque détails depuis le nez jusqu'à la queue. Ce n'était pas un neuf, en fait il était même plutôt vieux, mais voler ? Il se fichait de la vitesse à laquelle il allait si il pouvait juste voler... Il monta sur le balais avec le reste de la classe et regarda Neville casser son poignet. Il descendit du balais avec déception quand Madame Bibine emmena le maladroit à l'infirmerie. Il fixa Ronald Weasley et Draco Malfoy se battre pour le Rapeltout de Neville. Il se serait battu avec Ronald si ce dernier ne faisait pas ca pour la frime. Harry aimait bien Neville. Il était sympathique. Lorsque Malfoy lança l'orbe dans les airs, la baguette de Harry était dehors, s'assurant que l'objet flottait à une bonne dizaine de centimètres du sol quand Ronald s'écrasa par terre et roula sur plusieurs mètres. Harry prit la balle près du garçon à terre en reniflant.

"Hey ! C'est à Neville" lui cria Ronald.

"Je sais" dit il simplement, la mettant dans sa poche. "Je le lui rendrait."

Le Roux le regarda et retourna attendre le retour de Madame Bibine. Elle revint quelques instant plus tard et ils repèrent en main les balais. Quand Harry tapa le sol pour décoller, il sentit son cœur s'alléger et un sourire fendu son visage en deux. Il monta haut, apprenaient le vent dans ses cheveux et son visage. Puis il plongea. L'adrénaline pompa a travers ses veines quand il se précipitait vers le sol. Il entendit au loin de cris mais il était libre. Il tira sur le manche à la dernière seconde, faisant un mouvement de tire-bouchon en remontant. Il se retourna et refit plusieurs plongeons. Il se sentait vivant. Enfin. Il entendit le sifflement de madame Bibine et, a contre cœur, atterrit. Quand il posa le pied à terre, descendant de son balais, il vit que la majorité de la classe le regardait fixement.

"C'était un magnifique vol, monsieur Potter." S'extasia Mme Bibine. "Aviez vous pris des cours avant ?"

Harry cligna des yeux.

"Non madame. C'était ma première fois sur un balais"

"Vous avez un don, Mr. Potter." Dit elle avec un grand sourire au yeux.

Harry fit un petit sourire et reposa son balais dans l'abris et parti en direction du cours suivant. Il volera de nouveau. Même si il devait le faire en cachette la nuit.

~~OO~~

Harry regarda les desserts autour de lui avec un sourire sournois. Il ne pouvais pas se décider. Lequel choisir ? Il prit finalement une part de gâteux à la vanille avec de la glace au chocolat par dessus. Puis, il attrapa une pomme d'amour, du pain à la citrouille, et des cookies en forme de citrouille. Il les mangea avec enthousiasme, ignorant les regards étonné posés sur lui. Quand il fini son assiette remplie de sucreries, il se lécha les doigts joyeusement.

"Comment fais tu pour manger autant et rester mince ?" Couina Pansy. "C'est trop injuste !"

Harry voulu lui lancer, 'essayes de vivre en mangeant les restes toute ta vie, et on verra la minceur que tu auras.' Il ne le fit pas et, à la place, attrapa une autre part. A cet instant, les portes s'ouvrirent avec fracas lorsque Quirell entra en courant, laissant le silence derrière lui.

"TROLL ! TROLL DANS LES DONJONS !" Hurla-t-il "Je voulais vous prévenir."

Puis il s'évanouit, laissant la panique prendre place. Après trois artifice de Dumbledore, les élèves se calmèrent assez pour écouter.

"Préfets mèneront leurs maisons au dortoirs. Serpentards, puisque votre maison est dans les donjons, avec le troll, vous irez dans la librairie. Professeur, dans les donjons."

Le discours avait étonnamment assez calmé les élèves pour qu'ils obéissent dans le plus ou moins calme. Harry s'éloigna de la cohue pour rejoindre sa tour lorsqu'un portrait l'appela.

"Chéri !" Demanda la femme courant à travers les portraits pour le suivre. "Il y aune première année dans les toilettes ! Et le troll est vraiment près d'elle !"

Harry ferma les yeux un moment.

"Emmènes moi près d'elle."

Il courut à côté des portraits. Il arrivèrent rapidement au toilettes des filles. Harry déboula à l'intérieur pour voir Hermione Granger se mouiller les yeux en se lavant les mains. Elle le regarda avec surprise.

"Que-" commença-t-elle

Harry l'attrapa par le bras et la tira aussi vite que possible vers la porte. Deux secondes plus tard, la porte vola a l'intérieur. Hermione cria et il la poussa derrière lui, levant sa baguette. Sans hésitation, il lança un 'reducto'. Le troll secoua la tête comme pour éloigner un insecte ennuyeux. Il rugit que beaucoup pourrait entendre et il leva le poing avant de l'abattre sur eux. Harry leva sa baguette, utilisant de la magie pure pour créer un bouclier qui les protégea de la mort. Il poussa Hermione sur le côté avec une main et fit une roulade hors du chemin que prenait le poing, enlevant le bouclier. Il était sur ses pieds en un instant.

Sans seconde pensée, Harry tenta sa chance et coupa l'air avec sa baguette, utilisant son instinct pour former un sort. Sa magie trancha l'air comme une lame jusqu'au troll. Il s'arrêta et deux secondes plus tard, du sang gicla partout quand sa tête fut tranchée net et tomba à terre. Il essuya une trace de sang sur son beau visage au moment où les professeurs entraient. McGonagall serra sa robe juste au dessus de son cœur quand elle vit, avec horreur, la tête de troll. Quirell s'évanouit de nouveau quand il glissa sur du sang. Rogue le regarda, les yeux grand ouverts. Dumbledore parut surpris

"Harry ?" Demanda-t-il doucement.

Harry l'ignora et se retourna vers Hermione qui paraissait choquée. Le sang ne l'avait pas atteinte mais elle pouvait voir le troll. Elle le regarda, surprise, quand il essuya le sang présent sur sa joue a elle. Il l'attrapa gentiment par le bras et lui fit contourner le corps du troll.

"Hermione était dans les toilettes lorsque nous fûmes (NDA : j'était obligée...(.)) avertis. Je suis venu la prévenir mais il était trop tard. J'ai donc fait ce que je devais faire."

Hermione agrippa le bras de Harry en fixant un long moment le corps du troll. Puis, elle enfoui son visage dans l'épaule de son camarade.

"Nous nous occuperons du corps." Dit gravement Dumbledore. "Peux tu emmener Miss Granger à son dortoir ?"

Harry hocha la tête. McGonagall essayait de ne pas regarder le sang en ramassant la forme de Quirell toujours évanouie sur le sol. Rogue lui lança un étrange, septique coup d'œil. Le regard d'Harry descendit vers la jambe de l'homme. Les robes noires recouvrirent la blessure un moment plus tard.

"Mieux vaut envelopper ça" lui glissa Harry avant de conduire Hermione jusqu'à sa chambre.

~~OO~~

Fin du chapitre 6


	8. Chapitre 7 - La pierre de Flamel

Rappel cette histoire ne m'appartient pas

Désolée pour les fautes

"Paroles", 'pensées', §fourchelangue§

"S'il te plaît Harry ?" Supplia-t-elle, les yeux larmoyant. "Est ce que je peux voir ta salle commune ?"

Il ne s'arrêta pas, il continua juste à descendre jusqu'au hall. Elle trotta derrière elle, le suppliant toujours du regard, tenant un livre contre sa poitrine. Hermione restait avec lui depuis l'incident avec le troll. Personne ne savait se qu'il s'était passé, croyant juste que les professeurs s'en étaient occupés. Ni Hermione, ni Harry, ni les dit professeurs trouvèrent quelque chose de paisible à dire et laissèrent les élèves croire cette version de l'histoire. Mais lui et Hermione étaient devenus amis- jusqu'à un point. Ils lisaient ensemble, étudiaient ensemble. Harry trouvait que parler avec elle était plaisant car elle était intelligente, pas le genre des Serdaigles qui, eux, le rendaient fou ; ils devaient étudier encore et encore, et toujours la même chose.

Il se secoua, soupira et tourna jusqu'a un autre hall, plus petit. Hermione le suivit, ne disant rien par rapport au fait que c'était le mauvais chemin pour aller au dortoirs des Gryffondors. Il était sensé la ramener. Elle sembla s'illuminer quand ils atteignirent le portrait de L'homme dans la lune. Elle lança un petit cri et le serra dans ses bras. Il leva les yeux. Au moins? Il avait un ami maintenant. Il se sentait...bien.

~~OO~~

Harry réchauffa doucement Ne en regardant au ciel depuis lequel des floquons tombaient. Le ciel était gris foncé et le sol qui avait été recouvert de neige pendant la nuit. Il avait toujours détesté la neige parce qu'il était toujours gelé quand il devait rester dehors car sa 'famille' avait des invités. Les flocons blancs voulaient aussi dire que Noël arrivait. Et c'était le pire moment de l'année. Noël avait toujours été horrible pour Harry. Marge venait et le rabaissait tout le temps, le frappait avec sa cane et priait pour que 'the sick Ripper' (1) vienne à lui. Puis, ils mangeaient une énorme repas (qu'il avait préparé) et il devait s'assoir dans un coin et les regarder. Et quand ils allaient ouvrir leurs cadeaux, il était jeté dehors avec un fine veste pour mourir de froid... au moins, il n'aurait pas à aller la bas cette année.

ATTENTION ÂMES SENSIBLES !!! 'the Sick Ripper' était un meurtrier en Angleterre qui utilisa six femmes et un homme (en un an) pour ses pulsions. Il disait 'le monstre en moi est juste sortit' pour justifier ses meurtres. Comme Jack l'éventreur, il a dépecé ses victimes pour les tuer puis les a violé...alors qu'elles étaient mortes...beurk.

~~OO~~

Harry regarda la petite pile de cadeaux devant la cheminée et sentit un sourire triste étirer son visage. Il pouvait sentir des larmes lui piquer les yeux. Il y avait un total de quatre cadeaux. Il y en avait tellement. Ses mains tremblèrent un peu en attrapant le premier. Il était de Neville. Il ouvrit délicatement le papier cadeau comme si c'était la chose la plus précieuse du monde. A l'intérieur se trouvait une petite plant avec plein de petites fleurs violettes et de larges feuilles vert forêt. Il la posa gentiment la plante près de lui, en vue. Le second cadeau venait d'Hermione. Il y avait deux livre. Un conte de fée moldu et un autre, sorcier. Il les glissa sur le fauteuil pour pouvoir les lire plus tard. Le troisième cadeau étonnamment était de D. C'était un livre sur les animaux rare. Harry sourit légèrement et le posa avec les deux autre. Il ouvrit le dernier présent et découvrit une cape décorée gaiement. Il laissa la soie glisser sur ses doigts en sentant la magie s'échapper du tissus. Il se leva et l'enroula autour de lui. Il regarda ses jambes et découvrit qu'elles avaient disparues.

"Une cape d'invisibilité." Murmura-t-il, appréciant le cadeau.

Il chercha si il y avait une quelconque note et en trouva une.

"Ton père m'a laissé ceci avant de mourir. Il est temps que tu en hérites. Fais en bon usage. Très joyeux noël." Lit il.

Il s'enroula encore plus à l'intérieur et s'assit dans une fauteuil près de la cheminée. Ne glissa sur le tapis s'enroulant autour de son maître et ami de manière confortable. Il serra la cape contre lui, ressentant la chaleur venant du feu et du serpent. Son premier vrai noël.

~~OO~~

Harry suivit Ne dans escaliers jusqu'au troisième étage.

§Tu sssssais que cssssss'est l'étage où nous ne ssssssommes pas ssssssuposé aller ?§ siffla Harry à son serpent.

§Je sssssssais. Mais tu dois voir csssssssa ! Csssssss'est interresssssant.§ répondit il avec un rire sifflant.

Harry soupira et suivit Ne qui s'arrêta devant une porte en bois en la pointant du bout de la queue. Harry soupira de nouveau et fit un geste de la main. Le loquet s'entrouvrit avec un petit clac. Harry jeta un coup d'œil et vit un énorme chien a trois têtes.

"Un cerbère." Souffla le survivant alors que les trois têtes grondaient en le regardant.

Il posa son violon contre son menton, celui dont il jouait quand Ne l'embêtait. Il commença à jouer un air apaisant et les trois têtes s'apaisèrent dès qu'il joua la première note. Elles touchèrent le sol doucement et elles commencèrent a ronfler. Il continua à jouer, s'apaisant par la même occasion, et observa la salle dans la quelle il était. Que faisait un Cerbère ici ? Puis il la vit. Il y avait une trappe sous une des pattes. Il la regarda, intéressé. Lentement il retourna dans le couloir, fermant la porte derrière lui. Il baissa son violon et parut pensif pendant que Ne s'enroulait autour de lui.

"Que gardait il ?" Demanda-t-il.

Puis il se souvint de quelque chose.

"Ce Cerbère était celui qui avait donné sa blessure à Rogue pendant Halloween. Ce qui voudrait dire que le troll était une distraction. Le premier a le trouver était Quirell...ce qui m'amène la question ; que faisait Quirell dans les donjons alors que tout le monde était à la Grande salle ? Laisser entrer le troll ? Donc Quirell est après ce que le Cerbère garde, et Rogue est suspicieux. Intéressant..." déduit il.

Puis il sourit à Ne.

"Alors ça, c'était intéressant."

~~OO~~

Harry tapotait ses doigts contre la table, confus. Il regarda la page de nouveau. Il était écrit que la Pierre philosophale permettait à quelqu'un de vivre pour toujours. Mais comment ? Fallait il boire quelque chose qu'elle émettait ? Fallait juste avoir La Pierre près de soi ? Il grogna de frustration et se leva. Hermione dans le deuxième fauteuil de sa salle commune le regarda.

"Je vais à la bibliothèque." Dit il.

Elle se leva immédiatement.

"Je vais venir. Je voulais justement aller chercher quelques livres." Sourit elle.

Il haussa les épaules et sortit de sa salle commune. Hermione le suivit. Il se dirigea vers le royaume des livres et prit cinq minutes pour y arriver. Hermione le suivit toujours, curieuse de savoir quel livre il allait prendre. Il se dirigea directement vers une large porte protégée. La jeune fille s'arrêta, les yeux grands ouverts.

"La Réserve." Chuchota-t-elle en admiration.

"Oui, la Réserve. Le livre dont j'ai besoin s'y trouve."

"Et comment veux tu qu'on y entre ?" Demanda-t-elle.

Il fit un rictus et se retourna vers la porte. D'habitude, la bibliothécaire ou un professeur devait l'ouvrir avec un code et un mouvement de baguette. Harry sourit simplement à la porte.

"Ouvres toi, s'il te plaît."

Et la porte s'ouvrit. Hermione se redressa, la bouche béante. Puis elle se mit sur ses genoux, tenant son bras avec passion.

"Tu a accès à la Réserve ?"

Il hocha la tête. C'était un des avantages à être un 'Apprenti de Poudlard'. Il avait accès à pratiquement toutes les salles du châteaux. Pas juste les privées.

"Je serais ton esclave. Je lècherais tes chaussures. Je ferais n'importe quoi si tu me laisse prendre des livres d'ici." Annonça-t-elle avec ferveur.

Harry la regarda et vit qu'elle était sérieuse. Il fit une tête pensive et elle parut espérer.

"Non."

Elle fut dévastée.

"Tu peux juste prendre les livres. Je n'ai besoin de rien venant de toi. "

Elle le regarda et elle rayonnait de joie. Elle avait un air rêveur en entrant dans la salle, pratiquement en courant. Harry roula les yeux et entra à son tour pour trouver un livre sur Nicolas Flammel et sa Pierre philosophale.

~~OO~~

Les longs et élégants doigts d'Harry attrapèrent les plumes et parchemins sur le sol. Ils les tendirent à Blaise Zabini qui le regarda, reconnaissant, et les mit dans son sac qu'Hermione lui avait donné pendant que son ami ramassait les affaires. Des Griffondors l'avaient percuté.

"Merci." Dit doucement Blaise les regardant tous les deux.

Harry était neutre avec les différentes maisons, mais les Griffondors et Sepentards étaient bizarres entre eux. Mais tout le monde semblaient se moquer d'Hermione. Elle était la seule à avoir passé le cap d'amie avec Harry. Beaucoup d'autre avaient essayé. Il pouvait distinctement se rappeler d'élèves plus âgées essayer de le séduire. C'était totalement inutile. Quelques un, comme DraCo Malfoy, avaient essayé de le menacer et de le soudoyer pour leurs faire une meilleure image. Quelques-uns avaient essayé de devenir ami avec lui pour ses avantages, comme Théodore Nott, qui voulait sa connaissance. Mais tout le monde avait, au moins une fois, voulu devenir ami avec lui pour son statut de 'Celui-qui-à-survécu'. Personne ne l'avait vu comme Harry. Juste Harry. C'était là leurs erreurs.

Neville le voyait en tant que Harry et c'était pour ça qu'il était plus gentil avec l'enfant, même s'ils n'étaient pas vraiment amis. Hermione le considérait comme Harry pour plusieurs raisons, quoi qu'en disent les autres qui pensaient qu'elle était près de lui a cause de son savoir. Elle le voyait comme un héros, comme beaucoup, mais seulement parce qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie. Pas parce qu'il avait fait quelque chose dont il ne se souvenait pas. Il aimait bien Hermione parce qu'elle ne voulait rien de lui, et qu'elle n'utilisait pas son nom comme un ticket. Harry avait trouvé que son nom, 'Celui-qui-à-survécu', pouvait lui donner n'importe quoi. Harry chassa ses pensées et regarda avec prudence Blaise qui fixait Hermione.

"Ça ne serait tout de même pas d'un livre venant de la Réserve, d'après ce que j'ai entendu, n'est ce pas ?" Demanda-t-il, narquois.

Hermione rougit brusquement en essayent de cacher la couverture avec ses bras.

"Et si c'était le cas ?" Rétorquât elle, feignant l'innocence.

Il sourit largement.

"Eh bien, eh bien... se faufiler dans la Réserve..." dit il avec un sourire du type 'chat qui a mangé la souris'. "Que diraient ils tous si ils savait que Miss-je-sais-tout s'est faufilé dans la Réserve ?"

Elle renifla. Harry attendit les menaces. A la place, le sourire s'élargit d'une façon maléfique.

"Pourrais je vous rejoindre dans votre vol la prochaine fois ?"

Hermione cligna des yeux avec surprise. Harry laissa échapper un gloussement. Il aimait cet enfant.

"Je suis Harry Potter." Dit il, tendant sa main.

Blaise le regarda dans les yeux. Harry pouvait y voir la vérité. Il n'utiliserais pas son nom.

"Je suis Hermione Granger." S'introduit elle de nouveau.

"Je suis Blaise Zabini. Heureux de vous rencontrer Harry, Hermione." Répondit il, secouant leurs deux mains à la fois.

Harry fit un rictus.

"Devrions nous aller en classe Blaise, Hermione ?"

"As tu vraiment besoin de demander ?" Renifla-t-elle.

Blaise sourit méchamment et balança son bras sur les épaules de sa nouvelle amie.

"Allez, Chérie. Soit un peu plus aventureuse. On pourrait sauter les cours et faire une grande aventure !"

Harry aimait vraiment le garçon. Hermione renifla de nouveau, montrant son désaccord sur l'affaire...ou peut être le surnom. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la classe de métamorphose.

"Vous n'avez pas répondu si je pouvais venir pour votre prochain...vol..." remarqua Blaise.

Harry ricana. Il était temps d'expliquer des choses sur leur nouvelle 'relation' et les avantages qui venaient avec.

~~OO~~

Fin du chapitre 7


	9. Chapitre 8 - la chute

Bonjour à tous. Je voulais remercier tous les 'reviewers' qui ont dit de gentilles choses, et tout particulièrement : adenoide (Guest), pour ces commentaires

Je ne pense pas que répondre aux commentaires ici est bien placé, et j'exècre tous ceux qui le font. Bref, je leurs répondraient en MP

Euh, alors, j'ai commencé à poster des chapitres sur Wattpad et je suis plus en avance sur Wattpad (Oui je fais de la pub), mais comme pour Wattpad, je vais poster tous les samedis et aujourd'hui, je vais mettre tous ceux que j'ai déjà traduit et samedi prochain, sera en même temps que sur Wattpad (je sais pas si ça veut dire quelque chose...)

Voilà, de plus, j'ai des exams qui arrivent à grande vitesse, donc, je ferais tous mon possible pour mettre des chapitres hebdomadaires, mais je ne promet rien.

Euh...voilà, c'est ce que je voulais mettre, alors, bonne lecture, je vous aime

Rappel : cette histoire n'est pas moi

"Paroles", 'pensées', §fourchelangue§

Désolée pour les fautes

Harry regarda le dernier match de Quidditch du trimestre. Ce serait génial si il pouvait être celui qui cherchait le Petit Vif D'Or. Il avait volé un bout de fois depuis le cours, mais ajouter un but augmentait le plaisir. Il s'assit dans la loge des professeurs, Hermione à sa droite et Blaise sur sa gauche. Ils s'asseyait dans la loge des professeurs car il n'avait pas de maison. Il aurait put s'assoir avec une des autres maisons, mais il préférait l'air plein de dignité de la loge des professeurs. Hermione et Blaise étaient avec lui car il l'avait demandé. Blaise se chamaillait avec Hermione sur laquelle des maisons allait gagner ce premier match, Griffondor ou Serpentard. Harry regarda Quirell du coin de l'œil ; l'homme le regardait aussi. Le survivant ne savait pas si le professeur savait qu'il savait. Rogue fixait aussi Quirell.

Harry remit délicatement derrière son oreille une mèche de cheveux qui c'était échappée. Il nota qu'un élégant homme blond le fixait de près. Ce dernier ressemblait à Draco Malfoy. Il y avait tout de même quelque chose différent. Il avait plus de pouvoir, de sagesse et de ruse. Il semblait aussi plus fort aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Contrairement à Draco, il n'avait pas l'air arrogant, même si Harry savait que son air changerait de suite si quelconque le regardait. Il y avait autre chose...quelque chose qui attira l'attention d'Harry qui essaya de la piéger (NDT : la chose). Il se retrouva à lancer fréquemment des regards à l'homme. Son estomac se serra quand ses yeux verts rencontrèrent les yeux argentés. Pourtant, peu fort avec les sentiments, il ne put pas l'identifier.

Lorsque leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, ils restèrent collés. Pendant un moment, il n'y avait qu'eux deux. L'homme bougea lentement son doigt sur sa cane, et remua sa cape noire, mais jamais ses yeux argentés ne lâchèrent ceux, verts, d'Harry. Ce dernier voulait se retourner, mais lentement il se construisit une attitude impassible et un masque. L'homme pencha légèrement la tête et lui lança un rictus. Harry sentit ses joues se colorer légèrement et cassa enfin le contact.

"Qui est le blond ?" Demanda-t-il a Blaise.

Blaise connaissait pratiquement tous les Pur-sangs et les personnes importantes du monde sorcier.

"C'est Lucius Malfoy. Il fait partit du Conseil de Poudlard. On disait que c'était un Mangemort, le bras-droit de Tu-sais-qui, dans la dernière guerre, mais il a plaidé 'Impérium'. C'est un homme dangereux avec du pouvoir, une belle richesse, et beaucoup d''amis'. Je ferais attention à ta place." Dit Blaise, lançant un regard à l'homme.

Harry hocha la tête et ses yeux regardèrent Lucius de nouveau. L'homme lui souriait toujours.

~~OO~~

Harry regardait fixement le sol depuis le plus haut point de la tour d'astronomie. C'était tellement loin, et pourtant si proche qu'un pas les rapprocherait. Il se lécha les lèvres. Il avait souvent pensé au suicide. Pas récemment, mais quand il était plus jeune. Il savait que ce n'était pas normal pour un enfant de cinq ans d'y penser. Que diable, il n'était pas normal qu'un enfant de cinq ans sache ce qu'était le suicide. Mais Harry, avait sut, savait. Harry s'y était approché plus d'une fois quand il était plus jeune. Il s'était résigné en se disant que de toute manière, il mourrait un jour. Il l'avait pourtant imaginé. Beaucoup. Il s'était toujours imaginé mourir aux mains des Dursley, sentant que sa mort n'était pas celle qu'elle devait être.

Contrairement au autres, il ne voulait pas partir sans douleur dans son sommeil. Il voulait sentir l'adrénaline courir dans ses veines, se sentir libre. Il se fichait qu'il doive tomber pour la mort, ou combattre, ou même brûler. Depuis qu'il pouvait contrôler le feu, au environ de ses cinq ans et demi, il était tenté de mettre feu à ses habits et mourir dans des belles couleurs. Il savait que ça ferait mal, mais il avait depuis longtemps construit une très bonne tolérance à la douleur. Il se le devait.

Harry regarda la sol tout en bas et ferma ses yeux, laissant la brise jouer avec ses cheveux et vêtements. Il pouvait l'imaginer si nettement. Il sentirait le vent autour de lui, le vent si réconfortant. Il sentait ses cheveux voler autour de son visage, et ses habits essayant de le tirer en arrière, l'empêchant de tomber. Il sentait sors muscles tendus se relaxer, dans un sens, alors que l'adrénaline courrait en lui pourtant, son corps savait qu'il était en danger. Il sentait son esprit chanter avec la liberté de la chute et de la paix. Il se sentirait si bien.

Son pied se rapprocha du bord et il sentait le vent si près. Il sentait la chute. Son corps hurlait pour l'avoir en même temps qu'il la rejetait. Il y aurait l'adrénaline, puis une douleur minime et la paix. La paix bienfaisante. Et le silence béni. Plus de coups. Plus de haine. Plus d'attentes inutiles. Harry ne croyait en aucune religion. Ni Dieux ni Démons n'avaient répondu à ses cris suppliants. Il ne croyait pas en la réincarnation. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Pas croire qu'il devrait souffrir de nouveau. Il croyait que la mort était la fin. Rien d'autre. Et il l'espérait.

Harry recula une fois que ses yeux s'ouvrirent, un sentiment de bien-être s'emparant de lui. La vie n'avait pas été vraiment horrible depuis qu'il avait sept ans et commençait l'école. Il vivait à chaque jour le jour. Chaque nouvelle compétence. Chaque nouvelle pièce de connaissance qu'il avait appris. Il pensait simplement au suicide maintenant qu'il voulait être en paix, libre. Quand il se sentait piégé. Il n'y avait pas pensé depuis huit mois. Un record. Il savait qu'il était fou. Il savait qu'il avait des problèmes. Il savait qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Mais il ne le voulait pas. Il n'avait jamais dit à quiconque comment il se sentait.

Harry regarda une dernière fois le bord et se recula pour de bon. Il ne pensait pas qu'il ferait le pas avant un petit moment. Il avait Ne et Hedwige. Il ne voulait pas les laisser. Il ne voulait pas donner au Dursley la satisfaction que ça leur procurerait. Il découvrit qu'il aimait un peu plus la vie, mais il pouvait rêver. Il pouvait rêver au vent dans ses cheveux et se sentiment de paix. Il pouvait rêver.

~~OO~~

Harry regardait Hermione et Blaise se chamailler au dessus d'un livre. Il ne sourit pas, mais il sentit un petit quelque chose content lui serrer les entrailles, passant par dessus son vide. Il était plus fou que n'importe qui aurait put l'imaginer. Il avait toujours été si vide. Il pouvait sourire, et rire, et froncer les sourcils. Mais ils étaient petits et peu, et toujours si exagérés. A l'intérieur, il était partiellement mort. Mort à cause de la douleur. Mort du manque d'amour. Mort à cause du sentiment de vide. Il ne pouvait pas se rappeler quand il avait déjà éprouvé le full-power de quelque chose, joie, tristesse, rage. Il était vide. Sa théorie était qu'ils s'étaient échappés quand il se faisait battre.

Il regarda le feu. La plus forte émotion qu'il avait jamais ressentit était la fierté quand il avait réussi à contrôler le feu et l'étincelle de joie quand il appris l'existence de la magie. Peut être était ce pour ça qu'il était appelé un génie. Pas d'émotions pour ce mettre en travers de sa route, juste la logique. Il pouvait se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait, sans se préoccupé si ce qu'il faisait était bien ou pas, et ce que les autres en penseraient. C'était plus facile. Parfois pourtant, après avoir lu un livre philosophique, il ne se sentait pas humain. Il se fichait de toute manière. Mais quand Harry voyait les deux enfants en face lui, il avait le bref sentiment que, peut être, il pourrait se sentir plus humain.

~~OO~~

Harry fut réveillé rudement quand son lit disparut le laissant sur un sol en pierres froides. Il cligna les yeux, surpris, en regardant l'endroit où se tenait son lit quelques minutes plus tôt. Il sentit la magie de Poudlard gronder et il se leva.

"Il s'est passé quelque chose." Dit il à haute voix, fronçant les sourcils.

La magie parut fredonner pour donner son accord. Harry prit rapidement quelques habits et attrapa sa baguette. Il se précipita vers la porte de la salle de bain. Quand sa main toucha la poignée, il vit la magie de Poudlard bouger et un peu se précipiter dans la porte. Il l'ouvrit et pendant un court moment, la vue 'tourna'. Puis avec surprise, il réalisa qu'il était dans une autre chambre. Pas celle de son balcon ni de sa salle de bain. Son souffle eut un raté en voyant une salle immense, le plafond soutenu par des immenses piliers. Il y avait un miroir au milieu, sur une petite estrade. Le miroir était de la magie à l'état pur, contenue dans un si petit réceptacle.

Harry posa un pied dans la salle et se retourna pour voir la porte s'effacer. Harry s'avança avec prudence vers le miroir. Il pouvait voir la magie tourbillonner autour de la salle, sûrement en boucliers quelconques. Il se positionna, en silence, devant le miroir et regarda. Son image se troubla, puis revint en force. Mais pas seule. Et il les vit. Ses parents. Ils lui sourirent depuis la glace, debout de chaque côté de lui, fiers. Le survivant ne put empêcher ses doigts de caresser l'image. Puis, le surprenant, son reflet sourit joyeusement. Il put voir son visage s'adoucir et être absolument heureux. Derrière, en arrière plan, il vit les corps sans vie des Dursley. Était ce qu'il voulait ? Des parents ? Et des émotions ? Et les corps des Dursley ? Le dernier, sans une hésitation, mais les deux premiers ?

"Potter."

Harry se retourna lentement, cachant la surprise qu'il avait sentit. Personne ne l'avait surpris depuis longtemps. Quirell se tenait trois mètres derrière lui, grand et fier.

"Que faites vous ici ?"demanda l'homme, ses yeux en fentes. "Êtes vous aussi après La Pierre philosophale ?"

Harry reconstruit le puzzle. Ainsi donc le miroir retenait la Pierre philosophale ? Harry savait que l'objet retenait quelque chose d'important. De plus, depuis qu'il avait lu sur la Pierre, il savait que Nicolas Flammel l'avait confié à quelqu'un pour la garder à l'abri. C'était normal de la garder à Poudlard.

"Et si je le suis ?" Demanda-t-il, regardant l'homme avec apathie.

Quirell le regarda avec attention.

"Nous devrons nous battre. "

Harry laissa un sourire fou se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Il savait qu'il paraissait cruel. C'était le but. Il vit Quirell reculer d'un pas.

"Je pense pouvoir vous battre vous et Voldemort."

Les yeux du 'professeur' s'élargirent.

"Laisse moi parler avec lui." Un sifflement sortit du turban.

Quirell se retourna lentement et déroula son turban. Harry fixa la face de Voldemort.

"Ah, Harry Potter." Siffla-t-il.

"Voldemort." Marmonna Harry.

"On dirait que tu comprend ce que je suis, pourquoi j'ai besoin de La Pierre. Je suis un parasite pour le moment." Cracha-y-il. "Mais Nous n'avons pas besoin de nous battre. Rejoins moi, Harry."

Harry pencha la tête. Tentant. Les yeux de voldemort parurent s'illuminer pendant que Harry considérait l'option.

"Non" dit il enfin.

La parasite grogna.

"Pourquoi non ?"

"Parce que je ne sais rien de votre côté, autre que les compte de fée de la 'Lumière'. Je ne suis d'aucun côté pour le moment, et je le resterait jusqu'à que j'ai toutes les informations. Peut être que j'y resterais toujours."

"Donc tu n'es pas contre moi."

Il paraissait content.

"Non, mais il y a certaines choses que je n'accepterais pas."

Les yeux se rétrécirent.

"Si vous devez prendre La Pierre, vous déchirerez les boucliers de Poudlard et ça lui ferait mal. Je ne peux pas l'accepter. Étant l''Apprenti de Poudlard', la protéger est mon devoir." Dit il simplement.

Voldemort parut pensif.

"Donc, on se bat."

"On se bat."

Harry dansa agilement jusqu'au miroir et se tourna. Son visage, toujours souriant, tenait La Pierre. Harry sentit un poids dans sa poche avant de s'éloigner, évitant un sort. Il rigola, hystérique, l'adrénaline coulant dans ses veines, et évita un autre sort. Quirell parut frustré pendant que Voldemort était impassible. Harry roula sur le côté, son corps bougeant agilement en évitant un nouveau sort. Il était rapide sur ses pieds et gracieux, merci a son cousin et son gang à la noix. Il avait aussi appris à éviter les coups de Vernon pour qu'ils ne touche pas ses organes vitaux ou important même si il se faisait toujours battre.

Un sort passa vraiment près de son oreille et il sortit enfin sa baguette. D'une façon tellement fluide, sa baguette était dans sa main avant que Quirell ait eut le temps de cligner des yeux. Harry se demanda brièvement si il ferait un bon duelliste quand il sera plus âgé. Il lança un sort qui fut évité. Quirell n'avait pas choisit le poste de DCFM pour rien. Ils échangèrent des sorts sans vraiment toucher l'autre. Mais Quirell commençait à être fatigué. Ce n'était pas difficile. De un, Harry avait un plus grand noyau magique et deux, Voldemort absorbait celui de Quirell depuis un bon moment. Et Voldemort n'aurait jamais accepter que Quirell utilise sa magie.

Harry décida de tenter sa chance quand il vit une ouverture et il dansa agilement dans sa direction, sortant un petit couteau de sa botte. Le survivant l'enfonça dans la torse de son ancien professeur. Quirell fit un bruit étouffé en reculant. Harry ne savait pas très bien utiliser un couteau, mais assez pour blesser quelqu'un avec. Il avait quand même bien touché Quirell. Le couteau dans son torse était bien profond. Quirell s'avança, furieux bien que blessé, sa baguette levée. Harry avança encore d'un pas et attrapa le poignet de l'homme pour le tordre. Ainsi, la baguette pointait vers le plafond.

Harry fut surpris de voir Quirell pleurer de douleur alors que le poignet touché se désintégrait. Harry se rendit compte que lorsqu'il touchait la peau de l'homme, elle semblait se reansformer en poussière. Alors, fort de cette constatation, il posa sa main sur le cou de Quirell. Ce dernier hurla de douleur et essaya de s'écarter, mais Harry avait une bonne grippe. Il regarda, sans émotion, Quirell se désintégrer et mourir. L'esprit de Voldemort sortit de la poussière et vola quelques mètres avant de disparaître. Harry attrapa La Pierre dans sa poche et sa baguette. Soudainement, Dumbledore suivit de McGonagall et Rogue, sortirent de la cheminé remplie de flamme violettes. Ils s'arrêtèrent et fixèrent Harry puis la pile de poussière.

"C'est sans danger." Dit simplement Harry.

~~OO~~

Harry regardait sans vraiment la voir le festin qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Impassible, il écoutaient les enfants qui soit parlait joyeusement de rentrer à la maison, soit tristement de devoir quitter Poudlard. Pourquoi tant d'émotion ? Ils seront de retour à l'école dans peu de temps, et leurs parents les attendront. Il regarda la table des professeurs. Dumbledore croisa ses yeux et le vieil homme leva légèrement son verre, un dernier toast pour la fin d'année. Harry, apathique, lui rendit son signe et but sa boisson. Il fixa les quelques élèves qui le regardait peu discrètement. L'histoire comme quoi il avait battu Quirell et sauvé La Pierre philosophale s'était...échappée de la bouche du directeur. Maintenant, il y avait cette histoire en plus d'être Celui-Qui-À-Survécu. Irritant.

~~OO~~

Harry embrassa gentiment la joue d'Hermione et fit la même chose sur celle de Blaise. Ils lui sourirent.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry, on t'écrira." Rigola Hermione.

"Oui." Acquiesça Blaise. "Peut être même qu'on viendra te voir."

Harry hocha légèrement la tête.

"Alors je vous écrierait aussi." Dit il, caressant les plumes blanche d'Hedwige.

"Bien" minauda la jeune fille.

Puis elle lui fit un câlin. Elle recula et Blaise lui fit un câlin.

"Fais attention Harry." Fit elle, sérieuse.

Harry savait qu'elle avait à peu près découvert le peu d'émotion dont il faisait preuve. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas normal. Mais elle restait avec lui et ça, ça lui chauffait presque le cœur.

"Je le serais." Dit il.

Blaise lui sourit pourtant l'éclat dans ses yeux était sérieux.

"Tu ferais bien, chéri, sinon nous te traqueront." Rétorqua-t-il.

Harry lui fit son seul sourit gentil.

"Vous pourriez essayer." Murmura-t-il.

Il regarda alors qu'ils se séparaient pour rejoindre leurs propres familles. Harry caressa sa chouette . Puis il imagina sa chambre chez les Dursley. Il avait lu que c'était du transplanage. C'était supposé être difficile et dangereux. Il pouvait le faire depuis qu'il avait neuf ans.

~~OO~~

Fin du chapitre 8


	10. Chapitre 9 - leçons

Cette histoire n'est pas à moi

"Paroles", 'pensées', §fourchelangue§

Désolée pour les fautes

Harry regarda les Dursley assis à la table. Dudley était-il dans le salon. Vernon et Pétunia lui lancèrent un regard pâle. La menace de l'année dernière avait eut l'air de marcher et d'être fléché dans leurs esprits.

"Je m'en vais."

Ils parurent s'illuminer.

"Si quelqu'un me demande, dites leurs que je suis dans un camp ou quelque chose du genre. Ils devraient vous laisser tranquilles. Mais je doute que quiconque vienne." Dit il.

Ils acquiescèrent rapidement.

"A la prochaine." Fit il, s'inclinant légèrement.

Puis il disparu dans un pop, Hedwige sur son épaule, Ne autour du cou, ses affaires rétrécies dans sa poche.

~~OO~~

Harry regarda la petite animalerie pour la seconde fois. Il se glissa à l'intérieur par la porte et trouva D nettoyant la poussière avec des animaux, libres, autour de lui. L'homme se retourna lentement vers lui.

"Je savais que l'on se reverrait." Fit l'homme souriant chaleureusement, mais Harry pouvait voir l'inspection minutieuse de ses yeux.

"Je me demandait si je pouvais rester ici pour l'été." Répondit Harry. "Je peux payer ou travailler pour le logé."

D lui lança un regard en guise d'évaluation.

"Tu peux rester. En retour j'aimerais que tu prenne bien soin de Ne et d'Hedwige."

"Déjà fait" Dit il.

"Et peut être, en effet, que un peu d'aide serait la bienvenue."

"Marché conclu."

D sourit. Harry pouvait jurer que les ombres dans le magasin étaient plus omniscientes, et les animaux, plus humains, le regardaient avec des regards calculateurs.

~~OO~~

Harry toucha la pièce dorée dans sa main. C'était un galion. Mais avec celui-ci, il avait utilisé sa magie pour retirer l'image du gobelin et de la hache, le transformant en une pièce dorée sans rien dessus. A Gringotts, il y avait environ 5.50 pour chaque galion. C'était pour que les sorciers puisses acheter des trucs dans le monde moldu et les nés-moldu puisses arriver dans le monde sorcier avec un peu d'argent quand même. Pourtant, l'or dans lequel le galion était fait valait bien plus. Harry sourit en fermant son poing autour de la pièce avant de la glisser dans un porte monnaie à ses côtés qui pouvait contenir encore quelques pièce vierges. Il se dirigea vers un prêteur-sur-gage. Ces quelques pièces pourrait lui rapporter un peu d'argent moldu. Bien sûr, il ne dirait jamais ce qu'il a fait au gobelins. Ils n'apprécieraient pas. Il savait qu'il n'était pas supposé changer les pièces. En fait, c'était même sensé être impossible. Mais bon, sa magie était assez bizarre pour ça.

~~OO~~

Harry observa curieusement l'homme qui regardait le magasin de balais et partit pour s'assoir sur un banc au magasin de glace, posant un balais qu'il portait à côté de lui. Harry se glissa à côté de lui.

"Qu'est ce que c'est ?" Demanda-t-il.

L'homme cligna des yeux avec surprise puis fronça les sourcils.

"J'ai créé un nouveau model de balais." Marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe inexistante.

Harry haussa un sourcil et regarda le balais de nouveau. Il avait une longue et arrondie poignée, et de fortes brindilles pour la queue. Il avait beaucoup de charmes autour de lui, vu la quantité de magie l'entourant.

"Oh. Et pourquoi est-ce si mal ?"

"Personne ne veut me sponsoriser. Je ne peux pas avoir d'argent pour le mettre sur le marché, l'améliorer ou même travailler dessus." Il soupira de frustration.

"Pourquoi pas ?"

"La plupart des balais, si tu n'avais pas remarqué, sont tous fait par des compagnies ayant déjà sorti des autres modèles. C'est comme si seulement les compagnies pouvaient faire des balais au moins assez bon pour être vendus. Donc la plupart des gens n'accepteront jamais d'acheter un balais qu'un 'nobody' a fait. Mais la plupart de bon joueurs de Quidditch ont leurs balais fait par des artisans qui en ont faits deux ou trois, ou alors par des compagnies qui les paient pour que les joueurs montent sur leurs balais."

Harry acquiesça, absent.

"Donc vous pensez que ce balai est assez bon pour être vendu ?"

L'homme acquiesça.

"Oui. Généralement, si quelqu'un créé un bon design, soit ils le vendent à une compagnies, soit commencent leurs propres compagnies —ce qui prend beaucoup d'argent—, soit ils le garde pour eux même. Je suis un gars moyen. Je n'ai pas d'argent pour monter ma propre compagnie, et si je le vendait, je récolterait à peine se qu'il m'a fallut pour construire ce balais." Dit il rudement.

Harry regarda le balais.

"Est-ce la copie finale ?"

"Pas complète." Dit l'homme. "Il a besoin de quelques charmes que je ne peux pas faire moi-même. J'aurais aussi besoin d'un Maître de Charmes pour y poser les sortilèges de sûreté avait de pouvoir le vendre.

Les doigts d'Harry courraient sur le manche.

"Quel nom avez vous en tête ?"

L'homme soupira avec résignation.

"Je voulais l'appeler l'Éclair de feu' "

Harry fit un petit rictus.

"Et si était intéressé pour vous donner de l'argent pour vos recherches et la construction de ce balais, faudrait il plus de temps pour l'améliorer ?"

"Bien sur." Répondit l'homme, n'écoutant pas complètement.

"Combien vous faudrait il ?"

"Pour avoir les sorts de sûreté, environ cent gallions pour employer un Maître des Charmes pour une journée. Pour la recherche, environ la même chose. Pareil pour le matériel car je pourrais avoir un bon prix. Mais, pour en faire plus qu'un seul, je devrais le vendre une quelconque compagnie ou les vendre en même temps que je les fabriques. Si je faisais ça, j'aurais tout de même besoin d'un contacte dans un business pour pouvoir les vendre. Et pour faire ça, il faut de l'argent et de l'influence."

Il soupira de nouveau. Harry le suivit dans son soupire et resta un moment silencieux pour réfléchir.

"Donc si je vous donnais environ cinq cents gallions, vous pourriez commencer à l'améliorer et en faire plus."

"En effet."

"Marché conclu."

L'homme acquiesça, absent. Puis il parut avoir un coup de jus et sauta sur ses pieds.

"Quoi !? Tu ferais ça ?!"

Harry acquiesça. Puis l'homme parut suspicieux.

"Et qu'est ce que tu veux pour ce coup de main ?"

"Une part du profit, évidement."

"Combien ?"

Harry réfléchit.

"Trente pour cent."

L'homme réfléchit un moment.

"Deal. Mais comment un enfant peut avoir autant d'argent ?"

Harry sourit. Il y avait pas qu'un peu d'argent dans les coffres que son père et parrain lui avait laissé.

"Héritage. En quelque sorte." Répondit il.

"Et tu le ferais, me croire ?"

"Nous écrirons un contrat et je vous donnerais l'argent. Je peux aussi aider pour le contrat avec une compagnie pour les vendre une fois prêts."

L'homme tendit sa main.

"Deal."

Ils se serrèrent la main et leurs partenariat commença.

~~OO~~

Harry tira ses cheveux noir en arrière et les noua en une queue de cheval avec une sorte d'élastique. Il épousseta son pantalon et blouson couverts de terre et regarda l'enfant plus grand que lui à ses côtés. Ce dernier faisait environ quinze ans avec des cheveux marrons et des yeux de la même couleur.

"Allons y."

Harry acquiesça.

"Qu'elle est la leçon d'aujourd'hui ?" Demanda-t-il.

"Je t'ai appris le crochetage de serrures, le pick-pocket, et comment survivre ici dans les rues. Ensuite, c'est le combat au couteau et au poings."

Harry lui lança un rictus. Il était dans les rues depuis une semaine maintenant. Toutes ses affaires étaient à l'animalerie, en sécurité, mais il voulait apprendre des rues. Il partirait plus tard. Mais avant, il allait apprendre tout ce qu'il pouvait des rues, comment voler, comment survivre.

~~OO~~

Harry lança agilement le couteau. Il vola silencieusement avant de se planter dans le mur, juste à côté de l'oreille de l'homme. Ce dit homme lança un rire joyeux. L'autre homme à côté de lui ria, d'un rire ressemblant à un aboiement.

''Alors le chaton a des griffes.'' Le nargua l'homme.

Harry tenait un autre couteau en argent dans sa main et tendit sa main en avant, prêt à lancer du feu. Le premier homme avait de long cheveux noir, pâles yeux bleus qui ressemblaient à de la glace, et une grâce et une beauté presque irréelle. Le second homme avait de long et rugueux cheveux blond, des dents pointues, des yeux ambrés, et une beauté plus sauvage.

Harry pouvait sentir qu'ils n'étaient pas humains. Il sut les réponses rapidement. Vampire. Loup-garou. Mais c'était étrange de les voir ensemble, en fait ils agissaient même amicalement avec l'autre. Ils étaient presque ennemis. Contrairement à eux que beaucoup croient, les vampires et les loup-garou n'étaient pas ennemis. Ils ne s'entendaient pas, et s'évitaient, mais, ils ne se détestaient pas instinctivement. C'était tout de même rare d'en voir amis.

Harry était partit dans un petit magasin sur l'Allée des Embrumes pour quelques ingrédients de potions quand le vampire s'était précipité sur lui, le prenant pour son prochain repas. Harry s'était reculé facilement, près à combattre, son couteau volant. Il étudia les deux hommes, pendant qu'eux aussi l'observaient. Ils se poussèrent du mur, le vampire attrapant le couteau planté dans le mur et le retira pour le lancer au jeune homme. Leurs yeux ne se quittèrent pas, mais Harry savait que le loup-garou ne le quittait pas du regard. Lentement, ils tournèrent en rond, à quelques décimètres l'un de l'autre.

Soudain, le vampire se précipita en avant, dans un mouvement trop fluide et gracieux pour être humain. Une seconde il était à un mètre cinquante, la prochaine il était seulement à trente centimètres. Les instincts d'Harry prirent le dessus, ceux qu'il avait acquis en se battant dans les rues. Il prit appuis sur son pied droit, évitant les dents qui lui tombaient dessus, et trancha l'air avec son couteau. Il sentit la lame traverser de la chaire, malheureusement peu. Le vampire leva sa main et lécha sa plaie pendant que Harry sautait en arrière. Un sourire prédateur et carnassier étira les lèvres de l'homme.

"Ooh. Tu es bon pour un enfant."

Harry sauta de nouveau en arrière alors que le loup-garou plongea. Il savait que les deux 'non-hommes' jouaient avec lui. Si ils le voulaient, alors Harry savait qu'ils l'auraient. Ils firent des cercles autour de lui. Le vampire s'élança de nouveau et cette fois ci, ses griffes s'efforcèrent dans la peau de jeune garçon. Ce dernier tressailli à peine sous la douleur, ne se préoccupant même pas de regarder les longues et saignantes marques qui traversaient son bras, sachant déjà la profondeur et combien de sang il perdait de ses blessures. Il se dégagea des griffes et trancha l'air de nouveau, cette fois ci, du feu formant une couche sur son couteau. L'homme feula à la vue des flammes léchant son manteau, et recula.

Le loup-garou se précipita de l'autre côté de Harry, et les flammes éclatèrent, formant un cocon protecteur autour du Survivant. Harry mit son couteau entre lui et l'homme mais ce dernier était trop rapide. Les deux non-humains reculèrent doucement et le regardèrent avec attention. Les flammes l'entourant s'éteignirent lentement. Il les regarda avec ses yeux verts et ils firent un pas en arrière. Ils avaient vu en lui avec ce regard. Ils avaient vu le peu d'humanité en lui. Il se relaxa en sentant qu'ils n'attaqueraient plus.

"Un élémentaliste de feu." Dit le vampire. "Je n'ai jamais vu un élémentaliste si jeune, ou même un élémentaliste avec autant de contrôle. Pas depuis au moins quatre cents ans."

Harry regarda le vampire de nouveau. Il paraissait avoir vingt-cinq ans. Harry savait quand même qu'il ne faisait pas son âge. Il pouvait avoir mille ans et il paraîtrait toujours aussi jeune. Il avait aussi l'aura d'un Ancien. Ce qui voulait dire que soit il avait gagné ses pouvoirs et connaissance en tuant un Ancien, soit il avait plusieurs milliers d'années et il était un Ancien. Les loup-garou paraissait âgé aussi. Ce n'était pas aussi connu mais les loup-garou vivaient beaucoup plus longtemps que les sorciers si ils arrivaient à survivre à la transformation. Les sorciers vivaient jusqu'à cent cinquante ans et des poussières environ. Les loup-garous pourraient jeune à cause de la pression que provoquait les transformations. Sauf si, bien sûr, les loup-garou acceptaient le loup en eux. Ça permettaient des transformations moins douloureuses.

Harry regarda les deux. Ils étaient puissants. Il ne pouvait espérer gagner contre les deux à seulement armé de couteaux. Le feu l'aiderait, ainsi que sa magie mais il était réticent à l'utiliser car il ne connaissait pas beaucoup de la magie sans baguette et si, justement, il utilisait sa baguette, il se ferait trouver. Harry resta immobile quand le vampire se glissa devant lui et prit son visage en bol. Harry le laissa regarder profondément en lui. L'homme parut lire en lui.

"Tu es puissant." Murmura-t-il.

Harry lui donna un regard plat qui semblait dire 'je sais'. Ne sortit soudain de sous son manteau. Il siffla au vampire, faisant reculer l'homme et regarder le serpent un moment.

§ As tu beszzzzoin d'aideee, Harryiiiii ? § Demanda Ne, regarda les deux hommes.

§ Peut-être. § Répondit-il clairement.

Les deux l'étudieront du regard.

"Un Fourche-langue." Grogna le loup-garou, amusé.

Ne siffla dans leurs direction de façon menaçante.

"Enfant, veux-tu de l'entraînement ?" Minauda le vampire.

"Quel sorte d'entraînement ?" Demanda Harry, penchant la tête.

Ils se rapprochèrent de lui. Le vampire devant son visage, ses doigts courant sur la joue du plus jeune. Le loup-garou se plaça derrière son ami et le fixa par dessus son épaule.

"Nous pouvons t'apprendre beaucoup de chose." Commença le vampire. "Nous pouvons t'apprendre à combattre pour de vrai, comment faire un duel. Nous pouvons t'apprendre à voler. Nous pouvons t'apprendre à te cacher et ne pas te faire trouver. Comment disparaître et réapparaître. Nous pouvons t'apprendre l'histoire, les lois. Nous pouvons t'apprendre à séduire, a tenter, à piéger. Nous pouvons t'apprendre des mensonges et déceptions, de même que la vérité amère. Nous pouvons t'apprendre à tuer."

"Nous pouvons t'apprendre à chasser." Continua le loup-garou. "Nous pouvons t'apprendre à contrôler. A manipuler. Nous pouvons t'apprendre à perdre, a gagner. Nous pouvons t'apprendre à tromper. Nous pouvons t'apprendre à vivre, à mourir. Nous pouvons t'apprendre à négocier, à trahir. Nous pouvons t'apprendre à haïr, à aimer."

Harry frissonna en sentant leurs souffle sur sa peau. Si tentant. Le vampire tendit une main et le loup-garou fit un pas de côté et tendit lui aussi sa main.

§ Ne, retourna cheééééez D. §

§ Tu acsssssseptes. § déclara le serpent.

§ Oui §

§ Bien, je t'atteeeennnnndrais avec Hedwige. §

§ Mercssssssi §

§ Çsssssa peut te détruire. § Dit le serpent, glissant sur le sol.

§ Ou çssssssa peut être jusssste cssssse dont j'ai besoin. §

§ Ausssssssssi, à plus taaaard §

§ Oui, à plus taaaaard §

Puis, il prit les mains.

~~OO~~

Fin du chapitre 9


	11. Chapitre 10 - Noir et Maen

Cette histoire n'est pas à moi

"Paroles", 'pensées', §fourchelangue§

Désolée pour les fautes

"Sens le. Aimes le. Acceptes le." Siffla Noir.

"Ou il te détruira." Continua Maen.

Harry inspira pour se calmer, ignorant le vampire et le loup-garou, mais écoutant leurs paroles. Il enroula le feu autour de lui. Il n'avait jamais essayer plus que faire des flammes et de les modeler avant. Et quand le feu l'entourait, il était toujours à deux centimètres de sa peau, sa magie le protégeant de la chaleur. Maintenant, il enroulait des vrilles de feu sur sa peau. L'élément pouvait choisir de lui faire mal, ou de le laisser faire. Il avait sa propre conscience parfois.

Il sentit sa peau lui faire mal sous la chaleur inconfortable. Puis, ça devint confortable t il ouvrit les yeux, regardant les vrilles de feu lui lécher la peau. C'était devenu un gant de feu et il se sentait merveilleusement bien. Il accepta le feu, l'aidant à construire, le sentant, l'aimant, l'acceptant, mais ne le contrôlant pas. Il tendit les bras et le feu s'enroulait autour de lui, créant une petite tornade. Lentement, il le ramena vers lui, où l'élément se posa, avec contentement, sur sa peau une fois de plus, puis il s'éteint doucement. Noir (vampire) et Maen (loup-garou) sourirent. Il l'avait enfin, pour maintenant.

~~OO~~

Harry regarda les deux lames dans ses mains. L'une était argenté, d'environ trente centimètres de long et mortellement aiguisée. Elle avait une poignée en cuir noir. La deuxième lame était de trente centimètres et avait une lame courbée. Elle était faite en métal magique. C'était très rare et très cher. La poignée était du même cuir que la première arme. Il y avait aussi une rune sur la lame, juste au dessus la garde, une rune de feu. Harry glissa la première arme dans un étuis en cuir dans sa botte. La deuxième fut glissée à la taille.

Elle était cachée des regards par un long manteau noir, pas très beau mais chaud et imperméable. Ce manteau était fermé par une petite boucle en argent en forme de flamme. Il y avait un petit rubis en forme d'un croissant de lune, un saphir pour une rose. Le fermoir semblait innocent mais c'était tout sauf innocent. N'importe quel loup-garou qui verrait le croissant de lune saurait immédiatement qu'Harry était sous la protection de Maen. Maen était le plus fort et le plus vieux Alpha vivant. C'était un Alpha solitaire. Aucun loup-garou ne gagnerait contre lui. Noir était le prince de tous vampire. Il n'était pas le plus vieux, mais personne ne pourrait le battre. Tous lui obéissaient sans question, même si il ne les ordonnait pas souvent, ou même les visitait.

Mais ces petits détails permettaient à Harry d'être en sécurité. Une petite épingle lui permettait d'être en sécurité. Des loup-garous et des vampires. Les quelques qui reconnaitraient ces épingles seraient avertis. Harry toucha le fermoir négligemment. La flamme était son design. Il voulait quelque chose qui lui appartenait. Il fit courir son doigt contre le bord, faisant attention à ne pas se couper sur les bords très coupant. Il l'adorait. Il préférait la lune de Maen vu qu'il avait toujours aimé la couleur du sang.

~~OO~~

Noir et Maen. Ils étaient très proches. Harry se demandait souvent si ils étaient amants, mais n'avait jamais demandé. C'était leurs vie privée. Ils étaient aussi très déroutants. Ils pouvaient être de vrai mamans poules, à pratiquement le tuer lors d'un entraînement, en passant par le fixer comme si il était à des kilomètres d'eux. Parfois, ils partageaient tous avec lui, et parfois, ils se taisaient quand il était autour, agissant comme si il était un invité non-voulu. Un moment, ils lui souriaient et la seconde d'après, ils lui grognaient dessus.

Tous les soirs, ils se posaient tous ensemble dans la bibliothèque et soir ils avaient des cours historiques, soit ils se relaxaient. C'était ces fois-ci que Harry pouvait sentir Maen et Noir le regarder, demandant ses opinions sur des choses improbables, soit le suivait partout où il allait. Ils semblaient vouloir l'aimer, l'accepter comme ami. Mais deux secondes plus tard, ils le regardaient comme quelque chose qu'ils n'aimeraient jamais. Harry savait qu'il n'y aurait pas d'amour, mais il les aimait tout de même comme des amis.

Pour le moment, ils étaient dans la salle à manger. Maen et Noir parlaient doucement pendant qu'Harry s'assit confortablement sur une chaise. De temps à autre, ils le regardaient. Finalement, Noir se leva. Il vint près d'Harry et le regarda de haut. Soudain, il le gifla fort. Harry ne fit pas un bruit quand il sentit les griffes lui rentrer dans la peau et sa tête recula sur le coup. Noir s'agenouilla à ses côtés et l'emprisonne dans un câlin.

''Pardonnes moi, petite flamme.'' Roucoula-t-il.

Harry accepta les excuses et se fondit dans ces bras.

''Tu es de notre côté, n'est ce pas, petite flamme ?'' Demanda Noir.

Harry fixa les yeux bleus de glace.

''Je ne suis du côté de personne, mais je suis plus près du votre.''

Noir fit un petit sourire. Puis il poussa rudement sur le sol. Harry fut attrapé par le col et soulevé du sol par Maen pour que leurs yeux puisse être au même niveau.

''Si tu n'es du côté de personne, alors tu es de ton propre côté.'' Dit il.

''Hmmm, mais quel est mon côté ?'' Demanda Harry comme si c'était une grosse question.

Il fut lâché.

''Nous ne te comprendrons jamais, petite flamme.'' Fit Maen, le regardant étrangement.

''Et je ne vous comprendrais jamais.'' Dit Harry avec un petit rire qu'il avait copié chez Noir.

Des fois, il se demandait si ce n'était pas eux, les bizarres, mais lui.

''Tu es nôtre, petite flamme.'' Dit gentiment Noir en passant ses doigts à travers la chevelure de Harry.

''Nôtre.'' Acquiesça Maen.

Harry ferma les yeux.

''Vôtre.'' Déclara-t-il.

'Pour maintenant.' Gloussa une part de son esprit.

~~OO~~

La lame glissa à travers la chaire, rien ne l'arrêta. Du sang éclaboussa son visage. Sa langue passa sur ses lèvres. Goût du cuivre. Il l'aima. Il aimait la sensation que ça laissait sur sa longue, la sensation que ça laissait sur ses cheveux alors qu'il goûtait sur sa peau, la sensation quand il glissait sur sa peau pâle. L'homme en face de lui poussa un cri, agrippant sa blessure sur sa poitrine. 'Trop bruyant.' Siffla son esprit. Un autre mouvement et l'homme tomba, sans tête. Harry essuya la lame sur les vêtements de l'homme et se releva. Puis il transplanta.

Il apparu en face une énorme maison. Trop grande pour être une maison, trop petite pour être un manoir. Elle était entourée de grand mur en pierre. A l'intérieur des murs, se trouvaient des jardins. Principalement des roses. Principalement des épines. Un petit chemin en pierre emmenait à une large porte en bois. Harry ouvrit la dite porte et se glissa silencieusement dans le hall. Alors qu'il posa un pied dans le premier grand salon, un bras entoura ses épaules.

''Il est mort ?'' Susurra une voix.

''Oui, je l'ai tué.'' Dit facilement Harry.

''Bien. Tu as terminé ton entraînement. Ton premier meurtre montrait que tu peux chasser, tu peux piéger, tu peux séduit, tu peux tromper, tu peux tuer.'' Susurra Noir.

''Nous t'avons appris.'' Dit Maen, sortant de l'ombre.

''Pas tout.'' Pointa Noir.

''Mais assez pour maintenant.'' Acquiesça Maen.

''Et en seulement un mois. Tu es un Génie !'' Noir tapa dans ses mains comme un enfant.

Puis l'homme passa de nouveau son bras autour des épaules de Harry, léchant son cou en même temps.

''Et tu aimes le sang. Un autre 'plus' .'' Ronronna-t-il, léchant le sang sur le cou d'Harry.

Maen s'approcha et passa le doigt sur la joue de garçon, testant le sang lui aussi.

''Du sang de sorcier.''

''La cible était un sorcier.'' Souffla Noir.

Maen sourit. Puis il tendit un sac en tissu qu'Harry n'avait pas vu auparavant.

''Notre dernier cadeau.'' Ronronna Noir.

Harry le prit gentiment. Il attrapa une longue épée à l'intérieur. Elle était vierge, à part la poignée en cuir, et une petite émeraude incrustée dans le manche.

''Elle va avec tes yeux.'' Grogna Maen, content.

''Mais il y a plus.''

Harry mit de nouveau sa main et cette fois ci, attrapa un violon. Il était à la parfaite taille, fait sur mesure. Parfait. Noir attrapa son poignet et l'attira vers le milieu du salon.

''Viens jouer pour nous, une dernière fois, avant que tu t'en ailles. Harry, notre petite flamme.'' Ria-t-il.

''Avant que tu ne partes.'' Dit Maen d'une voix de stentor.

Harry répondit à la demande en posant le violon contre son menton et glissa l'arc contre les cordes.

~~OO~~

''Fais attention à l'homme, petite flamme.'' Dit Noir, ajustant le blouson d'Harry.

Harry hocha distraitement la tête, redressant son sac.

''Nous sommes aller le voir après que tu nous ait dis que tu vivait avec lui'' Dit Maen, regardant Noir tourner autour de son protégé.

''Oui.'' Fit Noir. ''Fais attention autour de cet homme, Harry.''

Harry acquiesça de nouveau.

''Ce n'est pas un ordinaire propriétaire d'animalerie, et ses animaux sont spéciaux aussi.'' Dit Maen, regardant à travers la fenêtre.

''Ne le met pas en colère. Ni lui ni ses animaux.'' Dit Noir.

''Il ne faut jamais mettre en colère un immortel.'' L'averti Maen.

Harry regarda le loup-garou qui regardait à travers la vitre. Ainsi, D n'était pas humain. Harry le savait. Immortel. C'était un principe étrange. Harry n'accepterais jamais d'être immortel. Il ne voulais pas que la mort lui échappe pour toujours. Il acquiesça au deux. Noir s'approcha de lui et se pencha légèrement, tenant la nuque d'Harry dans sa main. Il avança son visage. Son souffle se dispersa sur les lèvres d'Harry et ce dernier pensa un moment que l'homme allait l'embrasser.

''Fais attention, petite flamme.'' Murmura-t-il.

Puis il bougea la tête et embrassa le cou du plus jeune. Harry siffla presque de douleur en sentant l'endroit embrassé le brûler. Il se tourna pour voir une goutte de sang tomber sur sa peau et former une rose. Une rose de la couleur du sang. 'Magie du sang' pensa-t-il paresseusement. Il regarda Noir pour voir une petite coupure sur sa lèvre.

''Cette marque me dira si tu est mort ou malade.'' Roucoula-t-il.

Maen s'approcha lui aussi, l'attrapa par Le Bras pour l'amener vers lui. Harry regarda dans les yeux ambré et vis une lueur en eux.

''Regarde dans son dos tout le temps.'' Dit il sans reprendre sa respiration.

Puis il posa ses lèvres sur le cou du jeune et le mordit doucement. Harry vacilla. Soudain, il pouvait entendre, voir et sentir plus fortement, avec plus de précision. Être mordu par un loup-garou vous transformait en un. Par contre, personne n'avait jamais parlé d'être mordu par un loup-garou non-transformé. Harry regarda son cou et vit un goutte de sang se mélanger avec la marque de morsure. Elle forma un croissant de lui. 'Plus de magie du sang.'

''Ceci me dira où tu es.'' Fit Maen souriant d'un sourire prédateur.

''Maintenant, va à l'animalerie, Harry chéri. Et rappelle toi de ne pas mettre l'immortel en colère.'' Dit Noir.

Harry partit comme demandé.

~~OO~~

Fin du chapitre 10


	12. Chapitre 11 - night club

Cette histoire n'est pas à moi

"Paroles", 'pensées', §fourchelangue§

Désolée pour les fautes

D le regarda au dessus de sa tasse de thé, souriant. Harry avait enfin réussi à éloigner Ne de lui et Hedwige d'arrêter de tourner autour de lui, quelles questions. Il rejoignit D pour prendre un thé.

"Alors, tes vacances étaient...productives ?"

Harry remua son thé.

"Oui." Répondit il tranquillement.

D sourit et trempa un bout de gâteau dans sa tasse. Harry le regarda un moment.

"Qu'est ce que tu es ?" Demanda-t-il simplement après un quelques minutes.

D parut pensif.

"Qu'est ce que je suis ?...parfois, je ne sais pas." Répondit il. "Tout ce que je sais et que je suis immortel et que j'ai un lien fort avec les animaux."

Le plus jeune regarda D. Ce dernier sourit de nouveau.

"Oh, mais ne t'inquiète pas. Dans un sens, je suis aussi humain que toi."

Harry se demanda si c'était un compliment. Humain. Harry se demanda aussi à quel point était il humain si l était comparé à D.

~~OO~~

Harry toucha son oreille. Sa toute nouvelle oreille percée avait une petite perle argenté. Il était sensé la faire tourner pour que sa peau ne se cicatrise pas sur elle. Harry laissa tomber toutes les règles moldus et la décrocha. Il laissa un peu de magie cicatriser son oreille, faisant attention à ce que seuls les bords du piercing, et pas le trou en lui même. Quand ce fut fini, il attrapa une toute nouvelle boucle d'oreille dans sa poche. C'était une boucle argenté avec une petite chaîne. Au bout de la chaîne, se trouvait une perle en forme de flamme qui semblait passer du blanc au rouge. Elle brillait sous le soleil d'été. Harry sourit et la mit a son lobe.

~~OO~~

Harry se regarda dans le miroir. De grands yeux verts le regardaient, vides. Sa peau était pâle, bien que en bonne santé. Les habits noirs qu'il portait montraient une silhouette souple, attrayante pour un enfant de douze ans. Ses mains agrippèrent le tissus. Il fixa son reflet, cherchant le moindre signe d'émotion dans ses yeux. Son masque les cachait toutes sans exception. Était ce vraiment un masque ? Harry ne savait plus. Et si ce masque était vraiment lui.

"Suis Je humain ?" Demanda-t-il à la pièce vide.

Il ressemblait à un humain. Il saignait comme un humain. Mais il ne savait pas si il pensait comme un humain. Il avait déjà tué. Il n'avait rien ressentit en le faisant. Il ne pensait pas qu'un enfant de douze ans puisse faire ça. Il ne pensais pas non plus qu'une personne normale puisse vivre sa vie et ne pas être déchirée de l'intérieur par des cicatrices mentales. Par le nombre d'émotions qu'elle aurait sentit. Harry serra plus fort ce qu'il avait dans la main. Était-il humain ?

~~OO~~

Harry se glissa dans la boîte de nuit, les deux videurs le laissant rentrer même si il était sous l'âge légal. La boîte était à Londres, dans la zone moldue. Mais elle était pour les sorciers. Pas que les sorciers, mais aussi pour les vampires, loup-garous, et toutes autre créature magique. Toutes étaient bienvenu du moment qu'elle ne commençaient pas un règlement de compte à l'intérieur de la boîte. Il avait acheté le bâtiment au début de l'été, avant de rencontrer l'homme et son design de balai. Puis, il l'avait rénové avec l'aide de quelques sorciers. Puis, il avait demandé à quelques Maître des Charmes de lancer des zones anti-transplanage, sauf à la réception. Aucun moldu ne pouvait ni la voir, ni y entrer. Tous ceux avec des mauvaises intentions seraient rejetés.

Harry avait construit cette boîte de nuit après avoir réfléchi à des façons de passer le temps. C'était une expérience. Le monde sorcier avait très peu d'endroits où s'amuser, il l'avait donc construit. Une fois qu'il avait terminé d'employer des gens, il avait ouvert. Personne, bien sur, ne savait que Harry Potter, Celui-Qui-A-survécu, était le propriétaire. Tous pensaient que c'était un riche adolescent. Personne n'y faisait attention, de toute manière. Et tous ceux qui savaient n'y allaient pas. Au début, les sorciers étaient apeurés de devoir côtoyer des vampires ou des loup-garou, mais bien assez tôt, ils avaient découvert que les sorts placés dans la boîte prévenaient tout accidents. Si une créature magique essayait de vous mordre, étaient en rage, ou essayaient de vous faire faire quelque chose que nous vouliez pas, ils seraient automatiquement expulsés à l'extérieur d'une pas très gentille façon.

Maintenant, l'endroit était ouvert toutes les nuits jusqu'à tôt le matin, plein de musique, nourriture, boissons, et danses. Vampires, loup-garous, et sorciers se déhanchaient avec d'autre créature étranges qui étaient venu boire un coup et danser un peu. Les videurs avaient été employé pour empêcher les 'méchants', les espions, et ceux qui voulaient faire du mal, ainsi que pour garder le calme à l'intérieur. Les sorts rassuraient les gens, mais les grands et musclés videurs faisaient figures de menaces. Ils empêchaient aussi tous ceux sous l'âge légale de rentrer. Tous sauf Harry. Il était le boss. Les videurs pensaient que son père était le proprio, pas lui, mais il était quand même le boss.

Harry sortit de la zone de transplanage et entra dans la boîte. La musique agressait ses oreilles, et la sueur mélangée à l'odeur des créatures le firent éternuer. Il éternua de nouveau en passant près d'une personne avec une forte odeur d'alcool passa près de lui. Harry se glissa à travers la foule. Ils l'ignoraient tous. Si il était entré, alors il avait le droit. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de se faufiler à l'intérieur. Harry sortit de la cohue et se dirigea vers les escaliers au fond. Il monta, observant les gens qui dansaient en dessous de lui.

La salle principale était divisée en deux partie. La plus basse était remplie de danseur. Un DJ était assis tout au fond, dans un coin. Il utilisait la technologie moldu ici. Il avait découvert comment faire marcher des objets moldus en présence de magie. Ils étaient alimentés par la magie, bien sûr. C'était trop simple. A gauche de la salle, le sol était surélevé de quelques centimètres, et était couvert de table et bancs en plus d'un bar. Presque toutes les places étaient prisent par des personnes discutantes. Des gens étaient aussi assis sur les tabourets au bar, seul ou à plusieurs. La piste était elle aussi emplie de danseurs.

L'escalier sur lequel Harry était menait aux chambres privées. Cet endroit était en fait très populaire pour les parties ou réunions. Grâce à des sortilèges, on n'entendais presque pas la musique. Il se dirigea au fond du couloir, passant plusieurs chambres, plusieurs portes. Quelques unes étaient ouvertes montrant que la chambre était libre, d'autres fermées, occupées. Enfin, il arriva à la dernière porte et se glissa à l'intérieur. Il trouva un gobelin assit à la table mise et se posa sur un siège. Le gobelin le regarda, faisant glisser un petit paquet de feuille dans sa direction.

"Eh bien, Mr. Potter, vous avez investis bien intelligemment dans cette boîte. C'est un succès et vous avez déjà payé oui les frais de construction. Vous êtes maintenant entrain de gagner de l'argent.

Harry dit un rictus.

"Aussi, l'homme dont vous avez financé le balais, travaille bien et utilise l'argent judicieusement. Il voulait vous dire que les balais seraient prêts à être vendu dans moins d'un an."

Harry acquiesça, regardant les papiers.

"Et comme demandé, nous avons investis votre argent dans certains business. Vous possédez maintenant cinquante pour-cent d'un nouveau restaurent sur le Chemin de Traverse et cinquante pour-cent d'une toute nouvelle librairie moldue ouverte par un sang-mélé sur le Chemin de Traverse. Les deux viennent de commencer mais ils marchent bien."

Harry acquiesça de nouveau. Il lut le fichier, voyant que tout était en ordre.

"Avez vous mon bilan bancaire ?"

Le gobelin poussa une fiche de plus vers lui. Il y avait toutes ses dépenses ; combien il avait dans son coffre pour l'école, dans le coffre de son père et parrain et combien il avait dans le coffre des Potter. Pendant un moment, il se demanda qui était son parrain, comme à chaque fois qu'il voyait qu'il en avait un. Puis la pensée habituelle arriva. Si il avait un parrain qui n'était pas là, ça voulait dire que soit il ne voulait pas de lui, soit il était mort. Harry ne savait qu'est ce qui était mieux. Il mit le fichier dans sa poche. Puis il tapota ses doigts sur la table, pensif.

"Est ce que se serait facile de faire changer me gardien, et qu'elle seraient les conséquences ?"

"Pour changer le gardien, il faut que votre ancien gardien signe un document de son plein gré. Pour la personne qui deviendra le gardien, le document doit aussi signer de son plein gré le document. Les conséquences dépendent de qui est le gardien." Répondit lentement le gobelin.

"Pouvez vous checker qui est mon gardien ?"

Le gobelin hocha la tête et claqua des doigts. Un parchemin vierge apparut devant lui.

"Trois gouttes de sang."

Harry mordit son doigt et regarda les trois gouttes tomber sur le parchemin. Parchemin sur lequel des mots commençaient à se former.

"Ce parchemin peut donner beaucoup d'indication sur un personne." Explica le gobelin. "Mais seul celui a qui les gouttes appartiennent peuvent le lire.

Harry attendit que tous les mots apparaissent pour commencer à lire.

{Nom : Harry James Potter

Date de naissance : 31 juillet 1980

Âge : douze ans

Parents : Lily Mary Evans-Potter et James Alexander Potter

Famille de sang (vivants) : Petunia Anne Evans-Dursley

Gardiens : Petunia Anne Evans-Dursley et Vernon Dursley

Gardien magique : Albus (trop de p*tains de noms) Dumbledore

Habilités magiques :

Élémentaliste de feu

Magie sans baguette

Vue magique

Ouïe avancée

Vue avancée

Odorat avancé

Protection magique :

Bouclier de sang - lié à Petunia Dursley

Rose de sang - magie du sang avancée pour lire la santé

Lune de sang - sortilège avancé pour suivre la trace }

"Ça dit que j'ai un gardien magique."

"Le peu de sang-mélés adoptés par des moldus ont tous des gardiens magique. La loi interdit les moldus d'adopter des orphelins de Sang-pur."

Harry fut pensif.

"Si on était adopté par un vampire ou loup-garou, est ce que ça détruirait le besoin de gardien magique ?"

"Vampires et loup-garou n'ont pas le droit d'adopter."

Harry ferma un instant les yeux.

"Et si...non...que faut il faire pour détruire le besoin de gardien magique ?"

"Être adopté par un non-moldu dans la loi."

Harry passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

"Merci Grispeck."

"De rien Monsieur Potter." Dit la petite créature avant de sortir de la pièce, sûrement pour aller au point de transplanage.

Harry resta assis un moment, réfléchissant.

~~OO~~

Fin du chapitre 11


	13. Chapitre 12 - pervers

Cette histoire n'est pas à moi

"Paroles", 'pensées', §fourchelangue§

Désolée pour les fautes

Harry regarda les documents une deuxième fois. Il lut chaque lines avec attention. Enfin, il les posa et passa ses doigts dans la chevelure emmêlée. Il ne pouvait penser à personne qui accepterait de signer les documents. Les Dursley les avaient signé avec un empressement non-feint. Ils avaient presque trébuché quand il avait présenté les papiers tellement ils étaient heureux et pressés. Mais il pouvait pas trouver quelqu'un qui signerait le deuxième papier. Il soupira et leva les papiers, prêt à les brûler. Ils étaient dangereux pour lui à moitié signés. Comme signer un chèque et le laisser pour tenter quelqu'un.

Au moment où il était prêt à appeler le feu, pour les brûler, une main passa devant ses yeux et attrapa les papiers, de longs ongles les tenant délicatement. Harry se figea. Jamais personne n'avait réunit à se faufiler derrière lui comme ça. Même Noir et Maen n'étaient pas capables de se faufiler à plus de un mètre cinquante sans qu'il ne les remarque. Pourtant, D s'était faufiler dans son dos et n'était qu'à une trentaine de centimètres derrière lui, lisant par dessus son épaule. Ainsi, lui, Maen et Noir avaient raison. D était dangereux. D tira gentiment les papiers de sa main tendue, fredonnant doucement près de son oreille. D posa son menton sur l'épaule du plus jeune et enroula son bras sur la taille d'Harry.

"Oh ? Tu as besoin d'un nouveau gardien pour échapper à ce Dumbledore ?"

Harry ne répondit pas en sentant le fantôme d'un souffle sur sa peau.

"Mais tu ne peux pas en trouver un."

Harry pencha à peine la tête, juste assez pour que ses yeux verts puissent rencontrer ceux vairons, violet et doré. Un sourire s'étendit sur les lèvres rouge sang de D, lui donnant un air gentil, et pourtant si cruel. Il caressa la joue du Survivant.

"Je ne pense pas que tu puisse trouver un sorcier qui veuille d'adopter et qui puisse te comprendre." Susurra-t-il. "C'est bien pour ça que tu es ami avec un vampire et un loup-garou. Que les seuls qui te fassent confiance sont un serpent et une chouette. Que tu te caches et que tu mens à tes deux seuls amis humains."

Harry frissonna en sentant de longs ongles glisser de sa joue à son cou.

"Si incompris." Dit il avec sympathie. "Tu es humain, et pourtant tu ne l'es pas."

Harry frissonna de nouveau.

"Pauvre Harry." Roucoula-t-il.

Puis, d'un geste gracieux, D attrapa un stylo. Il signa son nom gracieusement. Puis, D poussa gentiment les documents contre le torse d'Harry. Ce dernier les prit dans sa main alors que D souriait de son sourire mi-gentil, mi-cruel. Harry regarda les documents et vit la magie les sceller. C'était officiel. D était maintenant son tuteur. Harry frissonna.

~~OO~~

Harry regarda avec intérêt la librairie de l'autre côté de la rue, alors que D rangeait un peu l'animalerie. Harry lança un regard à D dans la vitre. D. D était déroutant bien au delà de tous ceux qu'il avait rencontré. L'homme envoyait une image de calme, patience, gentillesse. Il pouvait agir si gentiment en même temps que d'être terrifiant, si cruel. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup d'humain. Cela faisait Harry se demander si il était aussi humain qu'un vrai humain. L'homme le laissait faire sa vie. En dehors des mots de conseil, il laissait Harry sortir pendant de longs moments, revenir ensanglanté, et D donnait toujours ce sourire mi-gentil mi-cruel. Comme si il savait depuis toujours ce qu'Harry faisait.

Harry respectait bizarrement l'homme. Alors qu'il pouvait faire plein de chose étant son gardien, il ne faisait rien. Harry se sentait presque libre avec D en gardien. Il n'avait pas de restrictions, pas de règles. D se fichait des lois, qu'elles soient sorcières ou moldues. D se fichait des meurtres. Il pouvait faire se qu'il voulait. Il sentait le poids sur ses épaules doucement s'enlever. Mais il ne se sentait pas complètement libre. Il ne se sentirait jamais libre jusqu'à qu'il puisse allez n'importe où et faire n'importe quoi. Pour le moment, il était bloqué à Londres, mais pas à cause de quelqu'un. Il ne pouvait partir car il savait que si on savait qu'il était partit, il serait chassé.

Harry chassa ses pensées dépressives. Un jour il serait libre, que ce soit grâce à la mort, ou quand il en aura finit avec le monde et qu'il pourrait faire ce qu'il voulait, personne ne le cherchant pour leur propre profit. Il regarda D de nouveau. L'homme serait bien tout seul. Même si il jouait l'ignorant, il connaissait définitivement un peu de magie, même si Harry savait qu'il ne pouvait pas utiliser la magie comme les sorciers et sorcières. Harry se dirigea vers la librairie et entra, se faufilant dans la foule.

Il tiqua lorsqu'il découvrit ce qu'ils fixaient tous. Un homme. Un homme avec des cheveux blonds, un sourire radieux, et des yeux bleus. Complètement 'fake'. Ils bavaient tous sur cet homme ? Harry secoua la tête et bougea pour attraper tous les manuels dont il avait besoin. Quand il vit que les livres de DCFM étaient complètement inutiles, il en attrapa des extras dans la section. Puis Harry alla payer à la caisse -la caissière bavait littéralement sur Lockhart. Harry essaya de sortir de cette foutue foule quand il se sentit tiré en arrière, faisant presque tomber les sacs qui contenaient les livres fraîchement achetés.

"Harry Potter ? Je suis si heureux de te connaître !" Cria Lockhart, le sortant de la foule murmurante.

Harry ne voulait pas savoir comment l'homme l'avait vu. Il vit de nombreux flash venant des appareils photos.

"Souris Harry ! Toi et moi serons sur la première page demain."

Il posa sa main sur le dos d'Harry, faisant un sourire éclatant. Harry sentit sa main descendre et se tendre. Si une seule personne avait fait ça, il aurait sortit son couteau et leur aurait tranché la gorge en moins de temps qu'il n'en fait pour dire 'Portoloin'. Malheureusement, il était en face de témoins, alors, il fit la seule chose qu'il savait être appropriée pour la situation. Il gifla l'homme. Fort. Tout le monde se figea pendant que Lockhart levait sa main jusqu'à sa joue, choqué.

"Pervers." Fit Harry d'une voix affolée, qui bien sur, était complètement fausse.

Immédiatement, les flashs reprirent de plus belle, allant deux fois plus vite, et Harry se dépêcha de se réfugier dans la foule pendant que Lockhart se faisait incendié de mauvais regards venant des femmes présentent dans la pièce. Alors que Harry se dirigeait vers la sortie, il fonça dans une personne encore inconnue. Pendant un petit moment, sa vision fut couverte de noir. Il tomba presque en arrière mais une main ganté dans son dos l'arrêta. Il leva la tête et tomba dans de magnifiques yeux argenté et sentit ses yeux à lui s'élargirent à peine. Lucius le fixa dans les yeux pendant un moment avant de sourire.

"Ah, Harry Potter. Heureux de pouvoir finalement vous rencontrer." Dit il d'une voix profonde. "J'ai vu ce que Lockhart a fait. Personne ne devrait faire ça. Même si c'est tentant."

Harry eut un petit frisson.

"Laisse le garçon en paix, Malfoy." Dit une voix.

Harry vit une famille de roux au coin de son œil, et il reconnu immédiatement les jumeaux. Ils lançaient des regards très fréquents à Lucius. L'homme qui avait parlé paraissait être leurs père.

"Aw... Je pense que vous avez mal compris les attentions. Je l'aidais seulement à ne pas tomber."

Les roux le fixaient et Harry pouvait voir qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés souvent, mais qu'ils ne s'aimaient pas.

"Y a t-il quelque chose qui ne va pas, messieurs ?"

Le petit groupe se retourna d'un coup et fixa D, qui se trouvait juste derrière Lucius. Tous se tendirent. Personne ne l'avait remarqué s'approcher.

"Non." Répondit rapidement le plus vieux des roux.

"Bien, je peux donc ramener Harry à la maison."

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Harry qui se dégagea doucement des bras de Lucius et regarda D.

"Tu as fini, D ?" Demanda-t-il lentement.

"Oui. L'animalerie était incroyable. J'en ai déjà acheté cinq. Nous devons aller les chercher." Sourit D. "Si vous voulez bien nous excusez."

Le sourire parut détendre les roux. Mais Lucius resserra sa main autour de sa cane. L'homme n'était pas un Serpentard pour rien. Il pouvait voir la cruauté dans son regard.

"Viens Harry."

Harry se retourna pour le suivre.

"Mr. Potter..."

Harry s'arrêta un instant alors que D sortait du magasin. Lucius le regardait bizarrement.

"Cet homme n'est pas..." Sa voix se cassa.

Harry entendit tout de même le mot silencieux. Humain.

"Je sais." Dit il sans ménagement. "Mais parfois, Mr. Malfoy, je ne sais pas si j'en suis un moi même."

Lucius le fixa un long moment. Harry inclina légèrement la tête et sortit pour rejoindre D.

~~OO~~

Harry regarda le pilier avec confusion. Il avait essayer de passer au travers mais il l'avait trouvé bloqué.

'Quelque chose ne veut pas que prenne le train.' Pensa-t-il négligemment.

Puis, il regroupa un peu de magie et fit un geste en direction du pilier. La barrière autour de la barrière (ironique non ?) se cassa et il passa au travers sans rencontrer de résistance.

'Ils devront essayer mieux que ça.' Pensa-t-il avant de sauter dans le train au moment où il partait.

~~OO~~

Fin du chapitre 12


	14. Chapitre 13 - duels et haine

Cette histoire n'est pas à moi

"Paroles", 'pensées', §fourchelangue§

Désolée pour les fautes

Alors qu'Harry observait les nouveaux élèves, ses yeux furent attirés par une chevelure rousse. Une jeune fille qui semblait être de la même famille que les jumeaux. Mais sa magie fesait des petites vrilles noires. Il la regarda un moment avant de se retourner et écouter à moitié Hermione qui détaillait son été avec Blaise. Ce n'était pas son problème.

~~OO~~

Harry fronça les sourcils en regardant Lockhart. Cet homme était un idiot. Il ne savait rien des créatures magiques. Harry observa alors que le professeur révéla une cage plein de pixies. Il resta tout de même assis, même lorsque Lockhart ouvrit la cage et que tous les pixies sortirent à pleine vitesse. Ils créèrent le chaos sur leurs chemins. Personne ne remarqua qu'ils laissaient Harry seul alors qu'ils paniquaient tous sans exception. Les pixies eurent un regard vers lui, le seul restant calme, le feu ronflant sous sa peau, et ils le laissèrent tranquille. Alors que tous se précipitaient hors de la salle, Lockhart hurlant que Harry pouvait s'en occuper seul, le Survivant resta seul avec les créatures. Avant que ces dernières puisse bouger, elles furent consommées par une petite balle de feu, pleurant en agonie alors qu'elles devenaient cendres. Harry sourit. Puis ce sourit tomba. Le seul problème avec le feu c'était qu'il n'y avait pas de sang. Et il chérissait la couleur du sang.

~~OO~~

Harry posa paresseusement un pied sur le toit de Poudlard, appréciant la brise et la falaise à ses pieds. Il s'assit sur le bord effrité, ses jambes pendantes sans un regard apeuré vers les quelques 150 mètres sous ses pieds. Il lui jeta un regard plus que rêveur. Il mis son violon contre son menton. Il posa ensuite l'arc contre les cordes et commença à jouer. Ce n'était pas une mélodie joyeuse, ni même triste. Juste une mélodie poignante, vide de tous sentiments. Elle lui rappelait soi-même. Comment il était vide. Il joua, les yeux à moitié fermés, fixant la nuit noire.

~~OO~~

Harry signa une autre lettre en fronçant les sourcils. Il aimait de moins en moins Lockhart. L'homme paraissait suivre chacun de ses mouvement, le regardant toujours, en classe, dans les couloirs, dans la Grande Salle. Partout. Un peu plus tôt dans la journée, Draco l'avait bousculé, ce qui fit qu'il renversa la tasse sur le bureau de Lockhart. Retenue. Il détestait ce mot. Il n'avait jamais eut de retenue avant. Il avait évité toutes les tentatives de Rogue pour lui en mettre une- Mais cet idiot avait réussi. Il détestait les retenues pour une raison. C'était une pure perte de temps, et avec Lockhart, c'était encore pire que du temps perdu. Harry regarda la lettre qu'il signait au nom de Lockhart. Comment est ce que quelqu'un pouvait aimer l'homme ? Il regarda l'horloge et vit qu'il était tard. Il posa la plume, et laissa son poignet sur la table, se fichant que ce dernier lui faisait mal d'avoir trop écrit.

"Il est trad, professeur." Dit Harry.

Lockhart fit un rictus.

"En effet..."

Il se leva et se mit au dessus du bureau auquel Harry était assis.

"Et bien, je pense que tu devrais partir pour la nuit."

Harry se leva et vit que Lockhart était trop prêt pour être à l'aise.

"Professeur Lockha-"

"Tu peux m'appeler Gilderoy en privé." Sourit l'homme.

Harry n'aimait pas le sentiment que ses instincts lui envoyaient. Lockhart se pencha un peu plus et mit ses mains au côtés de Harry, une de chaque côté.

"Alors Harry." Il susurra le nom. "Que penses tu de moi ?"

Harry rétréci ses yeux. L'homme essayait de le séduire. Noir l'avait prévenu qu'il était très beau pour son âge, avec un vidage paraissant plus âgé qu'il ne l'était. Mais il pourrait accuser Lockhart de sérieuses agressions sexuelles là. Harry passa juste sous son bras.

"Bonne nuit professeur."

Il se jura de ne jamais avoir d'autres retenues avec Lockhart alors qu'il se dépêchait vers sa salle commune. Il était à quelques couloirs du bureau de Lockhart quand il entendit des sifflements.

§ Tuer...faim...manger...sang...rage...§

Harry s'arrêta pour écouter. Il avait entendu assez de fourchelangue pour pouvoir le reconnaître quand il en entendait. Il se demanda brièvement comment un serpent pouvait se perdre dans l'école, mais il écarta ses pensées et partit silencieusement.

~~OO~~

Harry fixa le message sur le mur, comme la plupart des élèves. Le message était écrit avec du sang, ce qui semblait effrayer beaucoup de gens. Il fit glisser son regard vers Ms.Teigne, qui était aussi rigide que de la pierre. Harry sentit Ne, qui était autour de ses épaules, siffler doucement. Il semblait sentir quelque chose. Un autre serpent. Un serpent fort. Un don't Ne avait peut. Harry laissa juste son regard errer sur le sol, l'eau, le chat, le message. Il enregistra tout. Ça ne se faisait pas d'oublier un avertissement qui était partiellement pour lui. En premier, bien sur, les nés-moldus avaient du soucis a se faire.

~~OO~~

Harry fronça les sourcils en lisant un livre. Alors comme ça la Chambre des Secrets habitait un Basilique. Intéressant...et dangereux. Il posa le livre dans la bibliothèque et quitta la Réserve. Ce serait très intéressant de trouver cette chambre, mais bizarrement, il ne le sentait pas. Il soupira et réalisa qu'il était l'heure pour le club de duel. Il sourit méchamment. La seul raison pour laquelle il y allait était qu'il pouvait voir Lockhart se tourner au ridicule. Il regarda autour de lui et, ne voyant personne, s'arrêta.

"Poudlard, peux tu m'aider pour aller à la Grande Salle ?"

La magie ronronna et une porte apparut à ses côtés. Il l'ouvrit et posa un pied a l'intérieur. La porte disparue alors qu'il arrivait juste à côté de la Grande Salle où le Club de Duels prenait place. Il caressa la pierre et rentra par la Grande porte. Il se faufila dans la foule et se mit aux côtés de Blaise et Hermione, juste devant la plate-forme de combat. Il était juste à temps, puisqu'il vit Rogue et Lockhart se faire face. Il regarda avec un sourire enchanté Lockhart se faire désarmer'et éjecter en arrière, mais il grogna quand il se releva sans blessures.

"Attaquez le plus fort, Rogue." Dit Harry haut et fort.

Pendant un moment, tous le regardèrent, surpris de même entendre sa voix. Puis quelques un crièrent en approbation. Rogue parut perplexe un moment, puis se tourna vers Lockhart qui, debout, expliquait les règles de bases, n'ayant évidement pas entendu les cris ; il parlait comme si rien n'était arrivé.

"J'aimerais quelques volontaires." Dit Lockhart avec joie. "Ah, Neville Longdubat et Harry."

Il reçut quelques regards douteux pour l'avoir appelé Harry, juste Harry. Rogue renifla.

"Longdubat gâche toujours tout. Nous ne voulons personne aller à l'infirmerie. Pourquoi pas Potter et Malfoy ?"

Harry se lança sur la plateforme et Malfoy fit de même. Lockhart commença à blablater à propos de nombreuses règles, mais Harry ne l'écouta pas, voyant faire Malfoy pareil. Le blond platiné avait un sourire cruel sur les lèvres. Harry n'avait jamais aimé Malfoy Jr. Le garçon était vraiment trop gâté. Ils se saluèrent tous les deux et se retournèrent. Alors qu'ils levaient leurs baguettes, Malfoy cria un sort. Harry fit un pas de côté pour éviter le jet qui l'aurait projeté en arrière, et lança le sien, sans mots. Malfoy fut expulsé et tomba sur ses fesses, fort. Beaucoup l'encourageaient, alors que d'autre le levèrent à l'entente du sort silencieux, principalement car ils savaient la puissance nécessaire pour se genre de sortilèges.

Draco se releva et, le fusillant du regard, il lança un autre sort. Harry opta pour l'esquive. Il esquiva cinq autre sorts avant de créer un bouclier autour de lui. Même Rogue le regardait avec un respect non-feint. Soudainement, Draco de céda que les sorts ne marchaient pas. De sa baguette apparut un serpent, sifflant et soufflant avec irritation. Il vit Harry et se dirigea vers lui, sifflant en direction des élèves qui reculèrent, effrayés. Rogue mit un pied sur la plateforme. Harry avança et mit son bras devant le serpent. Ce dernier parut curieux.

§ Que veux csssset humain ssssstupide ? § Siffla-t-il pour lui même. § Peut être que je devrais le mordre. Sssssutpide humain m'invoquait pour le déjeuné.§

§ Clame.§ dit Harry, simplement.

Il entendit à peine les élèves crier à ses mots.

§ Tu paaarle. M'as tu invoqué Parleeeeuuur ? § demanda le serpent.

§ Non. Le blond t'a appeler pour m'atttttaquer. §

§ Imbécssssssile. Je préfère prendre ton cotttté. Parleeeur sssssont bien mieux que les humains sssstupides. §

Harry sourit.

§ Viens autour de mon bras. L'homme qui arrive tu fera du mal sssssi tu ne viens paaaas. §

Le serpent noir hocha la tête et bien plus vite qu'il en aurait été possible pour sa taille, il s'enroula autour du bras de son nouveau maître. 'On dirait qu'il a de la vitesse.' Pensa Harry. 'C'est sensé. Magie n'invoquerait pas un serpent non-magique.' Harry se releva et tout le monde se recula. Même Rogue parut un peu effrayé.

"Laissez moi gérer le serpent, Potter."

Harry fit un sourire plat.

"Il est bien avec moi."

Soudain, un sort se dirigea vers Harry. Ce dernier l'esquiva juste a temps, le sort passe juste au dessus de son bras, frappant le serpent. L'animal siffla de douleur et sa grippe sur Le Bras d'Harry se relâcha. Il se fit éjecter et tomba au sol, se consumant sur le sol, ne laissant qu'un petit tas de poussière. Harry fixa le tas de cendre avec surprise. Puis, il se tourna vers Lockhart qui tennait sa baguette avec un sourire victorieux.

"Ne t'inquiète pas Harry. Je me suis occuper du serpent pour toi. Pas besoin de me remercier"

Pour une fois, Harry ressenti quelque chose de fort. Rage. Il ressentit une rage immense. Il connaissait la rage, la haine, bien plus que n'importe qu'elle autre émotion. Elle venait mieux vers lui. Mais il ne savait pas qu'on pouvait être aussi furieux. Il ne nota pas que Rogue et le élèves étaient projetés en arrière a cause de sa magie tourbillonnante. Même la magie de Poudlard avait des difficultés à protéger les élèves. Puis, soudainement, plus rien. Harry soupira et rappela sa magie. Les élèves purent enfin respirer. Harry se tourna et se dirigea vers la sortie, lançant un regard à un Lockhart bouche bée.

§ Je vous hais. § Dit il simplement.

Il le haïssait. C'était la première personne qu'il haïssait autre que les Dursley. Alors qu'il se rendait dans sa salle commune, il réalisa qu'il pouvait haïr, ressentir la rage. Il n'était peut être pas aussi vide qu'il le pensait. Ou peut être qu'il apprenait.

~~OO~~

Fin du chapitre 13


	15. Chapitre 14 - sabotage

Cette histoire n'est pas à moi

"Paroles", 'pensées', §fourchelangue§

Désolée pour les fautes

Voilà, c'est le dernier chapitre que j'ai déjà traduit. A samedi prochain

Harry modela le feu avec un control absolu. Il fit le feu enrober ses mains et le tira jusqu'à qu'il frôle délicieusement sa peau. La couche de feu sur ses mains s'épaissit sur environ un centimètre juste comme une paire de gants. Ça ne le brûlait pas. Pourtant, Harry appréciait la chaleur qu'ils dégageaient. Il laissa le feu 'fondre' sur ses mains, s'éteignant. Puis il inspira fortement et expira. Il regarda le feu sortir de sa bouche et se précipiter en ligne droite jusqu'au moment où Harry n'eut plus de souffle. Control parfait. Puis, il expira gentiment. Un petit oiseau en feu sortit de sa bouche et tournoya autour de sa tête avant de se dissiper.

Harry fit un petit rictus et balança ses jambes depuis la branche sur laquelle il était assis. Il s'adossa au tronc et regarda Poudlard. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le terrain de Quidditch où des élèves de Griffondor volait un peu pour s'entraîner. Il les regarda un moment avant qu'ils ne volent tous vers le sol. Un moment plus tard, il vit les jumeaux roux se précipiter, avec un grand seau, vers leurs jeune frère. Il paraissait vomir. Harry continua son observation avant de baisser la tête en entendant un hennissement sous lui. Un sombral le regardait. Le Survivant le regarda avec curiosité alors que l'animal le fixait. Il observa le sombre animal qui fit quelques sauts en battant doucement des ailes.

"Tu veux voir mon oiseau ?" Demanda-t-il sans savoir comment il le savait.

Le sombral acquiesça. Harry glissa de la branche et se tint à côté de la créature. Il était debout et une petite boule de feu apparut devant lui. La boule se transforma doucement en forme d'oiseau. Des gestes l'aidait à se concentrer et modeler des formes était plus simple, mais il pouvait le contrôler sans un mouvement. Le petit oiseau de feu vola autour de lui et le sombral. Le cheval noir regarda l'oiseau avec curiosité. Quand il disparut, le sombral se retourna et le toucha du bout du museau avant de partir vers la forêt. 'Bizarre. D doit m'avoir contaminé.' Pensa-t-il. Puis, il frissonna.

~~OO~~

Harry regardait le match entre Griffondor et Serpentard. Il observa Blaise voler rapidement avec son équipe. C'était un poursuiveur. Hermione n'était pas avec lui, préférant le calme de la bibliothèque. Harry était assis dans la loge des professeurs. Il n'avait personne avec qui s'assoir dans les autres maisons et il préférait être assis avec des gens calmes et réfléchir qu'avec une bande d'enfants criant. Il nota brièvement que Lucius Malfoy était dans la loge des professeurs et qu'il regardait son fils, Draco, l'attrapeur. Harry avait déjà vu le vif d'or. Il était juste au dessus de la tête de Malfoy fils. Imbécile. Peu de personne pouvait voir à cette distance mais Harry était Harry.

Ses yeux s'élargirent soudainement et il roula sur le côté. Les professeurs crièrent alors qu'un cognard frôla Harry et défonça le siège sur lequel il était une seconde auparavant. Heureusement, il n'y eut pas de blessés. Harry fit une nouvelle roulade alors que le cognard arrivait de nouveau. Il était plus rapide cette fois. Les loges étaient sensée avoir des sorts empêchant les cognards de s'approcher, pourtant, rien n'arrêtait ce cognard. Harry ne put pas s'éloigner de la trajectoire de la boule volante. À droite, il y avait un professeur, à gauche des barrières en bois. Il ne pouvait esquiver. Il se leva et se retourna quand le cognard revint. Il lui rentra dans le ventre.

Harry entendit, plus qu'il ne sentit, quelques côtes se casser. Il sentit tout l'air dans ses poumons se faire éjecter alors qu'il reculait. Il sentit ses pieds toucher le bord de la loge, et il tomba. Le cognard s'éloigna alors qu'il tombait. Il entendit distinctement des cris et il sentit la gravité faire son droit. Puis, soudainement, il fut arrêté en plein vol. Il regardait en l'air en vit Rogue agrippant ses robes. L'homme était à moitié au dessus du bord. Lucius Malfoy le tenait par le derrière des robes pour l'empêcher de tomber. Immédiatement, des gens vinrent les aider.

Tout le monde paniquait et il vit des baguettes sorties, pourtant, aucun sort ne marchait sur lui. Il savait pourquoi. Il semblait y avoir un charme l'entourant tout en empêchant les sortilèges de l'atteindre. Ce charme n'était pas humain, mais plus...sauvage. Alors qu'on le soulevait dans la loge, Lucius le prit dans ses bras. Il laissa échapper un sifflement de douleur avant de tousser et cracher un peu de sang sur la belle robe de Malfoy senior. 'Une côte a du percer quelque chose.' Réalisa-t-il. McGonagall et Dumbledore criaient maintenant des ordres et Dumbledore toucha le cognard qui revenait a grande vitesse, avec un reducto, qui était assez fort pour l'empêcher de passez à travers les sortilèges entourant la loge.

Harry put voir que le jeu s'était terminé quand Malfoy avait attrapé le vif d'or. Bibine hurlait des ordres. Harry fut gentiment passé de Lucius à Rogue. La Survivant regarda Lucius qui semblait le regarder avec inquiétude. La vue de l'homme fut coupé alors que Rogue se retournait pour sprinter vers Poudlard. Harry se relaxa dans ses bras. C'était difficile de respirer et à chaque fois qu'il le faisait, une douleur intense le lançait dans la poitrine.

Enfin, Harry fut posé et il réalisa qu'il était a l'infirmerie. Il toussa encore un peu de sang et il entendit Pomfresh lui tourner autour. Un moment plus tard, il sentit de la magie le balayer, juste avant qu'un goulot fut introduit entre ses lèvres. Il se figea, puis se débattit de toutes ses forces. Il ne boira pas ! Il ne pouvait plus voir correctement. Il faisait noir. Tout autour de lui parraissait être dès bourdonnements. Il ne boira pas ! Vernon lui avait fait voir quelque chose une fois. Poison. Il avait été forcé de le prendre. Ça fait mal. Boirais pas ! Un instant plus tard, il fut poussé en arrière et il tomba dans les ténèbres, Rogue et Pomfresh lui ayant envoyé un sort pour dormir.

~~OO~~

"Monsieur Harry Potter doit quitter Poudlard, monsieur !"

Harry ferma les yeux, effaçant la photo de l'elfe vert de son esprit. Il s'était réveillé dans l'infirmerie avec lui blablatant à propos de choses terribles et tout.

"Je ne partirait pas Dobby. Je ne peux pas. Maintenant, si tu voudrais bien sortir gentiment et arrêter d'essayer de me tuer avec des cognards."

L'elfe de maison se tordit les oreilles. Puis il disparut alors que des professeurs entraient avec un Gryffondor figé, les yeux grand ouverts et un appareil photo dans les mains. Harry regarda l'enfant un moment, les professeurs ne voyant même pas qu'il était réveillé. Puis, il se rallongea et se laissa dériver.

~~OO~~

Harry caressa du doigt les différents flacons. Tellement d'ingrédients. Il se retourna en entendant une porte se fermer. Rogue, debout, le regardait.

"Puis je vous aider, Mr.Potter ?"

Ils n'étaient pas en meilleurs termes. Rogue semblait ne pas l'aimer. Mais ils se respectaient.

"Je voulais vous remercier." Dit il. "Pour m'avoir attrapé quand je suis tombé."

Rogue le regarda.

"Je l'aurait fait pour n'importe qui." Répondit le plus âgé avant de se diriger vers son bureau et de s'y assoir.

Harry se rapprocha, les yeux de Rogue ne le quittant pas. Harry bougea autour du bureau et se mit à coté du fauteuil. Puis, il posa ses petites mains sur les joues de Rogue. L'homme se tendit en le regardant avec attention.

"N'importe qui ?" Demanda-t-il doucement.

Rogue ne répondit pas.

"Même Voldemort ?"

Rogue frissonna à l'entente du nom mais ne répondit toujours pas. Harry regarda dans les orbes noires.

"M'auriez vous rattraper si je vous avait dit qu'à un point, nous serions ennemis ?"

Pas de réponse.

"M'auriez vous rattraper si je vous avait tué juste après ?"

Pas de réponse. Harry fit un rictus.

"Non. Non vous ne l'auriez pas fait."

"À quoi sert cette conversation ?" Grogna Rogue en éloignant les petites mains qui le tenaient jusque là.

Harry sourit.

"Elle ne sert a rien."

Rogue le fixa. Harry mit sa mains dans sa poche et en ressortit une petite boîte. Il la posa sur le bureau de Rogue. Une lune et une rose étaient gravées sur le couvercle.

"Mes amis étaient heureux de savoir que j'allais bien."

"Amis ?" Demanda Rogue avec prudence.

Il n'aimait pas le ton dans la voix d'Harry. Harry réfléchit.

"Oui. Amis." Il fronça les sourcils.

"Vous ne semblez pas convaincu." Dit Rogue.

Harry réfléchit un moment.

"Ils sont aussi près de moi en tant qu'ami qu'il est possible de m'approcher." Dit finalement.

Rogue le regarda avant d'attraper la boîte et de l'ouvrir. A l'intérieur, il y avait une petite fleurs avec de beaux pétales blancs. Il en sentit l'odeur et il écarquilla les yeux, sous le choc.

"Une fleur vampirique."

Ses yeux se fixèrent sur Harry.

"Où as tu trouvé ça ?" Demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

Une fleur vampirique. Une fleur blanche ressemblant a une rose, très rare, utilisée dans de très rares potions. Les pétales mettaient un mois à pousser, puis, elle mourrait en douze heures. Elle pouvait seulement pousser avec le sang qu'un vampire avait bu puis recraché sur les graines.

"Mes amis étaient content d'entendre que j'était en vie. Et ils ont décidé de vous offrir un petit quelque chose."

Harry sortit de la salle, ignorant le regard qui le suivait.

~~OO~~

Harry regarda avec ennui le fantôme et l'élève figés avec une expression de terreur (l'élève et le fantôme). Il regarda les professeurs faire léviter l'élève et rester perplexe quand au comment un fantôme pouvait être figé. Il entendit le cri d'un roux et vit des araignées à la queue-leu-leu. 'Elles n'aiment pas les basiliques' se dit il. Il observa la jeune rousse qui regardait la scène en se mordant la lèvre. Il pouvait voir que les vrilles noires étaient bien plus grosses qu'à la Répartition. Il la regarda un moment puis partit. Il s'en foutait un peu.

~~OO~~

Son 'deuxième' Noël. Il caressa Ne in attrapant un petit paquet. De la part de Blaise. C'était une écharpe faite de violet et argent avec des petits pétales de fleur presque invisibles. Il y avait aussi une paire de gants assortis et un peu de Grenouilles au chocolat. Le cadeau d'Hermione était un livre sur des sortilèges des rangements et une boîte de Bonbons de Bertie Crochu. Noir lui avait envoyé une petite plante. Elle était d'environ quinze centimètres de haut et feuillue. Au haut de la tige se trouvait une magnifique fleur rouge. C'était une fleur rare ; une fleur sanguinaire. Au lieu de lui mettre de l'eau, il fallait, tous les jours, mettre un peu de sang. Les pétales se décoloraient si ils en avaient besoin de plus. De Maen, il avait reçu une cape et un petit couteau à lancer. D lui avait envoyé un gâteau au chocolat et un changshan traditionnel. (*)

Harry posa délicatement la plante sur la table basse et mit le livre dans son étagère. Puis, il mit les bonbons dans sa chambre avec sa nouvelle tenue. Il mit le gâteau à côté de la fleur et prit sa nouvelle écharpe, ses nouveaux gants et sa nouvelle cape. Il laissa Ne s'enrouler autour de son torse et mit un sortilège de réchauffement autour du serpent alors qu'Hedwige se posait sur son épaule. Il voulait voir si il pouvait trouver de grandes araignées dans la forêt.

~~OO~~

Fin du chapitre 14


	16. Chapitre 15 - la marque des ténebres

Yo.

Ok, alors, mes exams commencent la semaine prochaine, et pour les chapitres, je ne promets rien du tout. J'ai deux semaines d'exams et faut vraiment que je révise. Je poste ce chapitre puisque je traduit dans le bus mais à partir de demain soir (vendredi) j'ai commence à réviser même dans le bus. Donc je vous fait de gros bisous, et peut être à samedi prochain...

Rappel : cette histoire ne m'appartient pas. Désolée pour les fautes

§fourchelangue§, ''Paroles'', 'pensées', ºdans le carnetº

Les araignées géantes avaient été intéressantes. La plus grosse était même incroyable pour avoir appris le langage des humains. Malheureusement, ses enfants avaient été ennuyants. Si avide de chaire et de sang. Harry avait aisément construit un charme de bouclier autour de lui, et était parti sans blessures. Une fois qu'il était sortit du territoire des acromentules, il avait croisé des centaures. Ceux ci l'avaient regardé, lui avaient dit de ne pas aller dans la forêt, puis ils étaient partis. Harry avait haussé les épaules, il partait de toutes façons.

Il était sortit a temps pour voir Hagrid se faire embarquer par quelques personnes du ministère. L'imbécile heureux avait apparement déjà ouvert la Chambre auparavant et il le refaisait aujourd'hui. Harry regardait silencieusement depuis le couvert des arbres. Lucius était partis ces officieux. L'homme l'avait même vu. Leurs yeux s'étaient croisés mais il n'avait pas pointé son dérangement à la règle. Il lui avait juste souris et était partit. Cela laissait Harry dans sa chambre à manger du gâteau au chocolat. Il admit qu'il était bon. Le gâteau était même meilleur lorsqu'il pensait au chaos dans ce château et le fait qu'il pourrait y faire quelque chose mais ne ferait rien.

~~OO~~

Harry regarda le liquide rouge. On aurait dit du sang. Il était tenté de mettre sa main dedans mais il savait que, en classe de potion, rien n'était sur. Une ombre s'abattit sur lui et il sut que Rogue regardait par dessus son épaule.

"Et qu'est ce ceci, monsieur Potter ?"

"Une potion pour la fièvre, monsieur." Dit il, ignorant les regards nerveux que lui envoyait les élèves.

"Et pourquoi l'avez vous fait ?"

"J'aime la couleur." Dit il juste assez fort pour que seul Rogue l'entende. "On dirait du sang."

Il sentit l'homme se tendre.

"Retenue Mr. Potter. Vous étiez supposer faire une potion d'engourdissement."

Le garçon hocha la tête et repartit à son observation. Ses doigts se pliant et dépliant. Il voulait la toucher.

~~OO~~

Harry regarda Rogue. L'homme marquait des copies sur son bureau. Harry se glissa silencieusement dans la pièce et se plaça derrière le professeur. Il avança ses mains et, par derrière, toucha la gorge de l'homme. Rogue se tendit de surprise. Harry ramena ses mains vers lui, laissant le bout de ses doigts glisser contre la gorge du plus âgé. Harry attrapa doucement les cheveux de l'enseignant et les tira en arrière comme pour faire une queue de cheval. Puis, il fit un pas de côté, relâchant les cheveux. L'homme le regardait, ses yeux comme deux fentes. Harry s'avança et attrapa gentiment le bras de Rogue. L'homme fit un mouvement pour l'empêcher de prendre son membre. Mais ses yeux se fixèrent dans ceux, émeraudes, du garçon. Il se figea. Comme si son corps ne lui obéissait plus. Sa manche fut doucement remontée et Rogue ne pouvait rien faire, sauf regarder les yeux verts. Enfin, Harry coupa le contacte et il regarda la marque des ténèbres présente sur le bras. L'homme ne bougea pas alors qu'il passait un doigt dessus, la retraçant avec intérêt.

"Si noir..." Murmura-t-il.

Il laissa un peu de sa magie pour la 'scanner'.

"Ah. Elle agit comme un portoloin quand elle est activé par la magie qui la faite. C'est aussi un genre de Sort révélateur de santé, mais c'est seulement pour savoir si le marqueur est en mauvaise santé. En Non si le porteur est en mauvaise santé. Intéressant."

Les yeux de Rogue s'élargirent pendant que le garçon parlait. Puis, Harry approcha le bras de son visage.

"Ça vous fait mal quand Il vous appelle."

Il rigola avec amusement.

"Il pose son autorité par la peur et la douleur."

Rogue frissonna.

"Et ça marche." Dit Harry en regardant le plus âgé dans les yeux. "Pour les plus faible, cela vous rend loyal. Vous avez peur de le trahir, de recevoir la douleur et la mort qu'il vous fera subir s'il vous attrape."

Rogue frissonna de nouveau

"Mais pas tout le monde est faible." Dit il en regardant profondément dans les yeux de l'ancien mangemort.

Rogue sut que l'enfant en savait plus qu'il ne le disait. Comment ? Rogue n'en savait rien. Harry garda le bras de l'homme dans sa main gauche, et de la droite attrapa la joue de son professeur. Son pouce caressa sa joue paresseusement alors qu'il fixait Rogue dans les yeux.

"Vous n'êtes pas gouverné par la peur. Vous l'avez rejoint par vous même parce que vous aimé les arts noirs. Mais vous détestez ses idéologies. Ses objectifs. Ses façons de poser son autorité. C'était un hypocrite."

Rogue frissonna encore une fois. L'enfant avait tout compris. Comme si il avait lu dans ses pensées. Dans son âme.

"Alors vous avez rejoint la Lumière en tant qu'espion. Mais vous n'êtes pas complètement accepté par eux, car vous aimez les arts noirs. Alors vous êtes coincé au milieu. Qu'importe quel camp gagne, vous n'en profiterez jamais vraiment."

Rogue resta silencieux et ne bougea pas. Le garçon caressa la joue puis la laissa et approcha le bras de son visage. Puis, le garçon embrassa la marque des ténèbres. Rogue frissonna et Harry se redressa en souriant.

"Que voulez vous que je fasse pour le retenue ?" Demanda-t-il.

Rogue agrippa la marque avec sa main droit et regarda la mur derrière Harry.

"Vous pouvez partir."

Harry fit un petit rictus et partit. Rogue ne put s'empêcher de frissonner une nouvelle fois.

~~OO~~

Harry, assit sur l'herbe caressante, regardait le large arbre devant lui. Sa cape était chaude et il avait des gants. Le givre avait couvert l'endroit, mais ce n'était absolument pas un problème pour Harry. Il observa le Saule Cogneur et se demanda la rareté de ce type d'arbre. Il se demandait aussi comment il réagirait si on le faisait brûler. Il pouvait déjà entendre les cris silencieux et voir les branches bougeant frénétiquement. Il fit apparaître une petite boule de feu au dessus de sa main, mais il l'éteignit quelques secondes après. Il se ferait renvoyé si il le faisait. Il fredonna une mélodie dans son souffle. C'était celle que D fredonnait tout le temps. Soudain, il entendit des pas. Une minute plus tard, Hermione s'assit à côté de lui. Elle regarda l'arbre avec lui.

"Harry..."

Il la regarda.

"Nous...hum...peux tu ressentir quelques chose..?"

Harry leva un sourcil.

"Hum...Et bien...je t'ai vu regarder Lockhart avec haine. C'était terrifiant. Puis, je t'ai vu nous observer tendrement, Blaise et moi, du moins, plus tendrement que d'habitude. Mais la plupart du temps, tu parait si calme. C'en est presque angoissant."

Harry réfléchit un instant.

"Je ne peux pas décrire comment je me sens." Dit il. "Je n'ai jamais vraiment ressenti de fortes émotions. Je ressent de la haine des fois...mais il faut vraiment m'énerver. Je vous regarde tous les deux tendrement car j'aime rêver que si j'avais des sentiments, je serais comme vous deux. Je vous appelle des amis, mais ma définition de ce terme diffère de la votre. Je vous apprécie. Vous me manqueriez si vous veniez à disparaître. Mais je ne vous aime pas. Vous n'êtes pas ma famille. Je n'ai pas de famille. À l'intérieur, je suis si vide."

Elle acquiesça comme si elle comprenait. Mais elle ne comprendrais jamais.

"Mais nous sommes amis ?" Demanda-t-elle.

Harry hocha la tête.

"J-je me sentait comme si je t'utilisait pour les livres. Je veux dire... tu est toujours si distant et tu n'as jamais essayer de te rapprocher. Jusqu'à qu'on devienne amis avec Blaise, je ne ferais que te suivre, et je parlais pour toi. Mais je n'ai jamais marcher avec toi, ou parler avec toi. Puis, nous avons rencontré Blaise et lui et moi sommes devenus amis et tu étais toujours là, mais en même temps si loin."

Harry lui lança un regard.

"C'est dans ma nature d'être calme et distant." Dit il.

"Et plus mature."

Il haussa un sourcil et elle rougit.

"Je ne te vois pas en tant qu'enfant." Dit elle. "Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme un enfant de mon âge. Tu parais avoir plusieurs décennies de plus. Ton regard est toujours sérieux et ton air calme te donne un air bien plus mature et âgé, même si tu est assez petit."

Harry acquiesça distraitement. Il avait remarqué que les adultes lui parlaient comme a un égal et les enfants comme à une personne plus âgée. Il regarda Hermione de nouveau. Ils étaient amis. Mais il la considérait plus comme une petite sœur. Quelqu'un qu'il connaissait et protégeait. Quelqu'un que tout le monde savait sien. Et que personne ne blesserait.

~~OO~~

Harry regardait la naine en froufrous avec un mélange de calme et de répugnance. Il écouta le poème mal fait, ignora les gloussements, et regarda la petite rousse. Elle rougit. Il lui sourit calmement et elle rougit encore plus avant de partir en courant. Il haïssait la Saint Valentin. Tout le monde le voulait pour son aspect, pour son pouvoir, sa fortune et sa célébrité. Il regarda les nombreux chocolat et cartes dans ses mains. Puis, il lança un regard ennuyé à un Blaise rigolant. Il regarda la pile de nouveau et en vit une de Lockhart. Imbécile. Il vit trois boîte qui étaient arrivées avec les chouettes du matin. Noir, Maen, D. Il se dirigea vers un première année qui avait l'air misérable. Il déposa tous les paquets dans les bras du garçon, sauf les trois interessante, et partit. Blaise cligna des yeux et Hermione sourit.

''Tu as vu. Je t'avais dit qu'il pouvait être gentil.''

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et Blaise grogna.

~~OO~~

Harry regarda le journal intime dans ses mains. Il avait vu la fille-fantôme pleurer et elle lui avait dit la raison des ses pleurs. Un petit journal intime noir entouré de magie. Magie noire. Magie de sang. Ancienne. Dangereuse. Harry ouvrit paresseusement la première page et vit qu'il était vierge. Il trempa sa plume dans un encrier et l'amena près de la feuille. Dès que l'encre toucha le papier, elle se faisait absorber. Harry écrit.

ºJe suis Harry.º

Il attendit. Doucement, l'encre fit absorber et de nouveaux mots apparurent.

ºBonjour Harry, je m'appelle Tom Elvis Jedusor.º

Harry haussa un sourcil en voyant une fine vrille de magie noire s'approcher de sa magie. Il savait maintenant d'où venait ce journal. La jeune rousse. Elle avait déchiré le livre autant que possible pour pouvoir s'en débarrasser. Elle n'avait pas un très bon travail. L'objet allait très certainement la rappeler. Harry ne laissa pas la petite vrille l'approcher plus que nécessaire et il ferma le livre d'un coup sec. Il était curieux. Harry se dirigea vers la Tour Gryffondor. Quel était l'objectif de ce cahier ? Il voulait le savoir.

~~OO~~

Fin du chapitre 15

Gros bisous


	17. Chapitre 16 - basilique (partie 1)

Yooooooooo tout le monde.

Je suis vraiment désolée... mes exams viennent de commencer et je suis vraiment entrain de réviser. Je n'ai pas réussi à finir le chapitre mais j'essayerais pour samedi prochain. J'ai pas relu non plus donc vraiment désolée pour les fautes. Donc voilà ( ' ' )

Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas

"Paroles", §fourchelangue§ 'pensées'

Il regarda la rousse. Elle tremblait nerveusement. Elle avait la peau sur les os. Une peau pâle. Elle avait d'énormes cernes, et le filament noir reliant sa magie à celle du carnet n'était même plus un filament, c'était maintenant d'énormes racines. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux. Elle se lécha les lèvres et partit du dîné bien trop tôt. Les racines noires paraissaient être au contrôle maintenant. Harry regarda, souriant. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se leva et sortit de la Grande salle pour la suivre. Il se dirigea directement vers les toilettes des filles où la fille avait laissé le carnet. Il savait que le journal intime était une partie du puzzle. En arrivant, il entendit Mimi gémir.

''Excuse moi Mimi.'' Dit il calmement.

Elle renifla et le regarda.

''As tu vu un fille passer par ici ?''

''Oui. Elle m'a sifflé dessus !'' Répondit Mimi.

''Où la tu vu en dernier ?''

''Elle était près de l'évier.''

Harry s'y dirigea et vit une gravure en forme de serpent sur l'un des robinets. Il fit un rictus mais le sourire disparu bien vite lorsqu'il entendit des pas. Il vit Lockhart entrer. Ce dernier cligna des yeux en voyant Harry et sourit.

"Je t'ai vu partir en avance et je me demandais où t étais partis !" Sourit il. "Mais venir dans les toilettes des filles, quel coquin..."

Les yeux d'Harry se rétrécirent. Lockhart s'était rapproché pendant le petit monologue. Harry fit un pas en arrière et toucha le mir derrière lui, jurant dans sa tête. Lockhart fut, en un instant, les avant-bras aux côtés du visage du plus petit. Ils se touchaient presque et leurs bouches étaient à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Il se rapprocha et Harry sut ce qu'il allait faire. Il n'eut aucun remords en tranchant la gorge de son 'professeur'. L'homme tomba, mort avant d'avoir put toucher le sol, la bouche grande ouverte. Harry fit une moue dégoûtée et regarda Mimi. Elle n'avait rien vu. Harry ricana légèrement et se tourna vers le lavabo.

§ ouvres toi. §

L'évier se souleva, faisant apparaître un tube. Il fit un rictus.

§ escaliers ? §

Des marches apparurent immédiatement. Il remua Le Bras sans regarder, et tout le sang disparut. Le corps de Lockhart flottant derrière lui, Harry l'avança dans le tube. Puis, il le laissa tomber. Enfin, il descendit, remarquant à peine que le lavabo s'était refermé au dessus de lui et que les marches disparaissaient dès qu'il marchait dessus. En atteignant le fond, il marcha tranquillement sur les ossements, ignorant le cadavre sauf pour lui attraper sa baguette. Pus, il partit dans le tunnel. La première salle qu'il atteignit était simple, faite de Pierre avec seulement une mue de serpent. La peau du Basilique valait a elle seule une fortune. Il la dépassa et arriva en face d'une porte en métal. Huit serpents partaient du milieu pour faire un éventail.

§ ouvres toi. § siffla-t-il de nouveau.

La porte cliqueta, les serpents se regroupèrent et la porte s'ouvrit. Harry entra et il prit un moment pour admirer la salle dans laquelle il était. La salle entière était en pierre. Il y avait un chemin en pierre, avec des statues de serpents sur les côtés. Tout au fond, il y avait la statue d'un homme assez âgé avec une barbe. Plusieurs caches et d'autres tubes partaient de la salle dans laquelle il se trouvait. Ce n'était, pourtant, pas assez intéressant pour que Harry s'en préoccupe. Il vit la fille rousse près de la tête et il vit qu'elle ne bougeait pas. Il s'avança tranquillement et là toucha du pied.

"Es tu vivante, fille ?" Demanda-t-il.

Pas de réponse. Il observa les alentours. Soudain, un jeune homme sourit des ombres. Il portait la robe des Serpentards et avait des cheveux noirs. Ses yeux étaient de couleur marron/rouge. Une baguette dans sa main et un petit sourire au lèvre, il dit :

"Bonjour Harry."

Le Survivant pencha la tête et regarda le carnet près de la fille.

"Ah. Tom" Le salua-t-il.

Le Serpentard leva un sourcil.

"Donc tu sais ce que c'est que ce carnet ?"

"Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il contient de la magie noire...et un bout d'âme."

Tom sourit légèrement. Harry pouvait voir le fil noir de la fille alimenter la magie du jeune homme.

"Alors qui es tu ?"

Le jeune homme écrivit son nom dans l'air en utilisant sa baguette. Un mouvement plus tard, les lettres se réarrangèrent : Je suis Lord Voldemort.

"Intelligent." Admit Harry.

Tom sourit.

"Et que vas tu faire pour sauver Ginny ?" Demanda-t-il.

Harry regarda la fille et réfléchit au challenge.

"Ginny ? C'est son nom ?" Demanda-t-il distraitement en passant les mains dans ses cheveux.

Tom leva un sourcil. Puis, il sourit. Il s'approcha du garçon et passa son doigt sur sa joue. Cela semblait mi-réel, mi-fantôme.

"Tellement comme moi..." murmura l'ombre.

Sa main attrapa le ponton d'Harry pour pouvoir se regarder dans les yeux. Pendant un instant, le jeune homme ne fit que l'observer. Puis, il se pencha en avant et ses lèvres frôlèrent celles du plus jeune. Harry le laissa faire. Enfin, Tom se recula en souriant.

"Tu sais que j'ai tué pour moi que ça." Fit Harry.

Tom leva un sourcil.

"Oui. Nous somme si semblables."

Harry ne fit que le regarder.

"Que compte tu faire quand tu sera entier ?" Demanda-t-il.

Tom parut réfléchir.

"Je ne sais pas trop. Je ne rejoindrais pas mon moi-future. Il me tuerais puisque je suis une menace. Mais d'après ce que Ginny m'a dit, les choses sont devenue parfaites de toutes façons."

Il tapota sa joue avec son doigt.

"Je pense que j'étudierais. Apprendre. Gagner de la connaissance. Voyager."

Ses yeux passèrent d'Harry à Ginny et pendant un millième de seconde, une lueur étrange passa dans ses yeux.

"Elle t'a tout dit." Dit Harry doucement.

Tom le re-regarda.

"Elle a mit tout son cœur et son âme dans se carnet." Continua-t-il.

Tom acquiesça sèchement.

"Maintenant, Harry. Jouons !"

Harry fit un pas en arrière et Tom se retourna vers la statue visage et siffla.

§ Parles moi, Serpentard, le plus grand des quatre de Poudlard ! §

Harry regarda l'énorme bouche craquer en s'ouvrant. Puis, sans un bruit, un énorme basilique en sortit. Il faisait au moins 18 mètres de long. Harry immédiatement après l'avoir vu, créa une espèce de protection sur ses yeux, comme une paire de lunettes. Il fixa les yeux jaune et il se sentit un peu lassé. Sa magie, vraiment, était étrange

§ Tue le §

Il vit Tom le regarder bizarrement avec un flash d'hésitation, néanmoins, la cruauté était toujours là. Harry le respecta pour ça. Il était cruel, comme Harry, mais humain grâce à cette hésitation. Il voulait seulement tuer Harry car le jeune était une menace. Harry fit un pas de coté et sortit son épée. Il l'avait rapetissé dans sa poche. La lumière des torches se reflétait dans l'émeraude sur la poignée. Il se tint fermement debout. La basilique était rapide, arrivant vers lui à une vitesse folle. Harry esquiva à peine, son épée rebondissant sur les écailles du serpent. Lorsqu'il arrivait pour la deuxième fois, Harry entendit une mélodie. Fumseck apparut dans un jaillissement de flammes et déposa un chapeau sur ses genoux. Puis, l'oiseau vola en sécurité, et Harry reconnu le choixpeau. Il le lança au loin en esquivant une autre attaque.

Pendant cinq minutes, il esquiva et essaya de trouver une faiblesse dans la peau du serpent. Après ces cinq minutes, il réalisa que le seul endroit était la bouche. Il se tint fermement debout et alors que le basilique refermait sa gueule sur lui, il enfonça l'épée dans son palais. La créature poussa un horrible sifflement en se convulsant. Puis il tomba, son énorme tête rebondissant sur le sol. Harry tira l'épée et il grimaça en sentant son bras se retirer d'un des crochet du basilique. Il avait mal calculé. Sa vision se brouilla en s'adossant contre un mur. Il vit les pieds de Tom s'approcher et il lui sourit. Tom sembla stupéfié, et pourtant, il ne montrait rien. Puis, le jeune home le regarda.

"Tu aurais du courir Harry." Dit il simplement.

Harry rigola mélodieusement et leva ses mains. Sa robe s'imprégnait de son sang et ses mains étaient rouge.

"Au moins, je meurs joliment baigné dans du rouge." Chantonna-t-il. "Je chéris vraiment la couleur du sang."

Puis, il entendit un Phœnix pleurer


	18. Chapitre 16 - basilique (partie 2)

Helooooo

Voilà enfin la deuxième partie... j'ai ENFIN fini mes exams donc le rythme sera de nouveau OK. Je pense avoir des notes à peu près bonnes... mais bon, faut pas rêver non plus.

Bref, voilà la seconde partie, je suis désolée pour le temps t'attente. Par contre, pour une fois je suis assez fière de cette traduction.

Oh...et...désolée pour les fautes

Rappel, cette histoire ne m'appartient pas.

"Paroles", 'pensées' §fourchelangue§

J'aurais un message à faire passer en fin de chapitre

 _Puis, il entendit un phénix pleurer_

Fumseck atterrit sur son ventre et se pencha sur le bras blessé. Harry ne pouvait voir ce que l'oiseau faisait mais soudain il se sentit mieux. Sa vue lui revint, encore meilleure qu'auparavant. Il s'assit doucement, seulement fatigué. Il vit Tom regarder le phénix avec surprise. Puis, Harry compris. Il se releva et vit le Choixpeau glisser sur ses jambes et tomber à terre avec bruit. Harry leva un sourcil en voyant une poignée bleue sortir du chapeau magique. Il la tira et un long couteau apparut. La poignée était magnifique. Un mélange d'indigo et de bleu. La lame était en argent gravée de plusieurs runes. Il l'observa avec attention.

Puis, il regarda Tom. Le garçon avait fait un pas en arrière, réalisant qu'ils se battaient de nouveau. Harry se pencha et attrapa le journal intime. Tom écarquilla les yeux et se figea. Harry suivit des yeux le filament noir reliant Tom et la fille, Ginny. Il leva le couteau et l'abaissant d'un geste sec, sa magie s'enroulant autour du couteau. La lame et les runes brillèrent. Il vit Tom fermer les yeux et se tenir droit, comme au garde à vous. Mais la lame rata le carnet, et coupa la vrille noire. Harry brûla, détruit tout le reste de magie noire en Ginny avant de s'élancer pour rattraper Tom.

Ce dernier cria et tomba, inconscient, sur le sol. Harry fit un rictus. Il avait déjà une âme, mais la magie provenant de la fille rousse lui avait créé un corp. C'était vraiment incroyable. Harry lui avait juste envoyé une grosse secousse de la sienne. Harr0y se pencha et prit le choixpeau entre ses mains. Une longue et flashy épée en sortit. Elle était rouge et or. Harry sourit et commença à imaginer un plan. Puis, il vit l'inutile, normal journal intime. Enfin, il regarda la tache suspecte sur son t-shirt. Il fit un rictus. Et il commença son plan.

~~OO~~

Harry entra dans le bureau du directeur, Ginny sur son dos. En entrant, après avoir demandé à la gargouille de bouger, il trouva le bureau remplis de roux pleurant sur leurs chaises. Les jumeaux, celui de l'âge d'Harry, un grand jeune homme aux cheveux longs, un avec les cheveux plus court, le préfet, un homme presque chauve, et une femme grassouillette. McGonagall et Rogue entourant un Albus à l'air défait. (Tous avait cet air en fait, sauf Rogue qui était...normal). En posant le pied dans la pièce, Harry attira l'attention de tous. Il y eut quelques glapissement en voyant les diverses tâches sur sa robe, le sang tombant goutte après goutte sur le sol, et une épée ensanglanté dans sa main.

Puis, ils virent Ginny. La femme rondelette sanglota plus fort et fut à côté de lui en un instant. Elle attrapa la fille dans ses bras, et pendant quelques minutes, toute la famille fut autour de la rousse à pleurer de soulagement. Harry se rapprocha du bureau directorial et enfonça l'épée dans le bois après avoir laissé des gouttes carmin tomber sur les documents. Puis, il se recula paresseusement et posa un doigt sur sa joie, pensif. Deux secondes plus tard, deux bras l'entourer et et le jeune homme au cheveux longs le remercia.

"Merci." Respira-t-il. "Merci"

Puis, il fondit en larme sur l'épaule du plus jeune, ignorant tout le sang. Harry pinça les lèvres, et demanda si l'homme pouvait se retirer, mais il fut attiré dans un câlin familial. Quand enfin, il put en sortir, il prit dans sa poche le journal intime, qui avait un trou au milieu duquel de l'encre coulait. Il le posa sur le bureau, et il vit une lueur de compréhension s'allumer dans les yeux de Dumbledore. Il vit du coin de l'œil Fumseck reposer le choixpeau sur étagère et retourner sur son perchoir. Harry l'ignora.

"J'ai trouvé cette chose étrange mais c'était une idée brillante." Dit Harry, simplement.

Puis, il inclina la tête.

"Si vous voulez bien m'excusez, j'aimerais aller me laver."

"Le professeur Rogue va t'accompagner à l'infirmerie." Dit Dumbledore.

"Je vais bien." Répondit Harry. "Le basilique ne m'à pas eut."

Un ange passa.

"Un basilique." Murmura l'homme à moitié chauve, appelé Arthur.

"Oui. Il est mort. Ne vous inquietez pas."

"Comment t'en es tu sortit sans une égratignure ?" Lâchèrent les jumeaux.

Harry mentionna l'épée.

"Elle était assez petite pour pouvoir entrer dans la gueule du basilique, mais assez grande pour pouvoir s'enfoncer dans le palet du dit basilique."

Silence. Rogue se leva et sortit de la salle, Harry derrière lui.

~~OO~~

Alors qu'Harry suivait Rogue dans les couloirs, il pensa paresseusement à ce que D penserait de la mort d'un basilique. Le mieux serait de ne pas lui en parler. Arrivés devant le portrait de son dortoir, Rogue s'arrêta. Il se retourna pour regarder le plus jeune. Harry lui dit un sourire tordu.

"Ne suis-je pas beau dans le sang ?"

Rogue déglutit et partit en courant presque. Harry sourit de nouveau et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il y trouva un deuxième lit et un Tom endormit. Il ne voulait pas que Dumbledore ne le sache mais il ne voulait pas non plus laisser le garçon dans la Chambre. La Chambre des Secrets était entourée de charmes très puissant, indépendants de Poudlard. Harry avait donc dût tirer Tom dans les toilettes avant de pouvoir demander à Poudlard d'envoyer le jeune homme dans sa chambre. Le reste s'était passé selon son plan. Dumbledore croyait qu'Harry avait sortir l'épée de Gryffondor, tué le basilique, détruit Tom et son journal intime, et avait fait tout ça pour Ginny.

Harry fit un rictus et retira ses robes en entrant dans la salle de bain. Il les mit dans la panière à longue où ils disparurent pour se retrouver dans la blanchisserie des elfes de maison. Il trouva la large baignoire remplie d'eau chaude, il s'y glissa, rendant l'eau aussi carmin que lui. Une fois dans le bain, il examina le couteau qu'il avait sortit du choipeau. Il le reconnaissait d'un livre. C'était le couteau de Serdaigle. Gryffondor avait une épée, Serpentard, un jeu de dague, Poufsouffle, un arc, et Serdaigle, un long couteau. Seuls leurs descendants pouvaient les sortir du chapeau magique, qui les avait sûrement sortit des endroits où ils étaient gardés (probablement à Gringotts).

Puis, Harry passa le doigt sur sa peau pâle. Pas de cicatrice. Les larmes de phénix faisaient des merveilles. Harry fronça tout de même les sourcils. Quelques gouttes, quelqu'en soit le pouvoir de guérison, ne serait jamais capable de détruire un venin si fatal. Pas quand le venin était magique. Et pas une goutte de poison n'était sortit de son corp. Cela voulait dire que le venin était toujours en lui. Il passa paresseusement une main dans ses cheveux. Il ferait ça plus tard. Là, il voulait juste se laver et dormir.

~~OO~~

Fin du chapitre 16

 **PETIT MESSAGE :**

J'ai reçu plusieurs reviews disant que ma traduction n'était pas super, qu'elle n'égalait pas celle de Ours en peluche. Je suis au courant. Je vais vous dire ce que je leur ai répondu. En gros je sais que ma traduction n'est pas super. Il y a des fautes vu que ça fait deux ans que je n'ai pas prit de cours de français (et ça s'oublie vite). Deuxièmement, j'ai fait cette traduction pour le fun. Je ne veux pas devenir traductrice quand je serais plus grande. Je voulais juste savoir si mon anglais était assez bon pour pouvoir traduir une histoire et que les gens apprécient. C'est tout. Et puis, ça m'apprend des mots et ça améliore mon anglais déjà pas mal, (sans faire ma prétentieuse). J'ai lu les trois premiers chapitre de Ourse en peluche, et effectivement, c'est beeeaaauuuucoup mieux. Elle/il en a mit un quatrième y'a pas longtemps, mais lorsque j'ai commencé, elle/il n'en n'avait pas mit depuis 2012. Je pensais donc qu'il/elle avait abandonné/ée.

En bref, je voulais vous demander, si vous vouliez que je continue.

Je vous souhaite une bonne journée.


	19. Chapitre 17 - sourires

Hello everybody. I hope you are well

Je poste ce chapitre aujourd'hui car je ne sais pas si je serais assez en forme pour le poster demain.

Bêta : Merci énormément à 'Theisman04' qui a fait les corrections. Il fait vraiment un travail incroyable.

Ceci n'est qu'une traduction

§fourchelangue§ "paroles"

Tom mangea son omelette tout en regardant Harry avec attention. Finalement, il prit sur lui et se décida à savourer son repas.

Harry devait lui accorder qu'il avait un bon self-contrôle. Enfin, le Survivant pris la parole.

"Tu te cachera dans mon dortoir jusqu'aux vacances d'été. Cela te sera facile de monter dans le train, personne, ici, ne fait attention à rien."

Tom acquiesça distraitement, puis souleva la vraie question :

"Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas tué ?"

"Pourquoi l'aurais-je fais ?"

"J'ai presque tué la fille. Et j'ai envoyé un basilic te tuer." Il ponctua chaque mot avec un mouvement de fourchette.

"Hmmmm. Je me fiche de la fille. Quand au basilic... des gens ont déjà essayé de me tuer. Nous sommes devenus amis."

Tom fronça légèrement les sourcils.

"Et qu'as tu prévu de faire avec moi ?"

"Avec toi ?"

"Après avoir quitté Poudlard. J'ai une énorme dette envers toi pour m'avoir donné un corps."

Harry tapota paresseusement ses doigts sur la table.

"Rien."

Tom cligna des yeux.

"J'avais prévu de te faire un prêt et de t'envoyer dans un autre pays pour apprendre." Dit il simplement.

"Vraiment ?" Demanda Tom en fronçant, cette fois-ci, fortement les sourcils.

"Oui. En échange, tu m'enverras, des informations, des livres, bref, tout ce qui te semble intéressant à savoir."

Tom y réfléchis un moment.

"Tu me feras un prêt et me laisseras ma liberté à la seule condition que je partage avec toi, toute mes nouvelles connaissances ?"

"Oui."

"Marché conclu."

~~OO~~

Harry descendit l'escalier en dansant presque, tandis que les marches disparaissaient derrière lui. En atteignant le fond, il trouva le corps de Lockhart, et s'en débarrassa d'une boule de feu, regardant tranquillement le cadavre brûler.

Puis, un sourire aux lèvres, il repartit en direction de la surface. Il reviendrait nettoyer plus tard. Il était juste venu pour se débarrasser d'un problème potentiel.

Les classes étaient annulées pour la journée puisque Lockhart avait disparu et que tout le monde le cherchait.

La nuit dernière, Harry avait fini son travail, et rendu visite au bureau et chambre du professeur et avait incinéré toutes les affaires du dandy. A présent, ce dernier semblait s'être évaporé dans la nature. Ils n'y verraient que du feu (sans faire de mauvais jeu de mots) et penseraient que le plus probable était que le fat s'était enfuit, fuyant un lieu aussi dangereux que Poudlard...

~~OO~~

Harry regarda le sol depuis le haut de la tour d'astronomie. Il pouvait sentir le vent dans ses cheveux et l'adrénaline courir dans ses veines en imaginant le saut. Mais il ne sauterais pas. Pas encore. Noir et Maen ne serait pas contents.

Il se pencha encore un peu, serrant son violon dans sa main. Il sentit la corde de sécurité s'enfoncer dans sa main, et observa une goutte de sang perler.

Finement, il monta sur le rebord, gardant l'équilibre. Un pas. Un pas serait tous ce dont il aurait besoin. Il se lécha ses lèvres...

Soudain, une main l'attrapa par la robe et le tira en arrière. Pour le faire atterrir entre deux bras qui l'entourèrent d'un geste protecteur.

Il regarda en l'air pour voir Lucius Malfoy froncer les sourcils.

"Je venait parler avec le directeur et je vous trouve en équilibre à 150 mètres au dessus du sol. Que faisiez vous ?!" Demanda-t-il d'une voix traînante.

"Je rêvais." Répondit Harry.

"De quoi ?" Demanda l'homme avec arrogance, cachant sa curiosité.

"De tomber." Sourit Harry, les yeux brillants.

L'homme l'observa.

"Donc vous êtes suicidaire ?"

"Non. C'est juste que j'adore tomber."

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment.

"Ce jour, celui où tu t'es fait percuter par le cognard... lorsque tu tombais, tu n'avais pas peur. Je t'ai vu sourire."

Harry fit un rictus. Un pouce passa sur sa joue.

"Peux tu sourire comme ça encore une fois ?"

Harry fronça les sourcils.

"J'ai besoin de l'adrénaline courant dans mes veines." Murmura-t-il.

"Sentir le vent essayer d'arracher mes vêtements. Sentir la gravité exercer son influence. J'en ai besoin pour me sentir libre."

Le pouce passa sur ses lèvres.

"C'était un sourire magnifique."

Les bras relâchèrent Harry sur le sol de pierres froides. Il se releva sous le regard de Lucius.

"Je dois aller voir le directeur." Fit-il avec un reniflement de dégoût.

Le plus vieux tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte. Harry leva son violon et le regarda partir en accompagnant son départ d'une mélodie fantasmagorique.

~~OO~~

Harry frappa à la porte. Un moment plus tard, elle s'ouvrit sur Rogue.

"Réunissez vos flasques, bouteilles et instruments." Dit-il simplement.

"Pourquoi ?" Demanda l'homme, un soupçon de peur dans la voix.

"Faites un serment sorcier, selon lequel, vous ne direz rien de ce que verrez, entendrez ou toucherez, de tout ce que je vous montrerais."

Rogue le regarda.

"Moi, Severus Tobias Rogue, jure sur la magie de ne pas révéler ce que je verrais, entendrais, sentirais, toucherais, de ce que Harry James Potter me montrera."

Harry fit un rictus. L'homme parut méfiant, quelque peu apeuré, mais pourtant curieux. Ou au moins assez pour l'écouter. Quelques minutes plus tard, Snape armé de tous ses ustensiles, suivi par le garçon, entra dans les toilettes des filles. Le plus vieux haussa un sourcil alors que Harry se dirigea vers l'évier.

§ Ouvre toi §

Rogue frissonna en entendant le sifflement mais il regarda avec ébahissement les lavabos s'écarter.

§ Essssssscalier §

Les marches se matérialisèrent et l'enfant, sans sourciller, entama la descente. Le professeur juste derrière.

Quand ils atteignirent le sol, Rogue regarda fugitivement les os avant d'observer la salle d'un œil attentif.

En entrant dans l'anti-chambre, le professeur regarda la mue de basilic, choqué. Puis, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il compris pourquoi son élève l'avait amené ici. Le Maître des Potions observa la chambre principale avec un émerveillement voilé.

"Je suis la quatrième personne à pénétrer dans cette salle depuis au moins deux cents ans." Souffla-t-il.

Enfin, il vit le basilic. Et, cette fois, sa respiration lui manqua.

"C'est énorme." il émit en se léchant des lèvres.

"Je vous en donne la moitié si vous le préparer et que vous mettez le tout dans des pots." Dit Harry.

Rogue prit une grande inspiration.1

"Marché conclu."

Et, sans attendre, il se mit au travail. Harry sourit.

~~OO~~

Harry avait facilement empêché Dumbledore d'être derrière son dos en lui disant qu'il n'avait certainement pas l'intention d'essayer de retourner dans la Chambre.

C'était le mot clé : essayer. Il allait y retourner, pas essayer.

Il avait aussi mentit en disant qu'il n'avait gardé rien de dangereux provenant du basilic, qu'il avait tout donné à Rogue. Le vieux fou l'avait cru.

Harry secoua la tête, se rappelant l'imbécillité du directeur, en entrant dans la salle circulaire où les cendres de Lockhart traînaient. Il y bouta le feu.

Un feu tellement ardent qu'il incinéra aussi bien les ossements gisant sur le sol que la mousse des murs, jusqu'à ce ce que tout soit nettoyé.

Quand tout fut propre, il lança quelques sorts, polissant la pierre et purifiant l'air. Il lissa aussi le sol et rappela les escaliers, leur offrant le même traitement.

Il alla dans l'Anti-chambre laquelle contenait auparavant la mue, maintenant nettoyée et rangée avec soin.

Puis, il commença à tailler la pierre, en lissant les irrégularités, de même, il renforça le plafond grâce à quelques piliers supplémentaires. C'était assez simple à faire (pour lui), il suffisait juste d'injecter assez de magie dans ses sorts. Une fois, murs et plafond rénovés, ce fut le tour du sol.

En rentrant dans la salle principale, il sourit.

Harry commença par nettoyer et bannir toutes les tâches sombres sur les murs. Il fit la même chose avec le sol, plafond, colonnes et statues. Quand tout brilla enfin de mille feux, il corrigea les imperfections, réparant fissures et divers dégâts causés par le temps et à sa rencontre avec le basilic.

Il rajouta plusieurs torches, y posant des sorts pour qu'elles s'allument quand quelqu'un entrait dans la pièce. Prosaïque, il les charma de façon à ce qu'elles soient très longues à se consommer.

Puis, il rempli les bassins/fontaines des deux côté du chemin.

Enfin il sourit et décida que tous les tuyaux et pièces menant à la salle principale méritaient bien d'être explorés.

Il planifiait de beaucoup l'utiliser, cette Chambre...

~~OO~~

Harry regarda Tom assis en face de lui. Ils avaient posé un bouclier sur le compartiment. Personne ne devait voir cet étudiant inconnu, et encore moins pouvoir se souvenir de lui.

Harry eut un sourire narquois et porta une nouvelle fois son violon contre son épaule. La mélodie flottait dans l'air, entrecoupée par un peu de magie. Elle rappelait étrangement le chant apaisant d'un phénix. Le violoniste fredonnait sur l'air.

Finalement Tom se leva, attirant son attention. Le garçon ouvrit la bouche, puis se rassit en observant le Survivant.

"Que peux tu faire d'autre ? Je veux dire, en dehors de jouer parfaitement du violon, et d'y infuser même un peu de magie... ce qui n'a pas été fait depuis l'époque des Fondateurs."

Harry cligna des yeux.

"Eh bien... J'étais considéré comme très intelligent en primaire."

"Que peux tu faire ?"

"Je peux couramment parler allemand, français, japonais, russe et espagnol." Dit il, se demandant brièvement ce qu'il pouvait faire d'autre.

Il n'y avait jamais réellement réfléchit.

"Je peux jouer du violoncelle, du violon, de la harpe, de la guitare et de la flûte. Je sais peindre, lire. Je me débrouille avec les armes blanches. Je peux lancer une dague à au moins quinze mètres. Ah, et courir vite."

Tom le fixa un moment.

"Oui. Nous sommes pareil. Puissants et brillants. Mais tu l'es encore plus que moi." Admit-il sans honte.

Harry lui adressa un petit sourire et retourna à sa musique.

~~OO~~

Fin du chapitre 17


	20. Chapitre 18 - peintures

Hey ! Je suis vraiment désolée de le poster si tard- il est 23:00 où je suis en ce moment. Entant en vacances, je n'ai littéralement rien foutu de toute la semaine, j'ai commencé hier...

Bref, ce chapitre n'a pas encore été corrigé vu que je viens juste de le finir et de l'envoyer au correcteur. Encore un énorme merci à lui.

Bêta : Theisman04 je t'aime

§fourchelangue§, "Paroles"

️️️️️il y a un baiser homosexuel dans le chapitre, tout à la fin. ️️️️️

Ceci est juste une traduction.

Tom observa le Chemin de Traverse un moment.

"Ça n'a pas changé." Admit il.

Harry sourit légèrement. Puis, il lui tendit la carte de Gringotts. Il avait mit un peu de son argent dans un autre coffre sous le nom de Tom et avait obtenu une carte- qui marchait comme les cartes bancaires moldues- pour qu'il puisse retirer de l'argent n'importe où. Tom prit gentiment la carte et la mit dans sa poche. Harry l'observa.

"Nous devons te trouver de nouveaux habits."

Le garçon sourit et Harry sur que ça allait être un long jour.

~~OO~~

Tom passa gentiment sa main sur le mur en briques rouge en descendant les escaliers. Quand ils atteignirent la porte, Harry s'arrêta, la main sur la poignée. Tom le regarda.

"Essais de ne pas mettre D en colère."

"D est l'homme chez qui tu habite, n'est ce pas ?" Demanda Tom.

Harry acquiesça.

"Il n'est pas abusif, si ?" Demanda Tom, un air grave sur le visage.

"Non." Répondit Harry. Tom se relaxa. "Mais il... il n'est pas humain."

Tom cligna des yeux.

"Je reste avec lui depuis l'été dernier. Il est immortel, et puissant. Donc, ne soit pas du mauvais côté avec lui. Et fiche toi des animaux."

Tom acquiesça gravement en le regardant dans les yeux. Harry entra dans la librairie et pendant il moment, il resta là, à regarder l'endroit lumineux et chaleureux. Une table à café déjà mise avec du gâteau et du thé. D était assis sur le canapé. Il sourit à Harry et se dernier sentit Tom regarder le plus vieux avec attention. Il pouvait déjà voir la cruauté cachée dans ses yeux. Peu le pouvait. Seul ceux qui avait le même regard le pouvait.

"Harry, je suis heureux de te revoir. Qui est ton ami ?"

"Voici Tom. Je l'amène à un hôtel pour qu'il puisse y séjourner quelques jours. Je suis juste venu déposer mes affaires."

"Ah. Voudriez vous un peu de thé avant de partir ?" Sourit il.

Harry hocha la tête. Venant de soi le canapé, Ne se jeta soudainement sur lui. Harry s'étouffa légèrement alors qu'il s'enroulait autour de son cou et sifflait en colère. Tom brandit sa nouvelle baguette avant de réfléchir et d'écouter.

§ Imbecssssssil ! Comment oszzzzze tu m'envoyer icsssssssi plus tôt ?! § siffla-t-il.

Harry avait envoyé le serpent à la maison avec Hedwige parce qu'il flippait lorsqu'il sentait l'odeur du basilic.

§ Calme toi, Ne. Cssssss'était inconfortable pour toi à causzzzzze du baszzzzillic. §

§ Bien ssssssur. Mais csssse n'était pas une raiszzzzon de m'envoyer avec l'oiszzzzeau. § Siffla-t-il.

Ne détestait voler, même si il était dans un petit cocon chaud, confortable et moelleux. Harry retira le serpent de son cou. Il siffla pour la forme et s'enroula autour de son maître.

"Familier intéressant." Dit Tom. "J'avais un cobra royal. Son nom était Nagini. Je suppose qu'elle est avec Voldemort maintenant."

Harry hocha une fois la tête et s'assit, Tom prudemment à côté de lui. Ils furent silencieux en buvant leurs thé.

~~OO~~

Harry passa gentiment le pinceau sur la toile. Une marque blanche y resta. Rouge suivit, se mélangeant parfaitement avec le blanc. Harry finit le mouvement de pinceau et le retira pour observer la peinture. Un homme à genoux, courbé par la défaite, regardait droit au peintre à travers ses cheveux noirs. De son dos germait deux immenses ailes blanches. Il était habillé de longues robes noires révélant un corps d'apollon.

Il était à genoux sur un morceau de sol brûlé. Des chaînes paraissaient sortirent du sol pour s'enrouler autour de ses ailes magnifiques pour les retenir au sol. Des entraves autour des ses bras et jambes le liaient au sol. Un collier en métal encerclait son cou avec quelques bout de chaînes cassées. L'arrière-plan faisait penser que le monde était en feu. Il y avait la forme indistincte d'une forêt totalement détruite et brûlée. Tout l'horizon était en feu, projetant une lumière rougeoyante sur le ciel. Le sol sous l'homme était brûlée et couvert de sang. L'endroit où le plus d'émotion était présenté se situait dans les yeux. Ils fixaient derrière un rideau de cheveux couleur charbon directement dans ceux qui admiraient la peinture. Ils étaient d'un bleu vif, rendu terne par la douleur et la trahison.

Harry sourit bizarrement et déplaça le tableau. Un homme derrière lui fixa la peinture alors que Harry nettoyait ses pinceaux. La galerie d'art était bondée de personnes venant regarder les peintures placées ici pour la 'grande' ouverture. C'était une toute nouvelle galerie et les peintures exposées étaient toutes magnifiques. Harry avait reçu une invitation pour exposer ses peintures, après que D lui ait proposé... et D avait quelques amis haut placés. Tous étaient au rez-de-chaussée pour écouter le speech d'ouverture. L'homme derrière Harry était le propriétaire et faisait un petit tour pour vérifier que tout était prêt. Il s'était arrêté derrière le Survivant pour le voir peindre depuis les cinq derrières minutes. Harry plaça la peinture sur le mur et lança un sort discret pour faire sécher la peinture.

"C'est incroyable." Fit il dans un murmure. "Quel âgé as tu, petit ?"

Harry sourit distraitement.

"Douze."

L'homme regarda Harry avec ébahissement.

"Serais intéressé de vendre cette peinture ?"

"J'ai peur de l'avoir fait spécialement pour quelqu'un."

L'homme acquiesça, désappointé. Harry accrocha une plaque ; 'Innocence noire'. Le propriétaire regarda ses autres peintures pendant que le Survivant finissait de les accrocher. Alors que les gens commençaient à envahir la gallérie, un homme vint parler au propriétaire des lieux. Ce dernier lui parla un moment avant qu'il ne lui montre les peintures d'Harry. Le dit Harry qui avait trouvé une serviette pour se laver les mains et les observer murmurer sur ses toiles. L'une d'entre elles représentait un gros chien, ses poils noirs semblaient chatoyer au soleil. Il regardait trois jeunes enfants jouer de l'autre côté de la rivière, entouré par vieux arbres noueux. On pouvait voir une lueur prédatrice dans ses yeux. 'Créatures des profondeurs'.

La deuxième peinture était un homme regardant dans un miroir et voir son reflet souriant cruellement, tenant un couteau ensanglanté. Sa femme, qui dormait derrière l'homme, était morte dans la réflection. C'était si bien fait qu'on ne pouvait dire quel côté était la réflection et lequel ne l'était pas. Où était la réalité et où ne l'était pas. 'Reflet des âmes'.

La troisième toile montrait un homme drapé dans une élégante robe noire, bleu roi et argenté. L'homme avait un visage aristocratique avec de longs cheveux blonds et des yeux couleur argent. Il se tenait entre deux arbres paraissant très anciens. D'autre arbres tout desséchés derrière lui, projetaient des ombres sur le sol. L'homme se tenait sur de l'herbe fraîche. Il semblait irradier de lumière alors qu'il se tenait, fier, la tête haute. 'Fierté'.

La quatrième image représentait un homme asiatique portant un changshan traditionnel vert et marron. Ses cheveux noirs, lisses et lui arrivant aux épaules, encadraient un visage sans impureté et deux yeux dorés. De larges ailes blanches, aux bouts rouge sang, germaient dans son dos. Il était assis sur le garde-corps d'un château comme Poudlard. On pouvait voir seulement le mur derrière lui et le balcon sur lequel il était. De larges roses rouges et ronces poussaient sur le dit balcon. Les mains de l'homme agrippaient la barre de métal alors que ses jambes pendaient gracieusement dans le vide, ses ailes sorties. Il semblait près à sauter. Un air de pure joie sur le visage. Il faisait nuit et il baignait dans un halo de lumière blanche. 'Liberté'.

Sa cinquième peinture était un homme avec une peau pâle et des cheveux noirs si soyeux qu'on aurait dit de la soie. Il était habillé de noir et se tenait debout. Ses yeux ressemblaient à des piscines d'encre tournaillante alors qu'il regardait l'eau dans un bassin devant lui. Il était dans une salle en pierre drapée de tapisseries vertes et argent ayant des serpents dessus. Dans l'élégante table en bois devant lui, il y avait un bassin en pierre rempli d'eau. L'eau ondulait et on pouvait voir de petite silhouettes mais celle qui se démarquait le plus était une femme au cheveux roux. L'homme avait un air de regret dans les yeux en la voyant. Directement derrière lui était une tapisserie montrant un crâne et un serpent. 'Regret'.

La sixième représentait un homme pâle avec des cheveux noirs et des yeux bleu glacier. Il était debout, regardant au loin, et portait une robe bleu pâle et un argent glacial. Dans ses mains, reposait paresseusement une longue lame courbée. La base de ses robes étaient trempées de sang, tout comme le sol. Quelques gouttes de liquide vital venait de son épée, éclaboussée, elle aussi, de liquide carmin. L'homme se tenait sur ce qui ressemblait à un champ de bataille, vide de toute âme sauf la sienne. 'Victoire'.

La septième représentait un homme, ses cheveux châtains encadraient deux yeux ambrés. Il portait des robes brunes presque noires et semblait gronder en montrant de longues canines, comme celles d'un vampire. Il semblait rayonner d'une force sauvage. Il paraissait près à combattre, ses mains ouvertes montrant de longues griffes. Il se tenait dans une chambre faite de bois, une torche sur sa droite. Les ombres créées prenaient la forme d'hommes et de monstres. 'Survie'.

La huitième peinture était Tom. Le garçon se tenait élégamment dans une salle en pierre. Il paraissait hautain, ses yeux rouge semblaient menaçant alors qu'il vous regardait de derrière sa frange. Il avait un sourire charmant ainsi qu'une lueur de cruauté dans le regard. Derrière lui se trouvait le basilique, qui était bel et bien vivant. Il était posé mais ne bougeait pour faire mal, il regardait juste où il était. Il s'était enroulé une fois autour de Tom pour le protéger. 'Pouvoir'.

La neuvième et derrière peinture était un peu différente des autres. Elle montrait une femme flottant gentiment jusqu'au sol, portée par de larges ailes blanches tachetées. Elles ressemblaient à celles d'une chouette. Elle avait de longs cheveux blancs lui arrivant au bas du dos. Elle avait la peu pâle avec de grands yeux dorés. Elle portait une longue robe blanche mouchetée à divers endroits. Ses bras étaient grands ouverts et ses genoux légèrement plié pour atterrir, elle paraissait sereine. Il faisait nuit et elle se tenait devant un lac reflétant la pleine lune. Dans une de ses main il y avait un violon, du sang coulant des cordes. Dans son autre main était un archet , lui aussi couvert de sang. La femme donnait un chaud et délicat sourire. 'Hedwige'.

Harry sourit légèrement et se dirigea vers la buffet pour attraper un snack. Alors que la nuit passait, on l'avait accosté plusieurs fois pour acheter ses peintures et il en avait vendu quelques unes. Il avait gardé celle de Rogue, Noir, Maen, Tom et Lucius. Il avait vendu les autres. Celle qui avait le plus attiré l'attention avait été celle qu'il avait peint juste avant. Il la gardait pour quelqu'un. Beaucoup avaient remarqué que l'homme de la peinture ressemblait au criminel récemment évadé.

~~OO~~

D fit un rictus et Harry soupira, remettant son col en place. Il y avait une fête ou un truc dans le même genre pour un gars assez riche. D prenait soin de ses chats, lesquels l'homme adorait, et D avait été invité, et avait suggéré Harry comme distraction. Maintenant, Harry devait jouer quelques mélodies pour les invités qui discutaient. Harry soupira de nouveau et D fit un petit rire et le poussant vers une estrade surplombant les tables. C'était plus une fête qu'autre chose. Harry croyait savoir que c'était l'anniversaire de l'homme, mais il n'était pas sûr. Harry se redressa et quelques regards curieux le suivirent. Il savait qu'il n'y aurait pas d'introduction. Il était là seulement pour jouer. Il commença avec une lente mélodie, essayant de ne pas la faire trop hantante. Bientôt, il fut complètement perdu dans sa propre musique, entrelaçant sa magie pour que l'atmosphère soit plus légère. Il savait que ce ne serait pas sa dernière performance.

~~OO~~

Harry regarda Tom se glisser dans la cohue, souriant et paraissant relativement enthousiaste. Il se posa sur la chaise en face du plus jeune, et attrapa une boisson et en prit une gorgée. Harry fit un petit sourire en sirotant son coca. Sa boîte de nuit était remplie et avait énormément de succès. Tom lui sourit.

"Pas de danse ?"

"Non."

Tom rit dans sa barbe. Puis, il se pencha en avant, un sourire sur ses lèvres.

"Tu te sens trop jeune ?"

"Non. Je n'aime juste pas la danse 'sauvage'." Fit il, vaguement.

Tom sourit de nouveau et se pencha encore plus, jusqu'à que leurs visages soient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent alors qu'ils bloquaient le monde extérieur. Tom franchit se qui les séparait et posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry. Son premier vrai baiser, en excluant le baiser fantôme que Tom lui avait donné. Harry laissa ses yeux se fermer. La sensation de lèvres sur les siennes était plaisante. Quelques secondes après, une main se posa sur son cou, accentuant le baiser. Un moment plus tard, Tom se retira. Il sourit de nouveau, et Harry le regarda, les yeux à demi fermés. Il prit une gorgée de son coca, un sourire fantôme caché derrière son verre.

~~OO~~

Fin du chapitre 18


	21. Chapitre 19 - la fin de l’été

Hello everybody,

J'espère que vous allez bien. Voilà le chapitre 19.

Merci à tous pour les reviews.

Bêta : un gros gros gros merci à Theisman04 pour son travail de correction.

§ fourchelangue §, "Paroles"

Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, c'est seulement la correction.

 **Dark and light chapitre 19, la fin de l'été**

Harry dû manœuvrer avec le paquet, qu'il tenait dans les bras, pour parvenir à toquer la porte. Une minute plus tard, celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Noir.

Le vampire cligna des yeux de surprise, puis fit un sourire sauvage. Il attrapa Harry par le devant de sa robe, le tirant à l'intérieur, laissant la porte, se refermer derrière eux.

"Maen !" Cria-t-il. "Devines qui viens nous rendre visite !"

Un instant plus tard, le loup-garou apparu, souriant à Harry.

"Petite Flamme !" L'accueillit il.

Puis, il fronça les sourcils et se pencha pour renifler les lèvres du plus jeune. Ses yeux se plissèrent. "Qui t'as touché ?"

Noir, aussitôt, devint sérieux.

"Tom." Harry remua distraitement la main. "Je le lui ai permis."

Noir se pencha, attrapant gentiment le menton du Survivant.

"C'est bon, alors, si tu lui en a donné la permission, Petite flamme." Roucoula-t-il en embrassant Harry à la commissure des lèvres.

Harry sourit simplement et leur offrit à chacun, un paquet. Ils les ouvrirent et fixèrent les peintures, stupéfaits et ravis.

'Victoire' et 'Survie'. Il les avait conservés pour leur offrir.

"Je ne savait pas que tu savais peindre Petite flamme." Ronronna Noir.

Harry haussa les épaules.

"Viens. Allons boire un coup et parler de ton année." Dit Noir, tout en prenant soin de son portrait. Harry sourit.

~~OO~~

"Fais attention, Petite Flamme." Fit Noir sérieusement en passant la main dans les cheveux noirs de son protégé. "Il y a un meurtrier en liberté."

Harry fit un rictus en fixant les deux autres. Ils comprirent.

"Mais, qui doit avoir peur de qui ?" Lança-t-il, absent.

Maen sourit et Noir l'embrassa.

"C'est bien notre brillante petite flamme. Allons, retourne voir ce Tom. Et n'oublie pas de toujours garder une lame sur toi."

Harry hocha la tête et laissa Noir embrasser sa joue une dernière fois avant de marcher à l'extérieur des protections et de transplaner.

~~OO~~

Harry sentit les longs doigts de Tom jouer avec ses cheveux, alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté de lui, sur le canapé d'un hôtel moldu.

Tom fredonnait doucement en attendant que le portoloin international se déclenche (départ prévu à 15 heures).

L'ancien horcruxe se leva et sortit un ruban vert émeraude de sa poche, pour attacher les cheveux noirs du plus jeune. Puis, ses doigts attrapèrent délicatement le menton de l'objet des ses soins, pour le faire basculer en arrière et l'embrasser. Harry le laissa faire en fermant les yeux, il se sentait bien. Quand Tom se retira, la main se posa sur sa joue.

§ Tu vas me manquer, petit serpent. § Siffla-t-il.

Harry découvrit qu'il appréciait passer de l'anglais au fourche-langue sans prévenir.

Harry fit un petit sourire.

§ Tu me manquera aussi. §

Puis, il embrassa la tête de Ne. Le serpent voulait voir du pays et voyagerait avec Tom pendant un moment. Il pourrait, cependant, revenir à n'importe quel instant.

Le plus âgé éloigna avec regret, sa main d'Harry, pour caresser le reptile (avec hésitation), qui pour une fois, était autour de ses épaules. Puis, l'heure du départ approchant, il saisi son sac.

§ Fait attention à lui, Ne. § Dit Harry.

Le serpent hocha la tête.

§ Tu vas me manquer Harry. § Siffla doucement Ne.

Harry sourit

"Veille sur lui, Hedwige." Fit Tom à la chouette blanche posée sur l'épaule de son maître.

Le rapace lui lança un regard et un hululement indigné en mode 'Que crois tu que j'ai l'intention de faire ?'

Harry sourit et Tom soupira, résigné aux habitudes des familiers de l'apprenti, avant de sortir une cuillère de sa poche. Il fit un dernier sourire avant de disparaître. Harry se leva et attrapa les clefs de la chambre pour procéder au check-out

~~OO~~

Harry regarda les enfants, en extase, devant la vitrine d'un magasin de balais. Juste devant, l'Éclair de feu, comme il se devait. Le nouvel homme d'affaire sourit, son instinct s'étaient avéré juste, et son investissement, des plus judicieux.

Le nouveau balai pouvait atteindre les 150 km/h en moins de dix secondes. Incroyable.

L'homme, Simon, était vraiment un génie dans son art. Certes, pour le moment, il n'y avait qu'une centaine de balais en circulation, mais, ils avaient tout de suite été adoptés par la communauté sorcière.

Pour sa part, lui même, n'en possédait pas encore. Du reste, il n'était pas pressé, car il ne pourrait pas voler pendant l'été. Par manque de temps.

Néanmoins, il fixa le balai un moment avant de se diriger vers le magasin de potions pour y faire des emplettes des plus utiles.

~~OO~~

Harry sentit l'épée glisser à travers la chair, et entendit un corps tomber. Il retourna à sa lecture.

Noir et Maen étaient occupé à se saouler au bar, pendant que Harry lisait tranquillement. Le-dit bar, était sur l'allée des embrumes et accueillait n'importe quelle créature magique.

Les humains avaient le droit d'y entrer, mais seuls les plus puissants y allaient, et en ressortaient vivants... Le corps par terre était celui d'une veela malavisée qui pensait qu'un adolescent ferait un bon jouet.

Le garçon n'avait pas tué la femme, Noir et Maen lui avait, expressément, demandé d'éviter de trop faire de grabuge-, il s'était donc contenté de lui faire tâter de l'une de ses lames, rien de trop méchant...

Il entendit l'idiote gémir et l'un de ses ami la tira dans un coin.

Avec un peu de chance, plus personne ne viendrait le déranger maintenant, ils avaient dû réaliser ne pas avoir affaire à un simple gamin. Il sourit en réalisant qu'il était un adolescent maintenant. Son anniversaire avait été fêté la veille.

Noir lui avait offert un livre rare des plus anciens, Maen, quelques rares ingrédients de potions. Hermione, un livre moldu et quelques bonbons, tout comme Blaise (pour les bonbons) ainsi qu'une statuette de dragon. Tom, quand à lui, lui avait offert une boucle d'oreille noire ainsi qu'un ouvrage sur les malédictions. De la part de D, il avait reçu un énorme gâteau et une baguette à chignon japonaise.

Il lisait le livre de Tom pour le moment. Et, il portait la baguette de D.

La pique à cheveux faisait de ses cheveux un chignon 'coiffé-décoiffé'. C'était une longue épingle, 'senbon' comme l'appelait D, ornée de perles et tresses en tissus coloré. Quelques unes pendaient et d'autres étaient emmêlées avec ses cheveux. Il l'aimait bien.

Soudain, une main touchant délicatement sa gorge le dérangea. Il prit un air renfrogné et tourna la tête légèrement pour faire un regard noir au vampire derrière lui. L'homme lui envoya un sourire charmeur.

"Que fait un humain aussi mignon et jeune dans un endroit comme ça ?" Ronronna-t-il.

"Je lisais." Répondit Harry avec désinvolture.

Le Survivant nota, amusé, qu'il imitait, à la fois, le sarcasme de Rogue et l'attitude insouciante de Noir. Il pouvait facilement les utiliser dans un dialogue sans une once d'émotion.

Le vampire se pencha et embrassa son cou. Harry lui envoya un regard mauvais, un mélange de ceux de Malfoy, Rogue, Tom et D. Il s'était entraîné...

L'homme lui fit un autre sourire charmeur. Harry le trouva étrangement attirant. Puis il secoua la tête. Le vampire laissait son charme vampirique agir, pour essayer de le séduire avec sa magie, une action courante pour ceux de son espèce.

Harry se retourna pour faire face au gêneur et sentit des canines glisser sur sa nuque, cette fois, le bouchon allait un peu loin, irrité, il dégaina une nouvelle fois son arme, pour la laisser s'enfoncer dans la poitrine de l'autre, avant qu'il ne puisse réagir.

L'homme s'étrangla dans son sang tituba, puis s'écroula sans plus de façon.

L'adolescent, serein, retira sa lame et, ne voyant aucune raison de laisser un magnifique ingrédient de potion se perdre, entrepris, en vrai professionnel, de récupérer le cœur de sa victime.

Tout la faune du bar le fixa en silence, sauf pour les deux ivrognes au fond de la salle (Noir et Maen) qui continuaient à brailler une chanson paillarde.

Harry fit un mouvement brusque pour retirer le sang de son couteau alors qu'il retirait l'organe du vampire. Il laissa le sang dégouliner sur ses mains en souriant, satisfait.

Il nettoya la lame sur les vêtements du mort pour la ranger dans son étui.

Toujours professionnel, il se pencha, ouvrant le manteau de la créature pour le dépouiller de sa bourse et autres articles intéressants, le tout serait beaucoup plus utile entre ses mains avisés qu'enseveli avec le cadavre (ou dans d'autres poches).

Son travail achevé, il se redressa.

Dans le bar, on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler, enfin sauf du côté d'un certain duo de vampire/loup-garou.

Effectivement, même dans un établissement aussi réputé, il n'était pas fréquent de voir un gamin éliminer aussi vite, un vampire, puis de voir le même gamin, le dépouiller, sans émotion, de tout ce qui pouvait servir, organes compris... Sans compter, qu'à ce stade des opérations, le jeune sorcier, couvert de sang, et souriant !?! offrait un spectacle des plus inquiétants...

Harry sourit à ceux qui le fixaient, un sourire froid, glacial... Proprement terrifiant...

Puis, il attrapa un torchon sur le comptoir pour s'essuyer les mains, et tenter, avec un succès modeste, de lécher le sang sur son visage.

Enfin, il se rassit, repris son livre et recommença à lire, ignorant le cadavre devant lui.

Après une bonne minute, les habitués reprirent contenance et les conversations recommencèrent. Harry vit un Noir, légèrement alcoolisé, lever un pouce dans sa direction, avant de démolir un type qui l'accostait. Ils étaient dangereux même bourrés. Harry les fusilla du regard et retourna à sa lecture.

~~OO~~

La fourrure était si douce, plus velouté que du velours. Elle était d'un noir intense qui semblait absorber la lumière. Des yeux dorés le regardait, les gencives relevées sur des crocs blancs comme pour sourire.

Harry ouvrit les yeux après s'être imaginé dans sa forme d'animagi, pour se retrouver dans le corps d'un loup. Il aboya sèchement pour former un rire, et fixa, à travers les arbres, la maison de Noir et Maen.

Avec un grand sourire canin, il commença à courir. Ses pattes, robustes, foulaient le sol dans un rythme constant, le propulsant en avant.

C'était presque aussi bien que voler. Son corps ressentait une sensation de liberté, alors qu'il courait sous la lumière de la lune.

Il se sentait si bien. Il hurla et il adora le son qui arriva jusqu'à ses oreilles. Il se sentit libre une fois de plus.

~~OO~~

Harry sourit au tigre en caressant sa fourrure blanche, lequel ravi, ronronna, léchant ses pattes alors que l'enfant s'allongeait sur son flanc, un bras plié sous sa tête, laissant l'autre câliner le fauve.

De l'autre côté se trouvait un guépard roulé en boule. Il devenait habitué à D et ses animaux.

Harry attendri, regarda Hedwige très occupée, à roupiller, sur les poutres du plafond.

Un corbeau était sur le lit, examinant le portrait de Rogue ('Regret'). Il penchait la tête d'un air appréciateur. Puis, il sautilla et vola hors de la salle. Harry le regarda partir avant de fermer à demi les yeux.

Un instant plus tard, le corbeau revint, un petit serpent entre les serres, lequel ne semblait pas apprécier plus que Ne, de voyager par les airs... Le reptile sifflait d'agacement, quand l'oiseau le déposa sur les genoux d'Harry.

Le serpent lâcha un soupir.

§ Imber ssssssouhaiterais ssssavoir qui est l'homme ssssssur la peinture. § Siffla-t-il pince-sans rire.

Harry eut un sourire compatissant. Les animaux de D avaient pris l'habitude d'amener des serpents, plus ou moins volontaires, pour servir d'interprètes, lorsqu'ils voulaient communiquer avec lui.

Il trouvait intéressant que les animaux puissent se comprendre entre eux, toutes espèces confondues, mais que, lui même, ne pouvait comprendre que les serpents.

§ Répond lui qu'il s'agit de l'un de mes professeurs. §

L'interprète honoraire se tourna pour siffler au corbeau. Ce sifflement était légèrement plus grave que du Fourchelangue et Harry ne pouvait le comprendre. Il soupçonnait les serpents de pouvoir parler deux langages, l'un, pour communiquer avec les fourchelangues, et l'autre avec d'autres animaux. Le reptile lui fit de nouveau face, après que le corbeau ait croassé.

§ Il aimeraaaaaaiiiiis rencontrer l'homme et demande que vous le preniez avec vous lorsssssque vous irez à cssssse Poudlard. §

§ Il voudrais le rencontrer... après avoir vu une peinture ? §

§ Vous montrez beaucoup de choses sssssssur une peinture. §

Harry hocha la tête.

§ Alors, j'y amènerai Imber. §

§ Il reviendra par lui même sssssssi il ne souhaite pas devenir sssssson familier. §

Harry acquiesça encore une fois avant de fermer les yeux et de se laisser dériver au rythme des ronronnements.

~~OO~~

Fin du chapitre 19

Voilà, encore un gros merci à Theisman04 et passez une bonne journée


	22. Chapitre 20 - peurs incertaines

Hello everyone ! Comment allez vous ?!

...C'EST LE WEEK-END ! J'EN POUVAIS PLUS !!!!!!!! Bref, merci à tous pour le support et je vous souhaite...une bonne journée

Hmmmm, comme je fini généralement de traduire le chapitre le vendredi, c'est vraiment juste pour faire la traduction. Je vais donc poster un chapitre par week-end ; si il n'est pas posté samedi, il le sera le dimanche. (Incroyable, non ? {celui qui me trouve la référence...}). ...désolée

Beta : gros merci à Theisman04, pour les corrections .

Rappel, cette histoire n'est pas la mienne

§ fourchelangue §, "Paroles"

 **CHAPITRE 20- PEURS INCERTAINES**

Le corbeau, Imber, papotait avec Hedwige. Cette dernière s'était perchée sur son épaule droite, pendant que l'autre volatile squattait la gauche...

Harry soupira, alors que les deux oiseaux continuaient de converser à tout va, tout en faisant mine d'ignorer les regards des autres.

Il se massa les tempes et se glissa dans le train. Il trouva un compartiment vide et le ferma rapidement à clef, plus que tout, il souhaitait un peu de calme et de silence avant de retourner à Poudlard.

Pas gagné, surtout avec ces deux pipelettes... Il soupira de nouveau, les compères se perchèrent sur le porte-bagages, laissant le jeune sorcier, libre de s'allonger sur la banquette, pour tomber rapidement dans les bras de Morphée.

~~OO~~

Harry suivit le long couloir en pierre et arriva rapidement devant, le portrait d'un homme en mauvaise humeur, occupé à brasser une potion. Le potionniste le regarda alors que l'élève se rapprocha.

"Oui ?" Claqua-t-il.

L'homme ressemblait à Rogue, sauf pour la couleur des cheveux. Sauf que, Harry ne pouvait imaginer, ce dernier en blond...

"Le professeur est il présent ?"

"Oui."

"Pouvez vous lui dire, que je suis ici ?"

Le portrait grogna dans sa barbe, mais il disparut quelques instant. Une minute plus tard, le passage s'ouvrit sur un Rogue surpris.

Il le fut encore plus, en découvrant l'identité de son visiteur, lequel constata, que le Maître en Potions n'était pas seul, assis sur un canapé, se trouvait Lucius Malfoy.

"Puis-je entrer ?" Demanda le plus jeune.

Sans se presser, Rogue se décala, laissant pénétrer Harry, qui entra, portant ses deux paquets, Imber sur l'épaule.

Il s'assit sur le fauteuil face à Lucius, alors que Rogue s'asseyait aux côtés de son vieux complice.

Tous, s'étudièrent avec attention. Puis Harry regarda Imber lequel scrutait Rogue. Puis, il croassa et voleta sur l'épaule de son nouveau maître.

"Il aimerait être votre familier." Dit Harry simplement.

Rogue cligna des yeux, puis, ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer, sidéré.

"Son nom est Imber, et je doute que vous puissiez vous débarrasser de lui." Continua Harry. Le brun au nez crochu regarda l'oiseau qui émis un croassement/rire.

Puis, Harry tendit à chacun des deux hommes un présent.

Il avait pris les deux toiles, sachant que son professeur était ami avec Lucius et voulait lui demander de transmettre, celle qui lui était destiné, à ce dernier. Mais, là, c'était encore mieux. Le duo enleva le papier bulle protégeant les tableaux et les fixèrent. Enfin, Rogue regarda Harry.

"Tu les as peint."

C'était un fait, pas une question. Harry inclina la tête. "Incroyable..." Souffla Lucius.

"J'ai appelé celle de Severus ; 'Regret'." Dit Harry, plongeant le regard dans les orbes noires. L'homme tiqua imperceptiblement. Lucius le vit et regarda Harry curieusement.

"Celle de Lucius est 'Fierté'."

Malfoy senior, laissa glisser un léger sourire, alors que Rogue haussa un sourcil.

"Je ne savais pas que nous en étions au stade de nous appeler par nos prénoms..." Dit il d'un ton léger.

Harry fit un sourire.

"Pourquoi nous les donnes tu ?" Demanda Lucius après les avoir regardé un moment.

"Je trouve cela logique de donner le tableau aux personnes que j'ai peintes."

"En as tu fait d'autres ?" demanda le Maître des potions.

Harry sourit et tira une chaîne de sa chemise, y était attaché un médaillon contenant toute ses toiles, rapetissées. Noir le lui avait donné.

Il agrandit les quelques peintures invendues. Les deux hommes fixèrent la peinture 'Innocence noire' et Rogue écarquilla les yeux.

"Celle ci ressemble au criminel maintenant en liberté, Sirius Black." Dit Rogue, grinçant au nom.

"Elle s'appelle 'Innocence noire'."

Leurs yeux l'étudièrent. Les deux adultes n'accordèrent guère attention aux suivantes. Sauf pour la dernière. Celle de Tom. Ils la fixèrent en inspirant rapidement.

"Q-Qui est ce ?" Rogue avala sa salive.

Ils l'avaient reconnus, bien sûr.

"Tom" Harry leur offrit un sourire moqueur. "Il a même posé."

Ils fixèrent la peinture comme si les yeux rouges les avaient piégé. Finalement, Harry remisa les tableaux et se leva.

Ils le fixèrent, leurs masques de Serpentards sévèrement ébranlés... "Je crois savoir que vous l'appelez Voldemort maintenant."

Puis, il parti, avant qu'ils ne puissent se reprendre.

~~OO~~

Harry regarda par dessus les épaules des jumeaux alors qu'ils gloussaient, penchés au dessus d'une carte. Ses sourcils se haussèrent en voyant que la-dite carte était un plan détaillé de Poudlard, qui avait, la propriété notable, de localiser ceux qui s'y trouvait.

"Qu'est ce ?" Demanda-t-il simplement.

Les deux garçons se retournèrent rapidement en cachant la carte dans leurs dos. Ils clignèrent des yeux en voyant Harry.

"Oh ! C'est toi." Dirent-ils en chœur.

Puis, ils sourirent.

"Et ceci- " commença l'un.

" -est la carte des Maraudeurs !" Finit le second.

"Elle montre tout- "

" -même les gens- "

" -à Poudlard."

Harry l'observa.

"Elle a été faite- "

" -par les meilleurs farceurs- "

" -de tous les temps."

Ils échangèrent un regard.

"Pour l'activer- "

" -tu tapes dessus avec ta baguette- "

" -et dis 'Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises'."

"Et pour l'effacer,- "

" -Tu dis- "

" -'méfait accompli'."

Harry haussa un sourcil.

"Et vous me le dites pour ?"

"On te l'a donne." Dirent il. "Nous l'avons mémorisé de toute façon. C'est un remerciement pour avoir sauvé notre petite sœur."

Ils lui mirent la carte dans les mains et s'éloignèrent rapidement. Harry sourit au parchemin vierge.

~~OO~~

Harry présenta le document à Rusard. L'homme le regarda, les yeux plissés, puis, lui dit d'y aller.

D avait signé l'autorisation de sortie.

Dès qu'il fut libre, il partit à grandes enjambées vers le village. Il atteignit Pré-au-lard en quelques minutes et sourit. Il s'arrêta d'abord à Honeyducks, se frayant un chemin à travers la foule et regarda la montagne de bonbons devant lui.

Puis, il en prit pour lui, ainsi que les préférés de D, pour les lui envoyer via hibou. Quand il finit enfin, il sortit pour explorer le reste de Pré-au-lard.

~~OO~~

Cette fois, Harry avait pris pour thème, l'une des élèves, laquelle était d'ailleurs inconsciente de son nouveau statut...

Il trempa le pinceau dans la peinture et finit la dernière partie, délicate, du visage. Il soupira légèrement en se coupant de la magie. Il avait infusé un peu de sa magie à l'œuvre depuis le début.

Alors qu'il posait le pinceau, la personne représentée cligna des yeux. Ses yeux bleus furent brièvement recouverts par de longs cils, ses lèvres s'étirant en un sourire ravi. Puis, elle tournoya, sa robe d'été blanche, suivant le mouvement.

Elle s'assit joyeusement sous un arbre et regarda le lac. La couronne de fleurs roses posée sur ses cheveux blonds remuait avec la brise.

Le vent joua aussi avec sa chevelure dorée, presque blanche.

La lumière du soleil éclaira sa peau pâle et elle fit un autre sourire.

Le parc de Poudlard était désert, seules l'herbe et les fleurs restaient. Le lac, derrière elle, scintillait doucement sous la lumière matinale. Le paysage était paisible et la fille se mis à chanter. Harry regarda sa toile un moment, satisfait de son travail.

Il entendit un petit hoquet derrière lui et se retourna, pour découvrir Dumbledore. Le vieil homme s'était glissé dans son dos et regardait le tableau. L'artiste remis en place une mèche rebelle et fit un pas de côté pour permettre à son admirateur de voir de plus près.

Dumbledore regarda l'adolescente chanter, les yeux dans le vague, pendant que Harry lavait et rangeait son matériel.

Quand il eut finit, il découvrit que le Grand Manitou l'observait.

"Comment as tu réussi cela, Harry ?" Demanda-t-il doucement.

Harry pencha la tête.

"J'y ai simplement infusé un peu de magie. Ne la confondez, tout de même, pas avec un portrait. Elle n'est pas consciente, ne peut parler et n'a aucun savoir. C'est juste une image."

Harry lança un sort pour sécher la peinture et attrapa la toile, laissant chevalet et palette en place.

Il sortit de Poudlard, contourna le lac et s'approcha de l'arbre lui faisant face. Il s'arrêta sous l'ombre du végétal et regarda son modèle, une jeune fille aux cheveux d'or – Luna quelque-chose -, toujours plongée dans son doux chant.

La saluant, il lui tendit le tableau la représentant. Elle cligna des yeux, surprise mais émerveillée par le présent. Le jeune peintre vit ses yeux s'écarquiller légèrement en découvrant plus avant la peinture, avant qu'il ne s'éloigne pour ranger ses affaires.

~~OO~~

Harry regarda les détraqueurs alors qu'ils s'introduisaient à l'intérieur du domaine de l'école. Et au vu de ce qu'il observait depuis sa fenêtre, ils étaient nombreux...

L'apprenti continua son observation, étudiant chaque détail de ces créatures. Elles feraient un sujet intéressant pour de nouveaux tableaux...

Il fit un petit sourire, puis, passant aux choses sérieuses, sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers les indésirables.

"Expecto Patronum."

Un grand loup argenté jailli de sa baguette et rallia la porte principale de Poudlard, faisant reculer les détraqueurs qui s'étaient approchés trop près.

Les protections de l'École, en théorie, devaient les empêcher d'entrer. Mais Poudlard ne pouvait restée concentrée sur eux.

Normalement, les défenses étaient sensées s'étirer de la lisière de la forêt au château, mais devant la menace, elles avaient été repoussées jusqu'aux grilles, les mettant à rude épreuve.

Harry laissa son patronus devant la porte jusqu'à ce que tous les détraqueurs abandonnent.

Quand son sort disparut, il ajouta sa propre magie aux protections. Il sourit en voyant que les êtres vêtus de noirs ne s'approchaient plus

~~OO~~

Harry ne put retenir un éclat de rire alors qu'une araignée apparaissait en face de Ronald Weasley.

Ils faisaient face à un épouvantard.

L'apprenti, soudain, arrêta de sourire. De quoi, lui, avait peur ? C'était à présent son tour de s'approcher de l'armoire.

En s'approchant du meuble et alors que l'épouvantard commençait à changer, Harry vit que Lupin s'approchait rapidement de lui. 'Il pense probablement que la créature va se changer en Voldemort.', pensa Harry en lançant un sort de croche-patte sur l'inopportun. L'homme trébucha, laissant le temps à l'être de se transformer.

Harry fut seulement à moitié surpris, de voir D, se dresser en face de lui.

Les élèves furent confus en voyant D sourire, d'un sourire cruel. Seuls quelques uns pouvaient sentir le danger que dévoilait ce sourire.

La copie se rapprocha posant la main sur la joue du plus jeune, ses longs ongles le caressant. L'apprenti, était incapable de penser à quoi que soit de drôle.

Puis, l'épouvantard muta.

Noir lui souriait tout en pointant une épée dans sa direction. Avait il peur d'être trahi ?

Puis, Noir céda la place à Maen, ne lui laissant pas le temps de réfléchir. Le loup-garou le fixa, une expression de dégoût sur le visage, puis s'éloigna.

Avait il peur qu'ils le laissent seul ?

Une fois de plus, la créature se transforma avant que l'apprenti ne puisse y réfléchir.

Il était si incertain au sujet de sa plus grande peur, que l'épouvantard ne pouvait se concentrer sur une seule forme.

Ensuite, ce fut Hermione étendue sur le sol, le cœur arraché.

Elle disparut, pour être remplacée par Blaise, la gorge tranchée.

Avait il peur que ses 'amis' meurs ?

Le serpentard disparut à son tour, et ce fut Tom, qui le regardait avec un sourire, une dague dans la main.

Avait il peur de Tom ?

Le garçon et la dague se volatilisa et D fut de nouveau en face lui. D semblait furieux, et semblait dominer dans la pièce. Il souriait avec mépris et dégoût, ses ongles devenus de longues griffes, un air de pure répugnance sur le visage. Harry entendit quelques enfants reculer.

D se rapprocha voulant clairement tuer le Survivant.

"Je vous hais, humains." Cracha-t-il en levant la main.

Harry resta silencieux, se pencha à peine en arrière alors que les griffes lui égratignaient la peau du cou. Il posa une main sur la blessure pour empêcher le sang de couler sur ses robes. Il regarda D curieusement.

"Êtes vous ce dont j'ai peur ?" Demanda-t-il.

D hurla de frustration et tourna les talons, se précipitant dans l'armoire claquant la porte derrière lui.

Il n'y avait pas un bruit dans la salle. Lupin se releva, tremblant un peu, et fit un effort louable pour faire un sourire rassurant, mais, ce fût pour se mordre les lèvres à la place.

"Professeur Rogue... pouvez vous accompagner Mr. Potter à l'infirmerie, s'il vous plaît ?"

Harry avait remarqué que le maître des potions, s'était appuyé contre le mur du fond, pour assister au cours. Il fit signe à Harry de le suivre, et marcha dans les couloirs. Ils étaient à mi-chemin, quand Rogue se tourna vers lui.

"Qu'est ce que c'était que ça, Mr. Potter ?"

Harry réfléchit un instant.

"Je pense que l'épouvantard ne pouvait trouver ma peur la plus profonde, comme j'en suis incertain moi-même."

Severus rétrécit ses yeux, le regardant avec suspicion.

"Qui était cet homme ? Celui qui est apparu par deux fois."

"Son nom est D."

"Avez vous peur de son sourire ?"

Harry repensa à la première image.

"Un peu. Il semble par trop surnaturel."

Rogue sembla comprendre.

"Et, avez vous peur de lui, lorsqu'il est en colère ?"

"Oui. Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans cet état, mais j'espère que je n'en serais jamais l'objet."

Rogue hocha sèchement la tête et regarda le cou du jeune. Harry s'arrêta et leva sa baguette, faisant apparaître des bandages propres qui s'enroulèrent doucement sur les plaies.

"Je vais me nettoyer." Fit il simplement avant de partir vers sa chambre, oubliant l'infirmerie.

Rogue le regarda partir.

~~OO~~

Fin du chapitre 20

Merci à tous pour les commentaires, gros bisous et à la semaine prochaine (๑๑)


	23. Chapitre 21 - cuisine

Hey,

Désolée pour le retard, les correcteurs prenaient leurs temps

Bref, voici le chapitre 21. Merci à Theisman04 et Enelica pour les corrections.

Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, seulement la traduction.

§fourchelangue§,"Paroles"

Gros bisous et à la semaine prochaine.

 **Chapitre 21- cuisine**

Harry jouait tranquillement de son violon, les yeux mi-clos.

Il ignora les pas qui se rapprochaient, se concentrant sur sa mélodie douce, mais entêtante.

Enfin, il nota que ses nouveaux auditeurs s'étaient arrêtés.

Indifférent à leur présence, il continua son récital jusqu'à la dernière note, la laissant finir dans une douce agonie.

Il y eut quelques applaudissements, et il leva la tête, souriant au Baron Sanglant, la Dame Grise, Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête, le Moine Gras, et quelques autres fantômes, généralement plus discrets.

Même Peeves tapait des mains, excité comme jamais. Le musicien, s'inclina et les spectres traversèrent un mur, commentant joyeusement le concert.

Harry se releva, pour découvrir presque tous les professeurs occupés à le regarder, stupéfiés. Il fronça les sourcils, réalisant qu'il avait joué devant la salle des profs -sans même le remarquer !-.

Flitwick commença soudainement à sourire et applaudit.

"Bravo ! Une autre !"

Le professeur de sortilèges ne cachait pas son plaisir, enthousiaste comme un enfant.

Harry ne put refréner le sourire qui lui chatouillait les lèvres.

Il releva son instrument et joua une mélodie rapide et joyeuse.

Il souriait doucement tout en jouant.

Après quelques minutes, il posa la dernière note et regarda ses professeurs à nouveau. Ils applaudirent tous, sauf Flitwick qui sautillait sur place.

"Tu es un excellent musicien, Harry." Dit Dumbledore, avec ses éternels yeux pétillants.

Harry inclina la tête et rangea son violon dans un mouvement fluide.

"Pourquoi jouais-tu pour les fantômes ?" Demanda McGonagall, perplexe.

"Ils l'avaient demandé." Répondit-il simplement et, avec un dernier salut, il partit.

~~OO~~

Harry fit tournoyer Hermione au rythme de la musique, l'adolescente gloussa, dansant en rythme avec son partenaire dans la salle de bal improvisée. Sa chaîne stéréo, marchant à la magie, était placée sur une table basse.

Blaise les regardait sans en avoir l'air, feignant de lire. Harry fit tourner en boucles serrées la jeune fille, qui suivait gracieusement le mouvement, franchement radieuse.

Soudain, à l'occasion d'une pause, ne ratant pas un mauvais coup, Blaise prit Harry par la main, lui donnant le rôle de la cavalière...

Harry fronça les sourcils mais accepta le jeu. Après quelques minutes, Blaise s'affala dans un fauteuil, affichant un grand sourire. Harry sourit à ses deux amis.

"Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu voulais qu'on apprenne à danser," Rit Hermione. "Mais c'est sympa."

"Cela vous serviras un jour." Dit Harry en faisant un mouvement de main vers la stéréo.

"J'imagine..." Sourit la jeune fille.

"En fait, vous l'utiliserez à tous les bals sorciers." Fit Blaise, pince sans rire.

Hermione roula les yeux et Harry sourit légèrement.

~~OO~~

Harry tint la peinture de façon à ce que Lupin puisse la contempler. Effectivement, il la vit... Et il hoqueta. Le nouveau professeur de Défense pâlit légèrement tout en la regardant.

Sans conteste, c'était lui qui était représenté.

Il se tenait debout, sous une pleine lune devant la forêt interdite, le vent jouant avec ses robes, le visage pointé vers le ciel et les yeux dorés. De petits crocs ressortaient de sa bouche, et ses ongles étaient des griffes. Sa peau était légèrement plus foncée que d'habitude, et une expression sauvage se reflétait dans ses yeux.

La lumière de l'astre l'enveloppait tel une aura, alors que ses lèvres étaient retroussées comme pour émettre un rictus de défi.

Un large loup-garou brun l'étreignait par derrière et semblait aussi docile qu'un labrador. Ses oreilles étaient penchées vers l'avant et il avait fourré son nez dans le cou de l'homme.

Les deux incarnaient l'homme, mais les personnalités avaient été inversées : Un gentil loup-garou, un dangereux Lupin...

Ce dernier agrippa la toile si fort que ses jointures en devinrent blanches.

Harry sourit et tourna les talons, laissant un professeur pâle comme la mort derrière lui. En bas à droite était le titre :

'Loup refoulé'.

~~OO~~

Harry fit habilement tournoyer son couteau entre ses doigts. Il le fit voler alors que la porte s'ouvrit.

Il entendit un cri et vit Blaise, la main sur le cœur, l'arme plantée dans le mur juste à côté de sa tête.

"Je déteste quand tu fais ça !" Grogna-t-il.

Harry lui lança un regard indifférent. Et avant que Blaise ne puisse cligner des yeux, un autre projectile rejoignit le premier, mais au niveau de l'autre oreille.

"Mais, enfin, où cache-tu tous ces satanés couteaux ?!?" Dit-il en observant, inquiet, les trois autres lames, que tenait son -dangereux- ami entre ses doigts.

Harry sentit ses lèvres s'infléchir.

Soudain, dans un bruyant 'pop', l'elfe de maison Dobby apparut.

Les Malfoy l'avaient "libéré" après qu'il ait gâché une fête, et il était immédiatement venu auprès de l'apprenti.

Le petit elfe posa une grosse part de gâteau aux chocolat et un milk-shake à la fraise sur la table basse. Harry se leva soudainement et se précipita dans le fauteuil faisant face aux victuailles, et s'assit le dos droit.

Il rappela, à l'aide de sa magie sans baguette et sans prononcer un mot ses couteaux, les dissimulant de nouveau sur lui.

Blaise, qui avait l'habitude de ce genre de démonstration, s'assit en face de lui et Dobby réapparut, lui apportant un milk-shake à la vanille.

Un peu écœuré, il regarda Harry prendre une grosse bouchée du gâteau.

"Comment peux-tu manger cette chose ? C'est si sucré, que j'ai mal aux dents rien qu'en te regardant."

Harry fixa le garçon. Il aimait les sucreries et n'avait aucune honte à l'admettre. Il sortit une lame de sa manche et Blaise leva une main pour signaler sa reddition, tout en dissimulant son propre milk- shake, derrière lui. Depuis qu'Harry et Hermione lui avaient fait découvrir ces boissons, il les adorait.

"Bien. Je ne commenterais plus sur tes habitudes alimentaires, retire juste ce truc de ma vue."

Harry rangea donc l'arme.

"Il t'a eu." Gloussa Hermione en entrant dans la salle commune.

Blaise grogna et l'adolescente rit de nouveau alors qu'Harry prenait une autre bouchée.

~~OO~~

Harry s'assit en tailleur sur son sac de couchage.

Comme tous les élèves, il était cantonné dans la grande salle de l'école pour y dormir, après l'intrusion de Black dans la tour des Griffons. Même, si pour sa part, il se concentrait sur la magie du château.

Poudlard ne laisserait jamais quelqu'un entrer, si ladite personne voulait nuire aux élèves.

Certes, Quirrell était passé, mais c'était uniquement dû au fait qu'il ne ciblait pas expressément les enfants.

Mais, maintenant, Sirius Black était lui aussi passé au travers des protections.

Et, il n'avait rien sentit signifiant que Black les avaient violées de force.

La question était donc ; pourquoi avait-il pu entrer ? Harry, instruit par le château, savait que la raison première, était tout simplement que l'homme n'en voulait après aucun élève. Mais, le problème était que cela ne collait pas avec l'histoire officielle, selon laquelle le prisonnier évadé en avait après lui.

La seule explication valable, était qu'il n'était pas après le "Survivant", mais visait quelqu'un d'autre.

Quelqu'un qui n'était pas un élève. Quelqu'un qui était présent à la Tour Gryffondor, cette nuit-là. Quelqu'un que Poudlard ne protégerait pas.

Mais qui ? Les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent d'un coup, et il sourit sombrement dans l'obscurité de la Grande Salle.

~~OO~~

"C'est pas juste !" Cria Hermione qui semblait sur le point de tuer quelqu'un.

Blaise sourit, faisant paresseusement tournoyer le reste de son milk-shake au fond de son verre.

Hermione, sur le siège opposé au sien, le fixa, le regard noir. Sagement, il se ratatina sur son tabouret et regarda Harry qui humait distraitement et sortant des brownies du four.

"Comment peux-tu cuisiner comme un chef, alors que je ne peux même pas préparer une salade sans que quelque chose ne brûle ?!" Siffla la jeune fille.

"Hermione, tu ne peux rien faire brûler quand tu prépares une salade..." dit lentement le Black.

"Dis ça à cette chose !" Grogna-t-elle en pointant du doigt le résultat de son travail -impossible à identifier comme une salade-, même avec de l'imagination...

Blaise ricana, essayant de se cacher derrière son verre, alors que Hermione le regardait, une envie de meurtre dans les yeux.

Harry dissimula son propre sourire, tout en emballant quelques brownies pour les envoyer à D.

~~OO~~

Harry posa les cartes en souriant, et les jumeaux en face de lui, jurèrent bruyamment. Son sourire s'accentua pendant qu'il ramenant les objets gagnés vers lui. Il regarda paresseusement une potion, fraîchement gagnée, alors que les jumeaux misaient de nouveau.

A ce moment, un groupe de Gryffondor entrèrent, revenant du dîner. Ils s'arrêtèrent, sidérés, en voyant Harry Potter jouer au poker dans leurs salle communes avec les jumeaux Weasley, en tenue légère...

Ils jouaient au strip poker. Une version, où le gagnant pouvait gagner le contenu des poches du vêtement retiré...

L'apprenti devait admettre que les jumeaux avaient, dans leurs poches, un joli stock de trucs plutôt intéressants.

"Ummm... que faites-vous ?" Demanda Angelina.

"On joue au strip poker." Dit George sérieusement en regardant ses cartes, concentré.

Harry sourit encore une fois, anticipant la suite des événements.

"Pourquoi ?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Parce qu'on s'ennuie." Fit Fred en prenant un caramel mou dans une petite assiette.

Son jumeau suivit l'exemple de son frère et fourra un cookie dans sa bouche.

"Où avez-vous eut ses merveilles ?" Fit Lee Jordan en attrapant un brownie et s'affala sur une chaise près d'eux.

"Harry les a faits." Marmonna George, la bouche pleine de cookie.

Lee regarda avec suspicion la moitié restante de son brownie.

"J'ai entendu des Serpentards prétendre qu'il empoisonnait sa propre nourriture."

"Et combien de Serpentards sont invités à goûter ses plats ?" Répondit Fred au tac au tac.

"Bon point." L'adolescent mangea le reste de son gâteau.

Harry posa un autre jeu gagnant et les jumeaux jurèrent de plus belle.

Ils se levèrent pour retirer leurs boxers en souriant quand Hermione les interrompit dans leur geste. Après avoir frappé les deux plaisantins avec son livre, elle fixa le dernier membre du trio...

"Harry," dit-elle simplement. "Je pense qu'il est temps de retourner à ton appartement."

Harry haussa les épaules et pris la partie du butin qui l'intéressait, laissant le reste aux jumeaux. Il se leva et fit un paresseux geste de la main en signe d'au revoir, laissant les deux roux se rhabiller et partager le reste des sucreries.

~~OO~~

Fin du chapitre 21


	24. Chapitre 22 - Vas, Sirius

Hey everyone,

Alors, d'abord, j'aimerais tout particulièrement remercier mes bêtas...vous êtes les meilleurs !

Aussi, j'aimerais remercier tous les commentaires t personnes qui suivent cette histoire. Merci à tous!

Et enfin, je voulais vous prévenir. Mes exams commencent la semaine prochaine, et dureront jusqu'en juin. Donc je ne pas promettre un chapitre par semaine, je suis vraiment désolée, mais je préfère me concentrer sur mes révisions que cette histoire (même si je l'adore).

Voilà voilà, gros bisous et encore merci.

Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas.

§ fourchelangue §, "Paroles "

Chapitre 22 - vas, Sirius

Harry Potter regarda l'hippogriffe dans les yeux en s'approchant, la classe, derrière lui, retenant son souffle. Il s'inclina dignement et resta dans cette position en signe de respect, ses yeux verts fixés dans ceux d'ambre. Lentement, la noble créature le salua de même. Harry se redressa et se rapprocha, caressant délicatement son plumage. L'animal caqueta et s'appuya contre sa main. Sa vue flouta un instant alors qu'Hagrid, par surprise, le prenait sous les aisselles, pour le déposer sur le dos de sa nouvelle monture. Avec une claque sur l'arrière-train, l'hippogriffe s'envola. Harry sentit le vent dans ses cheveux et sourit légèrement. La créature magique, nommé Buck, pointa vers l'immensité bleue, presque à la verticale.

"Plongeons." Murmura-t-il dans le vent.

L'hippogriffe l'entendit, fit un cercle serré, et plongea, résolument, vers le lac. L'apprenti cria de plaisir, alors que leur chute, contrôlée, prenait fin juste au moment de toucher l'eau.

Enfin, ils retournèrent vers la classe et Harry descendit du dos de son nouvel ami. Il le caressa une fois de plus avant de rejoindre ses camarades. Il étrécit ses yeux en voyant Malfoy sourire arrogamment et insulter Buck. L'impudent s'approcha rapidement alors que l'hippogriffe sifflait, menaçant.

Irrité, le brun tira le garçon en arrière alors que de longues griffes sifflaient l'air, là, où le blond se trouvait deux secondes auparavant.

Ne se donnant pas la peine de dissimuler sa colère, le Survivant jeta Malfoy au sol, ignorant Hagrid qui essayait de calmer Buck. Harry détestait comment le blond se croyait meilleur que n'importe qui et n'importe quoi, et cette fois, il ne laisserait pas passer.

"Tu refais quelque chose comme ça Malfoy," siffla-t-il, "et je m'occupe de toi moi-même."

Le blond hocha la tête, terrifié, et se précipita vers le château dès que le demi-géant signala la fin du cours. Le nouveau professeur sourit au Survivant et partit en sifflotant. Harry inclina la tête vers Buck, qui le fixa, lui rendant son geste.

~~OO~~

Chourave parla pendant quelques minutes avant de distribuer pots et graines. Harry prit son lot et le regarda pour voir ce qui lui avait été attribué : Graine de pissent-lions. Intéressant. Il mit de la terre dans le récipient et y déposa doucement la graine. Il rajouta un peu d'eau avant de sortir sa baguette, regardant le professeur expliquer le sortilège du jour ; un sort destiné à permettre aux végétaux de se développer plus rapidement. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait être utilisé que sur certains types de plantes magiques.

Harry lança le sortilège et sourit en voyant une jeune pousse verte grandir devant ses yeux. Après une minute, la plante ressemblait à un pissenlit normal. Sauf qu'il semblait plus énervé et grognait doucement. Quand Harry le toucha, il rugit. Il devait admettre qu'il préférait les pissent-lions aux pissenlits normaux.

~~OO~~

Harry marcha à travers l'épaisse couche de neige qui couvrait Poudlard avec un petit sourire sur le visage. Il avait été invité chez Hagrid pour le thé.

Le demi-géant était gentil et amusant, mais un peu naïf, et franchement piètre cuisinier, en témoignait les gâteaux/cailloux, qu'il dissimulait dans la neige, tout en regardant le lac gelé.

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent alors qu'une idée lui venait. Il arriva près du bord du lac et métamorphosa ses chaussures en patins-à-glace. Il posa un premier pied sur la glace et resserra son écharpe.

Puis, il s'élança sur l'eau glacée, ses pieds patinant sur la glace. Il sentit l'air gelé percuter ses joues, mais il l'ignora alors qu'il glissait sur le lac.

~~OO~~

Harry laissa Hedwige atterrir sur son bras et la libéra de son courrier. Comme l'année dernière, D lui avait envoyé un gâteau pour Noël. Ce n'était pas tout, deux lettres de Noir et Maen y était joint.

Mais, c'est à la vue de la dernière que ses yeux s'illuminèrent, un courrier de Tom. Ce dernier y relatait son séjour en Égypte, et y avait joint un livre.

Harry, ravi, lu joyeusement les lettres, ignorant les regards curieux tournés vers lui.

~~OO~~

Harry se perdit dans l'agréable sensation alors qu'il était allongé sur son canapé (qui remplaçait les fauteuils pour le moment).

Des doigts passaient gentiment dans ses cheveux et pendant un moment, il se rappela que Tom faisait exactement la même chose. Mais, quand il ouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour voir les jumeaux Weasley. George, s'amusait avec la chevelure d'Harry tandis que Fred dormait bruyamment de l'autre côté. L'apprenti était allongé, la tête sur les genoux du premier, et les pieds, sur ceux du ronfleur.

Les jumeaux étaient restés pour Noël, les seuls Gryffondors à rester, avec le reste de leur tribu, encore à Poudlard. Ils étaient restés collé au Survivant toute la journée. Harry les appréciait et les avaient invité dans ses appartements -ce qui faisait monter à quatre le nombre de personnes qui avait eu cet honneur-.

La nuit semblait tomber. Seules les flammes de la cheminée les éclairaient, à peine assez pour qu'ils puissent se voir.

Harry voulu pendant un instant que ce fut Tom qui passait ses doigts dans sa tignasse, mais bannit l'idée de son esprit. Tom n'était pas là et même s'il le voulait de toutes ses forces, ce dernier n'apparaîtrait pas.

Mieux valait se concentrer sur le présent que de vivre dans ses rêves. Harry referma ses yeux et se perdit une fois de plus dans la sensation agréable des doigts sur son cuir chevelu.

~~OO~~

Le rat couinait dans sa main. Harry sourit méchamment à la vermine, alors que cette dernière tentait de s'échapper. Ne cachant pas son antipathie, il lui murmura :

"Cours, tant qu'il est encore temps, petit rat. Cours, tant que tu le peux encore.".

Puis, il le libéra, le laissant fuir vers un recoin sombre du château. Le chat Pattenrond, qu'Hermione avait acheté à l'animalerie, se frotta contre sa jambe alors que tous deux suivaient du regard le fuyard.

"Ne le tue pas encore, Patt." Dit-il au demi-Fléreur.

Le chat ronronna avant de remuer la queue et trotta vers la tour Gryffondor. Harry sourit de nouveau.

~~OO~~

Harry regarda les jumeaux se lancer des boules de neige avec enthousiaste.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ils étaient ses amis maintenant. Ils s'étaient incrustés dans sa vie sans qu'il ne le remarque, mais maintenant, ils en faisaient partie. Harry les considérait de la même manière qu'Hermione et Blaise, comme des amis, des personnes sur qui il pouvait compter.

Il enleva la neige présente sur ses vêtements et se releva, regardant le parc de l'école. La magie de Poudlard ronronnait autour de lui, créant une atmosphère chaleureuse.

Sa main agrippa son nouvel Éclair de feu ; présent d'un inconnu. Il n'en avait pas acheté, malgré son investissement dans cette affaire, faute de temps. Sans compter, qu'il aimait bien son Nimbus 2000, l'un des ses premiers plaisirs... Il serra le manche lisse du balai et monta dessus. En un claquement de doigts, il était dans les airs, les flocons tourbillonnant autour de lui, le son du vent sifflant dans ses oreilles. Et, il sourit, d'un sourire qu'il aurait pu qualifier de franchement sincère.

~~OO~~

Harry regarda le garçon courir dans le parc, plongé dans l'obscurité, de Poudlard. Ronald Weasley n'avait vraiment aucun contrôle de soi, et s'était emporté quand Malfoy l'avait traité de poulet... En ce moment, il essayait de finir son pari ; courir l'aller-retour entre le château et la forêt interdite, après le couvre-feu. Evidemment, une fois, que le jeune Malfoy avait vérifié que l'idiot avait pris son défi au sérieux, le blond avait détalé vers le château, sans nul doute, pour appeler un professeur. Sûrement Rogue.

Harry haussa les épaules et retourna à ses plantes. Certaines d'entre elles nécessitaient la lumière de la lune plutôt que celle du soleil. Hmmm. Il fut de nouveau distrait en entendant un cri perçant.

Ses yeux cherchèrent le rouquin. Où était le garçon ? Il avait disparu. Là. Une forme noire le tirait. Intéressant. Un moment plus tard, ils avaient disparu dans un trou sous le Saule Cogneur.

Les lèvres d'Harry s'étirèrent en un rictus inquiétant.

~~OO~~

Harry se glissa dans la pièce et nota qu'elle était plongée dans un silence absolu.

Sirius Black était penché en avant, sa baguette pointée sur Weasley. Remus Lupin, debout derrière lui, semblant être en train de raisonner avec le roux.

Ce dernier tenait 'Croûtard' contre son torse, l'air buté.

 _Rien à dire, le moment parfait pour agir vaillamment, Weasley. Tout ce qu'ils veulent est ton rat, et tu refuses de le leur donner ? Tu refuses de céder ce rongeur, à un 'criminel' désespéré en fuite, et à un loup-garou. Peut-être qu'il s'était tapé la tête. Plusieurs fois._

Remus le regardait, un air stupide sur le visage, complètement désarçonné par son apparition.

Weasley clignait bêtement des yeux, et Black le regardait, la tête penchée sur le côté. Ses orbes noires brillaient de désespoir et d'une teinte de folie. Apparemment, Azkaban avait pris son dû sur le Gryffondor Black.

Harry sourit et en un instant, sa baguette entra en action, désarmant les deux adultes et stupéfiant le défenseur du rat et ce dernier en prime...

"Excellent, Potter." Grogna quelqu'un derrière lui.

Rogue entra dans la chambre, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres, baguette pointée sur les deux Maraudeurs.

"Eh bien, eh bien, Sirius Black, et Lupin t'aide ? J'aurais dû le savoir."

"Rogue." Fit Black, une grimace de dégoût sur le visage. "Harry. Il faut que tu m'écoutes ! Je suis innocent !"

"Silence Black !" Aboya le Maître des potions.

"Rogue." Dit simplement Harry.

L'homme se tut instantanément. Harry sourit. Il savait bien que l'homme le redoutait. C'était assez facile à voir, en sa présence, il marchait sur des œufs, et n'hésitait pas, le cas échéant à obéir... Lupin et Black, en restèrent estomaqués...

"Baisse ta baguette." Dit le plus jeune.

Severus fronça les sourcils.

"Pas avec ses deux- " S'exclama-t-il.

"Baisse là." L'interrompit Harry, le regardant de travers.

Rogue se figeât et baissa la main. L'apprenti fit un petit sourire et laissa sa magie envahir ses yeux. Le Maître de Potions déglutit.

"Désolé pour ça." Dit doucement le Survivant avant de stupéfier, sans baguette, l'homme.

Ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites et il tomba au sol. Harry se retourna vers les deux autres qui le regardaient effarés.

"Harry... Comment as-tu fait ça ?" Murmura Lupin.

Harry pencha simplement la tête.

"Tu peux attraper Peter, Sirius." Dit-il.

"Tu me crois !" Sirius sembla près à s'évanouir de soulagement.

Harry acquiesça. Black tomba sur ses genoux, comme délivré d'un lourd fardeau. Il se glissa vers son filleul, les mains levées, tremblant d'émotion.

"Harry." Sirius avala sa salive, sa voix craquant de soulagement.

Du coin de l'œil, l'apprenti vit que Lupin avait attrapé Peter et l'avait réveillé. Il semblait vouloir inverser sa transformation. Une bêtise. En réaction, le rat le mordit, lui faisant lâcher prise, et le rongeur en profita pour se précipiter vers une fissure du mur, laissant le loup-garou, les mains vides.

Pendant ce temps, Sirius était resté agenouillé devant Harry, qui leva les mains pour les poser, gentiment, sur les joues de l'ex-prisonnier. Puis, il se pencha en avant, et embrassa le front sale de l'homme.

"Bonjour, Parrain." Dit-il simplement. Sirius le regarda, des larmes dans les yeux.

L'apprenti contemplait la magie de ce dernier. La magie pouvait montrer la véritable apparence d'une âme, si vous saviez regarder. Pour le moment, elle n'était pas complètement pure -séquelle d'Azkaban ?-. Par ailleurs, il nota une fine vrille de magie le reliant à Lupin. Ce dernier les regardait maintenant, ne semblant plus se soucier de la fuite de Peter, pour le moment.

"Vas Sirius." Murmura-t-il.

Puis, il effaça de la mémoire des deux hommes l'intervention de Rogue. Il ne voulait pas son influence sur ce dernier soit connue. Inutile, d'attirer l'attention sur la raison pour laquelle la redoutée chauve-souris des cachots le craindrait assez pour lui obéir.

Enfin, il plaça l'une de ses œuvres, réduite par magie, dans la main de son parrain. Innocence noire.

Lupin s'approcha, les yeux toujours un peu dans le vague.

"Va avec ton âme-sœur, Lupin." Dit Harry, souriant légèrement.

Lupin agrippa l'épaule de Sirius et l'apprenti leur rendit leurs baguettes avant de cibler la peinture avec la sienne.

"Portus." Énonça-t-il clairement.

Les deux disparurent, portés par le portoloin. Une fois les deux partis, Harry leva sa baguette pour soigner la jambe du Weasley junior numéro six. Puis, il lui effaça la mémoire.

Satisfait, il sourit et fit léviter le duo (Weasley et Rogue) au dehors. Il devrait leur faire passer la porte du château, pour que Poudlard puisse transporter Ronald jusqu'à son dortoir, Rogue dans ses quartiers, et ranger les affaires de Lupin. Puis, l'école emmènerais les affaires de ce dernier dans les appartements de l'apprenti afin qu'il les envoie par chouette au nouveau ex-professeur, et demander à celui-ci de rédiger une lettre de démission -ce qui aurait été difficile pour ses deux prédécesseurs-.

Sa troisième année à Poudlard s'achevait de manière satisfaisante, et la tradition de la « malédiction » frappant les professeurs de DCM allait pouvoir perdurer...

~~OO~~

Harry caressa la chevelure d'Hermione une dernière fois avant qu'elle ne se précipite vers ses parents. Blaise, qui était à ses côtés se tourna pour lui faire face, et Harry inclina légèrement la tête.

"Passe de bonnes vacances." Dit simplement, le digne Serpentard.

Harry fit un petit sourire et regarda l'adolescent, les paupières à demi-fermées. Puis, il se pencha en avant pour l'embrasser sur les deux joues.

"Fais attention." Fit Harry.

Blaise grogna.

"Je sais que, pour toi, nous ne sommes que des enfants." Souffla le garçon. "Mais je déteste quand tu me parle comme tel."

"Mais, tu es un enfant, Blaise."

Il ne répondit pas et se dirigea vers ses propres parents.

Harry caressa paresseusement la tête de Ne en voyant Noir lui faire signe dans la foule. Il fit un petit rictus et partit vers son vampire préféré.

~~OO~~

Fin du chapitre 22.


	25. Chapitre 23 - marché noir

Bonjour à tous. Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt. Les exams, vous comprenez...

Bref, voilà le chapitre 23, corrigé grâce au grand et magnifique Theisman04. Merci encore à lui.

Gros bisous et à la semaine prochaine.

Rappel, cette histoire ne m'appartient pas.

 **Chapitre 23 - marché noir.**

Harry laissa le vampire caresser ses cheveux, ses longues griffes de ce dernier tentant de lisser les mèches rebelles.

Noir l'attira sur ses genoux et fourra son nez dans sa nuque. Harry pencha légèrement la tête pour lui faciliter la tâche. Les crocs griffèrent la peau délicate, y laissant des marques rouges.

Finalement, la caresse des crocs fut remplacée par celle d'une langue, brûlante, lui parcourant le cou à la mâchoire.

Les doigts, plongés, dans sa tignasse, qui jusqu'à présent avaient été d'une douceur sans pareille, se raffermirent et tirèrent, faisant basculer sa tête en arrière.

De doux baisers furent déposés sur sa gorge alors que Noir parla.

"Je suis vraiment jaloux de ce Tom pour avoir volé ton premier bisou." Ronronna le vampire.

Puis, il l'embrassa. C'était vraiment différent de ceux de Tom. Ce dernier avait été prudent, doux, mais surtout, avait soif d'être aimé ?

Noir, lui, était plus direct, il était puissant, clairement dominant. Harry gémit doucement en sentant Noir lui offrir son premier 'French kiss'.

C'était différent d'un baiser normal, plus intime, plus sensuel, enivrant.

Alors que l'air se raréfiait dans les poumons du plus jeune, Noir recula. Le problème avec les vampires, c'était qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de respirer. L'apprenti inspira l'air en haletant alors que Noir le contemplait, souriant perversement.

"On me trompe ?" Grogna Maen derrière eux.

Les yeux du Vampires s'illuminèrent, souriant, Maen lui retourna son rire et les lorgna d'un œil moqueur.

Harry se demanda brièvement ce qui, chez lui, attirait autant l'attention. Était-ce son apparence ? Son pouvoir ? Sa célébrité ? Son argent ? Où était-ce, juste lui, juste Harry ? Cela devait être différent pour tous. Il soupira presque alors que Noir entrepris de lui embrassait à nouveau le cou.

~~OO~~

Dès que Harry posa le pied dans le pub, le silence s'établit. Le Bloody Mary était un pub dans l'allée des Embrumes et, certainement pas un endroit sûr pour toutes créatures autre que les vampires.

Harry regarda fixement l'un de ceux qui semblait les plus hostiles, et plusieurs se détournèrent, mal à l'aise. Lui-même adorait sa capacité à laisser transparaître son pouvoir dans ses yeux. Rares étaient ceux, capable -ou assez stupide- pour le défier quand il le faisait...

Puis, indifférent au vampire qui, refroidi, se contenta de lui jeter un regard hostile, se dirigea vers le comptoir.

Noir et Maen y étaient assis, le loup garou n'était toléré qu'en raison de la présence du vampire. Ce dernier n'avait jugé utile de lui dire qu'il avait rang de Prince que la veille. Cela avait été un choc, même s'il il savait déjà que son ami était bien placé dans la chaîne alimentaire.

Maen, de facto, était son ami et sous sa protection, en ce lieu.

Pour l'heure, Harry recevait divers regards, plus ou moins discrets. Certains étaient même déjà debout, près à le tuer pour être entré dans ce lieu réservé aux buveurs de sang. Mais alors qu'il s'approcha de Noir, ce dernier posa son bras autour de sa taille et l'attira sur ses genoux.

"Tu es en retard." Ronronna Noir.

"Un imbécile a essayé de m'attaquer."

"Pauvre homme. Que son âme repose en Enfer." Murmura Maen sirotant sa boisson.

Harry le regarda.

"Cet humain...est il votre animal de compagnie, Prince ?" Demanda un vampire près d'eux.

Harry ne comprendrait jamais pourquoi il appelaient, Noir, Prince et non Roi. Enfin, ils préféraient peut être ce terme, c'était leur droit... Harry soupira et jeta un regard à l'impertinent. Noir sembla amusé.

"Peut être." Ronronna-t-il. "Mais il est mien. Quiconque le touche est mort."

Les vampires firent un pas en arrière en entendant la menace contenu dans sa voix...sauf un. Harry devina qu'il était encore jeune.

"Comment pouvez vous accepter qu'un humain vous touche. Ces choses ne sont rien de plus qu'une réserve de sang." Renifla-t-il.

Harry leva un sourcil. Questionner Noir n'était généralement pas la plus brillante des idées. Le vampire lui jeta un regard appuyé et il remua la main distraitement.

"Si tu prend ça comme une insulte, Harry, tu es libre de répondre."

Harry sourit alors que le jeunot reniflait.

"Hmm" Fit il. "Il n'a pas tout à fait tort, beaucoup ne sont bons qu'à cela."

Le vampire parut déconcerté par son agrément. Et plus de yeux se concentrèrent sur cet étonnant intrus.

Harry ignora les créatures de la nuit et frissonna légèrement en sentant les doigts froids de son ami sur sa nuque sentant la chaleur du souffle de celui-ci. Noir pencha sa tête pour pouvoir atteindre son cou, l'apprenti soupira et se glissa hors des genoux de son entreprenant ami.

"Je crois que je vais prendre ma propre chaise." Dit il, inexpressif.

Le jeune vampire grognait maintenant.

"Tu ose te refuser au Prince ?!"

Cette fois, Harry était fatigué de son manque flagrant d'intelligence et de politesse. En un instant, sa main s'était glissé sous son manteau, pour attraper l'une de ses dagues et la lancer.

La lame se planta avec un bruit sourd dans la jugulaire de l'inconscient. L'homme gargouilla dans son propre sang et retira le couteau, sa blessure guérissant vite.

Harry avait lancé son arme assez vite pour que sa cible ne puisse l'éviter, mais elle était insuffisante pour tuer la créature. Pour éliminer un vampire il fallait détruire son cœur, le décapiter ou incinéré, et plus âgés, ils étaient, plus dur, ils étaient à terrasser.

Le vampire, enragé, rugit et se rua sur lui. A un mètre sa cible, il s'enflamma, poussant un couinement de douleur avant d'être réduit en cendre.

Harry se pencha et récupéra la lame souillée qu'il essuya avant de la remiser dans une poche. Sentant les regards dans son dos, il se retourna, près à affronter d'autres amateurs.

Un seul se leva, histoire de refroidir son humeur belliqueuse, le Survivant projeta une sphère de feu blanc sur la table la plus proche de l'impudent, laquelle s'embrasa en un instant.

Sagement, l'homme se rassit.

Les regards posé sur lui, étaient désormais le reflet de différentes émotions ; respect, crainte, haine. Sans importance, il pouvait faire avec. Il retourna s'asseoir entre Noir et Maen.

"Donnez moi un verre de whisky de feu." Dit il.

"Avec quelques gouttes de sang." S'incrusta Noir.

Harry leva un sourcil.

"Quoi ? Le goût ne te dérange pas. Tu aimes bien les sucettes au sang..."

Harry haussa légèrement les épaules, c'était vrai, il aimait bien le goût en effet. Il prit la boisson et se fichant du fait de n'avoir que 13 ans, pris une rasade, souriant à la sensation de brûlure dans sa gorge et à la pointe de sang cuivré.

~~OO~~

Harry tourna le petit pendentif dans ses doigts, le soulevant au soleil. Il s'agissait d'une délicate chaîne en argent ornée d'un cristal, ou du moins, cela évoquait le cristal. Mais, un cristal incassable alors, en fait, il s'agissait d'une petite fiole, remplie de sang de vampire.

Le sang de vampire était plus sombre que celui des humain, ce qui faisait que la fiole paraissait noire, même si présenté au soleil, elle apparaissait rouge. Harry la mit autour de son cou et l'examina de nouveau. Elle était vraiment belle. Une rune de protection était gravée sur le verre.

Protection. N'importe quel vampire, qui la verrait n'attaquerait pas. Sa broche avait fait le même usage, mais cette fiole était encore plus significative. Une broche en argent pouvait être imitée, en aucun cas, l'odeur du sang de Noir ne pouvait l'être.

De son oreille pendait un croc, présent de Maen, avertissement pour loup garous...

~~OO~~

Harry regarda la cheminée dont il venait de sortir et fut surpris de se retrouver avec des centaines d'autres personnes, venant et sortant par voie de cheminette.

La pièce évoquait la Grande Salle de Poudlard, à défaut d'être aussi haute.

Et, il n'y avait pas que des humains.

Noir et Maen le guidèrent jusqu'à une imposante double porte, la sortie.

Le bâtiment où il s'était trouvé, ne ressemblait à rien, mi hangar, mi gare, si ce n'était le symbole des cheminettes sur le fronton.

La rue entière, d'aussi loin que les yeux pouvaient voir, était bondée de gens et d'étals. C'était le marché noir.

Le marché noir fonctionnait comme tout marché normal, exception faite que l'on pouvait y trouver, absolument de tout.

Et c'était bien le cas, tout y était à vendre. C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle la plupart des Ministères le considéraient comme Sombre.

Seuls, quelques uns, comme celui du Brésil, l'acceptait comme un marché classique.

Un autre point notable, il était ouvert à tous. Pas seulement aux humains, vampires, sorciers, sorcières, loup-garous, moldus (ou assimilé tel), centaures, détraqueurs...

N'importe quel créature, assez intelligente, pour vouloir acquérir quelque chose en ce lieu était la bienvenue.

L'endroit se situait sur une île, (in-cartable). La seule façon d'y parvenir était la poudre de cheminette. Quelques ministères avait essayé d'y envoyer des Aurors pour détruire l'endroit mais les protections autour de l'île (placées des milliers d'années, auparavant, par les plus puissants sorciers) étaient difficiles à gérer.

Si vous vouliez nuire aux occupants de l'île, le passage était libre, mais, si vous voulez troubler le marché, lui même...

Du reste, même si des « indésirables » se pointaient, rares étaient ceux qui ne se feraient pas, un devoir de traiter des laquais de l'Autorité bien pensante...

L'endroit était dangereux. Il n'y avait qu'une seule loi : ne pas troubler le commerce. La protection;l'en empêcherait de toute façon.

Dans les faits, le marché, n'était que cela : un lieu de commerce et de troc, composé de vendeurs et d'acheteurs, de tout et n'importe quoi.

La plupart des sorciers d'obédience dite « Lumineuse » ne venaient jamais ici et prétendaient -ou même croyaient- qu'y aller serait un pure suicide.

C'était complètement faux, tout le monde était le bienvenu.

Et curieusement, le lieu n'était pas des plus dangereux, pour les initiés, dans la mesure, où l'immense majorité de la population était dangereuse et toute disposée à le démontrer, on avait même tendance à s'y montrer plus poli qu'ailleurs (les gens sont si susceptibles).

Évidemment, ce n'était pas complètement sécurisé. Des gens disparaissaient, vendus dans des marchés d'esclaves, ou tués pour leur argent ou... leurs organes... Dans l'absolu, le lieu pouvait évoquer l'Allée des Embrumes, un coin risqué, mais ils acceptaient tous ce fait.

Harry n'en avait pas vraiment entendu parler avant que Noir n'en parle. C'était rarement un sujet de conversation et peu de livres y faisait référence. L'apprenti pouvait dire qu'il allait aimer le coin.

"Il fait que j'aille chercher des trucs." Dit Maen sortant Harry de ses pensées. "On se retrouvera au manoir, si on ne se rencontre pas plus sur le chemin. Si tu n'es pas là au petit matin, on viendra te chercher... En fait, on viendra te chercher quand on voudra."

Harry acquiesça. Il avait été prévenu qu'ils devraient se séparer.

"Rappelles toi. Il y a quatre bâtiments pour les cheminettes, une à chaque coin de l'île. Impossible de trans-planer, sauf à quelques endroits." Continua Maen.

Harry fit un bref mouvement de tête.

"Bien, soit sage, Harry." Dit Noir sérieusement. "Et, si tu tue quelqu'un, confiscation de la bourse. Et soit prudent avec le feu, fais gaffe à ne pas brûler l'île."

Harry sourit et les regarda partirent, disparaissant dans la foule. Harry sentit presque l'urgence de se frotter les mains et de rire sournoisement. À la place, il se contenta d'afficher un étrange sourire... Plusieurs personnes, des plus avisées, s'éloignèrent de plusieurs pas...

~~OO~~

Fin du chapitre 23


	26. Chapitre 24 - marchandage

Hello tout le monde

J'ai bientôt fini mes exams... je suis trop heureuse !

Bref, voici le chapitre 24 corrigé par les soins de Theisman04.

Gros merci pour votre soutient et...ENJOY !

 **Chapitre 24 - marchandage**

Harry toucha le tissu pendant que le vendeur vantait la qualité de sa marchandise. En l'occurrence, il s'agissait d'un textile magique, évoquant la soie, mais plus résistant, beaucoup plus...

De fait, des vêtements fait de ce matériau feraient une excellente protection, rivalisant avec les gilets pare-balles et capable de bloquer des sorts mineurs, tout comme la peau de Basilic, mais en plus léger, plus élégant.

Et surtout, plus discret, intéressé Harry releva la tête et se tourna vers le marchand.

"Je vais prendre douze mètres."

Le visage de l'homme s'illumina. Cette vente allait égayer sa journée.

"En outre, connaissez vous quelqu'un qui serait intéressé par de la peau de Basilic ?"

Pour, le coup, le vendeur fut sidéré par son jeune client.

"Hmm... Quelques personnes. Si je les vois, je vous les enverrai."

Harry ne demanda pas comment. Il paya l'homme, replia le rouleau de tissu et le glissa dans son nouveau sac.

Une autre acquisition, intéressante, elle aussi, un sac à dos noir orné d'un serpent de couleur verte. Très joli, même si le principal intérêt en était les sorts apposés, charmes anti-invocation, d'agrandissement de l'espace, et de suivi -uniquement accessible à son propriétaire-.

Le Survivant caressa une dernière fois le tissu avant de le ranger. Il savait déjà comment il allait l'utiliser.

~~OO~~

Harry observait la femme pendant que cette dernière babillait.

Tout en se demandant vaguement comment il avait pu se laisser convaincre de la laisser jouer à la poupée avec lui, il tapotait l'accoudoir alors qu'elle jouait, littéralement, avec ses cheveux.

Bref, il avait surtout l'impression de tester sa capacité à détecter et à analyser les sorts qu'on lui lançait. Pour l'heure, ceux, inoffensifs, de la pseudo créatrice de mode/coiffeuse qui l'avait embobiné afin qu'il lui serve de modèle... Bref, le plus célèbre étudiant de Poudlard, avait été promu mannequin, en échange de vêtements et d'une coupe de cheveux gratuit.

Un marché intéressant, somme toute, mais, bah...

"Fini !" Dit elle gaiement.

Il soupira presque. Sa voix de sirène était agréable mais franchement, elle parlait trop, il aurait préféré moins de bla-bla et plus de concentration.

Il se regarda dans le miroir et leva un sourcil. Wow. Rien à dire, elle était douée.

Ses cheveux, peu de temps encore un tantinet désordonnés, étaient tirés en un catogan, deux mèches, disciplinées, encadrait son visage.

La pince, qui retenait sa toison, était verte foncée, sculptée avec soins, quelques perles, se fondant dans sa chevelure, avaient été placées sur ses mèches, histoire de les lester, et de les rendre moins rebelles.

Ses yeux, aussi avait eu droit à un relooking, et eu droit à une séance de maquillage avec du fard à paupière sombre, les mettant en valeur.

De même, sa tenue avait été revue, et consistait en un pantalon noir arrivant aux chevilles et rentré dans des bottes de cuir souple.

Sa chemise était maintenant verte-forêt, manches longues bouffantes. Elle lui arrivait au genoux et

fendue à partir de la taille pour plus de mouvement.

Des bandes argent et vert lui enserraient la taille, le torse et les bras. En plus de sa boucle d'oreille, il portait quelques anneaux ayant chacun une perle transparente, son collier, était exposé à la vue. Ne (de retour après son voyage avec Tom) enroulé sur ses épaules, lui donnait un look encore plus exotique et imposant.

Il se leva et tourna lentement sur lui-même.

La femme ravie de son travail et de son modèle, se mit en devoir de le mitrailler avec son appareil photo.

Harry n'en fut pas ravi-ravi, mais la laissa faire, c'était son travail après tout. Puis, quand elle eut fini, il la remercia et sortit.

Étant de retour dans les rues, il sentit de nombreux regards s'attarder sur lui.

La plupart des personnes portaient des capes avec capuches, des masques et certains se dissimulaient sous des glamours, majoritairement les humains. Attirer l'attention pouvait être une mauvaise chose, si vous n'étiez pas apte à vous défendre.

Pour sa part, Harry déambula calmement dans les rues, ignorant les regards, le menton haut et fier.

~~OO~~

Entré dans une boutique gobeline, proposant des instruments de musique, Harry admira ceux proposés. Tous fabriqués avec talent, et il ne résista pas à l'envie de poser les doigts sur les cordes d'une harpe et d'écouter le son produit.

"Puis je vous aider ?" Grogna le gobelin, propriétaire du magasin, peu impressionné par la jeunesse de son client, même s'il semblait en fonds...

Harry désigna simplement la harpe.

Le magasin où il était vendait des articles Gobelins, de haute qualité évidemment.

Le Marché Noir était divisé en plusieurs sections. Une composée de magasins proposant les produits les plus réputés, où ne se risquait pas les vendeurs à la sauvette. Une autre, moins élitiste, composée d'échoppes vendant de tout. De même, certaines s'étaient spécialisée, comme celles proposant des denrées alimentaire, des ingrédients de potions,...

Le gobelin fit un sourire carnassier. "Voulez vous un papier cadeau ?"

Harry secoua la tête et paya son achat. Le vendeur, fixait attentivement son client, alors que ce dernier prenait possession de l'instrument.

L'apprenti harpiste, sourit, conscient des différents sorts posés sur la harpe.

La plupart avait pour fonction de protéger l'objet de tout dommage, un grand classique des artefacts gobelins. Un autre, plus novateur, attira son attention, un sort empêchant quiconque, qui en serait indigne de pouvoir, même soulever l'objet, judicieux.

Harry n'eut aucun mal à s'en saisir pour le déposer dans son sac. Le gobelin émis un autre de ses sourires ambigus, tout en le suivant du regard pendant que son client partait.

~~OO~~

Harry regarda avec dégoût l'homme en face de lui.

"Aller, viens. Ça va valoir le coup." Il le déshabilla du regard, tout en montrant une bourse replète.

Quelques personnes s'étaient arrêtées pour regarder. Quelques uns étaient des Gobelins, qui pouvaient ressentir sa puissance. Il y avait aussi un centaure, une rareté, car ils préféraient généralement rester dans leurs forêts, il semblait très intéressé par la scène... Les deux autres étaient une paire de vampire - loup-garou. Les deux semblaient perplexes, s'ils avaient bien identifiés les symboles de protections de Noir et de Maen, ils se demandaient s'ils devaient intervenir en faveur, ou observer le déroulement...

Enfin, l'importun, inconscient de l'intérêt des spectateurs se rapprocha de sa proie désigné, le lorgnant ouvertement. Il avait coincé Harry contre le mur, et était sûr de sa victoire, même s'il était bien le seul à en être convaincu...

"Poussez vous." Dit calmement le jeune.

L'homme fit une petite moue.

"Je pourrais te donner du plaisir." Ronronna-t-il, caressant la joue de l'adolescent.

Franchement, pensait il que Ne était inoffensif ? L'imbécile. Son familier se lança en avant et mordit le poignet du pervers, injectant son poison.

Sans surprise, sa victime se mit à hurler et recula, l'apprenti, qui n'avait pas du tout apprécié l'affaire, matérialisa une lame de feu, décapitant l'homme sans plus de façon.

Pour le coup, plus de regard s'arrêtèrent sur le drame, fixant l'élémentaliste d'un autre œil.

Il y eut de faibles applaudissements avant que le public ne se disperse. Toujours matérialiste, Harry attira vers lui toutes les choses de valeur du cadavre, cela fait, il venait à peine de le dépasser que le corps s'embrasa, proprement incinéré.

" _Ça_ valait le coup." Sourit Harry en partant.

~~OO~~

Harry captura la main baladeuse, lui-même en connaissait assez sur l'art de la rue pour pouvoir se protéger d'un pickpocket, surtout débutant.

En l'occurrence, une petite fille, elle était très mignonne, avec du sang veela, sans doute. Peu impressionnée, l'enfant fit la moue et le regarda avec de grands yeux bleus.

"Gabrielle !" Cria une voix.

Il se retourna pour voir une version plus âgée de la fillette, qui pour le coup se trémoussa, inquiète. Très certainement, il s'agissait de sa mère.

"Je t'avais dit de rester près de moi !"

Puis, la femme vit la main d'Harry qui serrait encore celle de la petite.

"Qu'as tu encore fait !?"

"Joseph m'a appris à faire les poches...et je voulais essayer."

"Gabrielle !" Sa mère la regarda.

Puis, elle se tourna vers Harry en s'inclinant.

"Je suis désolée !"

Harry put sentir la pointe de crainte dans sa voix. La veela, en elle, pouvait sentir l'odeur de vampire et de loup-garou sur lui, et sans doute, son influence sur son élément. Noir disait qu'il dégageait une aura de flammes, ce qui montrait son pouvoir sur celui-ci.

Harry libéra l'enfant.

"Fais toi la main sur un idiot, la prochaine fois." Dit il simplement.

La fille sourit. Puis, il lui tendit le trousseau de perles fantaisie, ses yeux s'illuminèrent en le prenant. Harry avait pu facilement voir que l'enfant avait ciblé cet objet qu'il avait accroché à son sac.

"Merci !"

Sa mère s'inclina de nouveau et Harry se faufila dans la foule.

~~OO~~

Harry entra dans 'The Greenhouse' et fut immédiatement entouré de plantes. Elles étaient partout.

Beaucoup bougeaient. Harry sourit en regardant les vignes couvrant le mur du fond. Il se dirigea vers le comptoir où un homme lisait, plus concentré par sa lecture que par un éventuel client.

"Oui ?" Demanda-t-il.

"Avez vous des fleurs de lune ?"

L'homme cligna des yeux et haussa un sourcil. L'article demandé était rare. Non seulement, ces fleurs n'écloraient qu'à la lumière de la lune, mais difficiles à cultiver car se nourrissant de magie et devaient être arrosée de poison romain. Lui infuser la magie nécessitait beaucoup de contrôle et une grande quantité de la dite magie. Le poison, lui-même, était assez difficile à faire.

L'homme, pourtant, se glissa dans la réserve pour en revenir un moment plus tard avec la commande.

"Graines. Terreau. Pot." Dit il simplement.

Harry posa quelques gallions sur le comptoir et attrapa le tout. Puis, il partit, ignorant les vignes insidieuses.

~~OO~~

Harry savoura sa boisson et la regarda approbateur.

C'était un mélange d'alcool, d'épices et d'autres choses, un présent d'Afrique. Il regarda le barman qui lui glissa un autre verre. Il appréciait vraiment les bars du Marché noir, pas d'âge légal pour boire. Il sourit et but son verre.

Enfin, ce n'était pas comme si son âge ou une règle quelconque l'empêchait de faire ce qu'il voulait.

~~OO~~

La nuit tomba sur le marché mais il restait tout aussi actif, même si la plupart des affaires étaient faites à l'intérieur.

Harry, lui même était assis dans un bâtiment du marché couvert, lequel était bondé.

L'adolescent se tenait devant l'un des vendeurs de nourritures qui proposait de la cuisine japonaise appelée Dango. C'était assez bon.

Savourant son assiette, il observa les différents services proposés. Nourriture, poterie, plantes, ingrédients, bijoux, etc, produits en provenance de toute la planète.

Rien à dire, il aimait beaucoup l'endroit. Soudain, il sentit une présence derrière lui.

Il se retourna pour découvrir, un homme dans la quarantaine, évoquant un samouraï, en yukata traditionnel, katana au côté.

"J'ai entendu dire que tu avais tué quelqu'un avec une épée en feu." Dit il.

"Hai." Confirma Harry en roulant le bâtonnet des dangos entre ses doigts.

L'homme l'étudia, apparemment impassible, même si l'apprenti pouvait voir qu'il était intrigué par son attitude et de son utilisation du japonais.

"Sais tu utiliser une lame ?"

"Hai"

"Affronte moi."

Harry haussa les épaules, et sortit son épée. Le joyau à sa poignée scintilla alors que l'homme dégainait son arme.

"Un enjeu ?" Proposa ce dernier.

Harry haussa un sourcil.

"Je te donne une arme si tu gagne. Si c'est moi, tu m'en donne une."

Harry souri, acceptant la proposition, puis se mis en garde.

Ne siffla, mécontent, peu ravi de quitter sa position, et se rapprocha du bagage d'Harry, histoire de lui éviter un tour indésirable entre d'autre mains.

Les quelques personnes autour d'eux s'écartèrent. La plupart prit place ailleurs sans marquer plus d'intérêt, trop habitués aux rixes, mais quelque uns restèrent comme spectateurs, curieux d'assister au duel.

Après un moment d'évaluation, pendant lesquels les duellistes se jaugèrent, le samouraï pris l'initiative.

Dans un choc de métal, les deux lames se heurtèrent. Harry fit glisser la sienne contre celle de l'autre et repoussa légèrement son adversaire. Puis, dans la foulée, s'accroupit levant son arme. L'homme esquiva, sans autre dégât qu'une coupure sur le bras, puis le duel repris de plus bel. Des passants s'arrêtaient pour regarder l'affrontement, ou s'éloignaient rapidement.

Enfin, Harry vit une ouverture, ne ratant pas l'occasion, il plaça sa lame sur la gorge de l'autre, qui se figea avant de rire, reconnaissant sans honte sa défaite, et de baisser son épée.

"Tu es fort. Quel âge as tu ?"

"J'aurais quatorze ans dans deux semaines."

Pourtant, Harry se sentait bien plus vieux. Bien trop vieux pour être importuné par les restrictions d'âge.

L'homme cligna des yeux surpris.

"Seulement quatorze. Très bien."

Puis, il lui lança une bourse. Le jeune l'attrapa en vol et l'ouvrit pour découvrir des étoiles de lancer.

"Ce sont des armes ninja." Sourit l'homme. "Elles ne sont plus beaucoup utilisées mais mon clan apprend encore à les utiliser comme armes de base."

"Arigato." Le remercia Harry en rangeant la bourse dans son sac.

"Sinon, la vraie raison pour laquelle je te recherchai était que j'ai entendu dire que tu avais de la peau de Basilic disponible."

Harry hocha la tête.

"J'en ai besoin pour un ami, environ trois mètres."

Harry mit la main dans son sac et en sortit un petit rouleau. Il le tendit à son ex-adversaire et reçu des bijoux en or en échange. Les gens n'utilisaient pas seulement des gallions ici.

"Profites de ta vie." L'homme s'inclina avant de partir.

Harry le regarda partir avant de retourner vers le vendeur de dangos. C'était vraiment bon.

~~OO~~

Harry se prélassait dans un autre bar quand il aperçut les teintes familières de cheveux blonds et noirs. Il glissa de son tabouret et se dirigea vers eux. Il se rapprocha si près qu'il pouvait les entendre murmurer. Trop concentrés, ils ne le remarquèrent pas avant qu'il ne prenne place à leur côté. Ils levèrent la tête et il eut la satisfaction de les voir stupéfaits. Après un moment de silence, Harry fit un signe à la barman.

"Du Whisky-pur-feu s'il vous plaît." Il fit une pause. "Vous avez du sang ?"

Elle hocha la tête.

"Mettez en dedans."

"Bien sur, Vampire-san." Elle s'inclina.

Alors apprécier le goût du sang signifiait être l'égal d'un vampire ? Hmmm. Un moment plus tard, il avait sa boisson.

"Potter ?" Demanda Rogue avec surprise. "Au nom de Merlin, que faites vous ici ?"

Harry pointa son verre du doigt, avant d'en boire une gorgée.

"Je voulais dire... au Marché Noir ?".

Harry fit tournoyer son verre.

"C'est un endroit intéressant."

Rogue semblait sur le point de s'arracher les cheveux.

"Je dois dire, Potter, que vous semblez très exotique." S'incrusta Lucius.

Harry fit un demi-sourire et laissa Ne se servir dans son verre.

Ils le regardèrent et prirent note de ses vêtements, les yeux de Rogue accrochèrent le collier de Noir. Harry n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que son professeur avait conscience que ce n'était pas une simple babiole.

Soudain, une paire de bras enveloppèrent son cou alors que des lèvres s'y posaient.

"Harry." Ronronna Noir derrière lui.

Rogue et Lucius se raidirent en voyant les canines de son ami vampire.

"Je savais que je te trouverais !" Rit Noir joyeusement. "Eh bien, eh bien, tu es magnifique !"

Maen s'approcha et lui lança un regard lubrique.

"Très beau, petite flamme." Sourit il.

"Bref, on rentre, tu veux venir ?" Demanda Noir.

"J'imagine." Répondit Harry en se levant.

"Qui êtes vous ?" Demanda prudemment Rogue avant qu'ils ne puissent partir.

"Je suis Noir, et voilà Maen." Sourit sournoisement le vampire.

"Que voulez vous faire avec Potter ?" Demanda de nouveau Rogue.

"Pas grand chose." Ronronna Noir en embrassant la joue du plus jeune.

Harry pouvait voir que son professeur et son ami se trompaient, tant sur la nature du câlin, de sa propre apparence et de l'invitation...

"Allons y." Intervint Harry. "Il faudra bientôt que je rentre chez D."

"Tu pourrais rester avec nous." Souffla Noir.

"Pas tout l'été." Remarqua Harry.

Le vampire fit la moue et ils sortirent rapidement avant d'être arrêtés par les deux sorciers.

~~OO~~

Fin du chapitre 24


	27. Chapitre 25 - jouer avec le feu

Hello~

How are you people ?

Je vais personnellement super bien ! J'ai presque fini mes exams, il ne me reste plus que espagnol ... et c'est pas le dur XD

Bref, donc, tout ça pour dire que il n'y aura plus de moitié de chapitre.

Rappel : cette histoire ne m'appartient pas.

Corrigé par les grands et magnifiques Theisman04 et Enelica

§ fourchelangue §, "Paroles"

 **Chapitre 25 - jouer avec le feu**

Harry sourit à tout ses amis à poils, plumes ou à écailles qui manifestaient leurs joies de le revoir, puis regarda D, qui avait disposé du thé et des sucreries sur la table. Indubitablement, il avait la dent sucrée encore plus prononcée que la sienne. Le jeune s'assit sur sa chaise, et attrapa sa propre part de gâteau.

"Ravi de te revoir, Harry." Dit D sirotant sa boisson. "Puis je te demander tes projets pour le reste de l'été ?"

Harry réfléchit un moment. Trois semaines seulement s'étaient écoulées depuis la fin de l'année scolaire.

"Je pensai aller rendre visite à Tom en Inde... mais après ça, je ne sais pas." Dit il. D acquiesça et ils finirent en silence.

~~OO~~

Harry observait les sites touristiques alors qu'il se baladait dans les rues animées. En approchant du bâtiment qu'il cherchait, il vit une silhouette lui faire des signes frénétiques. Harry offrit un petit sourire à Tom qui se précipitait à sa rencontre pour l'enlacer sans plus de façon.

§ Harry ! Ça fait du bien de te voir ! §

§ Tu m'as manqué aussi. §

Tom lui lança l'un de ses sourires ambigu et le guida vers son appartement (qui se trouvait dans l'allée magique de la ville). Tom portait une Sherwani rouge et argent. Harry portait la même tenue mais verte et noire. (NDT : tenue tradictionelle indienne, qu'ils mettent encore aujourd'hui. J'en vois plein dans les rues. Cherchez sur Google pour plus de détails)

~~OO~~

Harry analysait chaque phrase pour être sûr de bien assimilé sa lecture, laquelle n'avait rien d'une sinécure, même pour lui.

L'épais ouvrage qui faisait l'objet de toute son attention, était écrit en arabe et s'il savait le parler presque couramment, le lire n'était pas encore une aisance pour lui.

De fait, toujours consciencieux, il relisait chaque phrase plusieurs fois pour bien la comprendre. Enfin, il interrompit sa lecture après avoir mis un marque-page.

Il soupira légèrement.

"Je ne peux pas me concentrer quand tu fais ça." râla t'il.

Le coupable le serra encore plus fort et continua à le chatouiller par le biais de légers baisers sur la nuque, avant de se consacrer aux cheveux du plus jeune.

"Je sais." affirma Tom avec suffisance.

Harry leva un sourcil.

"Enfin bref... Allons manger. Puis, je t'apprendrai de nouveaux sorts."

Harry hocha la tête et se leva, s'évadant des bras de son aîné.

~~OO~~

Mumbai était sympa, elle ne serait certainement jamais la ville préférée d'Harry mais restait agréable.

Il se rendit près du port et joua de son violon. Deux ou trois gamins s'amusaient au son de l'instrument. Quelques adultes s'arrêtèrent un instant pour l'écouter, commentant dans leur langue.

Harry aimait bien le temps qu'il faisait ; franchement chaud, même la brise était brûlante, évoquant la chaleur des flammes, son élément de prédilection.

Il commença une mélodie rythmée, en phase avec son feu intérieur. Cela pouvait sembler étrange que sa musique puisse ressembler au feu, mais c'était pourtant le cas, peut être à cause de la magie qu'il y infusait.

Désormais, il arrivait à utiliser sa musique pour susciter des illusions. Cette fois ci, il la modela pour montrer à ses auditeurs, une vive flamme...

Tom lui envoya un sourire amusé. Harry aimait la musique et le feu, pourquoi ne pas les mixer ensemble ?

~~OO~~

Harry se cambra sous les doigts qui couraient sur son dos, des lèvres avides étaient pressées contre sa gorge.

"Nous jouons avec le feu..." Murmura Tom. Son partenaire haussa un sourcil.

"Je me demande si tes amis vampire et loup-garou me tueraient pour t'avoir touché..." dit il essoufflé.

"Ils te tueraient sans hésiter, si tu allais plus loin." Admit Harry.

"Hmmm."

Harry ferma les yeux au contact des lèvres posées contre les siennes.

"J'hésite à nous appeler des amoureux." Dit soudainement Tom en se reculant.

"Hmm ?"

"Eh bien, nous ne sommes, techniquement, pas amants." Continua-t-il. "Je sais très bien que le vampire et loup-garou te prendront un jour, et je sais aussi que tu as des intentions sur d'autres personnes."

Harry sourit et embrassa le plus vieux, qui repris :

"Et, tu dois aussi savoir que j'ai couché, avec plus d'une personne, depuis que j'ai retrouvé mon intégrité physique."

Harry acquiesça.

"Donc, techniquement, nous ne sommes pas amants."

"Est ce important ?" Fredonna Harry.

"Non." Répondit Tom.

~~OO~~

Harry tint la photo entre deux doigts, en mémorisant le moindre détail. Puis, il la baissa et regarda l'homme devant lui.

Il était bien habillé, ses deux gardes à ses côtés. Rien à dire, un parrain de la mafia (ou aspirant à l'être) savait gérer ses effets, très intimidant -enfin presque-, même si, lui-même, ne se sentait guère impressionné par son nouveau client.

"Quand doit il mourir ?" Demanda-t-il, scrutant la photographe une dernière fois.

"Il doit être mort dans une semaine." Répondit l'homme. "Il m'a emprunté de l'argent et ne m'a toujours pas remboursé, il pensait pouvoir m'éviter." Un reniflement. "Mais, si il n'est pas mort dans ce délai, ma menace ne sera pas remplie, et c'est inacceptable."

Harry hocha de nouveau la tête. Sur la photo, l'oncle Vernon le fixait en retour, un faux sourire plaqué sur le visage.

"Et sa famille ?"

L'homme réfléchit.

"Je m'en fiche."

"Bien. Ils seront tous morts demain matin." Le mafieux hocha la tête.

"Si vous achevez cette mission, j'aurais sans doute recours à vos services ultérieurement. Mes hommes sont bons, mais ils n'ont pas la finesse d'un véritable professionnel... J'espère, seulement, que vous êtes aussi bon que mon contact le prétend."

Harry hocha distraitement la tête pendant qu'un sourire, de mauvais augure, s'affichait sur son visage.

~~OO~~

Harry se tint devant la porte et toqua trois fois. Pas plus, pas moins.

Tout en attendant qu'on lui ouvre, il sourit sombrement. C'était la première mission d'assassinat qu'il menait en son nom propre, jusqu'ici c'était Noir et Maen qui avaient souscrits les contrats.

Sans compter, qu'il pouvait pressentir qu'il allait bien s'amuser...

Un instant plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit, pour laisser apparaître une femme, enfin elle évoquait plutôt une girafe, d'ailleurs... Sa chère tante Pétunia, qui pour le moment, le fixait, stupéfiée. Par son apparence, sans doute, il avait décidé de prendre les vêtements que la styliste du Marché Noir lui avaient offert. Après tout, il se devait de montrer le talent de cette dernière.

Enfin, la jument se réveilla, et instantanément, tenta de refermer la porte sur son visiteur indésiré.

Malheureusement pour elle, Harry s'était déjà introduit au « 4 », et en invité délicat, verrouilla la porte.

Craignant le pire, elle voulu crier, mais son ex-elfe de maison, lui lança un sortilège de silence.

Puis, pour la rassurer, il afficha, un large sourire, digne du Joker (il avait, peut être, lu un peu trop de comics), pour une raison inconnue, cela sembla l'effrayer encore plus... Se prenant le pied dans le tapis, la femme s'affala.

Harry, semblant glisser vers sa proie, s'inclina en avant et sortit l'un des ses couteaux. Il le pressa sur sa gorge, la contraignant à se figer.

"Chère tante Pétunia." Dit il en ricanant. "Pensiez vous être libre ? J'ai juré quand j'étais enfant de me venger. Une revanche pour m'avoir obligé à abandonner toutes émotions, m'avoir fait souffrir, et m'avoir traité comme un monstre. J'étais de votre propre chair et sang, mais vous m'avez traité pire qu'un chien. Aujourd'hui, vient l'heure du châtiment."

Sur ces mots, sans aucune hésitation, il plongea le couteau dans le ventre de sa chère tante. Elle hurla silencieusement, se cambrant de douleur avant de retomber, sanglotante. Lui même, la regarda, impassible, se vider de son sang.

L'agonie de la harpie dura quelques minutes avant que, enfin, son regard se vide de toute vie, soigneux, il repris sa lame, l'essuyant sur la robe de sa victime.

Puis, tout sourire, il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Dudley se gavait bruyamment comme à son habitude tout en regardant la télévision, sentant quelqu'un, il leva la tête et le regarda stupidement.

"Que fais tu là, monstre ?" Grogna-t-il.

Harry sourit et, sans plus de manière, projeta sa lame, qui alla se planter dans le crâne de son cousin avec un bruit sourd.

Son office rempli, il rappela le couteau, qui se dégagea dans un répugnant bruit de succion, pour voler vers son propriétaire, qui le nettoya patiemment, tout en attendant le prochain patient.

Une minute plus tard, il entendit Vernon descendre les escaliers. Harry se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée pour l'accueillir. L'homme cligna des yeux de surprise et devint violet de colère.

"Que fais tu dans ma maison, monstre ?!" Demanda-t-il, crachant des postillons.

Rien à dire, les surnoms qu'ils lui donnaient étaient si imaginatifs. Toujours le même.

Harry sourit à son oncle, et fit un pas sur le côté, dévoilant le cadavre de Pétunia. L'homme fixa sa femme avec horreur. Puis, il pâlit.

"T- tu es fou !"

Harry, toujours souriant, s'approcha

"Sûrement."

"I- ils t'arrêteront." Bégaya le mort en sursis, en reculant.

Harry affecta une mine perplexe

"Et comment ? J'ai utilisé des sorts de désillusion, pour ne laisser aucune trace. Je n'ai laissé ni sang, ni cheveux, ni ADN, ni même, aucune odeur. Absolument aucun témoin n'a pu me voir rentrer. Alors, comment me trouveront ils, Dursley ?"

"Les monstres- "

"Ne savent pas que j'ai quitté l'endroit, ou même que je vous haïssais."

"Leur m-m-magie-"

"Est bloquée par la mienne. Et tu vas rire, ma visite n'est même pas personnelle, enfin pas tout à fait -soyons honnête-, c'est un contrat de la mafia, quelqu'un n'a pas aimé que tu essaye de le doubler. Bref, ta mort et celle de ta « famille » sert d'exemple à d'autres petits génies dans ton genre, donc, aucune raison d'aller ennuyer un « Harry Potter ». Franchement, réussir à s'aliéner un « monstre » capable de magie, et le milieu en prime, tss-tss, suicidaire le tonton..."

Avant que l'homme ne puisse faire un geste, Harry était sur lui, jetant un sort d'immobilisation. Il essaya de hurler alors que des chaînes sortaient du sol, le plaquant au sol, mais des 'silencio' étaient déjà en place, il ne s'entendrait même pas crier...

L'ancien occupant du « placard sous l'escalier » se mit à califourchon sur la baleine et posa les mains sur le cou graisseux de son oncle. Il avait des gants, évidemment, pas question de se souiller en touchant à main nue, ce tas de graisse. Tout sourire, il contempla l'homme essayer d'inspirer de l'air, pendant qu'il l'étranglait, le regardant lutter pitoyablement.

Quand Vernon cessa de bouger et son cœur de battre, Harry fit léviter les trois corps vers la porte du fond. Puis, il leva la main faisant apparaître une boule de feu de la taille d'un ballon de foot. La sphère, incandescente, était dans les tons bleus.

Cela allait, faire un beau feu de joie, même si laissé à lui même, le dernier occupant des lieux en vie, aurait préféré anéantir toute trace de cette demeure, voire du quartier, école incluse... Mais, bon, inutile d'attirer l'attention des autorités magiques, rien que pour éradiquer de la vermine, plus tard peut-être...

Finalement, il projeta la boule sur la maison et regarda un instant, les flammes dévorer les murs de son ancienne prison.

Il souriait toujours en transplanant. Du bon boulot.

~~OO~~

Fin du chapitre 25

 **Je sais pas vous, mais j'aime bien la dernière partie**

 **Bref, je ne sais pas si il y a des fan d'assassination classroom ici, mais bon...je cherche un hostoire mettant en scène Nagisa qui, pour pouvoir acheter de la drogue pour sa mère, se met à faire le livreur de choses pas forcément très légales. Bref, la classe-E le voit sans faire exprès et cherche à decouvrire pourquoi il fait ça et se met donc à le suivre.**

 **Je sais pas le nom de l'histoire... ça fait crique. Le pire, c'est que à chaque fois que je veux la lire, je me rends compte que je ne l'ai ni enregistrée ni 'liked'. Bref, si quelqu'un trouve, je l'aimerais jusqu'à la fin des temps. À samedi prochain (ou dimanche)**


	28. Chapitre 26 - sang et sexe

HAHA, VOUS L'ATTENDIEZ TOUS, CE CHAPITRE.

Bon, voilà le chapitre 26, il n'y aura pas de lemon, juste un slash (malheureusement).

Je vous fais de gros bisous et à la semaine prochaine

Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas.

Corrigé par le grand Theisman04

 **Chapitre 26 - sang et sexe**

Harry s'étira autant qu'il le pouvait, laissant filer les couvertures alors qu'il s'asseyait en tailleur.

Peu pressé de se lever pour de bon, il songea au programme des jours prochains.

Poudlard commençait dans deux semaines, et la Coupe du monde de Quidditch débuterait dans deux jours. Il jeta un regard aux tickets sur sa table de nuit. Sirius, d'une quelconque façon, avait réussit à en trouver lui avaient envoyés.

Lui et Remus allaient bien, même en fuite. Du reste, ils n'étaient pas vraiment pourchassés, le duo avait quitté l'Angleterre et désormais séjournais en France, où les autorités locales leur ficherait la paix, aussi longtemps qu'ils ne feraient rien de stupide.

Seuls les sorciers britanniques semblaient vouloir les arrêter et, ces derniers, les croyaient toujours au Royaume-Uni.

Harry secoua la tête pour s'inciter à ne plus y penser, et se leva pour enfiler un peignoir blanc. D'un geste vague, en direction de son lit, il lança un sort ménager pour le refaire – le rêve de tout célibataire, et pas seulement-.

Puis, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre, tirant les rideaux, laissant les rayons du soleil inonder la chambre. Fredonnant paresseusement tout en allant vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche matinale. Il avait à peine fait quatre pas hors de sa chambre que deux bras l'attirèrent contre un torse musclé.

Harry pencha légèrement la tête pour découvrir par dessus son épaule, l'identité du mal élevé.

En l'occurrence, Noir, lequel portait seulement un sarouel noir, torse nu, ses longs cheveux noirs descendant jusqu'à sa taille. Il attira Harry contre lui, le serra fermement et se pencha en avant pour se mettra au niveau du plus jeune. L'apprenti inspira rapidement quand alors que Noir mordillait son cou, il vit les yeux, normalement bleu, se teinter de rouge.

Depuis quand le vampire était sevré de sang ? Les longues canines frôlèrent sa peau pendant que Noir lâchât un gémissement rauque.

Harry fut retourné et violemment plaqué contre un mur, son crâne heurta ce dernier, l'étourdissant. Deux mains attrapèrent ses poignets et les bloquèrent, l'immobilisant.

"Noir-" Haleta Harry, qui se figea lorsque deux canines se plantèrent dans le creux de son épaule.

Il émit un sanglot étouffé qui se transforma rapidement en un râle, puis il oublia tout.

Il se laissa aller, il commençait à se sentir étourdi quand Noir le libéra, pour le regarder yeux brillants, les crocs, devenus rouges écarlates.

Comme, il le sentit se retirer, Harry retrouva son contrôle tandis que le vampire était occupé à lécher la plaie, puis il se recula pour regarder « sa proie » dans les yeux.

"J'adore le parfum de ton sang." Dit Noir, haletant. "Il porte en lui l'essence de ta puissance, et la rage de ton feu intérieur."

Il se lécha les lèvres et se pencha, près à prendre plus de sang. Harry ignorait ce qui se passerait si l'ancien reprenait son « repas », il risquait bien de se faire vider complètement.

Quand les vampires avait faim, presque rien ne pouvait les séparer de leurs proies. Ceux, situés en bas de la hiérarchie -les nouveaux nés-, généralement ne s'arrêtaient pas avant la mort de leur victime, mais ceux d'en haut arrivaient généralement à se contrôler et à s'arrêter quand leur proie était à bout.

Harry essaya futilement de s'échapper de la poigne du plus vieux. Ses pensées dérivaient et il n'était plus capable d'appeler sa magie, la situation devenait critique. Il était au bord de l'évanouissement, quand il invoqua son pouvoir d'élémentaire.

Son feu intérieur se répandit, se précipitant vers l'agresseur. L'aîné siffla de douleur quand ses bras furent brûlés, lâchant l'apprenti tout en reculant sous le choc.

Un cercle enflammé se dressait autour de l'élémentaliste, le protégeant contre toute menace.

Harry s'affala. Noir émir un grognement menaçant, ses lèvres étirées pour dévoiler de longs crocs alors que ses yeux luisaient. Et bien, l'adolescent savait maintenant que son ami n'avait pas eut sa ration de sang depuis longtemps, le vampire était littéralement affamé et quasiment incapable de se raisonner.

Harry gémit en tâtant son cou, retirant ses doigts pour les découvrir, poisseux, de liquide carmin.

Malheureusement, contrairement aux mythes, les morsures de vampires n'étaient ni indolore, ni « propre ». Dans la pratique, ils perçaient l'artère principale, laissant la victime se vider de son fluide vital, soit de manière utile -pour le vampire-, ou perdu, enfin les mouches étaient consommatrices...

L'apprenti sourit presque en voyant son monde se teinter de rouge, avant de s'affaisser de nouveau.

Il pouvait toujours entendre les crépitements de la barrière incandescente érigée autour de lui.

Le feu n'était pas seulement une force pouvant être utilisée. C'était une entité vivante. Bon, ok, Harry n'était pas sûr que vivant, soit le bon terme, car, comme toute chose « vivante », cela signifiait aussi, qu'il pouvait mourir... Or, il était quasiment sûr que ce n'était pas le cas pour son élément, après tout, le phénix ne renaissait-il pas de ses cendres...

Face au feu, on peut se battre, lui résister, le bloquer, voire même sembler le vaincre. Mais il serait toujours vivant, quelque part...

Et ce feu, ci, avait sa volonté propre ; il protégerait son porteur, même si celui-ci était inconscient. La seule raison qui le retenait de se déchaîner et d'anéantir le vampire dès que celui-ci avait commencé à se nourrir, était la volonté d'Harry qui lui avait interdit d'attaquer Noir, ou Maen.

Mais, quand le péril avait dépassé les bornes, les flammes s'étaient levées comme bouclier, et à présent, elles voulaient riposter...

Soudain Harry entendit un cri et des bruits confus de lutte, un hurlement résonna pour s'interrompre brutalement. Parallèlement, il réalisa que les flammes de son anneau de protection, se rapprochait de lui, comme pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

Il entendit quelqu'un s'approcher et entendit son feu... gronder, mais sans animosité. Il perçu une voix, calme, essayer de l'atteindre, mais tout était si loin. Enfin, ses flammes, comme apaisées, s'effacèrent. Harry savait, que, qui que se soit, il s'agissait d'une personne digne de confiance.

Il sentit quelque chose être pressé contre ses lèvres et et un liquide se déverser dans sa gorge. Il eut un soubresaut et essaya de résister, cela évoquait tout simplement trop de mauvais souvenirs, comme les poisons, ou autres substances, que les Dursley lui faisaient avaler de force...

Ses flammes se régénérèrent en raison de sa panique, mais n'attaqua pas l'homme, son feu, semblait plus calme que lui, conscient que l'homme n'était pas une menace mais un ami.

Alors, docile, il avala le liquide et commença immédiatement à se sentir mieux. Se léchant ses lèvres, il reconnu le goût : une potion de renouvellement de sang, puis, sa vue revint et il put découvrir Noir, occupé à vider un inconnu de son sang.

Maen était penché sur lui.

"Tu vas mieux, Petite Flamme ?" Demanda-t-il.

Il semblait légèrement mal à l'aise, inquiet pour Harry ? de la réaction de ce dernier ? De Harry lui même ? De la frustration ou colère du plus jeune ? Ou de tout cela à la fois ?

"Oui." Répondît-il d'une voix rauque.

"Je ne savais pas qu'il était affamé, sinon, jamais je ne serais parti."

Harry acquiesça et posa ses doigts sur la blessure. Du sang en coulait toujours mais à une vitesse bien moindre. Il y posa la main pour enrayer le saignement, et se redressa, s'adossant au mur pour ne pas tomber. Maen l'attrapa par le coude pour l'aider à se relever.

"Ton contrôle du feu est devenu bien plus puissant." Fit le loup garou avec un sourire.

Harry fronça les sourcils, confus.

"Avant, tu maîtrisais ton feu, et il t'écoutait presque toujours. Mais, bientôt, il sera capable de te protéger même sans être invoqué, il sentira le danger et réagira en conséquence. Ah, visiblement, tu devrais pouvoir modeler sa forme selon ton humeur..."

Maen sourit, amusé par quelque chose puis repris :

"Il vient de combattre Noir avec la forme d'un renard."

Harry hocha lentement la tête.

"Je vais prendre une douche."

Maen le libéra prudemment, laissant Harry se traîner jusqu'à la salle de bain.

~~OO~~

Harry se réveilla au contact d'une main caresser sa joue. Après avoir été drainer de son sang, il avait prit une douche et été dormir, la conjugaison de l'attaque – même involontaire - et de la potion l'avaient vidé.

Il ouvrit rapidement les yeux pour découvrir Noir assis sur le bord du lit, se penchant vers lui. Ses cheveux en bataille, dissimulait son regard, il caressa la joue du plus jeune.

"Je suis désolé Petite Flamme. Je ne voulais pas perdre le contrôle." Murmura l'homme.

Harry hocha la tête.

"Tu me pardonnes ?"

"...oui.".

Le vampire fit un petit sourire et se pencha. Il hésita un instant, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui du cadet. Puis, il se décida et l'embrassa. Sa main se posa sur celle d'Harry la pressant doucement.

Quand il se recula, Harry était essoufflé et haletait pour trouver de l'air. Noir se pencha et enfouit son visage dans le cou du plus jeune, inspirant doucement.

"Je me rappelle du goût de ton sang, allié à celui de ton feu, il est un nectar sans égal, et ton pouvoir s'y déversait. C'était enivrant." Dit il, respirant fortement.

Noir lâcha sa main et roula complètement sur le lit, ses jambes de chaque côté de celles d'Harry et ses mains de chaque côtés de la tête du Survivant. Harry vit qu'il avait enlevé le sang, mais portait toujours le sarouel noir. Il se laissa aller quand Noir commença à ouvrir sa robe, laissant un pan pendre sur son épaule. Sa main trouva celle du jeune de nouveau et il lia leurs doigts ensemble. Le plus âgé embrassa gentiment son torse et fit glisser sa langue sur ses côtés.

Harry gémit doucement, se cambrant délicieusement. Noir rigola.

"Permets moi, petite flamme, de te faire découvrir un plaisir presque supérieur à celui de boire ton sang."

Harry gémit doucement. Noir s'assit, le tirant sur ses genoux où le plus jeune enroula ses bras autour du cou du plus vieux. Ce dernier l'embrassa dans le cou et une main le retint dans le dos, tandis que l'autre retirait la robe, devenu gênante. Il grogna d'irritation en vouant son incapacité à l'enlever en entier. Soudain, un autre bras l'aida et jeta le tissu au pied du lit. Harry vit des cheveux ambres et des yeux noirs. Noir sourit.

"Tu viens m'aider Maen ?"

"Bien sûr, je ne voudrais pas manquer sa première fois."

Harry frissonna en sentant des doigts courir le long de sa colonne. Ceux de Maen étaient chauds alors que ceux de Noir étaient froids.

"Ne laissons pas notre chéri rester vierge plus longtemps." Ronronna le vampire.

"J'ai seulement quatorze ans." Haleta Harry alors qu'une langue passait sur son dos.

"Et alors ?" Noir et Maen sourirent.

Harry ne put que gémir en les sentant se presser contre de lui.

~~OO~~

Harry se réveilla lentement, ne se rappelant pas où il étaient exactement. La première chose qu'il sentit était les bras autour de sa taille, chaud d'un côté, froid de l'autre. Ses yeux s'ouvrit et il vit des cheveux ambres. Il leva légèrement la tête et découvrit Maen. Le loup-garou était tout contre lui, les bras entourant sa taille et visage pressé contre son estomac. Harry était à moitié enroulé autour de lui, embrassant son cou. Un froid et pâle bras venant de l'autre côté passait sur lui et finissait sur Maen. Harry tourna la tête pour voir Noir allongé sur le ventre, un bras sous sa tête, le visage contre le cou du plus jeune. Harry remua et les deux bras le serrèrent plus fort.

"Dors encore petite flamme. Il est encore tôt." Murmura Maen contre sa peau, ses doigts caressant ses jambes.

"Pédophiles." Marmonna Harry.

Cela ne le dérangeait pourtant pas. Il s'était jamais sentit comme un enfant ou même un adolescent. Maen sourit vicieusement. Harry soupira et se relaxa, ses yeux se fermant tous seuls.

Il fit un petit sourire et se laissa emporter dans les bras de Morphée.

~~OO~~

Fin du chapitre 26


	29. Chapitre 27 - coupe du monde de Quiddith

Hello,

J'ai bientôt fini mes exams, donc je suis bientôt en vacances, donc je suis heureuse, et que je suis heureuse, je traduis plus rapidement. Donc le chapitre prochain est déjà traduit et en correction.

Voilà... un énorme merci à Theisman04 pour la correction.

Cette histoire ne m'appartient en aucun cas.

 **Chapitre 27 - coupe du monde de Quidditch**

Harry attrapa rapidement son sac, le balançant par dessus son épaule et se précipita vers l'entrée, adoptant sa forme animagus, un loup, pour se déplacer plus vite. En trottant, il sortit du manoir et trouva Maen et Noir en train de l'attendre. Ils lui sourirent alors qu'il reprenait forme humaine.

Il leur envoya un regard renfrogné.

"Tu es presque en retard." Ricana Noir.

"A qui la faute ?" Demanda un Harry agacé.

Noir se gratta paresseusement le nez.

"Peut être qu'une deuxième partie de jambes en l'air après le réveil, n'était pas la meilleure idée quand on a un timing à respecter..."

Harry lui lança son deuxième regard noir de la journée, pas qu'il n'avait pas apprécié, mais l'heure, c'est l'heure...

Harry soupira silencieusement et toucha -le moins possible- la vieille godasse, qui faisait office de portoloin que lui tendait Maen, Noir fit de même, et, ils étaient partis.

Pour atterrir, d'une manière des plus gracieuse (hum), sur le sommet d'une colline des moins impressionnante.

L'endroit était déjà bondé. Des tentes avaient été montées partout alors que tout ce petit monde papotait. La Coupe du Monde de Quidditch avait attiré un grand nombre de la communauté sorcière, non seulement anglaise, mais mondiale.

Harry pris les-devant, ces amis, suivant.

Ils passèrent devant, une famille moldue, propriétaire du camping, heureusement celle-ci était sous l'emprise de sortilèges d'illusion, et était ravi d'avoir autant de clients.

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, était qu'il valait mieux que ces braves gens, ne voient pas la réalité pure, car si les consignes sorcières avaient été d'adopter une tenue « neutre », c'était raté.

Pour sa part, Harry trouvait franchement hilarante la vision de tout ces sorciers essayant de s'habiller en moldus, il y avait du boulot, de fait, juste passait un homme revêtu d'une robe violette à froufrous... Mauvais sexe, mauvaise époque...

Il sourit en le dépassant alors qu'ils gagnaient leur emplacement.

Sirius et Remus lui avaient offert les tickets, réservé une place dans le campement et même un peu d'argent à dépenser. Visiblement, même si Sirius était un homme recherché, cela ne dérangeait pas les gobelins, qui n'avaient rien fait pour l'empêcher de retirer des fonds dans le coffre des Black. Harry leur avait envoyé une note de remerciement.

Après vingt minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent en vue de leur tente, près du stadium, par ailleurs, ses tickets lui offraient des places dans la loge VIP.

Sirius lui avait offert un merveilleux cadeau. D'après ce que Remus lui avait dit, l'homme avait usé d'une ruse de Maraudeurs pour les lui obtenir. Il avait envoyé une lettre à Fudge sous un faux nom disant vouloir acquérir les meilleurs tickets pour Harry Potter. Le ministre avait rapidement accepté, préparé les billets et les avait envoyé, sans même vérifié l'identité de l'auteur de la demande.

Parfois, Harry se demandait comment le monde sorcier pouvait encore exister, pas besoin de Seigneur des Ténèbres, avec des loustics pareils aux commandes...

Le Survivant soupira et commença à chercher où ils devaient installer leur tente. Enfin, ils parvinrent au numéro 72.

Effectivement, dur d'être plus près du terrain de Quidditch

Harry haussa les épaules et sortit la tente de son sac à dos. Leur futur logis, plié, ne payait guère de mine, évoquant plus un tapis de sol qu'autre chose. Il la posa par terre et l'activa avec sa baguette. Cela suffit pour que le campement se dresse, instantanément, sans aucune des corvées allant généralement avec ce genre de villégiature...

Le trio se retrouva devant ce qui semblait une tente pour cinq personnes. Remus et Sirius lui avait, en plus des tickets, offert la tente comme cadeau, et Harry se doutait que que Sirius allait le gâter.

Harry observa l'intérieur et découvrit un coin cuisine, un salon, une salle de bain, et une chambre avec un lit de bonne taille. Sirius, lui ayant envoyé trois tickets, lui avait dit de venir avec sa petite copine et un ami. Harry avait le sentiment qu'il avait choisit la tente avec une seule chambre pour cette raison. Bien dans le style du chien, ça.

Harry sourit sincèrement. Ou du moins, il sembla sourire sincèrement. Il aurait put obtenir le César du meilleur acteur.

Harry alla poser son sac contre le mur, dans la chambre. Noir s'affala sur le lit et sourit.

"On doit partager." Dit il en gloussant.

"Noir, on ne peut pas coucher ensemble toutes les nuits." Objecta Maen avec un sourire taquin.

"Pourquoi pas ?" Demanda le vampire.

Maen roula des yeux et Harry rougit légèrement. Très légèrement.

"Il a quatorze ans. J'ai en plus de deux cents, et tu en as au moins mille."

Noir fronça les sourcils.

"C'est pas vraiment un problème. Et puis, il semble l'aimer autant que nous."

Maen soupira.

"Parfois, je me demande si tu vis de sexe autant que de sang..."

Noir gloussa.

~~OO~~

Harry se trouva rapidement dehors, un livre à la main, assis sur une chaise. Enfants et adolescents couraient dans les allées, riant et hurlant, leurs parents les regardaient mais semblaient tous aussi enthousiastes, discutant entre amis et voisins.

L'apprenti avait mit des écouteurs, et son IPod en marche. Un autre cadeau de Sirius. L'homme découvrait le monde moldu et lui envoyait tous les 'fabuleuses' inventions qui lui tapaient dans l'œil.

Il sourit légèrement et repris sa lecture, enregistrant, du coin de l'œil que les occupants de la tente voisine sortaient.

Un instant plus tard, une figure qu'il connaissait bien, émergea en plein jour. Harry cligna des yeux en découvrant Severus Rogue. L'homme regarda autour de lui, avant de s'arrêter, saisi... Pour une fois, ces talents de légimencien lui firent défaut, comme il laissait ses yeux exprimer sa surprise, et sa bouche, frémir.

"Potter ?"

"Severus." Salua Harry.

Il aimait le nom Severus. Ça sonnait si bien. L'homme fronça les sourcils mais ne releva pas. Le survivant, afficha un sourire mi-figue, mi-raisin, franchement, il y avait des milliers de tentes, et il avait fallu qu'il tombe sur son professeur de potions...

Harry leva un sourcil quand il vit que Rogue n'avait pas cessé de le fixer. En fait, ses yeux semblaient encore plus écarquillés, et son regard pointait vers son cou. Oh, Oh, juste sur le « cadeau » de Noir et Maen. Il remit son col en place, couvrant le suçon, ce qui eut le don de faire sortir le Maître des potions de sa transe, ce dernier allait briser le silence quand un objet -oups, non une personne- non-identifiée le percuta, pour être rejetée sur le sol.

La dite personne, s'avéra être Draco Malfoy, qui se relevait déjà, tout en se massant les fesses, d'une manière, assez peu digne d'ailleurs.

"Pourquoi restes-tu dans le passage, oncle Severus ?"

Harry pencha la tête, à oui, Rogue était le parrain du blondinet.

"Tu devrais tout de même vérifier que le passage est libre, avant de courir à l'extérieur." Répondit l'adulte.

Draco fronça les sourcils, évitant tout juste de prendre, une moue boudeuse. Puis, il vit Harry. Il le regarda bouche-bée.

"Toi !" Grogna-t-il.

Harry leva la main pour le saluer. Le blond plissa des yeux.

"Que se passe-t-il ?"

Lucius. Harry sourit légèrement, en voyant Malfoy senior s'arrêter pour voir ce que son ami et son fils regardaient.

"Ah, Potter." Le salua-t-il, retrouvant rapidement ses esprits.

Pendant un moment, il sembla l'étudier. Draco prit sa décision.

"Je vais voir Crabbe et Goyle." Renifla-t-il, en s'éloignant le plus vite possible.

Quand, enfin, il disparut, un ange passa.

"Êtes vous seul ?" Demanda Lucius.

Comme pour répondre à sa question, Noir émergea hors de la tente tout sourire, Maen dans son sillage.

"Je t'ai dit que-" Il s'interrompit en voyant Rogue et Malfoy.

Harry pouvait dire, sans risque, que les deux sorciers se rappelaient très bien de ce duo pour les avoir vu au bar du Marché Noir.

"Ah, nous n'avons jamais appris vos noms." Dit Lucius avec douceur.

Noir fit un grand sourire et s'inclina légèrement, ses yeux fixant les bleu-gris.

"Je suis Noir Melrose."

Harry leva un sourcil. Il ne connaissait pas le nom de famille de ses amis. En fait, il était même probable que ce soit un bobard. Maen hocha la tête, regardant attentivement les nouveaux venus.

"Maen Cross."

"Lucius Malfoy."

"Severus Rogue."

Les yeux de Noir s'illuminèrent.

"Ah ! Vous êtes ceux qui ont empêché Flamme de tomber lors de sa seconde année."

Rogue hocha sèchement la tête, levant un sourcil au surnom.

Noir les ignora et attrapa Harry par le col, le soulevant de sa chaise. Harry lui jeta un regard noir mais le laissa faire. A cette vue, Rogue sourit légèrement alors que Lucius levait un sourcil. Puis, le vampire s'assit, installant le Survivant sur ses genoux, comme pour marquer son territoire.

Sa démonstration fit tiquer Lucius et Severus, qui en restèrent sidérés.

Maen soupira et se rapprocha.

"Noir." Dit il simplement.

Le dit Noir fit la moue, et se leva, non sans avoir témoigné son affection à l'apprenti, en le pressant contre lui.

"Flamme chéri, nous devons partir un moment. On reviendra" murmura Noir.

Harry acquiesça et ferma son livre.

"Dans combien de temps ?"

"Hmm, un jour, peut être." répondit le vampire.

Le Survivant hocha de nouveau la tête et Noir le prit dans un autre câlin. Puis, il se pencha en avant, et embrassa Harry. Ce dernier soupira mais laissa passer. Quand Noir se retira, Maen s'approcha pour faire de même.

"On se revoit bientôt, Flamme." Lui dit Maen.

Harry acquiesça, puis les deux partirent vers le point d'apparition.

Il se passa les doigts dans ses cheveux. Puis, jeta un œil sur les deux adultes restants, Rogue et Malfoy, qui, décidément semblaient avoir oublié leur appartenance à Serpentard, il leva un sourcil d'une façon digne d'un Malfoy et rentra dans sa tente.

~~OO~~

Fin du chapitre 27


	30. Chapitre 28 - seigneur noir

Hello...

C'EST LES VACANCES

Je suis très heureuse... Et comme je suis en vacances, je pourrais traduire pratiquement tous les jours

Hehe, vvoici le chapitre 28.

Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas.

Chapitre corrigé par le grand Theisman04. Merci à lui.

 **Chapitre 28 - Seigneur noir :**

Harry sourit à ses invités, tout en leur servant le thé. Lucius le regardait pensivement pendant que Rogue, faisait de même, mais plus discrètement. Harry s'assit en face d'eux et pendant de longues minutes, le silence régna, chacun perdu dans leurs pensées.

"Pourquoi, Potter, traînez-vous avec un loup-garou et un vampire ?" se décida finalement, à lâcher, Rogue, brisant le silence.

Harry n'était pas surpris de constater que le Maître des potions aient identifié la nature de ses amis.

Severus, non seulement, était un espion, mais avait la capacité de tout observer et de relier les pièces ensemble, et surtout, de tirer les bonnes conclusions.

Avec sa peau pâle, ses dents légèrement plus acérées, et une beauté éthérée, toute personne ayant un minimum de jugeote aurait compris que Noir était un vampire. De même, avec ses yeux dorés, les ondes sauvages se dégageant de lui, et ses mouvements vifs, débusquer le loup-garou en Maen n'était pas un défi.

Harry prit une petite gorgée de son thé, et sourit.

"Vous pouvez les appeler..."

Harry s'arrêta et fronça pensivement les sourcils. Professeurs ? Colocataires ? Amis ? Amants ?

"Des amis avec des avantages."

Lucius s'étouffa avec sa boisson, alors que Rogue recracha sa gorgée. Ils le regardèrent, les yeux écarquillés et bouche bée.

"Tu n'as que quatorze ans !" S'exclama Rogue un moment plus tard. "Et ces deux là doivent avoir plus de cent ans, au minimum !. "

"En fait, Noir a environ mille ans, et Maen en a deux cents soixante-dix."

Ils le fixèrent, ahuris.

"Un Ancien." Murmura Severus, la voix étranglée.

Harry acquiesça.

"Ils ne te forcent pas ?" Demanda Lucius, les yeux plissés.

"Non. Ils n'ont rien fait sans mon assentiment." Dit simplement Harry, remuant sa boisson. "Et même si ils avaient fait, sans, personne n'aurait rien put y faire."

Un silence gêné s'installa. Puis, le plus jeune fit un petit sourire, qui semblait rien moins que sincère.

OOO

Rogue frissonna, perplexe, Lucius regarda son ami, lequel, regardait fixement Harry, les orbes noires captivées par celles d'émeraudes. Il frissonna de nouveau et le blond remua inconfortablement.

Le sourire du jeune changea.

"As-tu peur de moi ?" Demanda-t-il.

Lucius voulu renifler à cette question. Bien sûr que Rogue n'avait pas p-

"Oui." Murmura Severus, avec un léger trémolo dans la voix. "Tu me terrifies."

Lucius fixa son ami, puis se tourna vers Potter. Comment pouvait-on avoir peur de lui ? Le garçon rayonnait d'intelligence et de maturité, mais c'était tout.

Soudain, comme pour lui donner tort, -ou pour l'instruire?- le visage du jeune Potter devin totalement inexpressif. Alors, que l'air ambiant semblait se charger d'énergie pure autour de lui, ses cheveux semblèrent s'assombrir, sa peau, s'éclaircir encore, ses yeux rayonner, semblant irradier, comme s'ils étaient chargés du sortilège de la mort.

Toute son aura criait le pouvoir, la domination, l'âge et la sagesse.

Harry lui rappela tellement Voldemort que Lucius fit un mouvement pour s'agenouiller et embrasser ses pieds.

Pourtant, il y avait une différence entre son seigneur et Harry, c'était très perceptible.

Voldemort régnait par la peur et la douleur. Il gouvernait au gré de son humeur, et dispensait haine et souffrance.

L'apprenti, lui, était l'image de l'apathie : aucun motif, aucune émotion. Il incarnait à la perfection, l'essence même du pouvoir, que Lucius se serait rangé à ses côtés sans hésitation, s'il n'avait pas déjà été marqué – mais, peut être, le pouvait-il encore ?-.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui se dévoilait devant lui, sans fard, était séduisant, puissant, mature, terriblement intelligent, et si calme... Exactement ce qu'un véritable Mage Noir devait être...

Harry sourit légèrement et son amusement se refléta dans l'air.

Lui, ne choisirait pas d'instaurer un règne de terreur, inspirer la peur ne présentait aucun intérêt à ses yeux, tout le contraire de Voldemort.

Son aura, semblait clamer que quoi que vous fassiez comme erreur, il ne se mettrait jamais en colère, s'adonner à cette dernière n'était qu'une perte de temps. Et, au pire, un échec serait, par essence, trop insignifiant pour s'y intéresser assez pour se donner plus que la peine de dire au fautif, de recommencer autrement...

Harry semblait si vif d'esprit, si influent, si sage, que Lucius se sentait comme un enfant regardant ses aînés. Il se sentait si insignifiant. Le blond avait pleinement conscience que Harry différait, totalement de Tom Jedusor. Il était clément, avait une compréhension plus profonde, un point de vue différent, et surtout n'était chargé d'aucune haine.

Si Harry décidait de gouverner sur le monde, l'aîné des Malfoy doutait que quiconque puisse, voire, veuille se mettre en travers de son chemin.

En ce qui le concernait, ses sens lui hurlaient de traiter le jeune homme, qui se dressait face à lui comme un dieu, ou, au minimum, comme un démon, un ange déchu... Dans tout, les cas, son instinct lui dictait de s'incliner, de l'écouter, de le servir...

Puis, le dernier des Potter laissa son aura se dissiper.

Lucius repris son souffle, se demandant inconsciemment depuis combien de temps il retenait sa respiration ?

Rogue frissonna de nouveau et cette fois ci, le blond ne compris que trop pourquoi...

Il se demanda depuis combien de temps Severus savait que le jeune était bien plus que ce qu'il semblait, son niveau de puissance pure, ce qu'il pouvait faire... Par contre, il ne s'interrogeait plus sur la raison, de la frayeur de la terrible chauve souris des cachots.

Autant, avant, l'idée que le Survivant soit un Mage noir lui aurait semblé absurde. Mais maintenant, le mange mort ne doutait plus.

A peine trois ans après son arrivée à Poudlard, Harry Potter était dans dans les faits, le plus puissant Seigneur des Ténèbres à avoir jamais foulé le sol de Grande Bretagne, la seule question était de savoir quand il allait se révéler, enfin, s'il le daignait...

Ily pourrait dissimuler sa véritable nature aussi longtemps qu'il le souhaiterait, considéré comme une pupille de la lumière, nul ne se méfierait, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard...

OOO

Harry remarqua que Lucius semblait mal à l'aise, lui aussi, à présent.

Noir l'avait averti une fois, que lorsqu'il relâchait toutes ses barrières et boucliers, tant mentaux que spirituels, sa véritable nature transparaissait, le faisant apparaître dans toute sa gloire... Mais le vampire, lui, s'était juste contenter de le fixer avant de lui offrir un sourire.

A présent, il pouvait voir les effets sur des sorciers -et pas des moindres-, et leur réaction avait été intéressante... Très différente de celle de Noir, lequel avait mille ans et avait sûrement déjà rencontrer une telle puissance, mais ce n'était pas le cas de la plupart des sorciers, qui eux étaient démunis face à son étalage de puissance.

Pour preuve, il n'avait qu'à regarder les deux hommes qui baissait les yeux devant lui, évitant son regard, et il compris. Ils le voyaient comme quelqu'un pouvant les diriger, ou les tuer d'un geste.

Il sourit distraitement et prit une gorgée de thé. Il avait déjà dit qu'il suivrait son propre chemin. Peut être devrait-il avoir des compagnons de route. Il savait déjà que Noir et Maen seraient avec lui quoi qu'il arrive, tout comme Blaise et Hermione. Peut-être D, aussi, même si ce n'était pas sûr, pour ce dernier.

Il regarda les deux hommes devant lui et sourit. Ils le rallieraient, il le savait. Enfin, se décidant, il se leva et se rapprocha des deux adultes, tendant la main, il caressa les cheveux noirs du Maître des potions. Il sentit l'homme trembler sous ses doigts. Pourquoi ? Peur ? Hmmm.

"Regardes moi, Severus."

Rogue leva les yeux, comme s'il n'osait pas désobéir et Harry plongea son regard dans les orbes noires qui avaient terrorisées tant d'étudiants.

Harry regarda l'homme (il les dominait, vu qu'il était debout) et sourit, légèrement, le rassurant. Le Professeur se relaxa un peu, jusqu'à ce que son élève, ne s'avise d'enrouler un bras autour du cou de l'homme puis de lui caresser les cheveux avec sa main libre...

"Tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir peur de moi, Severus. Je ne vais ni te tuer ni te torturer."

Il le sentit trembler. Il savait que Rogue n'était pas un homme à se laisser effrayer facilement. Il travaillait comme agent double, pour le profit de Voldemort et de Dumbledore, risquant sa vie tous les jours. Cette pression l'avait endurci, le laissant plus que résistant à la peur, et pourtant, le seul contact de l'adolescent l'épouvantait.

Quelque part, tout au fond de lui, l'apprenti se demandait s'il devait trouver exaltant la terreur larvé de l'autre, s'en agacer, ou être indifférent...

"Je n'ai pas besoin de tuer." Dit il doucement.

"... que ce passerait-il, si je me retrouvais dans un autre camp ?" Murmura-t-il.

Harry rit, dans un étrange mélange d'amusement et de ténèbres.

"Voudrais tu vraiment te battre contre moi, plutôt qu'avec moi ?"

L'homme en noir secoua la tête. Harry sourit et lui embrassa le sommet du crâne.

"Alors, je ne te tuerais pas."

Il laissa Severus, et retourna s'asseoir. Il leva les yeux vers Lucius alors que Rogue fixait le sol, et sourit de nouveau.

Lucius déglutit difficilement. L'échange l'avait aidé à prendre sa décision. Il était du côté d'Harry Potter.

~~OO~~

Harry monta les escaliers, ignorant les regards fixés sur lui, visiblement, il commençait à être reconnu.

Il arriva enfin à la loge des VIP, y entra et aperçu la famille Malfoy, à la gauche du Ministre de la Magie, ainsi que d'autres invités, dont la famille Weasley.

Les yeux du Survivant se portèrent sur un siège 'vide', si ce n'était l'elfe de maison qui le gardait. Enfin, il se dirigea vers les trois dernières places libres, et s'assit sur celui du milieu, Noir et Maen à ses côtés.

Fudge se leva immédiatement et se rapprocha en souriant.

"Mr. Potter ! C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer."

"C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer, Monsieur le Ministre." Harry acquiesça poliment.

"S'il vous plaît, appelez moi Cornelius."

Harry hocha la tête. Fudge regarda nerveusement les deux adultes assis à ses côtés, qui lui retournèrent un grand sourire, découvrant pleinement leurs dentitions.

"E-et qui sont ces deux personnes ?" Demanda le Ministre.

"Noir Melrose et Maen Cross. Des amis."

L'homme hocha la tête et retourna s'asseoir.

Harry n'écouta qu'à demi un commentateur, quand enfin le match commença et que les équipes s'envolèrent.

Il avait attraper l'une des pièces d'or que les farfadets irlandais avaient généreusement dispensées, perplexe, il l'observait, la tenant entre ses doigts. Après une minute de cet examen, il referma le poing sur elle, quand il le rouvrit, le gallion avait disparu, laissant à la place une simple feuille. Noir gloussa, alors que Maen levait les yeux au ciel.

Harry, une fois son expérience terminé, se consacra au match, même s'il était loin d'imiter les fans. Les deux équipes étaient bonnes. Mais, celle de l'Irlande était la meilleure, pourtant, le bulgare, Victor Krum, était le meilleur attrapeur. C'était très net, rien qu'à sa façon de voler, le survivant se surpris à ne regarder que le jeu du champion bulgare.

Harry se demanda qui était le meilleur ; Krum ou lui ? Il fredonna doucement. Puis, il sourit. Peut être, qu'il le découvrirait plus tard dans l'année.

~~OO~~

Harry fit réveillé en sursaut, par un coup sur la tente. Il se demanda brièvement comme le tissu pouvait être assez dur pour que l'on puisse toquer, mais repoussa cette réflexion inopportune en sortant du lit.

Il se dirigea vers l'entrée de la tente pour se retrouver devant Lucius Malfoy. L'homme ouvrit la bouche et lui envoya un regard étonné, peut être due à son pyjama ; un caleçon.

"Oui ?"

Lucius s'agita, peu à l'aise, dans une attitude différente de celle qu'il affichait d'ordinaire.

"Vous devriez peut-être partir."

Harry leva un sourcil. Puis, il perçu les premiers cris et la lueur d'un incendie.

"Ah,... je vois." Dit-il simplement, remerciant l'autre d'un signe de tête.

L'aristocrate partit précipitamment, enfilant ce qui semblait être un masque. Harry retourna dans sa chambre et enfila ses vêtements.

Maen et Noir étaient déjà debout, ayant déjà senti la peur et le sang présents dans l'air. Les trois remballèrent leurs affaires en moins d'une minute et sortirent, louvoyant pour éviter la foule paniquée, ainsi que les tentes embrasées.

Ils étaient presque arrivés à la zone de transplanage quand un groupe de mangemorts, se mis en travers de leur route.

Enfin, c'était plutôt eux, qui venaient de déranger les terroristes dans leur jeu jeu, qui visiblement consistait à maltraiter tout les malheureux qui les croisaient. Harry soupira et commençait à les contourner quand furent découvert.

"Oh, regardez ! De nouveaux copains !" Rigola un mange mort

Les autres rirent et levèrent leurs baguettes.

Lassé, Harry se contenta de lever la main et de matérialiser une sphère en fusion. Les mange-morts en restèrent suffoqués et s'arrêtèrent net, trop tard... Déjà, la boule de feu fondait sur eux, frappant l'un des impudents qui se mis à courir, les flammes consumant vêtements et corps.

Cinq autres sphères s'étaient formées devant l'apprenti, chacune visant une cible précise, leurs cris résonnèrent.

Une fois les mangemorts définitivement neutralisés, Harry réprima l'incendie naissant afin d'éviter qu'il ne se propage.

Les personnes qu'il avait plus ou moins volontairement sauvées le regardaient, à croire, qu'il les effrayait autant que leurs anciens bourreaux.

"Viens Harry." L'appela Noir.

Pendant qu'il s'occupait à faire du ménage, ils avaient continués sans lui. Harry les rattrapa, quittant ce chaos.

~~OO~~

Fin du chapitre 28


	31. Chapitre 29 - Gabrielle

Bonjour les gens.

Voici le chapitre 29, corrigé par le superbe Theisman04.

Cette histoire n'est absolument pas à moi.

Passez une bonne journée

 **Chapitre 29 - Gabrielle**

Harry s'étira tel un félin tout en observant les alentours.

Il était de retour au Marché Noir, où il avait plusieurs achats à faire avant de retourner à Poudlard.

Pour l'heure, il déambulait sans réel objectif, comme il établissait mentalement sa liste de courses ; il avait besoin d'ingrédients pour potions, quelques livres, et si possible, de matériel de peinture.

Il marchait rapidement, à sa manière furtive, esquivant humains et créatures sur son chemin.

Soudain, il se figea, il détectait une signature magique, familière, et qui pour l'heure semblait paniquée.

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils et se dirigea jusqu'aux bas fonds du Marché. Il suivit une petite rue pour s'arrêter devant une maison close. Son mécontentement grandit, et il ne mit pas longtemps avant d'en franchir le seuil, repoussant l'homme venu l'accueillir et traversa le hall, ignorant superbement les cris du fâcheux.

Le survivant était peut être un tantinet apathique, question sentiment, mais il ne se souvenait que trop de son temps chez les Dursley, et le spectacle qu'il trouva en entrant dans une salle où les 'marchandises' étaient exposées, éveilla, chez lui, une colère froide...

Ce qui attira, de go, son attention était la cage, qui occupait le centre de la pièce, où était enfermée la « marchandise », des captives présentes pour être vendues comme esclaves sexuelles.

Sans surprise, la personne qu'il recherchait y était enfermée : une pré-adolescente blonde, qui pour l'heure pleurait doucement, vêtue d'une légère robe bleue.

Inutile d'être un grand détective pour deviner que l'enfant n'était pas ici de son plein gré.

Traversant la foule des acheteurs, il se dirigea sans hésitation vers la porte et leva la main.

Une boule de feu, d'une teinte presque indigo apparut. Il n'avait jamais essayé cette technique en si- tuation réelle, une symbiose de sa magie et de son élément, mais l'avait expérimenté.

Son contrôle d'élémentaire du feu et de sa magie étaient deux choses totalement distinctes, son pouvoir sur son élément était autonome.

Par contre, s'il unissait ses deux capacités, son pouvoir de destruction augmentait considérablement, peu de chose pourrait y résister, surtout s'il se déchaînait...

Sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, ignorant superbement acheteurs et vendeurs, il rapprocha sa sphère de la porte, vaporisant instantanément, tant la matière solide que les protections et les sortilèges qui y étaient apposés. La porte métallique, liquéfiée se répandit sur le sol, seule trace de son existence passée.

Désormais, il avait l'attention de tous, des ex-prisonniers comme de leurs geôliers qui restèrent un moment figés, sidéré tant par l'audace de ce gamin que par sa maîtrise de la magie.

Visiblement, l'homme de l'accueil semblait avoir rameuté le propriétaire et quelques gardes. Les huit armoires à glace, le manager et les clients potentiels le fixèrent, ahuris, mais étaient visiblement assez intelligents pour ne pas s'interposer...

Harry entra dans la cage et se dirigea directement vers la jeune fille qui, elle aussi, le fixait, choquée. Soucieux de l'apaiser, il chercha dans sa mémoire, son prénom.

"Viens Gabrielle."

Elle se jeta dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans son cou et recommença à pleurer. Il la prit doucement dans ses bras et se retourna pour sortir. Il vit du coin de l'œil que les prisonnières avaient profitées de son intervention et s'étaient échappées, les gardes sur leurs talons.

Harry projeta des billes enflammées vers eux, histoire de les distraire.

Cette fois, le propriétaire des lieux réagit et se dirigea vers lui, ne tentant pas de dissimuler sa colère. Ce fut, pour être arrêté, par un regard polaire, ne laissant aucun doute sur l'issue d'une éventuelle confrontation. L'homme recula, laissant le jeune couple sortir sans faire plus d'histoire.

Sur le seuil, le Survivant, s'arrêta un bref instant, le temps de lança un accio sur les affaires de Gabrielle. Après un instant d'attente, des vêtements et un petit sac atterrissait dans ses mains, il les mis avec son propre bardât, quittant pour de bon ces lieux.

Il disparut dans la foule, se dirigeant vers le bar qu'il avait élu comme étant son préféré. Quand il entra, les habitués firent le choix de détourner le regard. Il faut dire, que quelques semaines aupara- vant, il avait tué deux hommes ayant essayé de flirter de manière agressive, il s'en était débarrassé sans sourciller, éliminant en prime, des amis de ses victimes qui avaient eu l'idée saugrenue de vouloir les venger...

Les autres clients, même ceux qui ignoraient l'histoire, adoptèrent la même attitude, empreinte de prudence...

Harry se dirigea vers le comptoir et le barman.

"J'aurais besoin d'une chambre pour un moment."

L'homme acquiesça et lui lança des clefs.

"Faites que quelqu'un nous apporte un déjeuner et des boissons. Jus de cranberry pour elle, de l'eau pour moi."

Le barman hocha la tête et Harry se dirigea vers l'escalier. Une fois devant sa chambre, il l'ouvrit, rentra et déposa Gabrielle sur le lit. Elle s'était endormie en sanglotant sur son épaule.

Puis, il sortit les affaires de la fillette et les posa sur la chaise, à côté d'elle. Il s'assit sur un autre siège et attendit que sa commande arrive. Quelques minutes plus tard, celle-ci arriva. Il posa le pla- teau sur la petite table puis attrapa du papier et une plume.

Il écrivit un bref message et le roula, puis, il amadoua une flamme qui pris la forme d'un pigeon. Curieusement, ce n'était pas volontaire, il avait juste demandé à son feu intérieur de prendre une forme pouvant voler. Il saisi son mot (muni de sorts de protection) entre deux doigt et son invoca- tion l'attrapa dans son bec.

"Porte ce courrier à la famille de Gabrielle, s'il te plaît."

Son feu d'élémentaliste était doué de raison par procuration ? En tout cas, quand son élément se matérialisait sous la forme d'un animal, il en prenait les réflexes et les aptitudes. De fait, il pouvait voir, 'penser', sentir, bref il agissait comme une extension, autonome, de l'apprenti, même si celui- ci vaquait à d'autres activités. L'oiseau de feu s'envola et sortit par la fenêtre.

Harry se retourna vers l'enfant endormie. Il attrapa une potion calmante et une potion d'énergie dont il en versa une partie dans le verre destiné à sa protégée. Elle en aurait besoin, et il savait que les deux potions étaient compatibles, donc pas d'effets négatifs

Il la réveilla doucement. Elle cligna des yeux avant de renifler doucement et de l'enlacer. Il la laissa faire un moment avant de l'asseoir sur le bord du lit et de lui tendre son plateau repas.

Elle le remercia, son accent français ressortant sous l'effet de la fatigue. Quand tous deux eurent finis, et que Harry ait rangé les couverts sur le plateau, ils restèrent un moment sans parler. Soudain, Harry se leva et lui tendit la main. Elle l'attrapa et il la conduit hors de la chambre. Une fois en bas, il lança les clefs au barman.

"Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?" Murmura-t-elle alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers une table de poker.

"J'ai envoyé un message à tes parents. Ils viendront bientôt te chercher, en attendant, on se détends." Dit il simplement.

Puis, il pris place sur une chaise restée libre, alors que les joueurs lui jetèrent des regards étonnés. Harry regarda les mises : argent, bijoux, papiers,...

Le lieu était réputé, et fréquenté par les élites, ou, si on préférait, par ceux qui étaient en fonds, les autres gagnaient à s'abstenir d'y mettre les pieds.

Pour sa part, Harry l'appréciait parce qu'il proposait des chambres propres et du bon alcool – une mauvaise habitude, mais comme il n'arrivait pas à être ivre...-. Les vétérans attablés, le reconnaissant, le saluèrent poliment de la tête.

Tous ne se montrèrent pas aussi poli, un homme, l'inévitable crétin de service -il semblait toujours en avoir un-, le regarda et renifla, dédaigneux.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux, gamin ?"

Harry leva calmement un sourcil et ramassa les cartes qui lui avait été distribué. Puis, fit signe à une serveuse d'apporter une chaise pour Gabrielle, laquelle pris s'installa à ses côtés.

"Donnez moi un Starla's Waver."

La fille se précipita vers le bar et il regarda son jeu.

"Je t'ai demandé, gamin, ce que tu fiche tu là ?." Renifla l'homme.

Harry fixa soudainement l'homme, ses yeux devenu aussi froid que du granit.

"Tais toi."

L'homme se rassit lourdement, les yeux écarquillés de frayeur alors que l'aura du Survivant se répandait à travers la salle, la plongeant dans un silence pesant, alors que sa magie annonçait, sans nul doute possible, la dangerosité de l'adolescent.

Quelques sorciers et personnes versés dans les arts sombres, le regardèrent comme s'il était un seigneur tout puissant, alors qu'ils ressentaient sa magie les envelopper, réagissant à leurs propres noyaux, teinté de noirceur.

Aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, Harry la masqua, laissant la plupart avec une sensation de malaise ou de ravissement, selon leur orientation.

Quelques personnes sortirent rapidement, pendant que les autres le regardèrent, partagés, entre l'émerveillement et la peur. Harry plaqua un faux sourire sur son visage.

"On joue ?"

Ils sursautèrent et la partie débuta.

Harry, qui était franchement aisé, pouvait facilement se permettre de perdre, bien que cela ne soit pas son habitude, pour lui le poker, était réellement un passe temps agréable, dont il appréciait les feintes.

Pour l'heure, ses affaires marchait bien, sa discothèque était un succès, sa participation dans les balais « Éclair-de-feu », rentable, la vente de ses peintures rapportait aussi, en prime, il avait aussi joué dans plusieurs concerts, enfin, là, c'était plus pour le plaisir. Visiblement, la musique -classique en tout cas- n'était pas la voie royale pour devenir riche.

Cela était la partie légale de ses activités, d'autres moins nettes, remplissaient également ses coffres, bref, les gobelins, l'appréciait.

Alors que le jeu progressait, ses gains avançaient en cadence. Soit il était bon au poker, -son visage inexpressif aidait à bluffer, soit les autres le laissaient gagner inquiets d'encourir ses foudres, s'il venait à être mauvais perdant -un peu vexant ça-. Enfin, à la réflexion, il devait s'agir d'un peu des deux.

Bref, à la fin, il était le grand gagnant, il avait obtenu une pile de pièces d'or, des bijoux de toutes natures, et même un petit cottage en Afrique.

Ses partenaires partirent en toute hâte dès que la partie fut terminée, laissant Harry empocher ses gains.

Un collier en argent retint son attention. C'était une simple chaîne, mais le pendentif qui y était attaché était intéressant ; un magnifique saphir, taillée en forme de larme, sans aucune imperfection.

Le jeune garçon demanda à Gabrielle de se retourner, quand elle s'exécuta, il lui glissa le collier autour du cou. Elle gloussa puis le regarda avec ses grands yeux bleus.

"Je peux t'appeler Grand Frère ?"

Il acquiesça, ses yeux s'adoucissant légèrement. Elle frappa joyeusement des mains.

Harry venait de finir son verre quand la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passage à une jolie blonde, un homme la suivait de près. Dès que Gabrielle les vit, elle se précipita vers eux, pour se jeter dans leurs bras. Harry les regarda s'étreindre, la mère sanglotant sur son enfant alors que le père les enlaçait tendrement.

Il se préparait à partir mais fut pris dans un câlin par la jeune femme.

"Oh, merci ! Merci d'avoir sauvé ma fille."

Harry hocha nerveusement la tête. Quand il réussit à se dégager, l'homme serra fermement sa main.

"Merci. Sans toi, elle serait..." Il ne continua pas sa phrase, ne voulant même pas l'imaginer.

Harry hocha la tête.

"Je suis Alexandre Delacour et voici ma femme, Apolline Delacour."

Harry inclina poliment la tête. Puis, il alla caresser la tête de Gabrielle une dernière fois. Elle s'élança, pour le serrer dans ses bras, et l'embrassa sur la joue.

"Au revoir Harry (*) ! Nous nous reverrons, un jour ?"

Harry acquiesça. Il aimait bien la petite, pour une raison quelconque. Il l'embrassa sur les cheveux et apposa quelques sorts sur le collier ; pistage et protection.

"Garde toujours ton collier, il me permettra de te retrouver."

Elle hocha joyeusement la tête et il se glissa hors de la pièce, sortant dans la nuit noire. Il lui restait des emplettes à faire.

~~OO~~

Fin du chapitre 29

(*) en français dans la fanfiction originale.


	32. Chapitre 30 - champions (partie1)

Bonjour tout le monde.

Premièrement, je tient à m'excuser de ne pas avoir répondu à vos commentaires plus tôt (merci à tous ceux qui en ont mit un).

Ceci m'emmène à ma deuxième excuse. Je suis partie au camping avec ma famille (je l'ai appris le jour d'avant) sans avoir le droit d'amener téléphones, iPad, ordi. En gros, rien que je puisse utiliser pour traduire. Bref, j'ai réussi à traduire une partie, mais pas tout. Donc je suis désolée. Encore.

Merci à Theisman04 pour la correction. Si il reste des fautes, c'est normal. Il est humain.

Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas.

"Paroles", § fourchelangue § (il y en aura).

Bonne lecture.

 **Chapitre 30 - champions (partie1)**

Harry écrivait distraitement sur son carnet alors que le train se dirigeait vers Poudlard. Son matériel d'écriture était moldu, libre aux sorciers d'user de matériel digne du Moyen Age, lui-même, ne voyait aucune raison de s'embêter avec plumes et parchemins, du moins quand il pouvait faire autrement.

Sa prise de notes fut interrompue comme les redoutés jumeaux Weasley se glissaient dans son com- partiment. Ils lui sourirent largement, peut être trop...

"Hey Harry !"

L'adolescent les salua de la tête.

"Tu veux des bonbons ?" Demandèrent innocemment le duo infernal, lui tendant ce qui ressemblait à une praline.

Harry y jeta un coup d'œil, sceptique...

"Non, merci."

Ils firent la moue.

"Nous avons travaillé tout l'été-"

"-sur de nouvelles farce-et-attrape."

"Ceci est notre nouvelle 'praline-longue-langue'-"

"-Qui étire votre langue."

Harry acquiesça, l'air peu intéressé, reprenant son travail, interrompu. Les jumeaux le regardèrent curieusement mais haussèrent les épaules.

"Nous voulons ouvrir un magasin de farces et attrapes-"

"-mais Maman dit qu'on ne peut pas."

"Mais, nous allons le faire de toute manière."

"Ouais, c'est notre rêve."

"Nous avons juste besoin d'un sponsor."

"On a travaillé sur l'Allée de Traverse tout l'été-"

"-mais ça va quand même prendre du temps."

Le brun hocha de nouveau la tête en réponse, et ils retournèrent dans l'allée pour vendre leurs gadgets.

~~OO~~

Harry se passa les doigts dans les cheveux, songeant aux dernières nouvelles. Mmm, Le Tournoi Des Trois Sorciers, il fronça les sourcils.

Honnêtement, il n'avait pas envie d'y participer, oh, il pouvait facilement briser les protections au- tour de la coupe, mais n'en voyait tout simplement pas l'intérêt.

Par contre, la perspective de pouvoir rencontrer des élèves d'autres écoles, tels Drumstrang et Beauxbatons était très intéressante.

Enfin, le nouveau professeur de défense contre le mal, un ancien Auror, le grand Maugrey, en personne -une vraie légende-, l'intriguait. En fait, il y avait quelque chose de bizarre avec lui, mais dans tout les cas, au moins, ses compétences était avérées.

Bref, avec un peu de chance, cette année allait être divertissante...

Harry se leva en même temps que les autres élèves quand le directeur les renvoya. A peine, dix minutes avant le couvre-feu, juste le temps d'aller à la bibliothèque, chercher les livres dont il avait besoin, et retourner dans sa chambre.

~~OO~~

Harry regarda calmement Dumbledore. McGonagall et Rogue, étaient présents aussi.

"Je te présente mes condoléances, Harry." Dit il tristement.

"Pourquoi ?"

"Pour le meurtre de ta famille."

Harry présenta un regard confus.

"Ils sont morts ?"

Dumbledore et McGonagall le regardèrent, surpris.

"Oui. Ils ont été tués au milieu d'août." Bafouilla la directrice adjointe.

"Oh."

"Nous t'aiderons à trouver un nouveau foyer, mon garçon. Étais-tu dans un camp de vacances moldu ou chez un ami pendant les vacances ?"

Harry secoua la tête.

"Non. J'étais avec mon tuteur."

Ils clignèrent des yeux.

"Ils ont été assassinés, Mr. Potter." Dit la Gryffondor doucement, comme s'il était en phase de choc.

"Non, il n'est pas mort. Mon gardien, D, est bel et bien vivant. J'étais avec lui avant de monter dans le train."

"D ?" Questionna Dumbledore avec confusion.

"Mon tuteur. Il l'est devenu à la fin de ma première année.".

Ils froncèrent les sourcils.

"Comment est-il devenu ton gardien ?" Demanda le directeur.

"Les Dursley ont signé les documents légaux pour lui transférer ma garde."

"Mais pourquoi ?"

Harry haussa les épaules.

"Ils me haïssaient, et franchement, c'était réciproque."

Il y eut un moment de silence inconfortable.

"Je suis sûr que vous pourrez rencontrer M. D, lorsque la compétition débutera. Comme Poudlard sera ouvert à tous, le jour de la première manche, il viendra sûrement."

Sur cette déclaration, un ange, une vache et un caca qui parle passèrent.

"Professeur Rogue, pouvez vous, s'il vous plaît, raccompagner Harry dans son dortoir." Dit Dumbledore.

Rogue acquiesça sèchement.

"J'espère que tu es heureux, Harry. Et passe une bonne année." Sourit sincèrement le vénérable sorcier, bien que l'air un peu ébranlé par les dernières nouvelles...

~~OO~~

Il sentit leur approche avant de les voir, la magie pulsait, à la fois du ciel et du lac.

Comme pour confirmer son impression, un imposant attelage, tiré par des pégases surgit de derrière un nuage, perdant rapidement de l'altitude.

Serein, il écouta les élèves autour de lui pousser des cris d'émerveillement.

Quand la porte du carrosse s'ouvrit, laissant sortir une grande femme, Madame Maxine, directrice de Beauxbatons, les murmures se firent nombreux.

A sa suite, suivaient les élèves, toutes des filles, pour autant qu'il pouvait en juger. Elles étaient habillées d'un uniforme bleu clair qui semblait bien trop léger pour la météo écossaise.

Son attention se reporta vite sur une superbe blonde, laquelle ressemblait furieusement à Gabrielle, une parente ?

Alors que les élèves de l'école Française entraient se mettre au chaud, Harry se tourna vers le lac, imité par Hermione et Blaise.

Une minute plus tard, un navire, qui semblait avoir avoir un lien de parenté avec le « Hollandais Volant » émergea de l'eau, tel une nef fantôme. Alors qu'il se rapprochait du ponton, force fut de constater qu'il était presque aussi inquiétant de près que de loin, une aura hostile semblait en émaner.

Enfin, les élèves de Drumstrang descendirent, uniquement des garçons.

Certes, Beauxbatons était à l'origine un pensionnat pour les filles, les garçons allant à RocheFroide, mais à la connaissance de l'Apprenti, Drumstrang était sensé être mixte.

"Je ne comprendrait jamais comment tu fait pour savoir où vont arriver les trucs intéressants." Soupira Hermione en regardant les nouveaux étudiants.

En réponse, Harry émit un petit rire, un tantinet moqueur.

Son regard se posa sur un visage familier ; Victor Krum, cheveux bruns foncé, assez musclé, pas vraiment beau, mais attirant à sa manière, il allait plaire à quelqu'un...

La seconde personne qu'il remarqua était le directeur de Drumstrang ; Igor Karkaroff ; cheveux noirs, grisonnants, yeux bleus électrique, un bouc, de grande taille, musclé -chose assez rare dans le monde sorcier pour qu'on le remarque-. Harry le trouva vraiment séduisant.

Il semblait avoir seulement trente ans, bref, jeune pour son poste, comparé aux cent cinquante de Dumbledore.

Comme l'homme sentit qu'il était observé, il tourna légèrement la tête et leurs regards se croisèrent, une étincelle de reconnaissance luisant dans les yeux du Directeur de Durmstrang.

Puis, l'homme fut accueilli par Dumbledore et tous se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle.

~~OO~~

Harry observa la Grande Salle, se demandant où s'asseoir. Le petit-déjeuner avait déjà commencé et la plupart des élèves étaient entrain de manger et discuter.

Il sourit légèrement à la vue des aliments étrangers sur les tables – un peu de changement -.

Finalement, il se dirigea vers la table des Serpentards.

Hermione était, pour une fois, assise à la table des rouge et or, et non à celle des vert et argent. Peut être, parce que les élèves de Drumstrang, assis à la table des serpents occupaient une grande partie de celle-ci.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la table des Serpentards, ceux-ci ils le regardèrent avec méfiance. Faute d'avoir répéré Blaise, il prit place, à la première place libre. Dès qu'il fut assis, les élèves se décalèrent, faisant en sorte de lui laisser de l'espace, sans se soucier de se serrer. Ce qui eu pour effet, d'intriguer les nouveaux venus à Poudlard...

"Pourquoi vous l'évitez ?" Dit l'un des élèves, tout haut.

"C'est Harry Potter." Murmura l'un des Serpent.

"Le garçon-qui-a-survécu ?"

Les Serpentards acquiescèrent.

"Et, la raison pour laquelle vous semblez le fuir ?"

"Ils ont peur de moi." Dit Harry, dans une posture totalement détendue, alors qu'il mordait une pomme.

"Et pourquoi ?" Demanda Victor Krum.

Un léger sourire pris forme sur les lèvres d'Harry alors qu'il le fixait, les yeux brillant de magie. Victor se lécha les lèvres nerveusement et frissonna sous son regard.

Soudain, Ne sortit la tête du t-shirt du Survivant.

§ Je sssssssens de la nourriture. § Siffla-t-il joyeusement.

§Qu'est csssssse que tu veux ? § Lui Répondit Harry, ses yeux ne quittant jamais ceux de l'attrapeur.

Quelques élèves grimacèrent à l'audition du Fourchelangue, mais d'autres semblèrent fascinés. Quand le serpent se dégagea complètement du vêtement pour se laisser glisser sur la table, les étudiants Poudlarien se reculèrent encore plus. Ne siffla, d'amusement, tout en regardant l'un des poulains de Drumstrang, se reculer précipitamment.

§ Ne les effffffrayes pas. § Fredonna Harry.

Le serpent rit de nouveau et attrapa un morceau de viande, l'avalant sans plus de façon.

§ Je ssssssors chassssssser. Les rats ssssssont bien meilleurs que votre nourriture. §

Harry hocha la tête et Ne gagna le sol, rampant vers la porte. Les élèves soulevèrent rapidement leurs jambes, histoire d'éviter tout contact.

Harry sourit aux quelques regards incertains.

~~OO~~

Fin de la partie 1


	33. Chapitre 30 - champions (partie 2)

Hello. Voilà la fin du chapitre 30. J'espère que vous aimerez

Bonne lecture !

Rappel : cette histoire ne m'appartient pas.

Merci à Theisman04 pour la correction

' _Article de journal_ ' , "Paroles"

Merci à tous pour les commentaires. J'apprécie énormément

 **CHAPITRE 30 - CHAMPIONS (PARTIE 2)**

Harry fronça les sourcils tout en poursuivant sa lecture de la Gazette, pour son plus grand déplaisir, se trouvait en troisième page, une photo de lui projetant une boule de feu sur un mangemort prise pendant le chaos survenu pendant la coupe du monde de Quidditch.

Franchement qui avait pu prendre cette photo, surtout dans le chaos qui régnait alors ? Rien de mieux à faire ???

Et le reste de l'article, n'aidait pas...

 _'HARRY POTTER, ÉLÉMENTALISTE DE FEU ?_

 _Nous avons appris, d'une source sure, que Harry Potter, celui-qui-a-survécu, était un élémentaliste de feu._

 _Les élémentalistes, comme vous le savez, sont des personnes exerçant un contrôle sur un des quatre éléments ; Terre (le genre le plus courant), l'Eau, le Vent, et enfin le Feu, ceux-ci étant les plus rares._

 _Leur capacité varie d'une personne à l'autre._

 _Si certains sont à peine capable de générer une flammèche sans l'aide d'une baguette, mais ils sont alors, à peine pris en compte comme élémentaliste._

 _Ces derniers, comme vous le savez sans doute, ne sont pas obligatoirement des sorciers. En fait, dans l'absolu, nombreux sont les moldus qui possède ce don, même si le plus souvent il est latent..._

 _Cependant, les véritables élémentalistes sorciers, sont vraiment rares, car il est extrêmement difficile de concilier leur élément et leur magie, mais, ceux qui y arrivent sont parmi les plus puissantes créatures magiques._

 _Or, pendant la Coupe du monde de Quidditch, Harry Potter, montra une grande dextérité à contrôler son pouvoir, utilisant des flammes blanches avec une extrême précision, le tout sans aucune difficulté._

 _Peu de gens le savent, mais le dernier élémentaliste de feu connu vivait, il y a quatre cents ans (sauf si quelques uns ont préféré garder l'anonymat) et d'après les récits de l'époque, ses capactés était nettement inférieur à ceux dont M POTTER a fait preuve. Il se murmure déjà que le Survivant est l'élémentaire le plus puissant depuis mille ans !.'_

Et cela continuait avec une liste des élémentalistes des dix derniers siècles et de leurs capacités.

L'article se finissait sur une jolie liste d'interrogations à son sujet -dont certaines évoquaient à mots à peine couvert, l'éventuel menace qu'il pourrait représenter pour l'ordre du monde sorcier-...

Levant la tête du torchon, il pris conscience des murmures et des regards en coin dont il faisait l'objet.

Décidé à couper le mal à la racine, il invoqua une sphère incandescente, de belle taille, et la projeta en l'air, où elle se métamorphosa en un phénix enflammé, qui vola en cercle autour de la Grande salle, puis, disparut.

Les élèves, jusque là silencieux, murmurèrent avec leurs voisins, et le nouvel élémentaliste reconnu, reçut, pour sa peine, nombre de regard interrogateurs.

Superbement, il les ignora pour se consacrer à son repas.

~~OO~~

Harry observa les élèves de Drumstrang se mettre en ligne et jeter, leurs noms dans la Coupe, sous des applaudissement plus ou moins prononcés.

Quand le défilé pris fin, Harry consacra toute son attention aux flammes générées par la coupe, déjà il méditait de les reproduire, des flammes magiques ! -voilà qui était vraiment intéressant !

Il se leva, n'attirant sur le coup, aucune attention. Cependant, cela changea comme il franchit le sort de limite d'âge sans un seul froncement de sourcils -ni aucune conséquence cocasse- pour plonger la main dans les flammes.

Les élèves furent sans voix en voyant qu'il en retirait une flamme bleue, laquelle semblait danser, sur sa paume.

Il les ignora pour étudier sa nouvelle « amie », en l'occurrence, une flamme magique conçue pour ne brûler que le papier... C'était donc la Coupe qui était intéressante.

Harry se dirigea vers ses appartements pour chercher une flasque où déposer son échantillon.

~~OO~~

A son retour, le «spectacle » continuait, cette fois, c'était les beautés de BeauBatons qui en faisaient les frais, finalement, un papier fut projeté en l'air pour atterrir dans les mains de Dumbledore.

"Fleur Delacour !"

La fille blonde, clairement la sœur de Gabrielle, se leva sous les applaudissements. Elle se dirigea vers une salle adjacente avec sa directrice, alors qu'un second papier jaillissait.

"Victor Krum !"

Des hourras le salua, pendant qu'il rejoignait la candidate de Beaux Bâton

Enfin, un troisième papier fut craché par la coupe, appelant le représentant de Poudlard.

"Cédric Diggory !"

Les applaudissements furent encore plus forts quand le jeune homme se leva et partit vers la porte.

"Maintenant- "

Dumbledore fut interrompu alors qu'un quatrième papier apparut, à la surprise générale.

"Harry Potter !"

Est ce que Dumbledore venait juste de l'appeler ?... Quelqu'un allait mourir. Il se leva calmement, observant autour de lui, le visage inexpressif, même si ses yeux brillaient, promesse de souffrances à venir pour le responsable de cette plaisanterie...

"Qui m'a fait entrer dans ce jeu ?", dit il d'une voix mortelle.

Tous se turent en le fixant, pendant que lui même faisait courir son regard sur les différentes tables. Coups d'œils, apeurés, jaloux, haineux même, lui était adressé, mais pour le moment, il ne détectait pas le coupable.

"Mr. Potter. Venez avec moi s'il vous plaît." Demanda Dumbledore doucement.

Harry marcha entre les tables jusqu'à la porte, tous les yeux le suivant. Ne siffla, mécontent, sur son épaule, crachant vers les élèves pour montrer sa colère. Harry entra dans la salle réservée aux Champions et ils se turent.

"Que ce passe-t-il ?" Demanda Fleur. "Devint nous revenir dans la salle ?"

Ludo Bagman entra précipitamment.

"Il n'y a jamais eu de quatrième champion !"

Un ange passa alors que ceux dans la salle comprenait.

"Pardon ??!!" Cria Madame Maxine. "M-mais il y a déjà un champion pour Poudlard ! C'est injuste !"

"Je suis d'accord avec elle." Dit Karkaroff, avec sa douce mais sévère voix.

"Harry, peux tu me dire pourquoi tu as fais cela ?" S'étrangla Dumbledore.

"Je n'ai pas mis mon nom dans la Coupe." Répondit il simplement.

"Vous ne pouvez nier être capable de vous jouer de la limite d'âge." Dit Rogue.

"J'en ai fait la preuve en public, je crois, si mon intention avait été de participer j'aurai pu mettre mon bulletin devant tous, cependant, je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt, et ne l'ai donc pas fait."

"Menteur !" Dit Fleur.

Harry se tourna lentement vers elle, ses yeux la transperçant.

"Miss Delacour, je ne suis pas un menteur." Dit il en fronçant légèrement les yeux. "Et soyez assuré que je trouverais celui qui me fait perdre mon temps ici, il me donnera des réponses sur le 'pourquoi'."

Personne ne douta un instant de ses paroles.

"Peut être...pour te tuer." Dit Maugrey. "Ce tournoi est dangereux. Entrer sans avoir assez d'expé- rience peut facilement le tuer."

Le silence fut roi.

~~OO~~

Quand Blaise et Hermione rentrèrent dans sa chambre, Harry était assis dans un fauteuil, très occupés à contempler ses mini-phénix en train de tournoyer au plafond. Le couple évita les volatiles invoqués et s'installèrent dans le canapé. Harry avait le regard vide, perdu dans ses pensées.

"On te croit, Harry." Murmura Hermione. "On sait que si tu l'avais fait, tu en serai fier. Or, tu n'as même pas paru intéressé... même si tu ne montre jamais tes émotions."

Harry acquiesça paresseusement.

"Je sais qui a mis mon nom."

Un moment de surprise passa.

"Qui ?" Murmura Hermione.

Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils.

"C'est un secret, pour le moment."

Elle fit la moue, sans rien objecter, elle ne connaissait que trop son ami...

Lequel pour le moment, laissait vagabonder plans et noirs projets dans son esprit. Finalement, un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur ses lèvres.

"On va bien s'amuser."

~~OO~~

Fin du chapitre 30


	34. Chapitre 31 - mensonges

Bonjour à tous ! Comment allez vous ?

Je viens de faire une semaine d'équitation ! C'était super (bon, c'est ma troisième année que j'en fait...mais c'est toujours aussi bien). Je sais pas si certains d'entre vous en font...mais entre galoper et le saut d'obstacles, on a l'impression de voler .

Bref, petit chapitre très dur à traduire, mais corrigé par le bienveillant Theisman04. Merci à lui.

Bonne lecture.

"Paroles", 'article de presse'.

 **Chapitre 31 - mensonges**

Harry suivit le petit Gryffondor qui lui jetait des regards oscillant entre peur, admiration et respect. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin à destination, le garçon lui serra rapidement la main et se précipita vers la fin du couloir où en petit curieux, il se posta.

Harry le regarda un instant puis entra. A l'intérieur, se trouvait les trois directeurs, Ludo Verpey, Ollivander, Cédric, Victor, Fleur et enfin, Rita Skeeter.

"Ah ! Vous êtes tous là !" Verpey rayonnait littéralement. "A présent procédons à la vérification des baguettes et à quelques photos."

Rien à dire, l'animal était ravi de la situation, et bien le seul à l'être, à part la journaliste, et en apparence, Dumbledore, dont les yeux pétillaient continuellement.

Les quatre champions se mirent en ligne présentant leurs baguette à Ollivander qui vérifia leur nature et leur état, faisant moult commentaires.

Harry fut le dernier à passer. Quand il arriva devant l'artisan, il la lui tendit, poignée en avant. L'homme se tut en la voyant.

"Ah oui. 12 pouces, bois de frêne noir, plume de phœnix. Une baguette unique, bois difficile à gérer et les plumes de phénix, font qu'elle excelle dans tout les sorts liés au feu, et à ceux de guérison d'ailleurs.

Et, si je m'en rappelle bien, la baguette n'a pas choisi le sorcier, mais a été choisie." L'homme lui donna un petit sourire.

Puis, il se tourna vers les autres.

"Toutes les baguettes sont en ordre. Maintenant, puis-je partir, mon magasin à besoin que quelqu'un s'en occupe."

Verpey acquiesça joyeusement, libérant Ollivander .

"Maintenant, les photos !" Chanta-t-il presque.

Dix minutes plus tard, trois des champions avait pris un malin plaisir à faire tourner le photographe en bourrique, avec en prime, les spectateurs.

Victor préférait le fixer méchamment, Fleur n'arrêtait pas de distraire l'homme grâce à son charme et Harry montrait autant d'émotion qu'un rocher. Seul Cédric faisait des efforts louable pour sourire.

Enfin, à la fin, la photo rallia les suffrages ; Cédric souriant, Fleur, arborant un sourire charmeur, Victor, l'air maussade, et Harry indifférent.

Le photographe ne cacha pas son agacement en quittant les lieux...

Puis, Skeeter expliqua le principe des interviews et entraîna Harry dans une salle vide.

En s'asseyant, Harry leva la main avant que la journaliste ne puisse parler.

"Déformez mes paroles et je me verrais obligé de rapporter votre forme illégale d'animagus au Ministère."

Ses yeux brillèrent de peur et elle lui lança un regard en coin. Il y eut un moment de silence.

"Comment sais-tu ça ?" Murmura-t-elle.

Il sourit légèrement.

"Ne vous souciez pas de ça. Maintenant, je vais vous offrir une bonne histoire et vous l'écrirez comme je vous la présente."

Elle acquiesça nerveusement, mais appâtée.

~~OO~~

 _' FAITS SUR HARRY POTTER !' Par Rita Skeeter_

 _Hier, j'ai eu une interview avec le Garçon-qui-a-survécu. Sous serment, je retranscrit, mot pour mot, les choses qu'il a révélé sur lui-même._

 _Avec qui Harry Potter vit il ?_

 _Nous pensions tous jusqu'à récemment que Harry Potter vivait avec des moldus._

 _Eh bien, non. Son gardien est un sorcier, le Comte D. Harry me dit qu'il est propriétaire d'une animalerie dans le monde moldu, tout en vendant des animaux magiques aux sorciers et sorcières. Cet homme est, d'origine asiatique et est son gardien depuis ses douze ans._

 _Est ce qu'il a des capacités spéciales ?_

 _Outre, le fait d'être un fourche-langue et un élémentaliste de feu ? Harry a rit en me répondant, qu'il était, par ailleurs, un peintre acceptable ainsi qu'un musicien occasionnel._

 _Que c'est-il vraiment passé en première année ?_

 _Beaucoup de rumeurs ont circulé, mais je connais la vérité. Harry a simplement vu quelqu'un essayant d'entrer dans le couloir interdit et l'a suivi, pour arrêter l'imprudent. Quand il découvrit que l'homme était un professeur, il était près à faire demi tour quand celui-ci agit de manière étrange, l'incitant à le surveiller._

 _Il me dit avoir continué à suivre le professeur, suivant sa trace à travers les différents pièges jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse rattraper l'homme épuisé alors qu'il essayait de s'emparer de la pierre philosophale._

 _Oui, la Pierre Philosophale ! Cachée à Poudlard !_

 _Finalement, notre jeune héros parvint à attraper la pierre en premier, mais pour se défendre, relâcha accidentellement son pouvoir, ce qui tua le voleur._

 _L'identité de ce dernier ? Le bégayant professeur de DFCM ; le professeur Quirrell, en fait, un mangemort Harry m'a dit n'avoir pas voulu tuer mais qu'il savait aussi qu'il ne pouvait pas le laisser prendre la pierre._

 _Les événements survenus lors de la deuxième année ?_

 _Harry Potter me les expliqués._

 _Il apparaît qu'une fille de première année, possédée par un journal enchanté avec un souvenir de Celui-qui-à-survécu, à ouvert la Chambre des Secrets. Heureusement, personne ne fut tué mais des élèves furent pétrifiés._

 _Il m'a dit avoir trouvé le passage secret menant à la Chambre, grâce à ses dons de Fourchelangue, pour y trouver un basilic de 20 mètres, qu'il réussit à vaincre grâce à l'épée, même, de Godric Gryffondor._

 _Dans l'affrontement, Harry fut blessé mais le phœnix du directeur, Fumseck, le sauva. Il a ensuite ramené la fille chez le proviseur, après avoir détruit le journal maudit._

 _Par ailleurs, il m'a avoué avoir eu peur après avoir appris que le Professeur Lockhart avait disparu, car rien ne disait qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul basilic en maraude._

 _Cependant, le personnel a vite rassurer les élèves, en leur apprenant que le professeur avait filé à l'anglaise pendant la nuit, avec armes et bagages..._

 _Enfin, notre héros, a ouvert une deuxième fois la Chambre pour offrir au professeur Severus Rogue, Maître des potions, une partie du Basilic géant. Sans surprise, il m'a assuré ne jamais vouloir repo- ser un pied dans cet endroit, ni d'en indiquer à quiconque l'entrée._

 _La troisième année ?_

 _Rien d'intéressant, du moins selon Harry, qui me confirma que sa troisième année fut assez ennuyeuse, à part le fait d'avoir un meurtrier aux trousses._

 _Il rigola légèrement à sa propre blague et me dit n'avoir jamais vu l'homme, qui semble, de fait avoir totalement disparu._

 _Peut être que ce triste sire est mort ? Nous ne pouvons que l'espérer._

 _Et cette affaire du Tournoi des Trois sorciers ?_

 _Harry, le pauvre enfant, me dit n'avait jamais voulu y participer._

 _Il admet être en mesure de passer la limite d'âge -d'ailleurs, il n'en a pas fait mystère, le faisant devant tous._

 _Mais, pour le reste, il aurait largement préféré rester, bien tranquille dans les gradins._

 _Il m'a demander quelle genre de personne lui avait fait ce mauvais tour, selon toute logique, mortel. Est-ce un plan pour le tuer ? Il n'a pas caché sa peur, même s'il m'a affirmé avoir l'intention de vou loir faire de son mieux, car il se refuse de ternir la mémoire de ses parents._

 _Pour le reste, il espère que les élèves supporteront les trois autres participants car ils le méritent plus que lui._

 _Il m'a quand même avouer avoir l'intention de gagner, au moins quelques points._

 _Je souhaite à Harry Potter de faire de son mieux pour le Tournoi et je le remercie de nous avoir confié un peu de son histoire._

 _Rita Steeker.'_

~~OO~~

Hermione le fixa, suspicieuse.

"Comment as tu fait ?" Demanda-t-elle.

Harry leva un sourcil.

"Pour que Rita Steeker dise la vérité !... Ou..que lui as tu dit ? Elle écrit toujours des mensonges...ou une vérité alternative."

L'adolescent fit un sombre sourire et mordit dans son pancake.

"Persuasion."

Peu satisfaite, elle leva les yeux au ciel, tout en continuant de caresser Pattenrond.

Blaise ricana depuis son propre siège, Hedwige prônant sur son épaule de remplacement.

"Tu l'a menacé." Gloussa-t-il.

Harry haussa les épaules.

"Je préfère le terme « persuasion »."

Hermione claqua la langue, feignant la réprobation, mais ses yeux rieurs ne cachaient en rien son amusement.

~~OO~~

Fin du chapitre 31


	35. Chapitre 32 - première épreuve

Hello tout le monde.

Voilà le chapitre que vous attendiez tous ! (Du moins je crois).

J'espère vous apprécierez alors...BONNE LECTURE !️

Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas.

Corrigé par le magnifique Theisman04.

"Paroles", 'pensées'.

 **Chapitre 32 - première épreuve**

'Des dragons. Voilà qui est intéressant pour le moins,' songea t'il en fixant la figurine du Magyar à pointes, qui se débattait dans sa main.

Il jeta un coup d'œil aux trois autres champions qui avaient tous légèrement pâlis en découvrant le sujet de la 1re épreuve -encore qu'il était bien conscient qu'ils avaient été informés par avance-.

Pour le moment, ils étaient seuls dans la tente, depuis dix bonnes minutes.

Harry fit tomber la figurine enchantée et l'écrasa avec un 'tsss' énervé. Le petit dragon couina avant de se taire. Le Survivant repoussa sans façon les débris sous son siège, alors que les trois autres participants le fixant.

Puis, sans façon, il attrapa son violon, qu'il avait apporté, certes, il était hors de question de risquer de l'abîmer pendant l'épreuve mais rien ne l'empêchait de jouer en attendant.

Ce qu'il fit, après avoir lancé un sort sur la tente, empêchant quiconque d'entendre ce qui s'y passait. A ce stade, les autres le regardaient sidérés.

Puis comme, il commença à jouer, ils se relaxèrent, pendant que la musique enchanteresse écartait toute inquiétude...

Victor fut le premier appelé. Une heure et demie plus tard, ce fut enfin le tour de Cédric, alors que retentissait la nouvelle que Fleur était saine et sauve.

Resté seul, Harry rangea son violon et quarante minutes plus tard, il put enfin sortir de la tente pour être confronté à son épreuve.

Il fut vite guidé vers l'arène. Sur les gradins se pressaient élèves, parents, et autres spectateurs. Puis, il vit le dragon, une femelle, enchaînée au sol, près de ses œufs.

Dans la foulée, il observa le terrain de chasse, pendant que Ludo Verpey se présentait comme le juge principal.

Puis, enfin, l'apprenti s'avança. Le dragon le vit, et lança un grognement d'avertissement, l'ignorant il se rapprocha encore, restant juste hors de porter de la terrible queue. Le prédateur grogna plus fortement encore et la foule se pencha en retenant son souffle. Le Survivant sourit à son adversaire qui renifla d'irritation.

Soudain, le Magyar inspira pour relâcher son souffle brûlant sur l'impudent.

Les spectateurs hurlèrent en réalisant qu'il ne levait pas sa baguette. Alors que le brasier se rapprochait, Harry leva les bras. Et le déluge de feu passa autour de lui, sans le toucher, comme détourné par un bouclier.

Puis, l'élémentaliste fit un mouvement de mains matérialisant sa propre riposte, en l'occurrence, une globe de feu, qu'il projeta sur le reptile ailé. Ce dernier hurla sous l'effet de l'attaque, les dragons étaient virtuellement insensible aux sorts basés sur le feu, mais là, c'était trop...

Profitant du désarroi du monstre, Harry se précipita vers les œufs, il interrompit son mouvement en entendant les avertissements, et du coin de l'œil vit la la queue du dragon arriver sur lui.

Au tout dernier moment, il sauta, éludant l'appendice. Des murmures d'admirations furent entendu. Il continua de courir, faisant de nouveau face au Magyar.

La créature hurla de rage, toujours meurtrie par la précédente confrontation, n'espérant pas la raisonner en lui expliquant, que somme toute, il ne voulait qu'un œuf artificiel posé au milieu de la couvée, Harry invoqua une nouvelle sphère, blanche celle là, avant de la projeter.

Il avait analysé le feu du dragon, fascinant, mais inutile d'espérer en créer lui même, pour cela, il fallait unir sa propre force de vie et son feu intérieur, et ce n'était pas encore à sa portée.

Bref, il ne pouvait généré de flammes semblables à celles de son nouveau partenaire de jeu, les seules qui pourraient réellement blesser ce dernier. Pour l'heure, ses propres attaques ne ferait que le distraire -aussi bien, il n'avait pas l'intention de blesser une mère protégeant ses petits pour un jeu idiot-.

Finalement son feu atteignit le museau du dragon, qui n'apprécia pas, hurlant de douleur, il tituba en arrière, avant de se frotter la tête contre le sol pour éteindre les flammes tenaces.

Harry, voyant le chemin libre entre lui et son objectif, couru pour attraper l'œuf doré, une fois celui ci en main, il se retourna pour jeta une autre sphère histoire de distraire la dragonne.

Puis fila vers la sécurité, il était déjà à l'abri, quand la mère outragée s'aperçut de son départ, laissant Harry sans une seule coupure.

Les dragonniers s'approchèrent rapidement et forcèrent le dragon à s'endormir pendant que Madame Pomfresh s'approchait de lui. Un sort de diagnostic plus tard, elle s'éloigna en hochant la tête. Il était le seul indemne des concurrents.

"Eh bien, voilà qui était tout simplement impressionnant, Monsieur Potter nous a fait une superbe démonstration de ses capacités. Le plus incroyable étant tout de même qu'il n'ait pas levé sa baguette une seule fois. Et en prime, il a fini l'épreuve en moins de dix minutes, et sans blessures ! Un record !" Cria l'enthousiaste présentateur. "Et maintenant, voyons les notes accordées par les juges."

Harry, lui aussi regardait en direction de ces derniers. Ludo Verpey leva sa baguette, faisant apparaître dans les airs le chiffre 10. Madame Maxine se leva et le regarda avec respect mais aussi une once d'hésitation : 9. Dumbledore se leva, lui offrant un sourire rayonnant : 10. Barty Croupton se leva en fronçant les sourcils : 8. Note qui fut salué par une moue de l'assistance. Puis, ce fut le tour de Karkaroff : 8. La note, fut elle aussi saluée, mais l'apprenti était plutôt surpris, il s'était attendu à une note bien plus basse de la part de ce dernier.

Finalement, les juges se rassirent et le présentateur s'avança de nouveau.

"Bien, voilà maintenant le classement pour cette épreuve. En première position, nous avons Harry Potter avec quarante cinq points. En second, Victor Krum, quarante points, Fleur Delacour, trente neuf points, et enfin, Cédric Diggory, trente six points.

La prochaine épreuve se déroulera le premier avril ! Les œufs sont les indices pour les champions. Nous espérons tous qu'ils le trouveront à temps."

Tous les spectateurs hurlèrent leurs joie et Harry étudia l'œuf pendant que les gradins se vidaient.

Le parc était paré de bancs et tables, supportant la nourriture servie par les elfes. La plupart des élèves et parents resteraient ici pendant encore plusieurs heures, profitant de l'ambiance de Poudlard.

Harry entra dans la tente pour échapper à la foule. Il y retrouva Victor Krum assis sur un lit, affublé de quelques bandages. Fleur, elle, semblait plutôt secouée, mais, sinon, semblait aller bien. C'était le candidat de Poufsouffle qui avait récolté la blessure la plus impressionnante -bien qu'elle soit super-ficielle-, une belle estafilade sur toute la longueur de l'avant bras, que la guérisseuse finissait de soigner. Les trois champions officiels le fixèrent à son entrée.

"J'ai vu ton match." Dit Cédric avec un large sourire. "C'était incroyable."

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête, en accord. Harry haussa les épaules minimisant sa prestation. A ce moment, deux personnes firent interruption dans la salle. Noir et Maen. Le vampire l'attrapa et lui fit un gros câlin -pas embarrassé pour un sou-.

"Petite Flammes ! C'était incroyable ! Et comme tu nous a manqué !"

Harry réussi à se dégager pour saluer affectueusement le loup-garou qui attendait patiemment son tour.

"Bonjour." Dit il calmement.

Le sourire de Noir s'agrandit encore plus.

"Aller, viens ! Le gars aux animaux t'attends."

Harry le fixa perplexe. Soudain, les yeux de Noir s'écarquillèrent.

"Vite Maen ! L'infirmière-dragon arrive !"

L 'intéressé haussa les épaules mais suivi le mouvement, détalant avec son compère... Une seconde plus tard, Pomfresh entra, regarda les alentours et hocha sèchement la tête.

"Je croyais avoir vu quelqu'un entrer. J'ai dû me tromper."

Et elle repartit.

"Okay..." Commença Cédric. "Qui étaient ils ?"

"Des amis à moi." Répondit Harry en faisant un geste de la main.

~~OO~~

Harry se glissait dans la foule, évitant autant de félicitations qu'il le pouvait. Enfin, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait : un endroit ou l'on ne se marchait pas sur les pieds...

En l'espèce, un espace quasiment vide de tout opportun, de trois mètres.

D siégeait assis à l'une des nombreuses tables, savourant thé et biscuits. Allongés à ses pieds, se trouvaient un tigre blanc, un chacal et un dragon de Komodo, probablement les responsables de cet îlot de tranquillité...

Harry franchi le 'no man's land' et s'assit en face de D. Ce dernier lui offrit une tasse de thé et un morceau de gâteau au chocolat. Harry inclina la tête et commença à manger. Il y eut un moment de silence.

"Belle prestation." Dit D, simplement.

Harry hocha la tête au compliment.

"Le dragon était magnifique. Il m'en faut un." Dit l'homme rêveusement.

Les lèvres d'Harry formèrent un demi sourire à cette réflexion.

Puis il vit Blaise et Hermione debout à la frontière de la zone libre, demandant silencieusement s'ils pouvaient le rejoindre Harry secoua la tête en dénégation, et ils acquiescèrent de même, avant de se perdre dans la foule. D les regarda à peine.

Deux minutes de silence plus tard, Dumbledore, Mc Gonnagal et Rogue se détachèrent de la cohue pour marcher vers eux.

Le Directeur arborait un sourire réjouit et fredonnait un air que lui seul devait connaître, Rogue fronçait les sourcils et Mc Gonnagal semblait des plus perplexe. Les deux derniers hésitaient à trop s'approcher des prédateurs, mais se résignèrent, suivant l'exemple du plus âgé.

Ce dernier s'assit sur une chaise, avant de prendre l'un de ses célèbre bonbons citronnés. D lui envoya un sourire qu'Harry identifia comme amusé.

"Ah, Comte D ? Enchanté de vous rencontrer. Je suis Albus Dumbledore." Se présenta le Directeur de Poudlard. "Et je vous présente Minerva McGonnagal et Severus Rogue."

Les deux chefs de maison inclinèrent la tête et D leur rendit la politesse.

"Enchanté." Dit D poliment en prenant une gorgée de thé.

Pendant un moment, les deux camps se regardèrent silencieusement.

"Puis je vous demander, Mr. D, comment avez vous obtenu la garde d'Harry ?" Demanda le direc- teur tout à fait sérieux.

"Appelez moi D." Sourit il. "Et je suis devenu son gardien après qu'il me l'ait demandé. Lui et les Dursley ne s'étaient jamais appréciés et nous nous connaissions très bien, j'ai donc accepté sans problème quand il me l'a demandé."

Harry sourit intérieurement. C'était un mensonge. Ils se connaissaient à peine. D'ailleurs, il n'avait d'ailleurs toujours pas compris pour quelle raison D avait signé pour être son tuteur.

"Ah." Dumbledore hocha la tête.

Puis l'homme sourit et se leva.

"Merci. Je vais y aller maintenant, mais j'aimerais vous dire que vous avez de splendides animaux de compagnie."

D sourit au compliment. Puis Dumbledore et McGonnagal s'éloignèrent. Rogue resta un instant et regarda Harry.

"Vos deux... amis vous attendent de l'autre côté du stade."

Harry inclina la tête et Rogue détala. D sourit par dessus sa tasse.

"Tu as déjà des disciples ? Combien de temps, avant que tu ne dirige le Monde Magique ?"

Harry se leva simplement et dit au revoir à à son étrange tuteur, avant de retourner voir une certaine Gryffondor et son ami Serpentard.

~~OO~~

Fin du chapitre 32


	36. Chapitre 33 - le bal de noël

Hellooooooo.

Bon, premièrement, je tenais à tous vous remercier pour vos commentaires qui m'ont fait chaud au cœur. Merci énormément.

Deuxièmement, un ÉNORME merci à Theisman04 qui a fait un super super super boulot. Un grand merci à lui.

Et troisièmement, je tenais à m'excuser. Je pars en vacances (je suis à l'aéroport à l'instant même) (donc je poste le chapitre en avance d'un jour) et je pourrais pas traduire le chapitre pour dans deux semaines. J'ai déjà fait celui de la semaine prochaine donc aucun soucis à vous faire pour celui-ci.

Voilà tout.

Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas.

"Paroles"

 **Chapitre 33 - Bal de noël**

"Un bal de noël." Marmonna t'il, fort peu intéressé par la chose.

Hermione, elle, était visiblement ravie... et ne le cachait pas...

"Maintenant, nos cours de danse vous pouvoir nous servir !" Gloussa-t-elle.

Il la regarda annoncer à Blaise cette dernière nouvelle tandis qu'il entrait dans l'appartement de l'Apprenti.

Ce dernier jouait avec sa plume, se demandant qui inviter. Il n'y couperait pas, le bal serait certaine ment ouvert par les champions -même celui entré à l'insu de son plein gré-.

Il avait besoin d'une partenaire, laquelle ne s'imaginerait pas avoir gagné le gros lot... Et qui serait bien consciente qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une invitation au bal, sans lendemain, et qui ne prendrait pas la grosse tête en se voyant inviter. Bref, il avait besoin de quelqu'un de digne, d'enjouée, et surtout ne se faisant aucune illusion...

Ce raisonnement laissa si peu de personnes qu'il fronça les sourcils. Il tapota son accoudoir en y réfléchissant tout en regardant ses compagnons discuter.

Pour ces deux là, pas de souci, il savait déjà qui les inviterait ou serait invité. Pas de mérite, il avait remarqué que Blaise avoir des vues sur une personne précise.

Harry sourit quand la candidate idéale lui apparu. Mais, cela pourrait provoquer des problèmes à l'intéressée, il devrait lui demander discrètement afin de lui éviter d'être harcelée.

Il ne savait que trop bien que la société magique, loin d'être idyllique, se comportait le plus souvent comme une vraie bande de charognards, n'ayant rien à envier aux pires torchons moldus.

Et, évidemment, l'heureuse invitée deviendrait très vite une jolie cible, il pouvait déjà imaginer ragots et rumeurs se répandre à la vitesse grand V... Franchement, sa célébrité, il n'en avait rien à f... En tout cas, il était d'ors et déjà tout à fait disposé à rendre les coups...

~~OO~~

Harry sirota une gorgée de thé chai en caressant Ne. Le brun prenait son serpent avec lui beaucoup plus souvent. Ce dernier lui avait dit que quelqu'un ne sentait pas bon. Harry savait qui et pourquoi, mais il ne voulait pas jouer toutes ses cartes dès le début de la partie.

De plus, il s'en foutait complètement. Il sentit son familier se lover autour de ses épaules et releva la tête.

A la table des professeurs, Karkaroff l'observait d'une façon à la fois suspicieuse et pensive. Peut- être parce que Victor Krum était assis en face de lui, vraiment près d'ailleurs.

Les autres maintenaient toujours une distance de sécurité quand Ne était là. L'attrapeur bulgare semblait ne pas s'en faire, et mangeait, ignorant le fait qu'Harry avait un des serpents les plus vénéneux de la planète sur les épaules.

Harry leva sa tasse vers le Directeur de Durmstrang. L'homme plissa les yeux et se concentra sur sa discussion avec Rogue.

"J'ai entendu que tu avait sponsorisé l'Éclair-de-feu." Murmura Victor, ce qui attira l'attention du brun sur lui.

"Oh ? Et où en as tu entendu parler ?" Demanda-t-il calmement.

Ce n'était pas un grand secret, mais il ne voyait pas de raison de le crier sur les toits.

"Un ami ayant des connexions dans le monde du Quiddicht."

"Hmm."

L'autre l'observa un instant.

"Le champion de Beauxbaton et moi avions l'idée d'aller parler aux directeurs pour nous permettre de sortir durant les vacances de Noël pendant un jour ou plus... histoire de visiter Londres. Aimerais tu te joindre à nous ou rentres tu chez toi ?"

Harry remua son thé et le regarda pensivement.

"Je crois bien avoir quelques jours de libre."

Le garçon sourit.

~~OO~~

Harry marcha vers la table des Serdaigles. Arrivé à destination, il s'assit, provoquant un mouvement parmi les élèves qui se décalèrent. Distraitement, mais pas pour la première fois, il se demanda, s'il devrait se sentir blessé que personne ne veuille s'asseoir à ses cotés, mais décida de nouveau, de ne pas s'en soucier. Il devait admettre qu'il appréciait de voir les autres être apeurés par sa seule présence... Un moyen fort efficace de préserver sa vie privée.

La seule personne qui resta assise à ses côtés était une fille à l'air rêveur, blonde et avec de magnifiques yeux bleus. Elle lui sourit et lui tendit une assiette de pancakes. Il en prit un et nota qu'elle devait l'avoir observé pour connaître ses préférences. Il le mit dans son assiette et versa du sirop d'érable par dessus.

Tout en savourant, il la regarda pensivement, elle, au moins, ne le fuyait pas, et ne faisait pas mine d'éviter son regard, auquel elle répondit par un sourire.

"Puis je ?" Demanda-t-il tout en montrant la carafe devant elle, mais ce n'était pas là, le vrai sens de sa question.

Elle étudia son visage un moment. Il savait sans aucun doute qu'elle avait compris, à sa manière, un peu spéciale, elle était un génie. Comme lui. Mais, chez elle, son don se manifestait d'une autre fa- çon, parfois douloureuse.

"Oui." Répondit elle simplement en lui donnant la cruche.

Il l'attrapa sans la quitter du regard. Elle ne cligna pas des yeux ni ne tenta de regarda ailleurs, et la carafe resta un moment entre eux. Il entra facilement son esprit et se tint dans son palais mental. Il se retira rapidement pour ne pas se noyer dans l'étrangeté de son esprit. Elle n'était pas folle. Juste détachée. .. Okay, peut être un peu étrange, mais comme tout le monde l'était...

"J'ai une requête." Dit il de façon presque inaudible en prenant le broc pour remplir son verre.

"Demande donc."

"Soyez ma cavalière"

Elle lui offrit un autre de ses sourires et glissa un morceau de pancake dans sa bouche.

"Pourquoi pas ?"

Il sourit franchement alors qu'elle émettait un doux rire.

~~OO~~

Harry observa les paquets, prenant en compte tous les détails. Il semblait que D, Noir et Maen avait appris pour le bal de noël.

D lui avait envoyé un changshan et un cheongsam, les deux vêtements étant de la soie la plus fine, et bien sûr assortis, de couleur bordeaux avec une ceinture noire. Les deux avait comme motif d'élé- gants papillons, faits de fils argentés, avec des ombres noires. Chaque tenues étaient accompagnée de souliers.

Harry apprécia sincèrement les habits. L'artisan était le meilleur dans son domaine et les deux étaient absolument magnifiques. Un cadeau de D.

Le second paquet contenait deux pinces à cheveux, d'un splendide rouge. Il y avait aussi deux éventails en soie, ainsi qu'une fleur dans son pot. Elle était argentée avec un centre noir, ses pétales étaient longs comme ses doigts et s'incurvaient élégamment.

Il posa la plante sur la petite table au soleil et mit de côté le changshan qui lui était destiné.

Pour l'heure, c'était l'autre vêtement, le cheongsam destiné à sa cavalière qui l'intéressait, et il l'observa en détail. Il semblait parfaitement adapté, il se demanda comment D avait pu avoir les mensuration de Luna. Puis, il se rappela la lettre qu'une chouette lui avait apporté. Curieusement, de la part de D, cette missive avait été un monceau de fadaises sans intérêts, mais la chouette était restée, insistant pour une réponse, tout en étudiant une certaine blonde...

Il haussa les épaules et partit chercher sa nouvelle amie (?).

~~OO~~

Harry jeta un coup d'œil aux couples à côté. Deux champions Cédric Diggory et Fleur étaient ensemble, vêtus de robes bleu ciel ornées de soleils jaunes, ils semblaient parfaitement à l'aise.

De l'autre côté, Hermione tenait le bras de son cavalier, Victor. Ce dernier portait une robe rouge clair qui allait avec la robe rose de la brune. Hermione avait accepté de l'accompagner, consciente, qu'il n'y avait aucune arrière pensée romantique derrière l'invitation. Krum, souhaitait une parte-naire qui ne serait pas une fan-girl d'une idole du Quidditch, mais plutôt à l'homme derrière, de ce point de vue, il ne pouvait pas mieux tomber -Hermione était tout à fait hermétique à ce sport-.

Harry regarda sa propre partenaire et lui sourit. Elle était ravissante dans son cheongsam. Sa longue chevelure blonde étaient maintenue grâce aux épingles à cheveux offertes avec la tenue, le tout mis en valeur par la superbe fleur argent. Dans le même esprit de la tradition chinoise, ses propres cheveux étaient coiffés en une longue tresse.

Pour le moment, les champions et leurs compagnons se tenaient devant les portes de la Grande Salle et sur la piste de danse. Sans surprise, ils devaient faire la première danse.

Harry se plaqua un sourire de commande, le type charmeur, sur les lèvres. Victor le regarda perplexe tandis qu'Hermione lâcha un léger soupir à cette vue, alors qu'elle attrapait le bras de son compagnon. La porte s'ouvrit et McGonagall leur fit signe d'entrer.

Fleur et Cédric furent les premiers, rayonnants, vint ensuite Victor et Hermione. Quand ce fut le tour d'Harry et Luna, l'apprenti attrapa la main de la jeune fille et ils se pénétrèrent dans la salle, commençant à danser dès leur arrivée sur la piste.

La pièce était éclairée par des milliers de torches, tandis que le plafond enchanté montrait un ciel dégagé emplit d'étoiles et une pleine lune. Les tables étaient placées contre les murs, le centre laissé ouvert pour la danse avec un groupe de musiciens dans un angle.

Harry vit une foule d'élèves observer tous leurs mouvements. Il vit, par leurs expressions de surprises en regardant les champions et leurs partenaires, qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas ces couples.

~~OO~~

Harry remua le vin dans son verre en regardant les danseurs et ceux qui bavardaient. Il était assis à une table dans un coin discret, quelques sorts le rendirent encore plus tranquille. L'adolescent sourit légèrement quand Rogue le rejoignit.

"Vin blanc." Dit il.

Le verre demandé apparut devant son professeur. Dumbledore n'avait pas pensé à poser un sort pour empêcher les mineurs de commander de l'alcool. Harry prit une gorgée de sa boisson en obser- vant le Maître des potions.

Il y eut un long moment de silence. Silence qui fut brisé quand Rogue soupira, se penchant en avant pour poser ses coudes sur la table. Le Survivant vit sa manche se relever légèrement, laissant entre-voir un tatouage noir sur sa peau pâle. Il posa son verre et attira le bras de son professeur vers lui. Ce dernier tressaillit mais ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher. Harry posa le membre sur ses genoux, pour le dissimuler, et remonta la manche. La marque des ténèbres était noire comme la nuit.

"Elle est plus foncée qu'auparavant." Dit il, la traçant du contour avec un doigt, tandis que son autre main alla chercher son verre.

Il prit une gorgée en fredonnant distraitement. Puis, il posa ses doigts contre le menton de son professeur et l'attira vers lui. Seuls quelques centimètres séparaient leurs deux visages. Les yeux verts brillèrent dangereusement.

"Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu voulais me dire, Severus ?"

Rogue se lécha nerveusement les lèvres.

" 'Il' est actif."

"Est ce que j'interromps quelque chose ?"

Harry lança un regard irrité à Igor Karkaroff, en relâchant Rogue. Ce dernier ne montra aucune émotion alors qu'il se tournait vers le bulgare.

"Severus, puis je te parler ?" Demanda l'homme calmement.

Rogue acquiesça et attendit.

"En privé." Siffla nerveusement l'autre en regardant Harry.

Rogue ouvrit la bouche pour répondre et se tendit pour se lever mais une pression sur son bras le fit se raviser.

"Tu peux parler ici.".

Karkaroff plissa les yeux.

"Je te parlerais plus tard dans ce cas."

Il s'éloigna en inclinant la tête. Harry sourit sinistrement en regardant la marque des ténèbres sous ses doigts. Il laissa son esprit y réfléchir plus que nécessaire alors que sa magie la sondait. Severus resta calme et le laissa faire ce qu'il voulait. Pas qu'il puisse vraiment l'en empêcher.

Luna attira son attention en s'asseyant à ses côtés, posant son menton sur l'épaule d'Harry. Ce dernier nota à peine Rogue se raidir, tendant ses muscles, la fille ne pouvait pas rater la marque des ténèbres.

"Je me suis beaucoup amusée. Merci mon seigneur. Puis-je rejoindre Neville ?"

Harry hocha une fois la tête et la renvoya d'une mouvement de main. Elle partit en dansant à moitié.

"Elle ne me trahira pas." Dit Harry. "Viens."

Harry s'était levé et se dirigea vers la sortie. Rogue le suivit à distance pour que personne ne puisse savoir qu'ils étaient ensemble. Une fois hors de la Grande Salle, Harry les conduisit vers les don- jons et les quartiers du Serpentard.

~~OO~~

Fin du chapitre 33


	37. Chapitre 34 -nouveau serviteur

Bonjour à tous.

Voici le chapitre 34. Je pense que vous allez aimer. Il y a un petit slash. Malheureusement pas de lemon...mais bon, je peux rien faire de ce côté là .

Merci à tous pour vos commentaires qui font chaud à cœur.

Passez une merveilleuse journée.

Rappel cette histoire ne m'appartient pas.

"Paroles".

 **Chapitre 34 - nouveau serviteur.**

Harry se tenait au côté de Rogue quand il saisi le bras de ce dernier, souhaitant examiner de nouveau la marque des ténèbres.

Les quartiers de Séverus étaient sobres mais néanmoins chaleureux, sur une petite table prônait deux verres emplis de Whisky Pur Feu et une bouteille à moitié vide. Le professeur n'avait pas vu l'intérêt de prétendre que son invité était trop jeune pour boire de l'alcool.

Harry regarda le Maître des Potions avec amusement, même si son regard restait froid. Il se pencha vers l'homme, faisant passer son doigt sur son visage, et permit à son aura de se déployer pour en- velopper son futur serviteur. Lequel frissonna et écarquilla les yeux, dans l'attente de ce qui allait suivre.

"Qui vas tu choisir Séverus ? Voldemort ou moi ?" souffla l'adolescent, presque inaudible.

Rogue voulut répondre mais s'étrangla sur ses propres mots. Harry lui caressa la gorge avec l'ongle, et repris.

"Il n'y aura pas de sanction si tu choisis Voldemort." Dit il. Puis, il jouant de l'ongle sur la carotide. "Mais, si tu fais quelque chose qui m'irrite,... je te tuerais."

Il y eut un long silence. Rogue paraissant presque paniqué.

"Vous." Souffla-t-il enfin. "Je vous choisirais."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Vous êtes tout ce qu'un Seigneur des Ténèbres doit être. Un vrai, celui que j'ai toujours voulu suivre."

L'air sembla plus lourd et menaçant. Harry sourit.

"Je savais que tu dirais ça, Severus."

Sur ce, l'apprenti passa sa main sur la marque qui sembla réagir, puis quand il eut fini, il apparût que tatouage hideux, crâne et serpent, avait laissé la place à une rose pourvue de sa tige d'épines. Le tout, était auréolé de flammes.

L'inspiration brusque de l'ancien Mange mort prouva sa surprise devant cette démonstration pacifique du pouvoir de son nouveau Seigneur. Enfin, Harry envoya une vague de magie dans le tatouage et la fleur s'épanouit en une magnifique rose sanguinaire, laissant un Rogue haletant.

"Ça picote juste..." murmura-t-il.

"Naturellement. Le lien que Voldemort avait tissé était tout à son avantage, pas le mien. Il me permettra de toujours savoir où tu trouves, ainsi que ton état de santé. Je pourrais aussi l'utiliser comme portoloin pour t'amener à moi."

Harry recula et libéra le bras. Rogue se laissa tomber de sa chaise où il était assit et s'agenouilla devant son maître, inclinant la tête.

"Mon seigneur." Murmura-t-il.

Il embrassa la main d'Harry. Ce dernier lui dit de se relever. Harry regarda son serviteur avec sérieux.

"Séverus, exécuteras tu tous mes ordres ? Tout ce que je te demanderais ?"

"Vos désirs sont mes ordres." Répondit il en soufflant doucement.

(Ndt : a partir de cet endroit, ça sera ma traduction simple, sans correction. Jusqu'à l'endroit où elle est reprise. J'ai fait des fautes, je le sais, ainsi que des erreurs de conjugaison, d'inattention, et autres.)

Harry sourit légèrement et le poussa gentiment sur sa chaise. Rogue s'assit rapidement et attendit. Harry lui fondit dessus et le chevauchât, s'asseyant sur ses hanches. Rogue le regarda faire avec de grands yeux alors qu'Harry posait ses deux mains sur ses épaules et se pressait sur son torse en lui envoyant un sourire sensuel.

"Baises moi."

Severus ouvrit la bouche et la referma avec un claquement. Il refit trois fois ce mouvement. Harry patienta.

"Vous êtes mineur." Croassa-t-il enfin.

"Je ne suis plus vierge et je suis quand même considéré comme un seigneur des ténèbres. Maintenant, couche avec moi."

Séverus ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais fut coupé par Harry qui fondit sur ses lèvres. Rogue se figea et Harry fit la moue contre la bouche de son professeur tandis qu'il posa la main sur son torse et se remua sur les genoux couverts de noir. Un gémissement échappa à l'homme en noir et Harry lui sourit.

"Maintenant, baises moi."

Rogue se pencha lentement et l'embrassa timidement, comme s'il n'était pas sur d'avoir le droit.

"Fais le rudement." Ronronna Harry. "Il faut que je le sente encore dans une semaine."

(Smut)

Sans d'autre forme d'hésitation, les mains de Rogue vola vers ses vêtements pour le découvrir, utilisant vicieusement sa bouche pour le faire gémir. Harry retira les vêtements de son aîné mais ne put aller plus loin que le t-shirt car Séverus se leva et le tint fermement contre lui. Ils reculèrent légèrement avant que Rogue ne plaque son cadet contre le mur derrière eux, ses mains allant aux fesses du Survivant. Il le souleva, et Harry passa ses gens autour de la taille du grand brun en gémissant dans le baiser enragé. Rogue ouvrit une porte près d'eux, l'embrassant toujours avec passion. Quand la porte s'ouvrit enfin, Séverus le porta dans la chambre et le posa rudement sur le lit. Quelques secondes plus tard, Rogue lui attrapa les deux poignets et les plaqua au dessus de sa tête en attaquant son cou de baisés et mordillements. Harry gémit en sentant la tongue de son aîné sur sa peau, et se cambra pour plus de sensations.

~~OO~~

Harry passa distraitement sa main dans ses cheveux en s'étirant. Rogue était à ses côtés, le visage tourné vers lui, un bras sur sa hanche. Harry prit le temps d'observer l'homme. Il n'était pas beau, du moins... pas vraiment. Sa peau était d'un blanc maladif, son nez était long et tordu, et ses cheveux étaient gras à cause des effluves de potions. Mais, dans un sens, il était attirant. Il avait un magnifique corps. Il avait aussi assez utilisé les arts noirs pour que se ressente dans son aura.

Harry regarda autre part et se relaxa dans le grand lit. Il trouvait que le sexe était vraiment plaisant. On relâchait beaucoup de tensions et ça formait des liens. Ça procurait aussi beaucoup de plaisir. Harry aimait coucher avec Rogue, bien que se soit différent d'avec Noir et Maen.

Il ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Si quelqu'un le voyait au lit avec un homme nu, à son âge, il serait en colère. Peut être le traiterait-il de pute. Il s'en fichait. Oui, c'était sensé être méchant. Mais c'était une insulte pour quelqu'un Le faisant n'importe où, avec n'importe qui et n'importe quand. Ou pour quelqu'un qui était capable de jeter par la fenêtre ses principes et sa fierté pour avoir quelque chose. Les deux raisons s'appliquait à lui... d'une certaine façon. Il le faisait avec n'importe qui. Harry se fichait de savoir avec qui il couchait. Il n'avait pas vrais amis et n'avait aucun sentiments romantiques. Et il jetait au loin ses principes -bien qu'il n'en ait pas beaucoup- et sa fierté pour avoir le plaisir et la relaxation liés au sexe. Et une putain ? Ça n'était différent d'une prostituée.

Et en plus de tout ça, il se fichait de se que les gens pensaient de lui.

Harry secoua ses pensées pour observer Rogue se réveillant à ses côtés. Il parut légèrement surpris quand il vit son élève devant lui, puis, il se rappela de la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, et son visage devint blanc de toute émotion. Harry vit de l'hésitation dans ses yeux, comme si l'homme ne savait pas la limite entre ce qu'il pouvait faire et le contraire. Attendait il des ordres ? Harry sourit.

"Si je ne te donne pas d'ordres, je me fiche de ce que tu peux faire."

Séverus fronça les sourcils mais se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser férocement. Harry le laissa faire. Quand Rogue se releva, il souriait.

(Ndt : la correction reprend ici. Puis s'arrêtera de nouveau après. J'espère que ca n'était pas si mal)

"James Potter doit se retourner dans sa tombe."

Harry sourit à la remarque. Pourquoi se soucier des pensées des autres, surtout s'ils étaient morts ? Puis, le maître des potions fronça les sourcils.

"Lily doit faire de même." Murmura-t-il

"Ils sont morts." Répondit Harry sèchement. "Peu importe, ce qu'ils pourraient penser."

Harry s'arrêta et regarda la porte.

"Karkaroff est devant ta porte."

(Ndt : non corrigé à partir d'ici.)

Rogue soupira et se leva pour ouvrir. Il attrapa des habits et sortit précipitamment de la chambre. Harry s'étire comme un chat avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Il prit une petit douche et enfila un t-shirt de son serviteur. Il lui arrivait au genoux mais Harry s'en fichait. Il avait besoin de s'habiller et ses vêtements à lui étaient sales.

Harry ensuite sautilla jusqu'à la porte du salon, qu'il ouvrit, et nota que Rogue toussa quand il le vit. Il lui offrit un sourire coquin de derrière Karkaroff. L'homme était assit avec son dos face à la porte de la chambre. Harry marcha de façon décontractée jusqu'à son professeur. Le directeur bulgare se tut en le voyant. Harry se plaça derrière le canapé où Rogue était assit avant d'enrouler ses bras autour du cou de Séverus et de lui embrasser la joue, laissant ses lèvres rester plus longtemps que nécessaire. Il sourit au slave tandis que Rogue retint un soupir.

"Je ne savais pas que tu aimais les enfants." Dit le directeur, après avoir regarder le Survivant avec convoitise.

Harry relâcha son aura et l'air ambiant fut saturé par sa puissance sombre. Tout autour de lui, proclamait, obscurité et, séduction... Rogue frissonna de plaisir et Karkaroff se raidit, conscient d'avoir libéré une boite de Pandore, qui pourrait se révéler létale. Harry lui sourit.

"Peut être ne suis je pas à son goût. C'est juste moi qui aime les hommes plus vieux. Ils ont plus d'expérience."

(Ndt : et voici la reprise de la correction)

Le slave le fixa longuement. Laissant Harry remarquer que l'homme, plutôt négligent, en l'occurrence, laissait sa marque apparaître, du moins pour un œil averti. Karkaroff suivi son regard et la couvrit rapidement.

"Tssk, Voldy n'a aucun sens artistique. Montre lui le tien, Séverus."

Ce dernier parut hésiter, mais remonta sa manche, dévoilant une rose écarlate. Karkaroff la fixa, bouche bée.

"Que... ?" Demanda-t-il.

"Ne préférez vous pas mon style ?" insista le plus jeune.

Puis, il lâcha le cou de son serviteur et s'assit sur les genoux du dit serviteur.

"Et toi, Severus, tu apprécie ?"

Rogue hocha la tête, comprenant l'intention d'Harry.

"Dit à ton... ami, qui est ton nouveau maître."

"Vous, Mon Seigneur." Répondit Rogue, sans une once d'hésitation.

Karkaroff les regardait abasourdi, tentant d'assimiler ce qu'il venait d'entendre et de voir.

"Mais personne ne doit le savoir." Sourit Harry. "Et surtout pas un lâche et un traître comme vous."

Sa baguette pointait vers le slave avant même que celui ci ne cligne des yeux.

"Oubliette."

~~OO~~

Fin du chapitre 34.


	38. Chapitre 35 - ‘poison love’

SURPRISE !!!

Voilà un chapitre que je n'étais pas sensée poster...mais comme je l'avais fini, bah je me suis dit pourquoi pas.

Bref, dans 2 jours, j'ai mes résultats d'examens... je flippe à mort.

Voilà tout pour moi, donc je vous dit à bientôt. :)

"Paroles".

Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas.

P.S : on m'a demandé combien de chapitres il y avait dans la fiction originale. Il y en a 52 plus un épilogue.

 **Chapitre 35 - 'poison love'**

Harry attendait à l'entrée de Poudlard. Il était vêtu de son saroual noir, d'un t-shirt vert émeraude avec des motifs noir et argenté dessus, et de fines chaussures, noires, bien entendu. Comme toujours, il arborait ses discrètes boucles d'oreilles, alliant son emblème, un serpent, à une flamme. Ses cheveux étaient tiré en arrière par le biais d'une tresse. Deux mèches et sa frange encadraient son visage.

A côté de lui se tenait Victor portant des vêtements décontractés. Cédric et Fleur de leur côté, semblaient s'ignorer mutuellement, visiblement, le bal de noël ne s'était pas terminé comme ils l'avaient espérés.

C'était les vacances de noël et les Champions allaient passer leur première journée à visiter et faire les magasins dans le Londres magique et moldu, flanqués de deux professeurs. Néanmoins, les seuls disponibles étaient Severus Rogue et Igor Karkaroff, Harry n'y voyait aucun problème. Les deux adultes arrivèrent enfin et les regardèrent sans enthousiasme.

"Nous allons nous séparer en deux groupes pour vos courses, nous nous retrouverons à l'endroit convenu." Siffla Rogue.

Fleur renifla en ignorant tout le monde tandis que Cédric plissa les yeux alors que Harry souriait à son camarade bulgare qui se rapprocha de lui, au vu de l'humeur des deux autres. Ne, qui était, de la partie, et dont la tête dépassait, siffla un rire.

"Victor et moi irons avec le professeur Rogue." Dit innocemment l'apprenti, regardant les deux autres champions.

Karkaroff sembla contrarié mais Rogue hocha la tête et se déplaça vers eux. Karkaroff lui envoya un regard noir, avant de se rapprocher du couple malheureux.

Le petit groupe sortit rapidement dans l'obscurité grandissante de cette fin d'après-midi en direction de Pré-au-Lard.

"Des préférences ?" Grogna Rogue.

"J'aimerais acheter des cadeaux pour ma famille." répondit Victor.

Harry haussa les épaules en signe d'indifférence.

Sur ce, le Maître des Potions tendit le bâton qui faisait office de portoloin En un battement de cœur, ils étaient partis.

~~OO~~

Rogue leva un sourcil perplexe vers l'apprenti, champions et chaperon, se trouvaient devant la boîte de nuit du Survivant ; 'Poison Love'.

Fleur en avait entendu parler à Poudlard et avait proposé de se retrouver à cet endroit. Les autres avaient acquiescé, hésitant juste en entendant l'âge d'Harry. Ce dernier avait fit un signe de la main et avait dit de ne pas s'en faire.

Les deux champions étrangers se souciaient peu de cet éventuel problème, même si Cédric avait hésité avant de hausser les épaules. Les élèves de Poudlard avait abandonné toute idée de questionne "Le garcon-qui-a-survécu" depuis longtemps.

Lequel laissa Rogue les conduire vers la porte. Après un coup d'œil sur le plus jeune, les videurs les laissèrent passer sans façon. Harry leur sourit et lissa sa chemise.

Tranquillement, il se dirigea, en habitué, vers les tables alors que ses deux compagnons observaient les lieux. Le discret propriétaire de l'endroit, sourit légèrement en voyant les nouveaux agencements. Le plafond du rez-de-chaussée avait sur-levé, le rendant nettement plus grand que dans ce genre d'endroit, en général. La balustrade qui à l'origine entourait toute la salle, était maintenant placée autour de la piste de danse, isolant les danseurs du coin buvette. Des tables hautes et des chaises correspondantes avaient été placées un peu partout, donnant aux buveurs, une vue sur la salle.

Harry alla vers l'endroit où Cédric était assis, près du bar. Karkaroff était à une table derrière lui, avec déjà une boisson, tandis que Fleur se trémoussait sur la piste de danse. Rogue rejoignit son collègue et Victor pris place au bar.

L'adolescent n'avait pas encore atteint les tables qu'il fut convié pour une danse par un homme élégant, visiblement un vampire, probablement encore jeune -son apparence ne voulait pas dire grand chose-.

"M'accorderez vous une danse ?" Demanda-t-il, découvrant ses canines.

Harry avait laissé les présents de Maen et Noir à Poudlard, histoire d'éviter d'attirer l'attention. En effet, sa boîte de nuit, ouverte à tous, attirait vampires et loups-garous, qui n'y étaient pas discriminés, et qui, visiblement appréciaient l'endroit.

De plus, comme il n'avait pas vu le duo infernal depuis un moment, leur odeurs s'étaient estompées.

Ne voyant aucune raison pratique de refuser, il sourit au vampire et en un rien de temps, fut emmené sur la piste de danse.

~~OO~~

Une heure plus tard, Harry s'assit à côté de ses professeurs, une boisson dans les mains. Le slave l'observa un moment.

"Comment es tu entré ? Et comment peux tu avoir une boisson alcoolisée ?!" Demanda-t-il.

Harry sourit de derrière son verre.

"La ruse..." Répondit-il.

Rogue roula des yeux.

"Ton partenaire de danse revient." Remarqua Fleur en s'asseyant.

Harry leva les yeux pour voir sa nouvelle relation, lui lancer un sourire charmeur -empli de charme vampirique- et jouer avec un clef pendant de son index. Le brun n'hésita pas et, posant son verre, se leva.

En un éclair, ils étaient en haut des escaliers, et se dirigeaient vers l'une des chambres insonorisées de l'étage. Dès l'instant, où la porte fut ouverte, Harry fut pressé contre un mur, une paire de lèvres écrasées sur les sienne, violant sa bouche. D'un geste, la porte fut refermé.

"Du sang ?" Demanda Harry avec un halètement en sentant les lèvres fraîches descendant contre sa gorge.

"Du sang. Le tien sent terriblement bon." Ronronna le vampire, canines découvertes.

Harry pencha la tête en arrière, dévoilant sa gorge. Qui ne répond consent, songea la créature ravie, qui planta ses crocs dans la carotide offerte, faisant pousser un halètement de plaisir à sa "victime".

~~OO~~

Harry repris conscience, encore tout groggy, il s'assit doucement.

Il remua doucement le cou, satisfait de constater que l'autre y avait été doucement. Il soupira et regarda à ses côtés pour y découvrir le vampire au cheveux roux, allongé, yeux fermés.

Sans faire de bruit, l'apprenti, se leva et rajusta ses vêtements à l'aide d'un sort domestique, avant de tâter la marque sur son cou, laquelle guérit instantanément à ce contact.

Puis, sortant de la chambre, il se retrouva face à un Rogue de mauvaise humeur, même si à sa vue, ce dernier fit des efforts louables pour le cacher.

Cédric, non loin, paraissait tout aussi contrarié, alors qu'il évitait soigneusement de laisser son regard filer en direction d'une Fleur occupée à glousser avec un autre homme.

"Karkaroff est en train de réveiller Krum." Dit Severus, se redressant en voyant son élève. "Hier soir, le directeur est venu nous apporter des clefs en nous informant que 'Mr. Potter' avait gracieusement offert de nous loger."

L'intéressé haussa les épaules pour toute réponse. Soudain, Karkaroff apparut, tirant par le bras un Victor encore à moitié endormi. L'homme inclina sèchement la tête en voyant Harry.

"Je vais raccompagner mes protégés. Je vous retrouve là-bas.".

Il sortit précipitamment, Fleur et Cédric dans son sillage. Rogue fit signe aux deux élèves restant de le suivre.

"Dès que nous serons sortis, nous activerons un portoloin pour Poudlard." Dit il, en se dirigeant vers la sortie, passant devant le personnel chargé de remettre en ordre les locaux.

Une fois, parvenus à une ruelle discrète, Rogue sortit une fourchette de sa poche. Victor la toucha d'un doigt, et les deux attendirent qu'Harry fasse de même.

"Si vous m'excusez, je vais faire bande à part." Dit l'apprenti, souriant. "J'ai déjà tout ce dont j'ai besoin à ma maison, il est inutile pour moi, de retourner à l'école pour reprendre le train, alors que je suis déjà sur place."

Rogue l'étudia un moment puis hocha la tête doucement.

"Faites attention à vous, mon Seigneur."

Harry put voir les yeux de Victor s'écarquiller et se tourner vers l'homme en noir avant qu'ils ne disparaissent.

L'apprenti gloussa amusé par l'air ahuri du champion de Durmstrang. Puis invoqua sa magie pour adopter une apparence vestimentaire plus discrète. Lorsqu'il quitta l'allée, il était vêtu d'un chaud manteau noir. Harry remua ses doigts dans ses nouveaux gants et fit de même avec ceux des pieds, testant ainsi le confort de ses bottes.

Puis il sourit et descendit la rue. Il devrait marcher un peu avant de trouver un taxi, mais ce n'était pas un problème.

~~OO~~

Fin du chapitre 35


	39. Chapitre 36 - dieux

GOOD MORNING !

Comment allez vous ?

Je vais super. Mes résultats d'exams étaient super cool, genre, ma plus basse note c'est un C (60-69%) et franchement, je suis super fière.

Ma rentrée c'est bien passée, j'ai enfin retrouvée mes amies, elles me manquaient. Et mon emploi du temps est super aussi. Donc je suis super heureuse right now.

Voilou, assez de mon blabla, voici le chapitre.

Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas.

"Paroles", § fourchelangue §.

 **Chapitre 36 - Dieux**

Harry tressaillit légèrement en regardant le magasin de fleurs, lequel, se situait là où se dressait auparavant l'animalerie de D...

"Hari !"

Ce dernier se retourna pour découvrir le propriétaire du restaurant du bout de la rue qui l'appelait. Harry marcha vers le petit homme qui lui fit signe de se mettre au chaud. Il s'assit sur la chaise offerte et avala une gorgée de thé.

"Que fais tu ici ?" Demanda l'homme.

"J'espérais voir D."

"Huh ? C'est étrange. Il a déménagé à Los Angeles, il y a trois mois. Je pensais qu'il t'aurai prévenu."

Harry tressaillit violemment cette fois ci, mais acceptât l'offre de déjeuner.

~~OO~~

Harry monta rapidement les escaliers, ignorant l'air froid et vif de la nuit. C'était déjà Noël.

Après avoir découvert le déménagement de D, il avait passé trois jours avec Noir et Maen. Puis, il avait finalement décidé d'aller retrouver son gardien, curieux de savoir ce qui motivé son départ impromptu.

Il posa la main sur la poignée, débloquant la serrure par magie. Il entra dans la chaude pièce, fermant la porte derrière lui. Soufflant sous le choc thermique, l'apprenti transfigura ses vêtements en quelque chose de plus adapté au climat, passer de l'hiver londonien à celui de la Côte Est, dur...

Il se dirigea vers la pièce éclairée, pour y trouver un D, confortablement installé, savourant un gâteau. En face de lui, se tenait, un américain blond, paraissant terriblement fatigué, qui marmonnait !

"Put... D." Grogna-t-il. "Une saleté de dragon pour noël."

"Je ne vois pas ce que vous n'aimez pas chez les dragons, détective Orcot." Renifla D.

Le-dit Orcot, roula les yeux et changea de position, remarquant le garçon. Ses yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent et il se redressa prestement, adoptant une posture plus digne.

"Hey, gamin ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?"

D cligna des yeux et leva la tête, sa moue se changeant en un sourire ravi en voyant Harry. Ce dernier fronça légèrement les sourcils, observant l'expression de son tuteur, lequel semblait dégagé une aura moins froide qu'à l'accoutumée. Il s'en demanda la raison.

"Ah, Harry. Je me demandais quand tu allais apparaître." émis l'ancien, sur un ton joyeux.

Harry chassa un lézard d'un siège et s'assit, tout en observant un D, visiblement des plus détendus.

"Je serais bien venu plus tôt, mais un distrait a omis de me signaler son déménagement."

D cligna des yeux.

"Je savais bien que j'avais oublié quelque chose."

Les deux autres tressaillirent à cette remarque.

"Qui est ce, D ?" Demanda le blond, regardant Harry avec attention.

"Voici Harry Potter. Mon... fils."

"Ton fils ?"

"C'est mon tuteur." Précisa Harry.

"Donc tu es son fils adoptif." Hoqueta Orcot.

"Dans un sens, oui."

"Fuis, gamin. Ce type est un vrai danger public." Murmura le détective, d'un ton mi-sérieux, mi-amusé, et assez fort pour que D l'entende.

L'immortel lui lança un regard renfrogné, mais Harry remarqua un franc amusement dans celui-ci.

"Je pense pouvoir m'y faire. Je suis en pensionnat dix mois dans l'année et je reste généralement la moitié de l'été avec des amis."

"Wow, D. Tu l'envoies en pensionnat ? C'est cruel." Ronchonna le blond.

"En fait, c'était son choix." Dit D. "Je l'ai adopté après qu'il est commencé son année."

Harry savoura sa part de gâteau, écoutant les deux autres bavarder.

~~OO~~

§ As tu fini tes courses ? § siffla Ne, pelotonné sur l'oreiller de son maître.

Harry hocha paresseusement la tête en posant les paquets emballés sur sa commode.

"Je demanderais à Hedwige de les envoyer." Répondit il.

Il s'arrêta un moment de vider ses sacs pour regarder à l'extérieur, la neige tombait doucement, recouvrant le sol de blanc et joli flocons.

"C'est beau." Remarqua Ne depuis le lit.

Perplexe, Harry regarda, dans sa direction, à la place du reptile se tenait un inconnu -lequel lui semblait pourtant familier-, habillé d'habits noirs et marrons, un voile noir couvrant des cheveux roux, et acquiesça, en signe d'accord. Il se retourna vers la fenêtre pour faire, de nouveau, volte-face, pour y découvrir son serpent toujours sur l'oreiller, mais pas d'humain -ou assimilé ?-.

Il fixa longuement Ne, avant qu'un sourire ne perle sur ses lèvres. Le reptile lui rendit son regard, puis ses yeux s'illuminèrent et sourit.

Soudain, Ne sembla beaucoup plus humain.

~~OO~~

Harry regardait D depuis le canapé, l'observant tandis que l'aîné prenait soin de ses protégés, de toute nature.

Harry sentit l'être sur ses genoux changer de forme et baissa les yeux pour découvrir une créature semi humaine, à la peau vert très pâle. Elle avait de longues oreilles vertes et des écailles sur le corps, ainsi que des cheveux, bruns, elle portait des vêtements étaient vert et marron. Sans crainte, il lui caressa doucement la joue et en fut remercié par un ronronnement en signe de satisfaction.

Harry leva les yeux sur D qui avait arrêté ses activités pour le fixer. Le Survivant observa les yeux vairons et continua de toucher avec affection la joue de son nouvel ami.

Lentement, un sourire sincère étira les lèvres fines de l'immortel.

~~OO~~

Harry observa la conclusion du contrat de vente et l'homme sortir, un magnifique chat dans les bras. Il vit le-dit matou sourire largement à D, et sut que l'animal, même si ce dernier était tout simplement trop intelligent, pour être qualifié ainsi, serait de retour dans la semaine. D lui retourna son sourire, puis s'assit à côté de son 'fils' sur le canapé. Il attrapa une part de gâteau, avant de le savourer sans plus de façon. Harry le scrutait attentivement.

"Quelle est ta vraie apparence ? Pourqoui avoir pris la forme d'un humain ? Qu'est tu en réalité ?" Demanda-t-il enfin.

D maqua une pause. Puis, il après avoir fini son goûter, se tourna lentement vers Harry. Un sourire ambigü sur les lèvres.

"Je me demandais quand tu te déciderais à me le demander." Dit il d'une voix douce. "Où plutôt, quand tu la poserais, pour savoir réellement, et non par simple curiosité."

Il avança la main pour jouer avec l'une des mèches de l'apprenti.

"Je suppose que tu peux m'appeler un Kami (Dieu)." Murmura-t-il avec un sourire étrange. "Un Kami des Bêtes."

Harry regarda dans les yeux violet et or et eu l'impression d'être confronté à une entité, dont les connaissances et les pouvoirs, étaient au-delà de celle d'un homme. Dieux... un dieu. Harry n'avait pas la fibre religieuse -il ne croyait, en tout cas pas, qu'ils intervenaient réellement dans le monde des hommes- mais dans le même temps n'avait pas de mal à accepter leur existence. Après tout, la magie, existait bien...

"Tu..." Harry s'arrêta, se demandant comment continuer. "Tu as un jour dit que tu étais aussi humain que moi. Mais, si tu n'es pas humain..."

D sourit, satisfait de son protégé. "Brillant." Murmura-t-il.

D se leva, dégageant l'une de ses bestioles du piège où elle s'était fourrée. Puis, il se tut pendant un moment, avant de se tourner vers Harry, un sourire étrange sur les lèvres.

"Toi, Harry, est l'une des rares créatures nés sur cette Terre avec le potentiel d'être un dieu."

Les yeux du plus jeune s'écarquillèrent.

"Bien sûr, même parmi elles, très peu ont le potentiel d'en devenir un." Continua D.

"Ils doivent répondre à certains critères ; avoir un esprit logique, être raisonnable, ne pas être totalement bon ou mauvais, disposés de capacités spéciales, les démarquant du commun des mortels, et surtout, peut-être, ils doivent les comprendre, les accepter, même dans leurs errances. Pour cela, il convient d'avoir une personnalité bien marquée, capable de motiver des foules d'adeptes. Il y a d'autres points, bien entendu, mais, franchement, ce serait trop fastidieux de devoir toutes les lister."

D s'arrêta et caressa Pon-chan dans ses bras. Finalement, il se retourna pour observer Harry en souriant. Ce dernier se léchait les lèvres en réfléchissant.

"Et... de quoi serais-je le dieu ?" Demanda-t-il lentement.

"De l'obscurité."

Harry réfléchit.

"De l'obscurité ?" Demanda-t-il après un moment de silence.

"Tu dominerais la magie 'Noire' et tous ceux qui s'y adonnent. Tu aurais barre sur toutes créatures 'obscures'. Tu seras le souverain des ombres. Harry, tu as le potentiel, d'être parmi les plus puissants des divinités."

Harry le regarda, attendant qu'il s'explique.

"Tous les dieux ne sont pas égaux. Pour ma part, je puis me faire obéir par la population animale, elle est présente partout. Tout comme l'obscurité. Par contre, les Dieux liés à un type d'objet, ou, à un métal, par exemple, n'ont pas la même puissance que nous car nous avons plus de sujets qu'eux."

Harry acquiesça, même si visiblement il était absorbé dans ses pensées.

"Un dieu." Murmura-t-il.

"Oui, Harry." Ronronna D en faisant courir ses longs doigts sur la joue du plus jeune. "Et je pense que tu réponds à tous les critères."

~~OO~~

Fin du chapitre 36.

NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : attention, Harry ne va pas être immédiatement un dieu hyper puissant. Explications dans le prochain chapitre.


	40. Chapitre 37 - gouts speciaux

Good morning.

A partir de ce chapitre, les choses vont aller beaucoup plus vites... ce qui va rendre les chapitres super géniaux... vous verrez.

Bref, pour le moment, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous dis à bientôt :)

Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas.

"Paroles", § fourchelangue §

 **Chapitre 37 - goûts spéciaux**

Harry était assis sur un banc dans une rue animée de Chinatown, face au magasin de D. Une tasse de thé, entre les mains, laissait échapper un filet de vapeur. Il fronça les sourcils, tentant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, qui pour l'heure partaient dans tout les sens.

Un dieu... il pouvait devenir un dieu... un être puissant et immortel. Immortel... il haïssait ce concept. Il détestait l'idée d'être immortel. Que rien n'ai une fin. Que sa vie ne finisse jamais. La vie était supposée constituer d'un début et d'une fin. Pas juste une naissance.

Il prit une gorgée. Bien qu'il détestait l'idée d'immortalité, la partie 'Dieu' ne le dérangeait pas. Devenir une divinité prouverait qu'il était au dessus du genre humain, notamment des homonculus, type Dursley... Il serait plus qu'un humain et il était suffisamment honnête avec lui même, pour admettre, que cela avait toujours été son objectif...

Troublé, il laissa sa magie se déployer. La légère couche de neige (tiens, il neige à Los Angeles?), sur le banc frémit alors qu'une vague de son pouvoir l'enveloppait, le gardant au chaud, en sécurité et le faisait se sentir, presque, aimé.

En réponse à ce sentiment, sa magie sembla vouloir le combler d'amour, ce qui conduisit un Harry, sidéré, presser sa prise sur la tasse plus fort que nécessaire. La délicate porcelaine se brisa entre ses doigts, alors que sang et éclats tombaient sur le sol enneigé, qui était encore, il y peu, immaculée... Il ferma les yeux, tandis que la magie s'enroulait autour de ses mains, les cicatrisant.

Il n'avait jamais rien aimé de sa vie, en tout cas, avant Poudlard. Mais sa magie, sa magnifique magie, était si belle. Elle lui appartenait, et à lui seulement, tout comme son feu intérieur.

Harry leva la tête et regarda le ciel sombre. Il sentit son cœur rater un battement en se rendant compte qu'il ressentait de 'l'amour'. C'était un sentiment à la fois chaleureux et réconfortant, capable de lui permettre d'affronter les pires périls -à commencer, par ses ténèbres intérieures-.

Il aimait sa magie, son feu, et ses familiers, Hedwige et Ne. Il s'arrêta. Rien de plus néanmoins. Il ne ressentait pas un amour assez fort pour aimer, autant, une personne, quelle qu'elle soit. Mais ses affaires et surtout ses compagnons ailés ou à écailles, il les aimait, profondément...

Il secoua la tête et se leva, la neige tombant de ses vêtements. Il devait parler avec D.

Il ne savait pas s'il avait accepté d'être un dieu, mais il était sûr qu'il ne reculerait pas devant ce nouveau défi. Il se battrait comme il l'avait toujours fait, avec détachement.

~~OO~~

Harry regarda Ne avec curiosité. Il était aussi grand qu'un humain et portait une longue tunique, noire et marron. Un voile marron cachait la moitié basse de son visage. De longs cheveux noirs entouraient son visage fin. Il était paresseusement allongé sur le canapé, très détendu.

Une femme magnifique à la peau pâle et aux cheveux blancs était assise sur le fauteuil placé à côté du divan. Elle était revêtue d'une robe blanche mouchetée de noir. Elle avait des yeux couleur or et de longs ongles, des plus acérés. Sa peau était aussi pâle que de la neige et de discrètes taches, de rousseurs -noires-, avait pris place sur son nez, lequel était digne d'une reine. De superbes ailes, blanches mouchetées, étalées dans son dos.

L'ange (?) le regardait avec amour tandis que Ne, plus calme, le regardait avec curiosité.

"Alors, à présent, tu nous perçois de la même façon que D." Demanda le serpent, semblant s'exprimer dans un anglais des plus purs, du moins pour le fourche-langue

"Oui." Répondit-il.

Lentement, il se leva et se plaça en face du fauteuil. Il avança doucement la main et caressa la joue humaine d'Hedwige. Elle enfouit son nez dans la paume tendue avec un sourire et hulula doucement.

"Bonjour Hedwige." Dit-il.

Elle roucoula de nouveau.

"Elle ne parle pas." Dit Ne depuis son canapé. "Certains d'entre nous en sont incapables, même si on peut les voir sous leurs formes humaines. Je ne l'ai jamais entendu dire un mot. Elle peut communiquer avec d'autres chouettes, mais ne te comprends que grâce à votre lien."

"Hnn." Dit Harry en caressant les cheveux blancs d'Hedwige alors qu'elle se blottissait contre lui.

~~OO~~

"Tu as dit que je deviendrais un dieu ou Kami." Commença Harry. "Mais tu ne m'a pas dit quand, comment, ou même, pourquoi."

D lui sourit bizarrement.

"J'ai dû oublier."

Le pire, était que c'était sans doute vrai...

"Quand ? Ça n'est pas une question à laquelle je peux te répondre avec certitude. Si tu ne l'avais pas encore remarqué, tes pouvoirs ont déjà augmentés et tu as acquis des capacités venant avec le fait d'être un dieu. Un contrôle complet de sa magie, et aucune limite sur comment l'utiliser. Or, tu avais déjà un contrôle quasi-parfait sur la tienne depuis ta première année. Tous les ans, ta puissance grandit. Comment ? Je ne peux pas non plus te répondre. Ça arrive juste. Tu le saura quand l'heure sera venu, ne t'inquiète pas. Pourquoi ? Parce que l'univers, la magie elle-même t'a choisi. Nous autres, dieux, ne savons pas pourquoi elle nous a sélectionné, nous et pas d'autre. Peut être la destiné."

Harry se demanda, vaguement, s'il y avait une divinité de la destiné.

"Que doit faire un dieu ?"

"Pas grand chose. Tout ce que tu as à faire est de protéger tes sujets, mais seulement si tu en as envie. Pour ma part, je ne protège que ceux de mon animalerie, les espèces en voie de disparition, et ceux avec qui j'entre en contact, bref, relativement peu."

"Hnn." Dit Harry distraitement, plongé dans ses pensées.

~~OO~~

Harry ne bougea pas tandis que Noir et Maen tournait autour de lui, cherchant un signe suspect invisible.

"Quelque chose a changé." Dit enfin Noir. "Mais je ne saurais dire quoi."

"De même." S'incrusta Maen en le regardant bizarrement.

Harry haussa les épaules.

"Vous le saurez bien assez tôt." Répondit-t-il vaguement. "Un jour. Mais, maintenant, ouvrez donc les présents que je vous ai acheté."

~~OO~~

Harry s'assit à la table des Serpentard, entre ses deux amis. Les vacances de noël étaient maintenant finies, et, il y avait eu le temps d'assimiler, la nouvelle de son potentiel.

Il salua, un Blaise souriant, et rempli son assiette. Hermione, assise de l'autre côté se tourna vers lui et lui fit un petit câlin.

"Je suis heureuse de vous revoir. Comment était votre noël ? Je suis allé dans les Alpes avec mes parents pour skier. Le panorama était vraiment incroyable." Babilla la jeune fille en se servant des patates.

Le reste des Serpentard assis à la table ne les regardèrent même pas, sachant que ça ne leur rapporterait qu'un regard neutre de la part d'Harry. Victor Krum ne suivit pas leur exemple et s'assit devant eux en offrant un sourire à la brune, lequel fut capté par un Survivant, légèrement amusé.

Hermione ne tarda pas à discuter avec le nouveau venu. Blaise, pour sa part, enregistra à peine sa présence, alors qu'il zieutait vers un élève d'une autre table. Harry laissa un nouveau sourire se former sur ses lèvres, tant le schéma qui se déroulait devant lui, était évident...

Harry remarqua le sourire de Luna depuis sa table et leva le verre pour la saluer.

~~OO~~

"Harry."

L'intéressé leva la tête à l'entente de son nom pour découvrir le visage sérieux de Blaise. Le basané était fièrement debout devant lui, ressemblant à un vrai aristocrate pur-sang. Mais ses yeux... ils montraient sa peur, peur d'être rejeté, d'avouer quelque chose d'anormal...

"Oui, Blaise ?" Demanda Harry doucement.

Hermione observait la scène depuis son fauteuil, un peu plus loin.

"Je voulais te dire que je sors avec quelqu'un."

"J'en suis content pour toi." Répondit le Survivant serein.

"Harry..." Repris l'adolescent. "Quand un lord désigne quelqu'un comme sa pupille, il lui confère une certaine protection, du moins si le pupille en question est moins haut placé que lui. C'est ce qui est arrivé, quand tu nous as présentés comme tels, moi et Hermione, Hermione n'a aucun 'statut' dans le monde magique, et je ne suis qu'un possible héritier au nom de Zabini. Bref, aucun de nous deux n'avons d'assise dans la société magique. Mais, être une pupille implique que si quelqu'un nous blesse, nous menace, ou va contre nous, notre parrain, toi, en l'occurrence, devra gérer le problème. De fait, tu est notre bouclier, presque comme un chef de famille. C'est la raison pour laquelle moi et Hermione ne sommes pas importunés, notamment, lorsque nous changions de tables. Enfin, il faut être réaliste, ta réputation calme les plus agressifs. Cependant, il y a un effet pervers, comme nous sommes tes protégés, en contrepartie, nous représentons des cibles toutes trouvées, pour quiconque veut te nuire."

Harry cligna lentement des yeux. Il ne le savait pas. Hmmm. Peut être qu'une autre visite dans la Réserve sera nécessaire. Blaise interrompit ses pensées en continuant.

"Et en tant que tes pupilles, nous avons certains devoirs envers toi. Nous devons t'informer de nos importantes décisions, problèmes, et de tout ce qui pourrait éventuellement t'affecter."

Hermione hocha la tête derrière le basané et Harry réalisa que Blaise avait dû tout lui expliquer longtemps auparavant. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'ils l'informaient de tous leurs travaux ?

"Et c'est pour cela..." Blaise avala sa salive. "Que je dois t'informer que je sors avec quelqu'un"

Harry hocha la tête.

"Ce n'est pas juste une histoire en l'air. Nous sommes sérieux. Cela pourrait durer longtemps." Dit Blaise. "Et, je ne veux pas que cela te nuise, surtout pas, le problème est que c'est un gars."

Un ange passa. Hermione cligna des yeux, surprise, et Harry nota que visiblement, elle ne connaissait pas ce détail. Blaise se tenait toujours fièrement mais l'étincelle de peur dans ses yeux grandissait à chaque seconde supplémentaire de silence.

"Ah." Dit Harry en se replongeant dans son livre.

"Tu es gay, Blaise ?" Demanda Hermione.

"Bisexuel." Répondit doucement le basané. "Je me fiche du sexe de la personne. Tu es okay avec ça, Harry ? Si tu ne l'ai pas... j'arrêterais de voir mon amant."

L'apprenti voyait à quel point ces paroles étaient dures à dire pour son ami. Si Harry le décidait, il quitterait son partenaire car l'approbation et le soutien du Survivant étaient plus important que son bonheur.

"Tu peux fréquenter qui tu veux. Je m'en fiche." Répondit il.

Il s'arrêta, réfléchissant sur la meilleure façon de rassurer l'adolescent, ce n'était pas l'une de ses actions coutumières, il admettait être un peu pris au dépourvu.

"Je suis gay, moi aussi." Dit il finalement.

Blaise resta bouche bée, tout comme Hermione.

"O-oh." Bégaya-t-il. "Je ne pensais pas que tu aimerais... eh bien..."

"La chair masculine ?" Finit Harry avec un sourcil levé.

Hermione rougit légèrement et sourit. Blaise acquiesça dans un mot.

"Qui est ce ?" Demanda la jeune fille.

"Cédric Diggory." Répondit le basané doucement.

"Ahhh." Gloussa joyeusement Hermione.

Blaise rougit et regarda Harry, attendant son accord.

"Je le savais déjà."

"Quoi ?!" Glapirent ses deux amis en même temps.

"Je t'ai vu toi et Diggory sortir ensemble de la Grande Salle au bal de noël. Tu es la raison pour laquelle Fleur est si en colère contre ton ami."

Ils le fixèrent sans un mot. Harry regarda Blaise.

"Quand vas tu rendre cela public ?"

"Nous voulions le faire une fois que nous avions ton accord." Dit il avec confiance, comme son em- barras et sa peur disparaissaient.

"Hmm." Fit Harry, plongeant la tête dans son livre et tournant une page. "J'espère que tu n'as pas peur de l'eau."

~~OO~~

Fin du chapitre 37.


	41. Chapitre 38 - deuxième tache

Bonjour à tous.

Voici le petit bijou. C'est vraiment maintenant que ça devient intéressant. J'espère que vous aimez toujours autant :)

Rappel : cette histoire ne m'appartient pas

"Paroles"

 **Chapitre 38 - deuxième tache**

Harry entendit le bruit d'une conversation au coin d'un couloir et s'arrêta. Madame Maxine, Karkaroff et Dumbledore discutaient de la deuxième tâche. Harry savait déjà ce qui allait se passer. Néanmoins, les directeurs se demandaient qui allaient être les otages ? La sœur de Fleur, Hermione Granger, et Blaise Zabini. Mais pour Harry, personne...

"Nous avons juste besoin de quelqu'un avec qui il est proche." Dit Karkaroff avec irritation. "Pas besoin d'avoir sa petite amie, n'importe qui fera l'affaire."

"C'est bien le problème." Dit gentiment Dumbledore. "Je sais bien qui nous pourrions envoyer, mais je ne pense pas que le résultat sera celui désiré. Harry ne verra pas ça comme un jeu ou un challenge, en fait, il pourrait ne pas apprécier..."

"Et alors ? Aucun d'eux ne va 'aimer' la surprise." Grinça Karkaroff. "C'est d'ailleurs un peu le but."

Dumbledore, visiblement, était mal à l'aise.

Harry tourna au coin et les trois directeurs se figèrent avant de se tourner vers lui.

"Je vous donne la permission, Dumbledore, d'utiliser qui vous voulez, du moment, qu'aucun mal ne leur soit fait." Dit simplement l'apprenti, ses yeux se fixant dans les bleus clair du vénérable Directeur.

Lequel était très conscient que l'adolescent, devant lui, ne pouvait être comparer aux autres élèves. Le vieil homme savait que celui que Poudlard avait choisi comme Apprenti, n'était pas juste, détaché ou indifférent. Non, Dumbledore pressentait que ce dernier était beaucoup plus, le considérer comme un pion serait, littéralement, un pur suicide...

Karkaroff, lui, regarda le jeune homme avec colère et mépris tandis que Maxine, perplexe, observait l'étrange relation entre le plus puissant des sorciers, et son élève.

Harry salua ses aînés et partit vers ses appartements.

~~OO~~

Harry se tenait calmement sur le bord du lac, les trois autres champions, eux, ne tenaient pas en place, cherchant dans les gradins 'Ce qui t'est le plus cher', même s'ils savaient, au fond d'eux même, où étaient les personnes qu'ils cherchaient, vainement. Le ciel gris semblait ajouter à la tension ambiante, maussade.

Le Survivant déplissa distraitement sa robe noir. Il n'était pas inquiet, il savait que les otages étaient protégé du froid et de la noyade. Et si cela n'était le cas, les organisateurs le payeraient chèrement, il y veillerait...

Un coup de canon retentit et les trois autres champions sautèrent dans l'eau, retirant leurs robes, révélant un maillot de bain. Harry absorba la plante, une Branchiflore, et se dévêtit. Neville la lui avait remit un peu auparavant.

Le garçon avait, -comment ?- découvert le thème de la seconde épreuve et était inquiet pour Harry et les otages. Le Survivant ne le déshonorerait pas en refusant son aide. Après tout, c'était un plan comme un autre.

Harry se glissa dans l'eau, le froid le dérangeant à peine. Quand il sentit les branchies se former dans son cou, il se mit à respirer dans l'eau, sans problème, et commença à nager. Il ne rencontra aucune résistance en se dirigeant vers la cité des sirènes. Au centre de la ville, se dressait les restes d'un grand mur. Quatre personnes y étaient attachées. Aucun champion n'était encore arrivé, d'ailleurs, il admettait avoir eu un atout de taille : il savait déjà où était la ville engloutie et comment l'atteindre.

Harry observa les otages. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir Blaise et Hermione. Luna... eh bien, il s'y attendait à moitié. Il savait aussi que la fillette aux cheveux d'or allait être là. Le collier bleu, qu'il lui avait offert, et qu'elle portait toujours autour du cou, l'avait prévenu dès que Gabrielle avait posé le pied à Poudlard.

Il les regarda calmement et se demanda s'il se retrouverait un jour dans une situation similaire. Un scénario où ses 'protégés' seraient prisonniers d'un piège mortel et où il serait forcé de faire un choix... Il rejeta l'idée, même si ce cas de figure survenait, il sauverait les siens, aucune autre alternative n'était envisageable...

Sur ce, l'Apprenti se laissa flotter, attendant que les autres champions arrivent.

Le premier, fut Cédric Diggory. Le jeune homme cligna des yeux en le voyant, mais se dirigea rapidement vers Blaise. Il utilisa sa baguette pour couper les liens et pris le bras de l'italien pour remonter à la surface.

Harry continua d'attendre.

Krum fut le second, visiblement il avait opté pour une transmutation humaine, il était à demi requin. Sous cette forme, il essaya de mordre les liens d'Hermione mais Harry l'arrêta avant qu'il ne la blesse, l'aidant à la libérer au moyen de l'une de ses lames. L'élève de Durmstrang prit la fille et remonta à la surface.

Harry repris sa surveillance. Fleur ne venait pas.

Le Survivant savait que le temps impartit était presque terminé. Dans cette optique, il trancha les liens des deux blondes et en pris une dans chaque bras. Un des habitants des lieux essaya de l'arrêter, mais un regard et une pulsion de magie suffit à le faire reculer.

Harry sortit la tête de l'eau dix secondes avant la fin du temps alloué. Les applaudissements fusèrent des gradins, alors que le champion cherchait où sortir de l'eau. Il avait bien calculé, les effets de la branchiflore s'arrêtèrent juste après qu'il ait atteint le quai.

Une Fleur, en larmes, prit Gabrielle dans ses bras et Harry haussa un sourcil avant de se tourner vers Luna, qui toussa légèrement et lui lança l'un de ses étranges sourires alors qu'elle serrait une serviette autour d'elle.

"Merci d'être venu pour moi, mon seigneur."

Harry inclina la tête en réponse, et fit signe à Madame Pomfresh qui le laissa pour aller vers la Serdaigle vérifier son état.

Soudain, il sentit une paire de bras affectueux se blottir contre lui.

"Grand frère !" Cria Gabrielle en le serrant contre elle. "Tu m'as encore sauvée !"

Elle ne le lâcha pas, même quand sa sœur, gênée, le lui demanda.

"Je reste avec grand frère !" Dit elle en faisant la moue.

Fleur fit un pas en arrière, sous le choc. Harry, gentiment, se libéra de l'étreinte de l'enfant, puis de pencha pour la prendre par les joues et lui embrassa le front.

"Bonjour, petite Gabrielle."

" 'Jour Harry !" Sourit elle.

Elle resta encore quelques minutes jusqu'à l'arrivée de ses parents. Après quelques mots avec lui, ils partirent tous. Harry fut laissé avec en compagnie de Fleur, silencieuse, bien que ne le quittant pas de l'œil Il ignora son regard et partit voir les autres.

Hermione allait bien et parlait avec Krum. Luna était déjà retournée dans son dortoir, alors que Blaise se faisait embrasser par Cédric sous les yeux des Poufsouffle, et d'une Cho Chang, visiblement irritée. Harry se retira, ennuyé par toute cette agitation.

~~OO~~

Harry s'assit sur une racine d'un vieil arbre noueux, à la lisière de la Forêt interdite. Il ne fit même pas l'effort de lever la tête quand Victor Krum s'assit à ses côtés.

"Je viens d'apprendre que vous êtes le seigneur de Herrr-mione-euuh." Dit doucement le bulgare.

"Je suis, plus son gardien magique, que son seigneur." Répondit Harry.

"C'est presque la même chose. Je ne vous ai pas demandé la permission de la courtiser."

Cette fois, Harry leva les yeux et les riva dans ceux de l'attrapeur. Celui-ci, saisi, tituba en arrière, l'Apprenti le retint par les épaules. Il pouvait voir que son aîné était d'obédience sombre, mais en aucun cas, cruel ou malfaisant.

"Peut-être serais tu bien pour elle." Dit il. "Tu as ma permission. Mais si tu lui fait du mal, je ne promet pas de me retenir."

"Je n'imaginais rien de moins." Murmura Victor.

Harry s'arrêta et jeta un œil vers la forêt.

"Tu devrais y aller, Victor." Dit il, le nom roulant sur sa langue.

Les yeux du russe se fixèrent vers l'endroit où Harry avait regarder et vit distinctement une silhouette venant dans leur direction.

"J'y vais." Murmura-t-il.

Puis, il tourna les talons et court presque jusqu'à la sécurité de son bateau. Harry fit laissé seul face à un Croupton, qui n'était visiblement pas au meilleur de sa forme. Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir parcourut les souvenirs de l'homme, il le libéra de sa contrainte mental, ce qui eu pour effet de faire tomber ce dernier.

"Maugrey." Dit Harry d'un air moqueur. "Vous êtes dehors, bien tard."

Maugrey-fol-œil sortit de derrière un arbre, bouche serrée, concentré sur le jeune garçon, puis partit sans un mot.

Après quelques instants, Harry se leva, il se faisait tard.

~~OO~~

Fin du chapitre 38


	42. Chapitre 39 - renaissance

Bonjour à tous !

J'espère que vous allez bien !

Je reviens d'excursion avec ma classe. Et je suis crevée... en même temps, devoir se réveiller à 5h15 tous les matins...

Enfin bref, voici le chapitre 39, j'ai beaucoup aimé le traduire et j'espère que vous apprécierez le lire.

Bonne journée !

Cette histoire ne m'appartient.

"Paroles"

 **Chapitre 39 - renaissance**

Harry fit délicatement glisser son pinceau sur la toile, et concentra toute son attention sur son 'modèle'. Il pouvait entendre Hermione et Victor rire en arrière plan. Le couple était assis sur la pelouse, leurs pieds trempant dans l'eau du lac et le soleil éclairait leurs traits.

"Je ne t'avais pas vu peindre depuis, au moins, un an, Harry." Dit Dumbledore, debout derrière lui.

"J'étais occupé."

"En effet." Répondit Dumbledore doucement, une pointe de regret dans la voix.

Ils partagèrent un moment de silence tandis qu'Harry se concentrait sur sa peinture.

"Je ne me lasserai jamais de te voir peindre." Dit Albus, dans un murmure. "Peu de personnes ont ton aisance et tes dons. Tu mets tout dans tes toiles..."

Harry fit un mouvement de tête, acceptant le compliment. Puis, reprenant, il trempa son pinceau dans sa palette et continua son travail.

~~OO~~

"Qu'es tu ?" Souffla l'homme, tremblant.

Harry lui caressa sa joue et sourit.

"Qu'en penses tu ?"

L'homme trembla de nouveau, de plaisir ou de peur, Harry n'aurait su le dire. Il fredonna et souleva le menton de l'autre pour croiser son regard.

"Je suis celui qui contrôle les ombres, mais marche dans la lumière." Murmura Harry, un sourire sur les lèvres.

L'homme frissonna sans un mot puis bougea pour capturer les lèvres du plus jeune. Harry le laissa faire, tandis que l'autre, presque désespérément, l'embrassait, comme si cela pouvait lui permettre de le dominer... Harry laissa sa magie se libérer tout en se relevant, ce qui eut pour effet de sidérer l'impudent.

"Sois mien..." Murmura l'Apprenti.

"Tout ce que tu veux." Répondit enfin l'homme, frénétiquement. "Je serais tout ce que tu veux."

"Je veux que tu ne sois qu'à moi." Ronronna le cadet.

"Tout à toi." Dit il, ses mots sonnant comme un plaidoyer.

Harry sentit un sourire narquois se former sur ses lèvres, comme le mangemort se soumettait.

~~OO~~

Harry fredonna tout en regardant la Coupe dorée. Elle se tenait là, au centre du labyrinthe, dans toute sa splendeur.

Un piège doré, effectivement, il détectait le sort du portoloin qui y était apposé. Tout près, Cédric le regardait, perplexe, attendant qu'il agisse.

Puis, se décidant, Harry se dirigea vers la Coupe. Avant de la saisir, il s'adressa à l'autre Champion.

"Dis à Maugrey que tu es avec moi." Le prévint-il, l'autre acquiesça confus.

Sur ce, il attrapa la coupe. Dans un tourbillon, il était parti.

~~OO~~

Harry se relaxa en observant la scène qui se déroulait devant lui, ne se formalisant pas de la pierre tombale auquel il était suspendu.

Voldemort soupira alors qu'il venait de punir des mangemorts, peu empressés de voler à son aide. Il semblait, avoir enfin achevé de leur montrer qu'il était de retour, plus puissant que jamais...

Ce petit rappel fait, il se tourna vers son prisonnier le défiant du regard, et tentant de le sonder grâce à ses talents de legilimencie, qui se révélèrent, en l'occurrence, insuffisant. Lentement, un sourire narquois s'afficha sur le visage de Voldy.

Ce dernier agita sa baguette, libérant son 'hôte' qui se réceptionna sur le sol, tel un félin.

Le Survivant, fronça les sourcils en découvrant une belle estafilade sur son bras, mais l'ignora tout en récupérant sa baguette que le 'Seigneur des Ténèbres' lui avait lancé.

Voldemort glissa, presque littéralement, vers lui, le toisant de haut, dans un silence quasi religieux. Les mangemorts regardaient, partagé entre fascination et effroi, attendant que le spectacle débute. 'Vous Savez Qui' passa un doigt sur la gorge du cadet, le faisant remonter jusqu'au menton pour lui soulever la tête, de nouveau, ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux.

"Quels beaux yeux." Sourit Voldemort. "D'un beau vert Serpentard."

"Quels beaux yeux." Se moqua Harry. "D'un beau rouge Gryffondor."

Les mangemorts tiquèrent au ton moqueur, se préparant à une explosion de colère de la part de leurs maître, lequel lâcha un rire.

"Comment vas Marvolo ?" Reprit-il

Harry leva un sourcil. Voldemort eut un sourire en coin.

"Je peux le sentir, comme tous mes autres... bibelots."

Harry sourit en retour.

"Il va bien. Tu peux le voir ?"

"J'ai parfois des flashs de ses pensées et souvenirs." Voldy haussa les épaules, lâchant son interlocuteur. "Il pense beaucoup à toi."

Harry gloussa.

"C'est vraiment mon plus réussi." Murmura l'autre. "Il a tous mes souvenirs, ma personnalité, mon savoir et a été assez fort pour retrouver forme humaine. Il a même gagné assez de pouvoirs, pour devenir, presque, mon égal."

Harry sourit à cette déclaration, et haussa les épaules en jouant avec sa baguette.

Voldemort conjura une chaise et s'assit. Harry préféra rester debout alors que le Lord le fixait pensif.

Le Survivant, lui, préféra observer les mangemorts qui observaient la scène et qui attendaient, anxieux. Il laissa sa magie irradier, et il en vit plus d'un haleter, et trembler sous la pression.

"Lesquels sont à toi ?" Demanda enfin Voldy.

Harry sourit, goguenard.

"Techniquement, un jour, vous serez tous miens."

Les yeux du seigneur des ténèbres se plissèrent et Harry sentit sa magie pulser. Voldemort frissonna, satisfait, et retira sa magie.

"Si enivrant..."Murmura-t-il, regardant Harry d'un œil différent. "Si noir, et si puissant."

Il resta un moment silencieux.

"Qu'es tu ?"

"Que suis-je ?" Demanda Harry avec un rire, remettant une mèche rebelle, en place, et rangeant sa baguette dans la foulée. "Que penses tu que je suis ?"

Voldemort ne répondit pas, le couvant d'un regard étrange,

"Lucius, Severus, et Bartemius junior." Dit enfin Harry, brisant le silence. "Ils m'ont ralliés."

Plus d'un, lâcha, une exclamation de surprise ou d'incrédulité. Voldemort, lui, pinça les lèvres.

En quelques secondes, Lucius fut au côté de son maître, genou à terre. Harry retira le masque blanc que portait ce dernier et plongea son regard dans les yeux bleus gris tandis qu'il posait ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage. Il laissa sa magie déferler sur le blond et le vit frissonner.

Voldemort regardait la scène, avec curiosité et fascination.

Le Survivant murmura à l'oreille de son serviteur, alors que sa magie, caressait son noyau magique, jusqu'au moment où Lucius ne put plus résister, à l'influence de son maître, qui désormais était tout pour lui.

"Ils ne pouvaient pas résister." Fit Harry, avec un sourire en coin, en direction du 'seigneur des ténèbres'.

Voldemort regard Lucius, maintenant en train d'haleter, à quatre pattes, cherchant à retrouver un semblant de contrôle.

"Que vas tu me donner en retour ?" Demanda-t-il. "Mon serviteur le plus influent, mon meilleur espion et mon plus loyal agent. Ce ne sera pas gratuit."

Harry sourit.

"Rentre chez toi Lucius. Nous ne voudrions pas que quelqu'un se montre suspicieux."

Lucius hocha la tête et, ne jetant même pas un regard à son ancien seigneur, transplana. Voldemort fronça les sourcils.

"Il n'a jamais été si obéissant avec moi..." Remarqua-t-il.

"J'ai toujours été bon avec des outils et instruments." Répondit Harry en se rapprochant de son aîné, toujours assis.

Voldemort le laissa faire, étrangement confiant, l'apprenti posa ses mains sur les joues de celui-ci et ferma les yeux.

Laissant sa magie s'écouler sur le Sombre Seigneur, dont lentement le visage, enfin, ce qui en tenait lieu, pris apparence humaine. Il en fut, de même, pour le reste de sa personne, la peau repris un aspect normale, les cheveux poussèrent. Même, ses yeux d'un rouge maladif, devinrent bordeaux.

Quand Harry retira les mains, les mangemorts, encore plus interloqué que précédement, le fixait avec un émerveillement non feint. L'Apprenti eut un sourire en coin quand Voldemort conjura un miroir pour s'y regarder. L'homme se leva et entre-ouvrit ses robes, redécouvrant son corps d'antan, dans toute sa gloire.

"Pour trois serviteurs, je te rends ta jeunesse. C'est acceptable ?" Demanda Harry, en agitant la main d'un geste négligent.

Voldemort commença à rire, d'une voix profonde. Ses disciples fixaient leur maître rajeunit avec émerveillement, la plupart trop jeune pour l'avoir vu avant sa 'mort'.

"C'est acceptable. Mais la prochaine fois, évite de me voler des serviteurs."

"J'essayerais, Tom."

Voldemort gloussa de nouveau, et se rassit, yeux pétillants, comme s'il voulait imiter Dumbledore.

"J'ai toujours rechercher l'immortalité, et toi, celui qui selon la prophétie, doit me vaincre, tu me l'offre."

Harry rit avec lui, mais d'un rire vide. Il regarda le portoloin et soupira.

"Je dois y retourner."

Voldemort fronça les sourcils, mais haussa les épaules,

"Nous nous reverrons." Dit le Survivant. "Jusqu'à ce jour, restons neutre. Ne fait pas de mal à Marvolo."

"Bien sûr que non. Cela reviendrait à me blesser moi même." Répondit Tom. "Pars maintenant."

Harry attrapa la coupe et disparut du cimetière.

~~OO~~

Harry jeta ses affaires dans un sac et le lui lança. Barty l'attrapa, les effets du polynectar commençant à perdre effets.

"Maintenant, vole." Sourit Harry. "Vole vite, mon petit oiseau."

Barty acquiesca et se rapprocha de son maître, Harry lui tendit un portoloin.

"Ceci t'amènera à Marvolo. Donne lui la fiole de souvenirs, puis sers le, jusqu'à que je te contacte."

"Bien maître !" Barty hocha de nouveau la tête, franchement, s'il avait eu une queue, il l'aurait remuer.

"Maintenant, pars. Ils arrivent."

Barty ouvrit la fenêtre, un balai entre les mains, et décolla. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte fut ouverte sans ménagement, pour laisser entrer Dumbledore accompagné d'aurors.

Harry et un Cédric inconscient furent envoyé à l'infirmerie et le vrai Folœil délivré de sa malle. Une excellente journée, où tout le monde était satisfait...

~~OO~~

Harry fixa le sol plongé dans l'obscurité et soupira. Il leva la tête, pour découvrir un ciel nocturne, empli d'étoiles, et ses mains se serrèrent sur la rambarde.

Puis, il rit, rit fort et longtemps. Ce rire semblait creux, mais c'était tout de même un rire.

"Qu'ai je dis un jour ?" songea t-il avec un sourire amère. "Que je n'accepterais jamais d'être immortel ?"

Il rit de nouveau et ses mains blanchirent, tant elles serraient la balustrade. Il regarda le sol, au loin.

"Que je n'accepterais jamais ? Je l'ai déjà fait... sans le savoir."

Il rit encore et toujours, la rambarde branlant sous ses doigts, des flammes s'élevant autour de lui, tournoyant en accord avec ses émotions.

"Je n'ai même pas pensé à 'abandonner' depuis... ma deuxième année ?"

Il gloussa et apaisa ses flammes.

"Il semblerait que le monde me change. La question est ; est ce que je veux être changé ?"

~~OO~~

Fin du chapitre 39


	43. Chapitre 40 - le commencement

Bien le bonsoir,

J'espère que vous allez bien.

Merci à tous pour vos commentaires... ça fait vraiment plaisir.

Enjoy :)

Cette histoire ne m'appartient

"Paroles"

 **Chapitre 40 - le commencement**

"Hermione, Blaise."

Les deux adolescents levèrent la tête et, saisissant ce que souhaitait Harry, ils sortirent du compartiment. Quand la porte se referma, verrouillée par magie, et les charmes d'intimité dressés, le Survivant se tourna vers un Poufsouffle des plus mal à l'aise.

"Pose ta question, Cédric Diggory."

"De quel côté, es tu ?" Demanda, sans plus de forme, l'autre, non sans avoir hésité.

"Je suis Sombre." Répondit Harry avec aisance. "Pas dans le sens de malfaisant et de corrompu, tel Voldemort. Juste l'opposé de la Lumière. Je compte vivre en paix, sans vouloir prétendre régir l'existence d'autrui."

Il eut un silence.

"B... Blaise est de ton côté."

C'était plus une déclaration qu'une question, mais Harry hocha la tête.

"Alors, moi-aussi." fit Cédric malgré ses doutes.

"Tu n'y est pas forcé." Répondit le Survivant. "Pour le reste, même si souhaite me le lier à moi, tu peux avoir l'esprit tranquille, je ne demanderais pas, aux miens, de commettre des actions qui leur répugneraient. Je te demande juste de rester l'esprit ouvert."

Le Poufsouffle hocha lentement la tête, essayant de comprendre.

"Ne t'inquiète pas trop. Pour le moment, tu es, virtuellement, sans importance, Voldemort se souciera peu de ton allégeance et Dumbledore n'impliquera jamais quelqu'un de ton âge, du moins, s'il peut l'éviter. Personnellement, je ne te demande rien, sauf d'être loyal envers Blaise."

Cédric acquiesça de nouveau et se leva.

"Je comprends, merci."

Sur ce, il partit, laissant Harry seul. Ce dernier ouvrit sa malle et en tira son étui à violon. Dans un silence complet, il positionna l'instrument et leva son archet. Sans surprise, la musique qui s'éleva, si elle était enchanteresse, restait néanmoins teintée d'indifférence.

~~OO~~

"Un nouvel ami ?" Demanda Harry, observant un rouquin à la peau pâle.

Des cornes semblaient vouloir émerger de son épaisse tignasse, et il portait, en tout et pour tout, un short. La créature le regarda avec curiosité.

"Je suis un Totetsu."

"Appelles-le T-chan !" S'écria un D, enjoué.

T-chan renifla, ne se préoccupant que de Harry, l'observant avec attention.

Hedwige était déjà partie, sans doute pour cancaner, avec les autres oiseaux, et Ne avait disparu.

Harry ignora les yeux posés sur lui et regarda D avec un froncement de sourcils. L'homme fredonnait en posant un plateau de gâteaux et thé sur la table, enjoignant Harry à le rejoindre. Ce dernier s'assit lentement.

"Tes yeux ont changé." Commença Harry.

"Oh ?" Demanda D avec un sourire.

"Ils sont bien moins durs."

D fronça les sourcils et se tourna complètement pour le voir.

"Ils sont beaucoup plus humains." Remarqua Harry.

Sa joue brûla sous l'effet de la baffe dont il venait d'hériter.

"C'est méchant." Dit D. "M'insulter alors que l'on ne s'est pas vu depuis des mois."

Harry fit un petit rire.

"Je dis juste la vérité. Tu t'es trop rapproché d'un humain durant mon absence."

La porte s'ouvrit juste a cet instant, laissant l'homme rencontré lors de sa dernière visite entrer. Ce dernier cligna des yeux.

"Oh ! Le gamin de Noël." L'accueillit-il. "Henry, c'est ça ?"

"Harry." Le corrigea-t-il simplement, souriant poliment.

Le blond fit un sourire penaud et se tourna vers D.

L'Apprenti se leva et attrapant sa malle, il sortit de la pièce pour retrouver sa chambre. Arrivé à destination, il se tourna pour voir le Totetsu, devant la porte, le regardant avec intérêt. Il se rapprocha enfin, faisant courir des doigts griffus sur la joue encore rouge de l'adolescent.

"Je n'avais jamais vu D lever la main sur quelqu'un." Remarqua-t-il. "Tu semble pouvoir faire ressortir son aspect le plus sauvage."

Harry lâcha un petit rire, dépourvu de réels sentiments. Le Totetsu recula devant cette réaction, clignant des yeux avec curiosité.

"Les humains t'ont forcé à te débarrasser de tes émotions ?" Demanda-t-il.

Harry fit une pause et ricana, en réponse.

"Ils ne m'ont pas forcé, non. J'ai juste arrêté. Pas assez de chaleur, pas assez d'amour, pas assez d'émotions. J'étais invisible et ignoré. Alors, des murs se sont formés en moi, et je me suis éteint."

Le Totetsu le fixa un long moment, seulement interrompu quand Hedwige le dépassa pour embrasser, avec amour, Harry sur la joue avant de se diriger vers la malle, y chercher des friandises pour hiboux. Ne la suivait, sifflant en direction du Totetsu, avant de grimper sur le lit de Harry, toujours grincheux après le voyage. Ne se glissa sous la couette, totalement indifférent du regard noir que lui lançait le roux.

Harry regarda la scène, peu intéressé.

~~OO~~

"Oh, Harry." Ronronna Noir en fronçant sa joue contre celle du plus jeune. "Tu as remporté une magnifique victoire, à ce tournoi."

"Merci." Répondit il avec apathie.

Maen baillât, affalé sur le canapé. Trop fatigué, disait il, pour se lever et accueillir dignement son jeune ami.

"Il s'est transformé cette nuit. Puis, il est allé à une réunion avec un autre clan pour blablater, si oui ou non, ils devaient rejoindre le Mage Noir nouvellement ressuscité." Fit Noir avec une moue.

Harry ricana. Maen se contracta légèrement et le regarda, fronçant les sourcils.

"Ce n'est pas drôle. Si tu venais avec moi, la prochaine fois, tu serais également harcelé. Beaucoup se demande de quel côté tu te place."

"Et qu'as tu répondu ?" Demanda Harry, curieux.

"Du tien."

"Ah."

Noir sourit, découvrant ses dents.

"Ils viendront t'enquiquiner d'ici peu."

Harry laissa ses lèvres se relever et décida d'ignorer les deux zigotos devant lui.

~~OO~~

Harry s'assit avec grâce et sourit, charmeur, à la serveuse. Laquelle rougit et se fit un devoir de lui présenter la carte.

"Juste du thé vert, s'il vous plaît."

Elle fila vers la cuisine, laissant l'Apprenti, seul, avec son compagnon.

"Bonjour Tom."

Un Tom Marvolo Jedusor, de dix-huit ans, ricana.

"Il semble que je m'appelle Marvolo, maintenant."

Harry sentit sa frustration et sa méfiance. Visiblement, lui aussi devait avoir une « liaison psychique » avec « Prime ».

"Au moins, Voldemort n'a aucune envie de te détruire." Ajouta-t-il avec légèreté.

Tom, ou plutôt,Marvolo, renifla et but une gorgée de thé. La serveuse apporta la commande d'Harry qui la remercia avant de souffler sur le liquide brûlant, et d'en prendre une gorgée.

"Pourquoi m'avoir appelé ?" Demanda Marvolo, après un moment.

"La guerre a commencé."

Marvolo regarda les environs avec suspicion et Harry remarqua qu'il s'était raidi.

"Alors c'est vrai..." Marmonna l'horcruxe.

"Oui. Voldemort a fait le premier pas, en reprenant forme humaine. J'ai fait le deuxième, en revendiquant plusieurs des ses disciples et les déclarant officiellement miens. Puis, Dumbledore a déclaré au monde que Voldy est de retour. Et le ministère a réagit en le niant."

Marvolo grinça des dents, et tapa le sol du pied, avant de se reprendre.

"Voldemort est au courant que tu es de mon côté." Dit Harry. "Il sait qu'il ne faut pas te toucher, à moins de vouloir me déclarer la guerre, ce qui, pour le moment, n'entre pas pas ses intentions."

"Il pourrait décider à tout moment que tu n'es pas si important, et que son précieux horcruxe n1, serait plus en sécurité, dans une jolie cage." Cracha Marvolo. "De tous, je suis le plus fort, et pire, le plus visible, donc le plus vulnérable."

Harry haussa les épaules et remua son sucre dans le thé. Le silence s'installa quelques instant. Le Survivant savourait sa boisson, tout en regardant les moldus inconscients, qui s'affairaient, autour d'eux.

"Est-ce la seule raison pour laquelle tu m'as appelé ?" Demanda Marvolo, abrupte.

"Presque." Ricana Harry. "Je voulais te dire que la guerre a commencé, et que quatre puissances vont s'affronter, ou s'allier : Dumbledore, Voldemort, le Ministère et ma 'modeste personne'. Le ministère est soutenu, autant par les adversaires de Dumbledore que par ceux qui refusent de croire au retour de 'Vous Savez Qui'. Le Directeur compte, majoritairement, ses alliés dans les familles dites d'obédience lumineuses, et évidemment, Voldemort, sur les familles sombres."

Harry s'arrêta.

"Et le tien ?" Demanda Marvolo.

"Pour le moment, Lucius, Severus, Barty Jr., toi, Maen et Noir, Blaise et Hermione me suivent. Cédric Diggory aussi, mais il est trop tourmenté pour être vraiment pris en compte. La seule chose qui le motive est son intérêt pour Blaise."

Marvolo tiqua.

"Et, personne d'autre ? Comment veut tu t'imposer, comme un joueur à part entière, avec aussi peu d'atouts ?"

Très détendu, Harry s'inclina en avant.

"Beaucoup de loups-garous ont exprimé le désir de se joindre à moi, ainsi que quelques clans de vampires."

Silence.

"Je doit y aller." Dit Marvolo en se levant.

"Oh ?"

"Barty est toujours à Pékin. Et j'étais en plein milieu d'une affaire quand tu m'as contacté pour cet entretien."

"Tu es avec moi, n'est ce pas, Marvolo ?" Demanda le plus jeune.

L'autre stoppa son mouvement.

"Evidemment, même si tu es un idiot." Murmura-t-il.

Sur cette déclaration, il quitta le salon. La serveuse se dirigea vers Harry, quelques minutes plus tard.

"Votre ami a dit que vous paierez pour lui." Dit-elle rapidement comme si elle redoutait un refus. Harry se contenta de rire de la puérilité de Marvolo.

~~OO~~

Fin du chapitre 40


	44. Chapitre 41 - l’Ordre

Bonjour tout le monde,

Les chapitre deviennent de plus en plus long, et c'est de plus en plus compliqué à traduire en une seule semaine. Je vais faire de mon mieux, mais comme j'ai aussi beaucoup de devoirs et de notes à écrire, je ne promet rien.

Voici le chapitre 41,

Enjoy !

"Paroles", § fourchelangue §

 **Chapitre 41 - l'Ordre**

"Tu voulais me voir, Severus ?" Demanda Harry, poliment, sirotant son whisky de feu.

Le maître des potions resta silencieux, fixant sa propre boisson comme si c'était la chose la plus importante du monde, et la seule apte à lui apporter des réponses. Harry le regarda, attendant patiemment. Enfin, le plus vieux leva la tête, peur et nervosité était visible dans ses yeux.

"Voldemort veut vous voir."

"Oh ? Il t'as demandé de me passer le mot ?"

Severus hocha lentement la tête.

"Il m'a demandé ainsi qu'à Lucius de vous prévenir..."

"Ah, et tu m'a trouvé en premier."

Severus déglutit.

"Il sait que je suis à votre service."

"C'est normal, vu que je l'en ai informé."

Rogue se tendit.

"Ne t'inquiète pas. Il ne te feras pas de mal. Tout comme il ne n'intentera rien contre mes fidèles ; je lui ai proposé un marché des plus intéressants, et il n'est pas dans son intérêt -pour le moment- de m'affronter. Certes, quand il aura totalement récupéré, il faudra se méfier, mais pour l'heure, il fera profil bas."

"Vous voulez donc que je reste à ses côtés ?" Gémit le Maître des Potions, la gorge serrée.

"Oui. Voldemort me contactera par ton biais, et tu pourra me renseigner sur les derniers « potins » intéressant chez les Mangemorts, et sur les recrues.

Severus déglutit de nouveau, et d'une manière fort peu Serpentard, siffla net son verre... Puis acceptant la situation, l'espion en lui, en comprenait tout l'intérêt, même si, franchement, il aurait préféré refiler le boulot à quelqu'un d'autre...

"Quand voulez vous que je rende un rapport ?" Demanda-t-il doucement.

"Tient un journal avec toutes les informations utiles. Quand j'en aurais besoin, je te préviendrais."

Puis le jeune homme lui tendit un carnet relié de cuir.

"Utilise le. Même Dumbledore, assisté des meilleurs briseurs de sorts de Gringotts s'y casseraient les dents."

Severus hocha la tête et prit le carnet respectueusement, le glissant dans l'une de ses poches.

"Je dois y aller, mon seigneur." Murmura-t-il.

"Appelle moi Harry, Severus." Dit-il, un sourire fugace sur les lèvres.

~~OO~~

"Mes jouets ont dit que tu voulais me voir ?" Demanda Harry, alors qu'il venait juste de transplaner dans une salle remplie de mangemorts et de leur terrible maître.

La plupart tressaillirent violemment, quelques baguettes firent leur apparition. Une salve de sorts se dirigèrent vers lui, lancés par les plus réactifs. L'apprenti, peu impressionné, regarda les sorts s'écraser sur son bouclier.

"Garde tes chiens avec une laisse plus courte, Tom."

Voldemort éclata de rire et fit un signe à ses adeptes qui formèrent une haie d'honneur, que Harry franchit, jusqu'à l'estrade où se tenait Tom Elvis Jedusor, assit sur son trône d'ébène. Quand le Survivant fit mine de s'asseoir, une chaise se matérialisa.

Son hôte le regarda avec un sourire étrange, mais la peur et la prudence étaient présentes dans son regard. Oui, il était encore faible et méfiant, parfait...

"Je me demandais si tu voulais participer à nos réunions hebdomadaires." Répondit le mage noir avec un sourire en coin, sa voix égale.

Harry était parfaitement conscient de ce que l'autre désirait. Il le voulait ici, pour pouvoir entretenir des rumeurs selon lesquels, il l'aurait rallié... Du coup, vampires et loups-garous qui hésitaient à rejoindre Voldemort dans l'attente du premier mouvement du 'garçon-qui-à-survécu', pourraient rejoindre son camp, sans plus hésiter.

Harry pencha la tête et examina l'homme qui ressemblait tant à Marvolo. Il y avait tout de même une différence, et de taille. En effet, celui là avait environ cinquante ans d'expérience.

Vaguement amusé, l'apprenti soupesa les différentes options, finalement, il opta pour la plus neutre.

"Peut-être devrais je, en effet, au moins, à celle-ci."

Voldemort ne put cacher l'éclair de triomphe qu'il ressentait, alors que son sourire devint, un bref instant, plus sincère.

Harry se demanda un instant si 'celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom' pensait l'avoir piégé aussi stupidement. Enfin... Il haussa mentalement les épaules et regarda la réunion d'un œil intéressé.

~~OO~~

"Une lettre ?" S'étonna Maen, tout en aiguisant une dague.

"Oui. De Dumbledore." Lui répondit Harry, jetant le parchemin au feu.

Il caressa Hedwige avant de se lever. Elle lui mordilla l'oreille et s'envola, devenant rapidement un point noir dans le ciel.

"Que veut il ?" Bailla Noir.

"Il veut que j'aille au repère de son Ordre du Phœnix pour le reste de l'été."

Il ouvrit une armoire et en sortit l'épée, ornée d'une émeraude que ses deux amis lui avait offert, pour fêter la fin de leur « entraînement spécial ». Il l'accrocha à sa taille et enfila une cape noire. Noir se retourna pour le regarder, l'air interrogateur.

"Je sors pour un moment. Il y a bien longtemps que je ne suis pas aller au Marché Noir... de plus, il y a un tournoi en ce moment."

"Ooh ! Je veux venir !"

"Noir." L'avertit Maen. "Tu n'as pas eu ta ration de sang depuis un moment. Tu restes ici jusqu'à mon retour de la banque."

Noir était un vampire des plus singuliers. La moitié du temps, il était si distrait qu'il ne remarquait pas que la soif de sang le tenaillait, alors que le plus souvent, un vampire ne pensait guère qu'à l'assouvir, et si possible, de la prévenir... En fait, sans Maen, Noir aurait été en état de manque, au moins, deux fois par mois, faute de se nourrir. En plus, en vrai roi fainéant, il n'aimait pas chasser lui même sa proie. Il disait que c'était ennuyeux. Bref, en réponse à ce problème, le loup garou, avait initié de généreux dons à une organisation humanitaire, et en retour pouvait se servir dans leur réserve de sang, le tout, pour le plus grand confort de toutes les parties intéressées...

Noir grogna.

"Au fait, pourquoi êtes vous dans ma chambre ?" Demanda Harry, après un moment.

"C'est confortable." Rétorqua le buveur de sang, faisant la moue.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, pour la forme, et laissa Ne s'enrouler autour de son torse.

§ J'aimerais venir. § Siffla le serpent.

"Je pensais qu'il était ton familier." S'étonna Maen.

Harry leva un sourcil, légèrement surpris.

"Il l'est."

"Alors, pourquoi n'est il pratiquement jamais avec toi ?"

"Parce que, justement, étant mon familier, il peut être loin de moi. Notre lien le rend bien plus intelligent et indépendant."

Maen cligna des yeux. Harry n'expliqua rien de plus et attrapa son sac.

"Tu ne reviens pas après le tournoi ?" Gémit Noir en voyant le balluchon.

"Non, je vais aller visiter un certain club de vacances, Sirius y est aussi, et j'aimerais revoir mon parrain. J'ai quelques questions à lui poser."

~~OO~~

Harry eut un sourire en coin en levant son épée. Son adversaire grogna, furieux, après avoir tenté d'essuyer la sueur qui inondait son front, il se rua sur l'adolescent avec un hurlement. Dans un mouvement, digne des plus grands samouraïs, ce dernier, éludant l'attaque de l'impudent, et dans la foulée décapita sans sourciller l'homme. Il avait déjà rengainé alors que la dépouille de son adversaire, tombait à genoux avant de s'écrasa au sol, la tête roulant loin du corps.

Une clameur s'éleva dans la foule. Harry ignora le cadavre sanglant et sorti de l'arène. Il prit place sur l'un des bancs réservés aux compétiteurs. Il paraissait minuscule comparé aux deux colosses qui le flanquait.

Effectivement, il était petit et plutôt fluet pour son âge, semblant avoir plus près de douze ans que quinze. Son visage, par contre, bien que délicat, le faisait paraître plus sage, plus âgé. Bref, comparé aux autres duellistes, il n'imposait guère.

Harry ignora les regards posés sur lui et scruta la foule. Ils avaient organisé le tournoi au centre du Marché Noir, à la croisée des artères principales du lieu. L'endroit était généralement utilisée par les forains, qui pour l'occasion avaient dû se déplacer. Ce « colisée » était sommaire, faite de bois, facile à monter, mais efficace ; impossible de voir le spectacle, sans payer ! Et pour l'heure, elle était comble, emplie par une foule, assoiffée de sang. Une clôture, d'apparence banale, bordait, l'arène, mais visiblement, au vu de la prudence que manifestait les spectateurs, les plus proches de celle-ci, son contact, ne devait pas être des plus plaisants. Un arbitre commentait l'action à l'aide du charme 'sonorus'.

"Tu es là pour l'argent ?" Grogna géant-numéro-un, celui à sa gauche, qui le détaillait avec prudence.

Harry nota que cette montagne de muscles, ne le sous-estimait pas, contrairement à son homologue, qui l'avait toisé de haut, même après sa démonstration.

"Non." Répondit Harry.

Comparer à ce qui se trouvait dans son coffre, les deux cents gallions offerts étaient de la monnaie de poche. Bref, l'argent proposé l'indifférait, de plus, s'il voulait quelque chose, il l'obtiendrait -d'une manière ou d'une autre-.

"Tu concours pour le grand prix, alors ?" Insista le géant, un doute dans la voix.

Ah, oui, le premier lot. Même si le Marché Noir était vraiment excentrique, Harry n'aurais jamais imaginé que ce serait une jeune femme d'environ dix-neuf ans, enveloppée dans du papier cadeau, et, tenant, deux dagues, de belle facture, visiblement -Mmm, un cadeau parfait, ça-.

Quand à la fille, elle-même, vu la manière dont elle pleurait, un bâillon sur la bouche et les yeux bandés, elle n'était pas là de son propre gré. Pour le reste, elle était mignonne, Harry voulait bien l'admettre, de beaux cheveux bruns, une peau bronzée et une jolie silhouette.

"Non."

"Pourquoi es tu là, alors ?" Souffla-t-il avec suspicion, cette fois.

Harry lui lança un sourire bien trop innocent dans un tel lieu, et répondit, très calme : "J'aime le sang."

L'homme déglutit difficilement, tandis que l'andouille avéré, le géant n2 reniflait avec mépris. Harry ignora la marque de dédain, sachant que ce dernier était son prochain adversaire. Le pseudo gamin lâcha un sourire fugace et indubitablement inquiétant...

~~OO~~

"Hmmm." Fredonna Harry en essuyant la dernière éclaboussure de sang de sa joue.

La fille, terrifiée, ligotée devant lui le fixait, ses larmes coulant sur les joues.

"Que faire de toi ?" Murmura-t-il. "Te tuer serait tellement plus simple..."

Elle se raidit, épouvantée, et gémit. Se moquant de sa propre attitude, -la fille, inoffensive, ne risquait rien avec lui-, il eut un petit rire et l'attrapa par le coude. Il avait déjà empoché l'argent et les dagues -le véritable lot-.

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil sur le personnel affecté au nettoyage/démontage du stade, puis se dirigea vers le point de transplanage le plus proche. Il entraîna, sans façon, la jeune fille, -douteux qu'elle souhaite rester dans le coin-.

Arrivé à l'emplacement réservé, il se concentra sur sa destination et disparu. Quand il toucha de nouveau le sol, il se tourna vers les maisons qui se dressaient devant lui. Il pouvait entendre son invitée retenir un haut-le-cœur, encore une qui n'aimait pas le voyage rapide.

Contemplant la rue sombre, il commença à marcher. Passer au travers des protections entourant le numéro douze fut un jeu d'enfant, un peu faiblardes...

Arriver devant la porte de la maison des Black, il toqua une, deux, trois fois et attendit.

Hum, pour une arrivée discrète, ce n'était pas réussi, une série d'hurlements se fit entendre, à côté son sage toc-toc, était ridicule. Finalement, la porte s'ouvrit, baguette pointé sur lui. Maugrey Fol'Œil le regardait avec suspicion.

"Potter." Grogna-t-il.

"Maugrey."

"Ah, Harry, mon garçon."

Ce dernier offrit un poli mouvement de tête à Dumbledore et le vieil homme fit signe à Fol'Œil que tout allait bien, avant d'ouvrir la porte en grand.

"Je suis content de voir que tu as accepté ma requête." S'exclama le directeur de Poudlard.

Puis ses yeux virent la jeune femme, seulement vêtue d'un mince ruban rouge, dissimulant à peine ses parties intimes. Ses yeux se durcir d'une façon qui montrait que même si il était âgé, il était toujours redoutable. Harry pouvait y voir un homme ayant survécu à deux guerres et qui en avait gagné une. Il eut un sourire en coin et poussa la fille dans les bras d'un Maugrey, interloqué qui la rattrapa de justesse. Elle le fixa avec la même terreur que lorsqu'elle regardait Harry.

"Qui est elle, Harry ?" Demanda Dumbledore, la voix glaciale.

Même Alastor frissonna au ton utilisé.

"Je n'en ai aucune idée." Susurra-t-il. "J'ai participé à un tournoi et gagné. Elle était mon prix. Je ne sais que faire d'elle. Je vous laisse décider."

"Et où avait lieu ce tournoi ?" Demanda Fol'Œil méfiant.

"Au Marché Noir." Répondit Harry.

"C'est un nid de mages noirs !" Grogna le vieil homme.

"Non. C'est, au contraire, l'un des seuls endroits où lumière et obscurité ne comptent pas. Seul le pouvoir importe."

Puis Sirius apparut. Enthousiaste, il l'arracha des mains des deux vieilles barbes, et le tira dans la demeure ancestrale, tout en parlant à toute vitesse -à croire qu'il imitait Hermione, quand elle était en mode « Babillage Tout Azimut »-.

~~OO~~

Fin du chapitre 41


	45. Chapitre 42 - la réunion

Bonjour a tous,

Voici le petit bijou... c'était le plus long chapitre jusqu'à present... et franchement le stress pour le finir a temps

Bon, voici le chapitre...

ENJOY

Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas

"Paroles"

 **Chapitre 42 - la réunion**

"Merci madame." Remercia Harry quand une assiette fut posée devant lui.

"Oh, tout le plaisir est pour moi, mon chéri." Sourit Mme Weasley.

Harry savoura la tourte, alors qu'il observait son entourage. Le clan Weasley, dans sa quasi totalité, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Maugrey, quelques Aurors, des professeurs de Poudlard, quelques inconnus, et, bien sûr, Dumbledore étaient regroupés autour de la table, mangeant, riant et parlant -du bon vieux temps?-.

Lui-même, n'était pas à l'aise, trop de monde, trop d'émotions, plus ou moins sincères d'ailleurs. Enfin, il avait réussi à se caser à l'écart, avec Remus et Bill Weasley.

Pour améliorer son humeur, si la rouquine, Ginevra, semblait vouloir le dévorer du regard, au minimum, alors que l'andouille de service, Ron -la bête noire d'Hermione-, lui, semblait bien parti pour l'agonir de sottises. Sinon, la plupart des autres se contentaient de lui lancer des coups d'œil curieux.

"Comment se passe ton été, Harry ?"

L'intéressé leva la tête vers le visage souriant de Dumbledore. Il nota, dans la foulée, que toutes les conversations s'étaient tues pour entendre sa réponse.

"Très bien, pour le moment."

"Puis demander dans quel compétition tu as dû concourir pour sauver la fille ?"

Harry remarqua qu'il avait utilisé le terme 'sauvé', et non 'gagné'. Il supposa que Dumby voulait le faire paraître bien plus noble, qu'il ne l'était réellement. Franchement, si les juges ne lui avait pas collé cette idiote dans les bras, il n'en aurait eu rien à f... Enfin, elle allait avec les dagues qu'il convoitait, alors,...

"Duel d'escrime."

"Je ne savais pas que tu savais manier l'épée." S'étonna Dumbledore.

"Je suis plein de surprises."

Harry vit le vieil homme sourire. Il tolérait Dumbledore pour une seule et unique raison. L'homme, bien qu'il aime se mêler de tous, ne le forçait pas à répondre. Et, surtout, respectait la puissance en devenir qu'il représentait. Or, le Survivant appréciait cela, pour lui, le respect de l'autre, était le sentiment qui se rapprochait le plus de l'affection, sinon de l'amour.

"J'ai commencé il y a plusieurs années, tout comme le violon et la peinture."

"Ah, oui. J'apprécie tes œuvres. Et ta musique est une pure merveille, je suis toujours ravi de t'écouter. Et je ne suis pas le seul, le professeur Flitwick pense la même chose, il semble toujours savoir quand tu t'exerce."

Harry inclina la tête sur le côté, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Il se demanda vaguement, ce faisant, si Hermione serait fière de son attitude 'normale'...

"Comment va D ?" Demanda l'homme poliment.

"Oui. Il va falloir que je le rencontre, ce fameux D." S'incrusta Sirius à l'entente du sujet.

"Il va bien." Répondit Harry. "Et je doute que tu puisse avoir une chance, Sirius."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Je doute de le revoir avant longtemps."

"Pourquoi ?" S'enquit Dumbledore. "N'est il pas ton tuteur ?"

"Il l'est. Mais nos vies se sont séparées il y a peu."

"Puis-je en demander la raison ?"

"Il tombé amoureux d'un humain." fut la réponse, et cette fois, le sourire qu'arborait l'adolescent était des plus sincères, et, des plus amusés...

Sur cette réponse, tomba un long moment de silence.

"Et, n'est il pas humain lui même ?" Toussota McGonagall.

Harry leva un sourcil mais resta muet.

Dumbledore lui lança un regard inquisiteur, mais n'insista pas, il était parfaitement conscient que son étudiant était apte à se gérer seul. De fait, il se demandait pourquoi, lui-même, était tellement choqué de savoir que D n'était pas humain, après tout, après sa seule -et unique- rencontre avec l'homme (?), il s'en était douté...

Les convives se consacrèrent de nouveau au contenu de leurs assiettes, abandonnant un sujet des plus confus. Seuls Dumbledore, Maugrey et l'attentif Remus avaient bien noté qu'Harry avait pro- noncé le mot 'humain' comme si, lui même, n'en était pas un.

~~OO~~

"Elle est où ta copine ? La miss-Je-sais-tout ?"

Harry soupira et se tourna légèrement vers Ronald Weasley. Harry le sentait, littéralement, dégoulinait de jalousie, d'envie, de paresse, d'orgueil, de colère, sans oublier la gourmandise. Sans oublier, la luxure, dont l'objet, une certaine brunette, aurait peu appréciée d'en être la victime... Le garçon était la vivante incarnation des sept pêchés capitaux. Bon, la plupart des gens ressentaient ces sentiments, c'était un trait humain après tout, mais là,...

"Elle est avec un autre ami." Annonça le brun.

Il ne jugea pas utile de préciser qu'elle jonglait entre Victor Krum et Blaise Zabini.

"La tapette italienne ?" Renifla Ronald. "On fait mumuse avec des sorciers sombres, maintenant, Potter ?"

Harry nota que les quelques personnes personnes présentes suivaient attentivement leur conversation. Franchement, il n'appréciait pas, ce manque d'intimité, ils se croyaient où ? Au spectacle, à un office religieux ?

"Pour ton information, les Zabini sont neutres. Et, as tu un problème avec l'homosexualité ?"

"Bien sur que oui." Renifla Ronald. "C'est pas normal."

A présent, l'Apprenti souriait franchement. Le garçon roux ne semblait pas voir ses grands-frères s'approcher de lui, l'air menaçant. Harry savait que Charlie Weasley et Fred étaient gay, tandis que Bill était bi. George Weasley, aussi hétéro que possible, soutenait son frère.

"Alors, tu devrais leur dire, alors." Ricana le brun avant de partir, ne se préoccupant pas de voir l'idiot se faire ratatiner par ses frères.

~~OO~~

"Potter."

Harry tourna la tête, vers celui qui venait de le héler, pour découvrir la magnifique vue d'un Fol'Œil en pyjama. L'homme se tenait à quelque pas de lui, baguette en main, mais baissée. L'Apprenti, savait que le vétéran était sur ses gardes, prêt à toute éventualité.

"Alastor. Que faites vous ici, si tard ?"

"Je pourrais vous poser la même question, Potter. Vous êtes, tout de même, sur le toit."

Harry sourit, puis repris sa posture précédente, plongeant son regard dans les ténèbres de la nuit, jambes pendante, dans le vide. Maugrey clopina pour se rapprocher et se posta à un mètre du jeune homme. Ils gardèrent le silence.

"De quel côté es tu, Potter ?"

"Tu ne le sais pas ?!" S'exclama Harry, sur un ton de tragédien outré.

Fol'Œil grogna et sa main serrant encore plus sa baguette.

"Je suis de mon côté."

"Es tu une menace pour l'Ordre ?"

"Non, tant que ton fameux Ordre, ne s'avère pas hostile."

"Donc, tu te déclare Neutre ?" Renifla Maugrey, avec un amusement évident.

"Non, non." fit Harry en secouant la tête, tout en se levant. "Je suis du côté obscur, et suis aussi sombre, que l'on puisse l'être."

Le vieil Auror resserra de nouveau son emprise sur sa baguette, mais ne manifesta pas l'intention d'attaquer. Il avait survécu à beaucoup trop de combat, et vu trop de choses, pour se confronter automatiquement, à tout ce qui était sombre. Sa devise était 'n'attaque jamais, s'il n'y a pas de menace directe'... Enfin, après 'VIGILANCE CONSTANTE !' bien sûr. Pour le reste, même un combat victorieux créait souvent, bien plus de problèmes qu'il n'en résolvait.

"Mais, je ne suis pas corrompu comme Voldy. Je représente l'obscurité face à la lumière. Je n'oppose pas le bien et le mal. Je suite, juste, le pendant de l'équilibre."

Il se dirigea vers l'homme de sa démarche féline, observant Maugrey se tendre mais ne faire aucun mouvement. Se pressant contre le plus vieux, il leva la main et traça la cicatrice autour de l'œil magique.

"Et en ce qui concerne ma présence ici..." Murmura Harry, "Je rêvais. Rêvais du vent dans mes cheveux, et du silence dans mes oreilles. Je rêvais de l'obscurité compatissante et de la douceur de la liberté et de la chute. Je rêvais, me voir pousser des ailes et de m'envoler. Je rêvais de laisser derrière moi, cette chose monotone, appelée la vie."

Il se colla encore plus près, murmurant les mots à l'homme tendu comme un arc.

"Je rêvais." Sourit Harry.

Puis il se retira pour regagner l'intérieur de la résidence.

"Ne t'inquiète pas Alastor. Je ne vois pas l'Ordre comme une menace, donc, je ne suis pas un danger pour vous."

Maugrey entendit les mots prononcés, et surtout capta le sous-entendu 'aucun de vous, ne sera jamais une menace pour moi, car, vous êtes trop faibles, trop insignifiants, pour attirer mon attention'.

Harry laissa l'Auror retraité, totalement désabusé, seul, sur le toit.

Rencontrant Bill Weasley sortir de la salle de bain avec une serviette autour de la taille pour seul vêtement, il sourit. Il avait besoin de s'amuser un peu.

~~OO~~

Harry entra dans la cuisine d'un pas léger, et avec, un léger, sourire d'anticipation sur les lèvres.

"La réunion va commencer, Harry." Déclara Tonks, la jeune Auror. "Tu ne peux venir ici pour l'instant."

"Dans la mesure où je suis invité, je crois pourtant que je vais rester."

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais la referma quand Dumbledore entra à son tour.

"Harry." Sourit le vieil homme. "La jeune fille a été rendue à sa famille, saine et sauve."

Le Survivant haussa un sourcil. Dumbledore soupira, parfaitement conscient de l'indifférence suscité par cette nouvelle, et lui montra un siège. Quelques personnes commencèrent à protester, surtout Molly Weasley, mais le directeur les calma en quelques mots.

En s'asseyant, Harry vit Bill le regarder. Ce dernier rougit légèrement. Harry se lécha les lèvres avec sensualité et lui souffla un baiser. Bill rougit encore plus mais lui sourit avec hésitation. Peu virent ce petit manège, seulement Remus, Sirius et Fol'Œil. Ce dernier l'ignora, Remus soupira, tandis que Sirius lui adressa un clin d'oeil.

Harry avait eu une discussion sérieuse avec les les deux Maraudeurs, une semaine auparavant. La paire avait accepté, de bonne grâce, le fait qu'il était autonome, et n'avait pas besoin d'adulte pour le materner. Même, s'ils avaient tout les deux marqué le point, qu'en cas de problème, il pouvait venir les trouver, à tout moment.

Pour le reste, il était persuadé que Remus comprenait la situation bien mieux que n'importe qui. De par sa nature de loup-garou, il pouvait sentir l'aura que dégageait son neveu de cœur, et savait, viscéralement, que Harry était un 'Alpha'...

Pour Sirius, il fallait bien admettre que sa vision du monde était perturbée, merci à Azkaban et à sa propre enfance, laquelle, non plus, n'avait pas été des plus heureuses. Bref, ce dernier ne voyait rien de mal à ce qu'un Harry de quinze ans agisse comme il le faisait, la seule inquiétude qu'il avait émise, avait été de lui demander de se limiter, à ce qu'il pouvait gérer sur son propre.

"Aujourd'hui," commença Dumbledore, attirant l'attention sur lui, "Nous avons deux invités d'importance. S'il vous plaît, veuillez accueillir Noir et Maen."

Les deux hommes rentrèrent sous le regard curieux des personnes présentes. Harry vit Severus se raidir tandis que Remus tressaillit, en constatant que Maen le regardait avec intérêt.

"Qui sont il, Albus ?" S'enquit Molly avec suspicion.

"Maen est un loup-garou et Noir un vampire."

Réponse, qui eu pour effet de glacer la digne assemblée...

"Et pourquoi, sont ils ici ?"

Ah, la question tant attendue.

"Parce que nous sommes puissants." répondit un Noir tout sourire, découvrant assez les lèvres, pour que ses canines soient des plus visibles.

"Je suis le plus vieux et le plus éminent des loup-garous." émis Maen, plus modéré. "Ma position dans cette guerre décidera de l'alignement, de la plupart, des autres meutes."

"Et quel âge avez vous ?" S'extasia Charlie.

"Deux cent soixante-et-onze ans." Ricana Maen avec un sourire crispé.

"Mais, c'est impossible..." Murmura Tonks.

"Oh, si ça l'est ma chère," pétilla Dumbledore. "Si un loup-garou accepte son côté... sauvage, l'homme et le loup se rapproche. A tel point, qu'il est impossible de les dissocier. La magie les lient alors, et la longévité est un cadeau qui vient avec. C'est un état extrêmement difficile à atteindre. En fait, dans l'histoire, on prétend que seuls, huit loup-garous, ont réussit à l'atteindre."

"Et le vampire ?" Grogna Molly, les lèvres plissées.

"Je suis ce que pourriez appeler le Prince des Vampires." Lui répondit Noir avec élégance. "Et, tout comme mon partenaire, ma position influencera le choix de nombres de mes semblables. "

"Et... votre âge ?" Hyperventila Tonks.

"Neuf cents trente neuf." Gloussa Noir. "Je suis l'un des rares de mon espèce à avoir plus de trois cents ans."

"Et pourquoi ?"

"La plupart se suicident." Murmura le vampire d'un ton désinvolte. "Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer comment tout devient ennuyeux. Et même, si notre apparence ne change pas au cours du temps, notre magie tend à devenir fluctuante, voire se retourne contre nous, on a parfois l'impression, qu'elle veut que la mort fasse son office... Dur de revenir, quand on est presque réduit à l'état de goule... Enfin, même sans cela, les menaces extérieurs ne sont pas négligeables, nombre de sorciers nous tirent dessus à vue, et les autres, ne sont pas mieux."

Harry fut légèrement étonné. Il avait imaginé Noir plus âgé.

"Donc, à vous deux, vous contrôler les vampires et les loups-garous ?" s'enquit quelqu'un

"Non." Démentit Maen. "Nous sommes hautement respectés et avons beaucoup d'influence, mais nous ne les commandons pas. Nous préférons rester à l'écart Ils viennent à nous, seulement, en cas de crise."

"Donc vous êtes ici pour nous rejoindre ?" Se réjouit Arthur Weasley.

"Niet." Rétorqua un Maen, catégorique.

Beaucoup tressaillirent au ton utilisé et ils attendirent la suite en retenant leurs souffle.

"Non." Acquiesça Noir. "Nous sommes venus vous dire que même, si nous ne sommes pas dans votre camp, nous ne nous soumettrons pas à Voldemort."

"Donc, vous aussi, vous vous déclarez neutre ?" Aboya Fol'Œil.

Harry ressentit nettement une impression de déjà-vu et sourit discrètement.

"Nous sommes avec Harry." Sourit Noir. "Salut Petite Flamme."

Tous les yeux se fixèrent sur le Survivant.

"Noir, Maen."

"Tu nous manques..." Gémit le vampire.

"Vous m'avez vu, il y a quatre jours." Harry leva un sourcil.

"Déjà ! C'est beaucoup trop."

"Il s'est beaucoup ennuyé." Raconta Maen d'une voix traînante. "Le sang que je lui ai donné la dernière fois était beaucoup trop fort pour lui, le pauvre... Il a lui a donné un coup de fouet qui l'a rendu, un peu, hyperactif."

Harry ricana. Tout le monde les regardait, sidérés, mais ils les ignorèrent.

"Tu les connais, Harry ?" S'ensuit Dumbledore avec un sourcil levé, ne tentant même pas de dissimuler sa curiosité.

"Oui. Vous pourriez nous considérer..."

"Comme ses professeurs, entraîneurs, alliés ?" Rit Maen.

"Amis, ennemis, amants ?" Ajouta son compère.

La plupart se raidirent au dernier mot. Dumbledore réussit à calmer les plus outragés, surtout Molly. Harry nota que Bill le regardait étrangement avant de jeter un coup d'œil au deux autres. Lesquels, fixaient le roux, qui du coup déglutit difficilement, pour le plus grand amusement du terrible duo.

"Amant est le bon mot. Car nous pouvons être tous les autres en même temps."

Dumbledore toussota, une rougeur suspecte sur les joues.

"Retournons à nos moutons. Êtes-vous contre nous ?"

Même s'il semblait s'adresser aux duo, c'est vers Harry qu'il regardait.

"Seulement, si Petite Flamme se déclare contre vous." Répondit Maen, peu intéressé par le sujet.

"Tu sais, si c'était pour sortir un truc comme ça, on aurait pu se contenter d'une lettre..." Soupira le loup-garou.

"Mais, où aurait été le plaisir, alors ?" Gloussa le vampire.

"Je voulais que tout le monde puisse l'entendre. J'avoue aimer avoir tout sous contrôle, mais, notre groupe fonctionne plus comme une démocratie qu'une dictature." Déclara Dumbledore, rassuré.

Noir leva les yeux au ciel et Maen renifla. Puis les deux, firent un vague salut, avant de quitter la pièce. Dans l'assistance, seul Harry savait que c'était un acte courant pour eux, le but de leur visite atteint, ils partaient, tout simplement.

Lentement, la cuisine se vida, non sans que les personnes présentes, jettent un regard en coin à Harry, avant de partir. Finalement, seul Remus, Maugrey et Dumbledore restèrent. Remus s'approcha de son neveu et lui embrassa la joue.

"Je suis avec toi, Harry."

"A cause de Maen ?"

"Non." Fut sa réponse, avant de partir retrouver Sirius.

"Tu peux partir, Alastor." Sourit Dumbledore.

Maugrey observa Harry avec suspicion avant de grogner et de se diriger vers la cheminée. Après un bref éclat verdâtre, le silence se fit sentir. Le vénérable Directeur ne bougea pas alors que l'Apprenti se rapprocha de lui, pour s'asseoir sur le bord de la table.

"Ceci n'était... pas complètement inattendu." Murmura finalement Dumby.

"Tu t'attendait à ce que je vous suive, sans restriction ?"

"Non, j'ai su dès notre première rencontre, lors de ta nomination comme Apprenti de Poudlard, que tu suivrai ta propre voie...".

"Mais, avant tu le croyait."

"Oui. Mais quand j'ai vu tes yeux, et que j'ai croisé, réellement, ton regard, j'ai vu la vérité." Soupira Dumbledore. "Au début, je pensais pouvoir te manipuler pour te faire combattre Voldemort. Puis j'ai changé d'avis, et ait choisi de ne pas interférer dans le jeu de 'Fate', bref, de rester neutre en ce qui te concerne. Du reste, même si j'avais persisté dans mon premier mouvement, cela aurait échoué."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Car tu es imprévisible. Tu façonne tes propres règles, ton propre destin, -que je devine fantastique-, je passe pour un maître manipulateur, mais, je suis bien conscient des limites de ce petit jeu, et avec toi, il aurait été risible..."

Harry sourit, d'un sourire qui pour une fois était plus authentique qu'à l'accoutumée.

"Si je n'étais pas si... sombre, je te suivrais sans doute. Mais, nous sommes trop différents, et si cela ne nous empêche pas de nous respecter mutuellement, et de travailler de concert, à l'occasion, nos routes sont loin d'être parallèles."

Dumbledore hocha la tête, et regarda son cadet avec tristesse.

"Tu vas faire de grandes choses, Harry." Murmura-t-il. "Bien plus que n'importe quel être humain, même, si je me demande ce que tu feras..."

Harry gloussa. Dumbledore soupira pensivement.

"Accepte-tu de jouer, pour moi ?"

Harry lui sourit, sincère, et sortit de sa poche son instrument rétrécit.

Et, dans la cuisine, alors que la musique s'élevait vers les cieux, restait, seuls, un vieil homme fatigué, et une divinité en herbe, le dernier jouant une mélodie funèbre.

~~OO~~

Fin du chapitre 42


	46. Chapitre 43 - dernier été

Yo tout le monde.

J'espère que vous allez bien. Merci beaucoup a tous pour vos commentaires, a fait vraiment super plaisir.

Voilà le chapitre 43, enjoy

Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas.

"Paroles"

Un gros merci à Theisman04 pour la correction

 **Chapitre 43 - dernier été**

Harry se glissa en silence dans la chambre, laquelle était plongée dans une quasi-pénombre. La seule lumière provenait d'un bureau, au fond de la pièce. Charlie Weasley s'y trouvait, penché sur un livre, marmonnant pour lui même. L'adolescent se posta derrière lui et, par surprise, enroula ses bras autour du cou de son aîné. Sa victime se tendit un instant avant se relaxer lorsqu'il identifia son agresseur.

"Bill m'a parlé de votre petite aventure d'hier soir." Sourit le roux en laissant Harry continuer à jouer avec sa tignasse.

"Est-ce un problème ?" S'enquit Harry en léchant l'oreille du roux.

"Tu as quinze ans et tu es déjà une pute." Gémit-il avec sensualité.

Harry haussa les apples, ne le prenant pas comme une insulte. Charlie l'attrapa par la taille et le plaqua contre le bureau. Harry, ayant déjà posté des sortilèges de silence sur la pièce se laissa aller et gémit longuement quand le roux s'allongea sur lui pour l'embrasser férocement.

~~OO~~

"Sirius."

L'appelé leva la tête et rencontra les yeux émeraudes de son neveu. Qui pour l'heure, regardait les livres que son parrain venait de jeter, avec un vif intérêt.

"Que fais tu ?" Demanda Harry calmement.

Sirius lui envoya un regard confus.

"Molly m'a dit de jeter ses horreurs. Elle nettoie la maison pour moi." Expliqua-t-il en montrant un tas de divers artefacts soupçonnés d'être sombre par la mégère. "Si seulement, il pouvait s'agir de Moony, en tenue de femme de chambre sexy..."

Harry lui lança un regard indulgent.

"Puis-je avoir ces livres, Sirius ?"

"Bien sur." Sourit-il. "Molly allait les brûler de toute manière."

"Et, tu allais la laisser faire !?!" Un, Harry, tel un 'Serdaigle' en resta scandalisé...

"Pourquoi pas ? Ils prenaient la poussière dans la bibliothèque de toute manière." Gémit-il. "Je remplirais les étagères avec d'autres trucs. Comme par exemple les magazines que Rémus m'a offert."

"Ah. Eh bien, je vais t'en débarrasser, alors."

"Fais toi plaisir." Gloussa Sirius avec un sourire légèrement pervers.

Harry secoua la tête et passa immédiatement, en mode 'sauvetage de livres sans défense...', soulageant son parrain ravi d'être débarrassé de sa corvée.

Qui, avait mieux à faire, comme faire tourner en bourrique un certain loup-garou.

~~OO~~

La cohue dans l'allée était, au mieux, irritante. Des enfants courant dans tous sens, des adultes qui ne se comportaient guère mieux, trop occupés à se disputer sans même regarder où ils allaient...

Harry observait la foule depuis le porche d'un bâtiment en fronçant les sourcils. Les autres enfants de l'Ordre (surtout les Weasley) étaient partis chercher leurs fournitures scolaires. Lui, les avait acheté bien avant la date limite, ne voyant pas pourquoi il devrait attendre la liste alors qu'il savait déjà ce dont il aurait besoin.

"Bonjour Harry."

Ce dernier se tourna légèrement pour trouver Neville lui souriant avec timidité. Lui tenant le bras, Luna Lovegood, toujours avec ses inimitables boucles d'oreilles, elle, affichait un sourire radieux.

"Bonjour Neville, Luna."

"Mon Seigneur." S'inclina légèrement la jeune fille.

Neville la regarda bizarrement. Harry, lui, sourit, les remarques de la blonde ne l'étonnait plus.

"Tu es là pour acheter tes fournitures ?" Demanda Neville poliment.

"Non, j'accompagne juste les Weasley. J'ai déjà les miennes."

"Nous sortons ensemble maintenant." Annonça Luna, Neville rougissant. "Les lupis m'ont dit que Neville était un bon parti pour moi. Ils peuvent énervant quand ils s'emmêlent dans les cheveux, mais ils sont de bons conseils, à condition de savoir les écouter. Est-ce que tu approuves ?"

"Je vous souhaite le meilleur, à tout les deux."

"Es ce bien toi qui le dit, ou, un betin ? Ces petites bêtes peuvent rapidement prendre le contrôle de ton corps et te faire prononcer des choses que tu ne dirais jamais, sinon."

"C'est bien moi, ma petite diseuse de vérité."

Elle gloussa et fit un gros câlin à son amoureux en l'attirant un peu plus loin. Harry se retourna pour chercher du regard le clan des roux. Un peu à l'écart, se tenait les jumeaux, penchés sur des papiers. Décidant d'aller aux nouvelles, il se glissa dans la cohue jusqu'à se retrouver dans leur dos.

"Combien avons nous ?" Murmura Fred.

"Pas assez." Répondit George.

"Même pas pour louer cet endroit, ne fut ce qu'un mois ?"

"Non."

Harry réalisa qu'ils regardaient un magasin vide.

"Pourquoi vouloir cet endroit ?" S'enquit-il.

Les deux farceurs se tournèrent rapidement et le regardèrent avant de se détendre. Un sourire légèrement diabolique s'afficha sur leurs lèvres.

"Nous voulons ouvrir un magasin de farces et attrapes." Répondit Fred.

"Mais nous n'avons pas assez d'argent pour louer un local, sans parler de l'entretenir." "Nous avons assez de produits au point, pourtant : Crèmes canaris,-"

"Nougats saignement de sang, fausses baguettes... et plein d'autres surprises !"

"Mais, nous sommes à sec."

Les jumeaux soupirèrent et regardèrent le magasin d'un air dépité. Harry songea aux gains possibles d'une association, se demandant de quel ordre pourrait être les profits, après tout les deux étaient doués dans leur domaine de prédilection...

"Que me donneriez vous si j'entre dans votre affaire ?" Demanda t'il très sérieux.

Éventuellement, il pourrait toujours demander un retour de faveur. De plus, ce serait amusant... D'ailleurs, la seule idée de contrarier la destructrice de livres justifiait l'opération...

"Eh bien, je suppose que nous te donnerions des parts dans l'entreprise... en fonction de ton apport." Marmonna Fred, plus terre à terre que son frère.

"Et tu recevrais des produits gratuits bien sûr." Ajouta George. "Par contre, je me demande ce que tu en feras."

"Tu ne semble pas un grand farceur. Ou, du moins, pas à cette échelle. Trop simple."

"Ouais. Vu, comment tu te comporte, il est plus probable que tu raserais Azkaban, détraqueurs compris, rien que pour faire une blague à notre bon Ministre et cie."

Soudain, marquant un temps mort, ils s'arrêtèrent pour se regarder mutuellement. Puis, lentement le duo se tourna vers le possible bailleur de fonds.

"Attends une minute... es tu entrain de dire que tu-"

"-serais d'accord pour nous financer."

Harry leva un sourcil.

"Allons négocier ça devant une bonne glace." S'écria George, soudainement excité.

"La note est pour nous." Ajouta Fred, sautant presque de joie.

~~OO~~

"Harry ?" Demanda Remus avec confusion.

Le nommé lança un rictus à l'homme enchaîné à un mur dans l'un des cachots du '12'. Il s'appuyât contre les barreaux, notant que les yeux de l'homme étaient plus dorés que d'habitude.

"Remus, Remus, Remus..." appela t'il.

"Harry, que fais tu là ? C'est dangereux !" S'écria nerveusement le captif volontaire.

"La pleine lune ne sera pas visible avant dix minutes. Tout va bien." Répondit le plus jeune très calme.

Il fit un mouvement de main et la porte de la cellule s'ouvrit. La peur fut soudainement visible du loup garou en devenir.

"Harry, c'est dangereux. Ferme la porte."

L'Apprenti émit un petit rire pour toute réponse et entra. Dans le même temps, les chaînes retenant Remus se détachèrent, et avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, Harry l'attrapa par le bras. Sans un bruit, il transplana, sans se soucier des protections et les fit réapparaître dans une prairie entouré d'arbres.

"Harry, s'il te plaît, stupéfies moi et pars !" S'essouffla Remus, la voix fatiguée.

"Il n'y a personne dans un diamètre d'une centaine de kilomètres." Répondit le jeune homme alors que le loup garou s'éveillait pour de bon, arqué sous la douleur de la transformation.

Les rayons laiteux de la pleine lune recouvrèrent l'homme, lequel tentais désespérément de retarder l'arrivée de son cauchemar.

"Pars." Grogna Remus, dans une plainte.

Harry leva seulement un sourcil. Puis, à sa place, un loup noir apparu. Remus ne remarqua rien, pour l'heure, il avait perdu tout contrôle sur sa malédiction.

~~OO~~

Harry se glissa dans la cuisine, le matin suivant, restant dans l'ombre.

"Oh Albus. Où pensez vous qu'il soit ?" Entendit-il Molly s'inquiéter.

"Je suis allée le réveiller pour le petit-déjeuner, mais il n'était plus là."

"Molly, il va bien." La rassura Dumbledore.

"Mais... et, si, il s'était blessé, ou s'il s'était enfui ?"

"Je vais bien, Mme Weasley." répondit Harry en sortant de l'ombre. "J'ai des choses à faire aujourd'hui. Ah, j'ai déjà déposé Remus dans sa chambre, inutile de vous en inquiéter."

La dernière partie était à l'attention du Directeur. Il nota, pour information que Sirius et Tonks avaient levé la tête à l'entente du nom.

Les deux partirent précipitamment vérifier l'état de leur ami. Harry savait que son parrain s'était rendu près de la cellule de compagnon, le soir précédent, juste pour la trouver vide. Enfin presque, l'Apprenti avait laisser à son attention un mot pour le rassurer. Tonks, elle, Harry l'avait remarqué, avait le béguin sur le pauvre loup-garou. Mais, elle devrait faire preuve de patiente, Sirius, ne semblait pas près de partager, en tout cas, pas aussi tôt, après, un ménage à trois serait peut être envisageable...

"Puis-je demander quel genre d'affaires ?" S'enquit Dumbledore, coupant Molly avant qu'elle n'entame une nouvelle tirade.

"Visite au Ministère." Répondit le jeune homme, faisant un vague geste de la main.

"Reviendras tu, après ?"

"Non."

"Ah. Alors je te souhaite bonne chance."

"Merci."

~~OO~~

Fin du chapitre 43


	47. Chapitre 44 - cinquième année

Hello tout le monde,

Voici le chapitre 44, je l'aime beaucoup, ça donne les réponses à plein de question :)

Allez, voici le chapitre, passez une merveilleuse journée.

Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas

Merci à Theisman04 pour la correction

"Paroles"

 **Chapitre 44 - cinquième année**

"Harry !"

Le sus nommé pivota pour découvrir Hermione le charger affectueusement. Blaise, dans son sillage, bien que plus digne, accompagné de Cédric, sur ses talons.

Harry nota que Blaise gardait un œil attentif, à la fois, sur son amie et sur son compère, alors même qu'il apparaissait ennuyé. Le champion de Poufsouffle suivait les deux.

Il y avait eut un bref article dans La Gazette du Sorcier cet été sur les vues que 'le dernier Sang- Pure Zabini', fils de la fameuse Veuve Noire, avait sur l'héritier Diggory. Comme sa famille d'origine italienne était neutre, et plutôt tolérante avec le côté sombre, et surtout, vu les mœurs de sa mère, la Gazette ne s'était guère montrée indulgente à son égard. Bref, à mot couvert, ce grand journal avait laissé entendre, que tel mère, tel fils... et que sa victime désignée ferait mieux de filer...

Harry nota aussi qu'Hermione avait l'air beaucoup plus assurée que les années précédentes. Si, son courage était indéniable, ainsi que sa force de caractère, notamment quand elle avait une cause à défendre – la S.A.L.E « toux » -. Au fond d'elle même, elle était loin de s'estimer à sa propre valeur. Or, à présent, sa démarche, son attitude générale, montrait que cela changeait, pour le mieux. Apparemment, Viktor avait une bonne influence, d'ailleurs, ce dernier avait dû délaissé son balai, pour lui donner en personne, quelques leçons de danse, car la jeune fille se déplaçait avec une grâce qu'elle n'avait certainement pas avant de partir en vacances...

"Hermione." Le salua-t-elle, lui retournant l'embrassade qu'elle lui offrait.

"Je ne t'ai pas trouvé dans le train." Dit-elle en le relâchant mais sans céder un pouce de terrain.

"Je ne l'ai pas pris."

"Tu as entendu cet horrible discours, n'est ce pas ?" Fit Hermione d'un air agacé. "Cette femme apporte des troubles... en plus, elle tient du crapaud."

Harry hocha la tête.

"Essaye de ne pas ne faire remarquer... tu pourrais le regretter." La prévint-il en lui caressant la joue.

L'adolescente acquiesça, totalement d'accord, et Harry reprit son chemin jusqu'au tableau dissimulant son appartement. Le portrait céda le passage sans un bruit.

"Comment tu fais ça ?! Tu n'as jamais besoin de mots de passe... quel est ton secret ?" Finit-elle dans un chuchotement conspirateur.

Harry se contenta de sourire et elle leva les yeux au ciel, sachant pertinemment que ce satané loustic, ne lâcherait rien.

Cédric les suivit, bien que moins assuré, que les deux amis du Survivant. Il avait déjà été invité, mais il ne pouvait se défaire d'une certaine nervosité avant de pénétrer dans le domaine réservé à l'Apprenti de Poudlard.

Harry s'assit dans son fauteuil et presque instantanément, Dobby apparut avec un plateau portant un milk-shake au chocolat pour Blaise, une tasse de chocolat chaud pour la seule fille du groupe, un simple verre d'eau pour son « Maître adoré » et un verre de jus de citrouille pour Diggory.

"Quelles classes va tu suivre cette année, Harry ?" Demanda Hermione. "Personnellement, j'ai pris toutes les matières de base, plus runes anciennes et arithmomancie pour mes BUSES."

"Je prends Sortilèges, Métamorphose, Potions, DCFM et Runes anciennes."

"Seulement cinq ?" Compta-t-elle en faisant la moue.

"Tous au niveau ASPIC"

Sur ce, le silence s'installa.

"Montres-moi tes résultats de BUSE." Dit elle avec détermination.

Harry sentit un sourire se former sur ses lèvres, il connaissait trop bien le schéma de pensée de son amie... D'ailleurs, il avait prévu le coup, et n'eut pas à chercher loin les résultats des examens qu'il avait passé, après avoir quitté Grimaud. Elle fit une moue admirative, en relevant les notes, parfaites, comme d'habitude.

"T'as intérêt à m'aider à réviser." Dit elle avec force, son ton indiquant clairement que seule une réponse positive était acceptable, Seigneur des Ténèbres ou pas...

"J'ai le choix ?" Rit Harry en se détendant, notant que Cédric avait rejoint Blaise sur le canapé et qu'il s'appuyait légèrement sur l'italien.

~~OO~~

"Désolé de t'avoir fait appeler pendant ton cours de DFCM, Harry." S'excusa Dumbledore en prenant siège à son bureau.

Harry savait parfaitement que le vénérable Directeur, n'était certainement pas désolé, et comme tout politicien, il aurait fait un merveilleux comédien. Il pouvait transmettre un message avec des mots, et en faire passer un autre, grâce au ton utilisé. Évidement, il avait eu plus de cent ans d'expérience, pour perfectionner toujours plus son jeu, son masque et ses mensonges... Mais il ne l'avait jamais fait à ses dépends. Le directeur savait que son cadet ne se laisserait pas prendre, quand bien même, des politicards, dits professionnels, avaleraient l'hameçon et le reste...

"De quoi voulez vous discuter ?" Demanda Harry en passant son doigt sur la reliure de vieux livres, ne se souciant pas de s'asseoir.

Le Choixpeau le regarda de son étagère avec un sourire matois. Harry inclina la tête en le voyant faire, mais ne s'y intéressa pas plus, il se tourna vers son hôte, très occupé, à ajouter du sucre à son thé citronné, le remuant à l'aide de magie sans baguette. Un verre, de ce qui ressemblait à du jus de citrouille, était présent aussi.

"Je voulais t'informer d'une erreur de ma part." Confia Dumbledore. "Cet été, quand j'affirmai le retour de Voldemort, j'ai, par mégarde, laissé filtrer ton nom. Résultat, nous sommes, tout deux promus, au rang de délirants menteurs aux yeux du Ministère, et il ne prend pas de gants pour nous discréditer..."

Harry gloussa à l'ironie et devant le regard que Dumbledore lui lança, mais ne l'interrompit pas.

"Ombrage est leur agent à Poudlard et tout le monde le sait." Continua Dumbledore en prenant une gorgée. "Mais elle est surtout là pour en finir avec nous. Je voulais te prévenir qu'elle te ciblera en toute occasion, notamment durant tes leçons avec elle."

"Je pourrais les laisser tomber." Déclara Harry avec légèreté, attrapant une étrange boule d'une étagère.

"Cela ne sera pas nécessaire." Sourit le directeur.

"Je ne m'en soucie pas. Je pourrais facilement passer les examens de fin d''année."

"J'en suis sûr." Agréa le vieil homme. "Et si tu me permet mon audace, puis-je te demander quel accord, toi et Voldemort avez conclu ?"

Harry regarda Dumbledore, un sourcil en l'air et un sourire sur les lèvres, au brusque changement de sujet.

"Un accord de neutralité."

"Mais tu ne penses pas qu'il dure longtemps."

"Non. Voldy est trop... mono-maniaque et assoiffé de pouvoir."

"Et Marvelo ?"

Harry observa le vieux renard, qui lui sourit en retour.

"Je suppose que tu savais depuis le début."

"En effet."

Harry émit un petit rire qui sonnait creux même à ses propres oreilles.

"Il est mien, et Voldemort le sait."

Il fit courir ses doigts sur la sphère, qu'il tenait toujours, la regardant avec amusement. Dumbledore observa son petit manège.

"Ah, c'est un objet que j'ai trouvé en Chine, il y a bien longtemps. Je n'ai jamais trouver comment le faire fonctionner."

"Ce n'est qu'un jeu d'enfant."

Il apposa ses doigts à des endroits précis et laissa sa magie affluer dans la sphère. Elle siffla légèrement avant de se scinder, les deux moitiés flottèrent dans l'air pour se mettre à tournoyer en harmonie. Des rais de lumière bleue s'érigèrent entre les deux demi-sphères, pour se transformer en pétales de fleurs. Mais le spectacle n'était pas fini ; soudain une multitude de petits points blancs apparurent au plafond. Dumbledore ferma les rideaux et éteignit les lumières, admirant le spectacle.

"Ah.. j'ai toujours adoré les nuits étoilées." Pétilla-t-il. "Et voici la constellation des Gémeaux. Ma préférée. Oh, la Grande Ours..."

Harry sourit et sortit un livre de son étagère.

"J'emprunte ceci." Dit il.

Dumbledore hocha la tête. Puis, l'Apprenti le quitta, le laissant finir son thé et profiter de son nouveau jouet.

~~OO~~

Harry laissa sa mélodie flotter dans le couloir, debout les yeux fermés. Celle là était une nouveauté, dure et aiguë, beaucoup plus lugubre que la musique qu'il jouait d'habitude. Il aimait penser qu'elle ferait un excellent requiem...

"Quel est cet horrible bruit ?"

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent, et il interrompit son concert improvisé pour observer une Dolores Ombrage, dans toute sa majesté, trottiner vers lui dans un superbe cardigan rose. Flitwick, qui jusque là était assit sur une chaise, savourant le moment, se leva rapidement, sourcils froncés. Malgré tout, avisé, il s'abstint d'engager les hostilités, en la voyant renifler avec dégoût.

"Vous êtes un ignare, Potter." Ricana-t-elle. "Cette horreur ne peut en aucun cas être considérée comme de la musique. La personne qui vous a offert ce violon, se leurrait totalement sur votre... talent..."

Harry ne dit rien, se contentant de remiser son instrument dans sa protection.

"Je ne veux plus vous entendre pratiquer cette abomination musicale dont vous faite preuve, sinon, je devrais vous le confisquer." Dit-elle impérieusement.

"Il a ma permission ainsi que celle du directeur de jouer ici." Objecta Flitwick, parlant enfin.

Les yeux mauvais du crapaud se tournèrent vers le demi-gobelin et elle sourit avec dédain.

"Vous allez vite découvrir, hybride, que ni vos décisions, ni celle de votre cinglé de directeur ne compte."

Elle renifla avec mépris et retourna son attention vers Harry.

"La prochaine fois que je vois cette... chose, je vous la confisquerait avant même que vous n'ayez eu le temps de dire 'désolé madame Ombrage'."

Sur cette belle déclaration, elle partit en quête d'autres victimes. Harry la fixa jusqu'à ce qu'elle dis- paraisse au bout du couloir.

"Tu saignes, Harry."

Les yeux émeraude se tournèrent lentement vers le professeur de sortilèges qui le regardait inquiet.

"En effet." S'étonna Harry en observant sa main, songeant qu'il lui faudrait nettoyer son violon.

Flitwick lança quelques charmes de silence dans le couloir et se rassit sur sa chaise, conscient de l'état d'humeur de l'Apprenti. Harry repris son instrument et, composa sans y penser, une symphonie, avec pour thème haine et colère...

~~OO~~

Harry tapota la table, tout en lisant.

"Puis je demander ce que le seigneur des ténèbres a envoyé ?" Par-là Severus avec hésitation.

Il releva les yeux du parchemin.

"Ne l'appelles pas comme ça. Il ne mérite pas ce titre."

"Bien mon seigneur." S'inclina Severus.

"Il engage des négociations." Répondit le plus jeune, en bon seigneur. "Il doit avoir regagné un peu de sa force, ses pouvoirs. Un rituel peut-être. J'ai sentit une pulsation de magie noire il y a quelques jours."

"Est-ce une bonne chose ?" Demanda le maître des potions.

"Les négociations ou le rituel ?" Sourit Harry.

"... les deux ?"

"Le rituel ne me concerne pas." Harry haussa les épaules. "Les négociations ? Plus un accord, pour prolonger, notre « traité de neutralité », jusqu'à la fin de l'année."

"Pourquoi ce délai ?"

"Eh bien, il aura sûrement retrouvé toute sa puissance, et il décidera alors, s'il vaut mieux me garder, vivant ou mort."

Severus tressaillit légèrement. Harry tira juste un morceau de parchemin de son sac noir et écrit une petite lettre acceptant les termes du traité. Puis, il écrit une seconde missive. Tendant la première, Hedwige la prit dans son bec.

"Apporte-la à Voldemort, et n'attends pas de réponse. Ne reste pas bloquée dans sa... demeure." Elle hulula sa compréhension et pris son envol. Il tendit la seconde lettre à son fidèle serviteur. "Pour Lucius."

"Puis-je savoir, pourquoi ?"

Harry sourit malicieusement, les yeux brillants, dans la pénombre de la salle.

"Disons juste que j'ai besoin qu'il aille me chercher quelque chose au ministère. Et préviens le, de porter des gants."

~~OO~~

Fin du chapitre 44


	48. Chapitre 45 - politique Serpentarde

Hey tout le monde, désolée pour le retard.. mais les devoirs viennent en priorité.

Aller, enjoy :)

Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas

Corrigé par Theisman04. Merci à lui.

 **Chapitre 45 - politique Serpentarde**

"Pssst ! Harry !"

L'interpellé se retourna et leva la tête pour faire face à l'homme en vêtements moldus.

"Ah, Sirius, tu es en retard."

L'ennemi public numéro 1, lui fit un large sourire et l'attrapa par le bras, le tirant dans La-tête-du- sanglier.

"Une chambre privée, s'il vous plaît, Aberforth." S'exclama vivement Sirius vous son déguisement.

Le vieil homme regarda la paire, par dessus son comptoir.

"Une heure, un gallion." Annonça-t-il simplement.

Sirius lui lança deux pièces.

"Et un peu de votre meilleur alcool, syousplaît" Ajouta t'il.

Le propriétaire du lieu apporta la liqueur demandée quelques minutes plus tard. Fermant la porte, Sirius plaça quelques sorts de silence et d'intimité, pendant qu'Harry, lui, scellait magiquement la pièce. Le dernier des Black se versa, ainsi qu'à son filleul, un verre du liquide doré. Le plus jeune en prit une gorgée et l'apprécia.

"Pourquoi m'avoir appelé ? Qui a t'il d'assez important pour prendre le risque d'envoyer une lettre, ainsi que me tirer hors de Poudlard, alors que la Grande Inquisitrice sévit ?"

Sirius, visiblement, frémissait pratiquement d'envie de partager son 'secret'. Son sourire s'agrandit encore plus et ses yeux pétillaient.

Harry pouvait voir la partie, restée enfant, de son parrain glousser de joie. De fait, même les ombres, laissées par Azkaban, semblaient se résorber, devant la joie qu'il irradiait.

"Nous allons avec un enfant !"

Harry cligna des yeux, n'ayant pas prévu ça... du tout.

"Pardon ?" Demanda-t-il, amusé.

"Moi et Remus !" S'exclama Sirius. "Nous allons être papas !"

Harry réfléchit un long moment.

"Les hommes ne peuvent être enceint." Dit il avec simplicité. "Même grâce à la magie. Ils n'ont pas d'utérus."

"Oh, je sais !" Gloussa le plus vieux. "Nous avons trouvé une mère porteuse."

Harry leva un sourcil, dans l'attente d'une d'explication digne de ce nom.

"Ma cousine." Continua le futur père tout excité. "Nymphadora Tonks. Elle a accepté de porter et d'accoucher de notre enfant."

"Et, elle sait qu'elle n'est qu'une mère porteuse, n'est ce pas ?" Demanda Harry, prévoyant d'avance les problèmes qui allaient résulter de toute cette histoire.

"Oui. Elle sait que Remus et moi sommes ensemble mais elle a quand même accepté. Une petite potion, un peu de sexe, et notre enfant naîtra avec son ovule et nos spermatozoïdes."

Harry connaissait cette potion. Elle permettait à un enfant d'avoir les gènes de deux pères. Tout ce dont ils avaient besoin était la potion et une mère porteuse.

"Elle a accepté ?" Fit Harry distraitement.

"Yup. Elle a semblé plutôt contrariée quand elle nous a surpris en train de faire l'amour dans la salle de réception, mais je crois qu'elle était surtout préoccupée pour le canapé. Pour reprendre ses mots, nous découvrir, moi et Remus l'avait un tantinet excitée. Nous avons, tout les trois, décidés qu'elle était parfaite pour le rôle, elle sait que je suis innocent, et n'a aucun problème pour coucher avec deux hommes, donc on lui a demandé de porter notre enfant. Et elle a acceptée. Bref, nous somme un ménage à trois jusqu'à ce qu'a la naissance. Après ça, on verra."

Harry retourna l'info dans tous les sens. Gentiment, il décida de ne pas rappeler que Tonks était sa cousine. Il fallait juste espérer que le sang, du loup-garou et du père de la jeune fille, annule tout effet indésirable de la consanguinité Si non,... eh bien, franchement, il ne voyait pas, ce que diable, il pourrait y faire. Prudent, il décida de répondre, sans s'engager plus

"Intéressant."

La dernière demi-heure -et le reste de la bouteille- fut consacré à entendre monologuer Sirius, lister des noms d'enfants, trouver les points positifs et négatifs d'avoir une fille ou un garçon, parler de la crèche et de nettoyer Place Grimaud pour le nouveau chiot.

~~OO~~

"Bonjour Nott."

Théodore Nott, saisi, pivota sur lui-même, ses yeux cherchant l'origine de la voix. Et, les yeux écarquillés se figea quand il le découvrit.

"Bonjour P-Potter." Bégaya-t-il.

Le Serpentard n'était pas un lâche. Il était un garçon plein d'ambition, aussi rusé qu'un renard, terriblement intelligent et retors.

Très peu de choses pouvaient, réellement, lui faire perdre contenance et, était sans aucun doute, l'un des élèves les plus doués de Poudlard, notamment en matière de Magie, disons, défensive...

Mais comme tout le monde, il préférait éviter certaines choses ou personnes...

Comme par exemple, Harry Potter.

Lequel, pour l'heure, lui souriait, assis dans un canapé de la maison des vert et argent, mains posé sur sa cuisse, tête haute. Ses cheveux étaient relâchés autour de ses épaules et l'éclat dans ses yeux évoquait l'Avrada...

Les autres Serpentards dans la salle le regardait, non comme un pestiféré, mais bien comme un messager de l'apocalypse. Eux aussi, savaient, viscéralement, que le Pouvoir était là, latent, près à se déchaîner.. Pourtant, quelque part, le Survivant, les attiraient comme des papillons, certes, en sa présence, tous ressentait un sentiment de danger, mais, en même temps, de protection...

La plupart des élèves à Poudlard voyaient Harry Potter comme un brave petit élève silencieux et intelligent, renvoyant l'image d'un héros timide. Mais pour les Serpentards, c'était un regard apathique et froid que le jeune homme lançait au monde, un œil indifférent, ne montrant aucune émotion, et singulièrement peu d'intérêt pour le jeu politique.

Et cela, le rendait dangereux car il était impossible de le manipuler ou de prédire son prochain mouvement. Il marchait selon ses propres règles et ignorait tous ceux qui essayaient de l'influencer.

Aucun Serpentard n'avait envie de lui chercher des noises. Il projetait une aura qui, avertissait toute personne assez avisée pour suivre son instinct, qu'encourir sa colère signifiait mourir -si on avait de la chance-... Sinon, le plus souvent, il vous regardait avec un air vaguement amusé, guère plus rassurant, somme toute. On avait l'impression qu'il regardait des insectes jouer à ses pieds, que d'un geste, il pouvait écraser. Et, le plus effrayant, en sa présence, on avait l'impression de n'être rien...

Durant sa troisième année, un Serpentard entamant sa septième avait tout fait pour que le plus jeune se retrouve au prise avec Rusard, dieu sait, pour quelle raison. L'apprenti avait soudainement disparu, mais après le passage du concierge, le pauvre fou réalisa qu'un Potter agacé se trouvait derrière lui. Nul ne savait réellement ce qui s'était déroulé, mais, par la suite, le septième année tressaillait avec force dès qu'il entendait les mots fatidiques Harry, Potter ou même la seule mention de la couleur verte -embêtant pour l'un des membres de la noble maison de Salazar-.

D'une décision unanime, il a été décidé que bien que si Harry Potter soit l'ennemi désigné de leur cause, ils ne lui chercheraient pas des problèmes. Bref, les Serpentards le respectaient autant qu'ils le craignaient et pour cette raison, le laissaient tranquille, d'autant plus, qu'il n'avait jamais rien fait pour les provoquer, on ne pouvait en dire autant d'autres élèves.

"Q-que puis-j-je f-faire pour t-toi ?" S'étrangla Nott.

"Je suis venu parler." Ronronna Harry, en regarda le Serpentard, comme s'il était une gâterie. "S'il te plaît, assieds toi."

Théodore déglutit et prit, avec hésitation, place à côté du Survivant.

"Bien. Théodore, je t'en pris, appelles moi Harry."

"Oui monsieur." Répondit, par réflexe son interlocuteur, comme devant un adulte.

Harry sourit, de l'un de ses sourires inexpressif, qui manqua de faire tomber l'autre hors de son siège.

"Comme tu veux. Théodore, je suis venu discuter du futur des Serpentards avec toi."

"Avec m-moi." S'étrangla Nott. "Pourquoi pas, avec les préfets de septième année ?"

Harry rit, comme si il avait dit quelque chose de vraiment hilarant.

"Pourquoi voudrais-je parler à des faibles ? Non, Théo, je suis venu parler avec le véritable Prince de la noble Maison Serpentard."

Théodore se tendit, les yeux écarquillés. C'était un secret, vraiment, vraiment bien gardé. Beaucoup pensaient que le Prince était Draco mais il était juste un leurre, même, si ce dernier portait bien le titre, faisant comme s'il l'était de fait. D'autres pensaient que c'était Blaise, voire, un préfet, ils se trompaient tous. C'était Nott et ce depuis sa deuxième année. Il était assez rusé et puissant pour que les gens l'écoutent et il avait prit le contrôle de sa Maison en un an.

Même Voldemort l'ignorait, personne hors de Poudlard ne savait. Pas même les anciens Serpentard, chaque année, il avait soigneusement oublietter chacun des diplômés. Certes, ils avaient toujours l'étrange sentiment qu'ils devaient le respecter et lui faire confiance, mais sans savoir pourquoi. Par contre, ils se rappelleraient s'il jetait le contre sort, tout était pour le plus grand bien, comme aurait pu le dire le Directeur...

"Comment le sais tu ?" Murmura Nott.

Peut-être par Zabini... Harry le regarda amusé, semblant suivre ses réflexions.

"Ne t'en fait pas, Théodore." Sourit Harry. "Blaise ne t'a pas trahi. Il n'a, même, jamais laissé soupçonné l'existence de ton titre. C'est seulement l'un de ces petits détails, que j'apprécie de connaître."

Nott se tendit encore plus au sourire de son 'camarade' de classe. La porte de la salle commune s'ouvrît à cet instant et un première année entra, le professeur Rogue sur ses talons. Ce n'était sans doute pas très glorieux, mais il espéra qu'Harry Potter se tairait en présence d'un professeur.

Tous les Serpentards, la plupart des Serdaigles, ainsi que nombre de Poufsouffles et de Gryffindors étaient conscient que le Survivant était empli de secrets, mais aucun adulte ne semblait s'en rendre compte. Aucun sauf Dumbledore.

Oh, oui, Théodore avait noté le regard étrange que Dumby envoyait à son élève 'favori' quand il pensait que personne le voyait. Des regards qui semblaient dire que ce dernier ne lui était peut être pas aussi acquis, que l'on aurait pu le penser...

"Professeur." Lâcha Nott pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue.

Normalement, il était bien plus courtois et préférait ne pas attirer l'attention, mais Potter le déstabilisait.

"Mr. Edgeclaw m'a rapporté la présence d'un intrus." Annonça Rogue de sa voix traînante, ses yeux observant la salle.

Puis, ses yeux se posèrent sur Potter. Théodore pensait qu'il allait renifler, et lui demander une explication. A la place, Harry sourit et Rogue se figea.

"Bonsoir Severus."

Toute la salle hoqueta, sous le choc, quel culot, appeler la terrible chauve souris, par son prénom ! Les yeux de Nott les observa un instant et réalisa que Rogue ne serait peut-être pas celui qui lui fournirait l'occasion d'échapper au regard émeraude.

"J'étais juste venu informé Serpentard de la... situation."

Théodore n'aima pas le ton utilisé. Harry semblait juste amusé.

"Bien sûr." Emis Rogue avant de s'adosser au mur, indiquant par la, que la présence du Survivant était accepté.

"Je suis venu les informer qu'ils avaient le choix, entre plus de deux camps dans cette guerre."

Deuxième hoquet collectif. Théodore se dit que peut-être la discussion serait un peu différente du 'rejoins moi du côté de la lumière' qu'il avait prévu.

"Bien sûr." Acquiesça Rogue, confirmant par là, à ces élèves, la véracité de cette déclaration.

"Viens Severus."

Et sous le regard incrédule des élèves, Rogue obéit. Théodore garda ses yeux fixés sur l'homme et le vit s'avancer puis s'agenouiller devant Potter. Le Serpentard compris que tout ce qu'il avait cru savoir sur le Maître des Potions et sur Harry Potter, était faux.

Il pensait avoir affaire avec le garçon-qui-à-survécu, l'ennemi du Lord Voldemort. En ce moment, il compris que lui aussi avait été leurré. En effet, malgré tout ses doutes, il n'avait jamais soupçonné, et bien, cela...

Il avait affaire avec Lord Potter, Seigneur à plus d'un titre.

"Informes les, Severus, de ton allégeance."

A ce stade, tous les Serpentards était dans leur salle commune, rameuté par les autres. Pourtant, personne, n'avait eu envie de s'approcher plus que nécessaire du trio.

"Je suis à votre service, Seigneur." Murmura Rogue, bien que ses paroles résonnèrent dans la salle silencieuse. "Je serais à jamais avec vous, Seigneur des Ténèbres."

Et Théodore se senti figer sur place, comme étourdit. La salle commune sembla devenir floue alors que la révélation lui claqua à la figure. Harry Potter était le Survivant. Mais il n'était ni tourné vers la lumière,... ni neutre. En fait, il planifiait de prendre la place de Voldemort en tant que Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cela voulait dire qu'il était contre Voldemort, mais cependant pas du camp de Dumbledore.

Toute sa belle planification venait de s'écrouler. Le Monde avait tremblé.

"Seigneur des ténèbres?" réussit-il à balbutier.

Des yeux émeraude se tournèrent vers lui et soudain, il se rendit compte que tandis qu'il pensait au garçon, ce dernier n'était pas rester inactif. La magie noire irradiait désormais dans l'air, si puissantes que les vagues de pouvoir qu'émettaient Potter en étaient intoxicantes.

Le souffle de Nott se fit plus lourd et il nota distraitement que les élèves les plus près du groupe affichaient tous un air d'admiration, d'exaltation, voire d'euphorie. Les quelques rares qui n'étant pas alignés sur les ténèbres semblaient choqués et tressaillaient légèrement, mais le regardait tout de même avec admiration. Et, si, ils y avaient des partisans de la « Lumière » dans la pièce, ils ne montraient guère leur désaccord.

"Mon seigneur." Se sentit dire Théodore avant de réaliser qu'il était agenouillé.

Harry Potter lui sourit. Nott sentit un poids se retirer et bien que l'adolescent irradiait toujours son pouvoir, Théodore se sentit en sécurité, et même, désiré...

Pour le reste, même si ses projets étaient des plus compromis, c'était mieux ainsi, car, il avait trouvé un chef, un seigneur. Non, se corrigea-t-il, en voyant les silhouettes agenouillées, tous les Serpentards avaient trouvé un seigneur auquel ils jureraient fidélité à jamais.

~~OO~~

Fin du chapitre 45


	49. Chapitre 46 - Ombrage

Heyo. Voilà un chapitre légèrement en retard mais pas trop. Un gros merci à Theisman04 pour ça.

Je serais pas là la semaine prochaine, et je ne pense pas avoir de connection/wifi/4G. Enfin, la semaine prochaine... je pars ce vendredi en vacances. Donc voilà. Je verrais mais il n'y aura sûrement pas de chapitre.

Passez une bonne journée.

Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas

Correction par Theisman04.

"Paroles"

 **Chapitre 46 - Ombrage**

"Mon seigneur."

Harry leva la tête pour regarder le Maître des Potions, dont il squattait sans gêne le canapé.

"Oui, Severus ?" S'enquit il en prenant une gorgée de thé.

"Lucius m'a chargé de vous remettre ce que vous aviez demandé." Répondit l'homme en lui tendant un paquet enroulé dans de la soie.

Harry sentit un sourire narquois se former sur ses lèvres alors qu'il regardait l'objet, soigneusement enveloppé. Il fit signe à son vassal de défaire l'emballage, qui s'y attela consciencieusement puis fit tomber l'orbe argentée dans les mains de l'Apprenti, le tout, en faisant bien attention de ne pas la toucher. Car, seuls ceux auxquels la prophétie, s'adressait pouvaient la toucher sans avoir... et bien de sérieux problèmes.

Immédiatement, la silhouette de l'enseignante affectée à la Divination se matérialisa, yeux troubles et s'exprimant d'une voix d'outre tombe. Harry l'écouta attentivement et quand la prophétie fut prononcée, laissa rouler la sphère entre ses doigts, avant de la projeter sans plus de façon sur un mur où elle se brisa.

"Intéressant" fut son seul commentaire, avant de prendre une autre gorgée de thé.

"Cela veut il dire, que vous devez tuer Voldemort ?" Demanda Severus avec hésitation.

"Les prophéties sont par définition obscures, surtout quand elles sont auto-réalisatrices... Ce que je trouve le plus intrigant est la dernière rime. 'Aucun de peut vivre tant que l'autre survit.' Pourquoi utiliser deux mots différents, vivre et survivre ? Hmm ?"

Harry leva les yeux sur son serviteur lequel semblait confus, et rit doucement.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, Sevy. Je ne vais pas me laisser gouverner par une prophétie de pacotille. Le destin n'est pas gravé dans la roche, et je compte bien, justement apporter le changement à ce Monde."

~~OO~~

"Ah, Harry, tu t'es remis à peindre ?"

L'artiste leva la tête vers Dumbledore mais ne se soucia pas de lui accordé l'un de ses faux sourires.

"Oui. Un cadeau pour une connaissance."

"Puis-je la voir ?"

"Un instant, j'ai presque terminé."

Dumbledore gloussa.

"Il semble que je sois toujours là au bon moment, quant tu finis."

Le vieil homme prit place sur un banc en pierre sur le coté, observant Harry faire quelques dernière retouches. La cour raisonnait du bruit du vent soufflant dans les arbustes et les arbres, et qui balayait les feuilles mortes. Harry apposa enfin son dernier coup de pinceau et se pencha légèrement en arrière pour observer son œuvre

Puis, il utilisa sa magie pour influer un souffle de vie dans son travail, séchant la peinture d'un même coup. Il rangea son matériel puis observa la toile un long moment. Puis, il se tourna vers le Directeur.

"Pour vous."

Le directeur le regarda en clignant des yeux avec confusion, comme s'il n'avait pas compris.

"C'est le vôtre." Répéta Harry. "Je l'ai faite pour vous."

Puis, il regroupa ses affaires et se dirigea vers le château. Il entendit l'inspiration brusque du vieil homme alors qu'il posait les yeux sur son présent, et regarda en arrière, pour découvrir un visage empli de chagrin et de haine de soi, et le cœur brisé.

Cette fois ci, il ne s'était pas contenté d'un portrait. Mais d'un bouquet de fleurs, très spécial, A l'intérieur, de chaque pétale, de chaque fleur, était représenté quelque chose, une fois, il s'agissait d'une pierre rouge, d'une baguette, une autre fois, de la représentation d'une adolescente souriante, d'un homme ressemblant à Dumbledore, d'un jeune garçon aux yeux rouges -encore empreint d'espoir-. Un bébé Harry était aussi représenté, enfermé dans un placard, et tant d'autres choses.

Il s'agissait des reflets de toutes les erreurs que le vénérable Directeur avaient commis durant sa longue vie. Certes, magnifiquement représentées, mais de terribles erreurs, tout de même.

Le vase contenant le bouquet évoquait le visage du vieil homme. Alors, que les tiges et feuilles semblaient incarner, toute la bonté et le bien qu'il avait créé ou souhaité, son héroïsme et son amour. Toutes les composantes du chef d'œuvre semblaient capable de mener sa propre vie, d'interagir les unes avec les autres...

Dumbledore se tourna à la recherche du peintre.

"Merci." Dit il doucement.

Et il était sincère, malgré les larmes coulant sur un visage, marqué par le passage du temps, et un sourire triste.

"Bien que marquée par le bien et le mal," Répondit Harry, "c'est ta vie."

Et il se dirigea vers son dortoir, traversant couloirs après couloirs, silencieux.

~~OO~~

"Tu as l'air si concentré" Fit une Hermione intriguée. "Que lis tu donc d'aussi prenant ?"

Harry leva un sourcil pendant que son amie lorgnait le vénérable grimoire.

"Un livre de la bibliothèque Black. Magie noire. Sirius me l'a envoyé."

Quand Hermione était entrée dans le monde sorcier, elle était certaine de ne vouloir avoir rien à faire avec la magie noire.

Ses lectures, la présentant comme diabolique par nature, corrompant ses adeptes, avait faussé sa vi- sion de la magie, se bornant, à la présenter soit, Noire, soit Blanche, et pas grand chose entre les deux...

Cependant, toujours honnête, une fois convaincu par Harry qui lui avait démontré, preuve à l'appui, que la Magie, même si elle était orienté entre côté lumineux et sombre, n'avait en elle même rien de mauvaise, -c'est l'usage qui en est fait, qui détermine sa nature profonde- Elle s'était senti d'attaque pour militer pour l'égalité des deux branches de la magie, au lieu de militer en faveur des Elfes de Maison, qui, les pauvres, n'avaient rien demandé...

Donc, apprendre le sujet de l'incunable qui accaparait autant l'attention de l'Apprenti, ne lui fit ni chaud, ni froid, si ce n'est d'attiser son intérêt.

"Je pourrais le lire après ?"

"Oui, mais je te rappelle, que tu ne dois pas lancer ces sorts sans raison. Tu es aligné vers la magie blanche, et si tu peux faire de la magie noire, il reste que cela t'épuise et tend à échapper à ton contrôle."

"Je sais, je sais." Franchement, des fois, elle parvenait à comprendre pourquoi, elle agaçait autant les autres, en insistant trop, enfin elle se soignait...

Cédric Diggory les regarda, choqué.

"Vous allez vous faire expulser si vous faites ça." Couina-t-il après un instant.

Harry inclina la tête. Il oubliait parfois que le Poufsouffle n'était pas aussi ouvert à ce type de magie.

"Cédric," sourit le brun, "Si tu entrais dans une salle, immaculée, sans couleurs et ombres. Que tout n'était que blancheur, mais sans rien d'autre, que penserais tu ?"

Diggory fronça les sourcils mais répondit avec honnêteté.

"Eh bien, ça serait vraiment étrange. Et, ça ferait certainement mal aux yeux après un moment. Ça n'aurait aucun sens."

"Et si tu vivais dans une pièce toujours plongé dans l'obscurité. Saurais tu qu'il fait noir ?"

"Eh bien... j'imagine que non. Enfin, je veux dire que si je ne connais rien d'autre, je ne saurais pas qu'il fait noir."

"As tu compris ?" Lança Harry avec un rictus. "Sans lumière, il ne peut y avoir d'obscurité. Sans magie noire, pas de magie blanche."

Cédric fronça encore plus les sourcils mais resta silencieux.

"Mais enfin, Harry, ne vois tu pas que tu l'embrouilles encore plus ? Penses-y de cette façon, Cédric." l'interrompit Hermione, passant en mode institutrice. "La Magie ne peut être cantonné entre Bien et Mal, ton orientation dépend, avant tout de ton environnement familiale, de tes choix. Considère plutôt qu'il s'agit de variantes de couleurs, comme par exemple, Rouge et Vert, Bleu et Jaune, Orange et Violet, toutes sont des couleurs, mais ne représentent pas les mêmes choses."

"Tu le rends encore plus confus." Observa distraitement Blaise.

"Je crois comprendre ce que tu me dis ; l'obscurité n'implique pas forcément la malveillance et la lumière ne signifie pas systématiquement le bien." Hésita légèrement Cédric. "J'imagine que je peux comprendre."

"Un autre exemple, la magie noire est généralement vue comme maléfique car plus agressive, tandis que la magie blanche est axée sur la défense. Mais, même cela est relatif, tu peux faire autant de mal par le biais de la magie blanche pour faire le mal qu'avec la magie, dite Sombre. Dans l'absolu, si tu veux décapiter quelqu'un à l'aide d'un sort 'Noir', il en existe de dédié à cet usage, dans ce registre. Cependant, rien ne t'empêche d'obtenir le même résultat, d'une manière, disons 'moins voyante', un simple sort de lévitation, peut très bien te permettre de projeter un outil tranchant pour le même résultat... De même, tu peux pousser quelqu'un dans le vide, sinon, plus sadique, utiliser un simple sort ménager pour écorcher ta victime, ou, plus subtile, un sort de corde pour une pendaison dans les formes, tiens, un sort de chatouille, un peu appuyé, peut asphyxier, ou encore..."

"Tu vas le faire vomir." L'arrêta Harry, impressionné, par l'imagination et l'arsenal de la Gryffondor. Cédric était, en effet, légèrement verdâtre.

"J'ai compris." Dit il. "Je n'y avait jamais penser."

"Bien" repris Hermione, "Sinon pour ton information, de même que la magie blanche peut être dévoyée, la magie noire, n'est fondamentalement, pas diabolique. Ainsi, le sort de décapitation, développé à l'origine par les bûcherons, est avant tout destiné à couper des arbres, et, au reste, la plupart des arts sombres, peuvent être utilisé à des fins défensives... Comme toujours, tout est dans l'intention, c'est l'usage qui est fait de la magie, qui détermine si tu sers le Bien ou le Mal, sans se restreindre aux notions étriqués du Ministère..."

"Laisses le assimiler avant de continuer, sinon le pauvre va se demander où il est tombé." Rit Blaise depuis son canapé.

Cédric lui envoya un regard soulagé tandis qu'Hermione fit mine de soupirer avant de retourner à ses devoirs.

~~OO~~

"Potter ! Retenue ! Six heures, ce soir, dans mon bureau !"

"Puis-je demander pourquoi, madame Ombrage ?" S'enquit Harry en inclinant la tête vers la femme toute de rose vêtue.

Elle le regarda méchamment, yeux plissés et sa poitrine se leva avec suffisance.

"Pour vous apprendre à traîner dans les couloirs. Et une autre pour m'avoir questionné !"

Hermione semblait prête à tuer, et franchement, elle le ferait sans une seconde pensée si elle pouvait le faire sans risque... Blaise n'était pas en reste, alors qu'il jetait un regard noir sur le crapaud qui s'éloignait, content de lui...

"Ne devrais-je pas en avoir une aussi, dans ce cas, professeur ?"

Grinça Hermione, la voix emplie de rage.

"Bien sûr." Fit Ombrage avec un rictus. "Avec Rogue, à six heures."

Hermione siffla, semblable à un chat en colère. Blaise, lui, resta silencieux laissant le crapaud rose partir pour de bon.

"J'en peux plus !" Cracha la brune. "Je n'ai qu'une envie ; lui tordre le cou !"

"Eh bien, eh bien, Hermione." S'amusa Blaise, non sans ironie.

"Planifier un meurtre dans un couloir, n'est pas très prudent, un coup à se faire renvoyer au minimum..."

Hermione le toisa, l'œil mauvais, et renifla, se reprenant, retrouvant une posture droite et un visage vierge d'émotion, digne du sang-pur le mieux entraîné.

Harry lui adressa un sourire ambigu

"Hermione, te sentirais tu prête pour devenir animagus ? Je prend le pari que tu seras un chat."

"Tu me propose de m'apprendre à devenir animagus ? Oh, laisse moi deviner, tu en es déjà un." enregistra une Hermione, ravie à cette idée, et quand Harry hocha la tête, elle continua. "Au fait, pourquoi devrais-je être un chat ?"

"Un brin de ressemblance, particulièrement quand tu te mets en rogne, chaton." Expliqua un Apprenti, ne cachant pas son sincère amusement...

Le feulement d'Hermione se répercuta dans les couloirs... Hum, pas un petit chat, selon toute vraisemblance...

~~OO~~

Fin du chapitre 46


	50. Chapitre 47 - maison et éveil

Bonjour tout le monde. Je m'excuse énormément pour les... trois semaines je pense.. a attendre pour le chapitre. Je vais vous expliquer.

Alors, je suis partie pendant 1 semaine en vacances, toujours sans électricité, ou quand il y en avait, je me reposais, car franchement, c'était des vacances épuisantes.

Ensuite, il a fallut que je révise (et je suis encore sensée le faire) pour mes examens de cette semaine. Ils sont pas très important mais, étant en première, vaut mieux pas jouer avec le feu.

Voilou. J'ai eut quelques moments de repos, pendant lesquels je traduisais. Lentement, mais je traduisais.

Donc voilà le chapitre 47. Pour le 48... j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. La bonne c'est que il hyper long, genre au moins deux fois ce chapitre. La mauvaise c'est qu'il me faudra beaucoup plus de temps. Je pense que je vais le couper en trois. Ça sera moins long.

Mais là, je me concentre plus sur mes révisions.

J'ai eut psychologie hier, et aujourd'hui, j'ai eut Anglais (pas le facile, tranquille que j'avais l'année dernière... non, cette année, je suis en anglais normal... et je galère à mort). Donc voilà.

Je vous fais de gros bisous

Au fait, ce chapitre est pratiquement mon préféré.

Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas

Merci à Theisman04 pour la correction

 **Chapitre 47 - maison et éveil.**

Harry fit courir ses doigts sur la fraîche plaie de sa main.

 _Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges_.

Il était ennuyé de voir une sottise pareille gravée dans sa chair. Mais en même temps, il ne lui importait pas de l'enlever. C'était juste irritant, et le cas échéant, un rappel...

"Harry ?" L'appela Hermione en entrant dans la salle. "Rentres tu à la maison pour noël ?"

"A la maison ?" Murmura Harry, tout en dissimulant la marque sanglante.

Plusieurs pensées passèrent dans son esprit tandis qu'il réfléchissait à ce que impliquait ces mots.

"Oui." Sourit il. "A la maison."

~~OO~~

"C'est ici ?" Demanda Harry, pensif, en observant le bois devant lui.

La forêt était absolument magnifique, et des plus anciennes... Les vénérables arbres, affranchis des contraintes imposées par les humains, se déployaient en tout sens. De grands buissons épineux remplissaient l'espace laissé vacant. C'était assez sombre pour que personne ne puisse voir plus de quelques mètres. Puis, l'obscurité reprenait son dû, offrant un abri protecteur aux habitants des lieux, quels qu'ils soient...

"Oui." Répondit l'alchimiste à ses côtés. "Je l'ai acheté il y a un peu plus de cinq-cents ans. Enfin, acheter n'est sans doute pas le bon terme. Un 'vaillant' chevalier blanc voulait la brûler après avoir découvert qu'elle servait de gîte à nombre de créatures sombres. J'ai dû le neutraliser avant qu'il n'aille plus loin dans la bêtise. Puis, j'ai posé nombre de protections. Je ne me suis pas inquiété de les renouveler, mais elles sont toujours assez puissants pour la dissimuler au Ministère de la magie."

"Et les moldus ?" S'enquit Harry en observant le village au loin.

"Ils peuvent la voir. Mais comme, à Poudlard, aucun ne peut aller plus loin qu'à son orée. Ils peuvent s'approcher mais préfèrent déguerpir. Les seuls, rares, qui arrivent à y pénétrer,... eh bien, ils n'en ressortent pas. Cela aide à tenir les autres à distance."

"Elle est parfaite. Je la veux."

L'homme soupira et sortit un parchemin.

"Moi, Lord Nicolas Flamel, confie la Forêt Enchantée à Lord Harry Potter."

Un éclair de magie pulsa et l'acte de propriété transmis.

"Forêt Enchantée ?" Demanda un Harry vaguement amusé.

"Panne d'imagination." Écarta Nicolas avec un haussement d'épaules. "Renomme la, si tu le souhaite. Maintenant, considère ma dette payée. Une forêt en échange de ma pierre."

L'homme disparut dans une fissure sonore, laissant Harry étudier sa nouvelle propriété, parfaitement conscient des nombreux regards fixés sur lui, il sourit.

~~OO~~

"Déjà de retour, Harry ?" S'enquit Dumbledore, découvrant son invité surprise, alors qu'il entrait dans son bureau.

Ce dernier assis dans l'un des sièges feuilletait un livre. Le Directeur ne s'en formalisa pas, et s'installa à son bureau.

"J'avais besoin de revenir pour le solstice."

"Puis-je savoir pourquoi ?"

"Les protections de Poudlard."

Dumbledore leva un sourcil. Harry ferma son livre, et sans plus de façon le fit léviter jusqu'à sa place, dans l'étagère.

"Durant le solstice, je vais... hmm, comment dire... disons que je vais m'émanciper..."

"Émancipation ?" Dumbledore cligna des yeux.

"De mes restrictions humaines."

"Si tôt."

"Oui. Ce ne sera pas un éveil complet, mais quelques blocages vont disparaître. Je dois être derrière les boucliers de Poudlard pour ne pas alerter tous les sorciers de Grande-Bretagne. Enfin, ils le sentiront, mais n'auront aucun moyen de me localiser."

Dumbledore le contempla en silence. Harry se leva et se dirigea vers les armoires au fond de la pièce. Il passa doucement son doigt sur le tableau d'un jeune Albus à côté d'une jolie blonde. Les deux personnes lui sourirent.

"La Grande Inquisitrice sera là." Répondit enfin le directeur.

"Distrayez la pour une nuit."

Il se tourna vers le vieil homme et mit la main dans son sac. Il en sortit la magnifique harpe achetée des années auparavant. Il la tendit à un directeur surpris.

"Et pourquoi cette attention ?"

"Joyeux Noël." Harry en haussa les épaules.

"Comment sais tu que j'en jouais ?"

"Tu aussi doué avec une harpe, que moi avec le violon." Répondit le Survivant, les yeux à demi-fermés et sourire légèrement narquois sur le visage. "Je sais aussi que tu as abandonné après l'affrontement contre Grindelwald."

Dumbledore fixa l'instrument, sans vraiment le voir.

"Peut être qu'il est temps de jouer à nouveau, Directeur."

L'air mélancolique, l'ancien leva lentement la harpe, ses doigts ridés courant sur les cordes. Le son était mélodieux. Pour un homme n'ayant pas joué depuis plus de cinquante ans, c'était incroyable. Cependant, Harry prit note que la mélodie était emplie d'émotions. Regret et peine.

~~OO~~

Harry assit dans le cercle runique sifflotait doucement. Il ne savait pas exactement, ce qu'incarnait cet air, mais même dénué d'émotion, il sonnait bien.

"La lune va bientôt atteindre son apogée."

"Tu ne devrais pas être ici, Frienze." Fit simplement Harry.

"J'ai dit à mes semblables de partir." Le centaure haussa les épaules. "Et toutes les autres créatures dotées d'une cervelle, ont filées."

"Tu ne devrais tout de même pas être là." Insista Harry. "Mes pouvoirs te blesseront si je n'arrive pas à les contrôler."

"J'ai juste besoin de faire quelques pas vers la gauche et je serais protégé par les protections du château. Poudlard sait ce que tu fais et t'a entouré de protections pour éviter que quiconque soit blessé."

"Hmm."

Frienze soupira et secoua la tête avant de se retirer. Harry observa la lune entre les branchages des arbres environnants. Quand l'orbe argentée se positionna directement au dessus de lui, il sentit sa magie se lier à la magie de la terre. Lentement, elles se regroupèrent en fines volutes visibles à l'œil nu. Les couleurs s'épanouirent joyeusement, et des étincelles multicolores tourbillonnèrent autour du cercle runique de l'Apprenti, comme des entités vivantes, et d'humeur des plus accueillantes.

Soudain, comme si un signal avait retenti, la magie disparue. Harry attendit patiemment. Puis dans une nouvelle vague, elle revint en force, vibrante... La propre magie du Survivant sembla vouloir le quitter pour rejoindre le maelstrom de puissance généré.

Harry était conscient de ses cris, lesquels se mêlaient au chaos ambiants. Il avait mal. Vraiment très mal. Sa souffrance, était sans aucune mesure avec tout ce qu'il avait ressenti jusque là. La magie se déversait dans son corps, comme pour l'étudier, testant, ses capacités... Comme si elle essayait de savoir tout de lui, et en même temps, cherchait à déterminer, si, il était digne. Enfin, elle se déchaîna à nouveau, l'amenant aux portes de l'agonie, puis finalement, s'apaisa, laissant l'endroit dévasté dans un silence de mauvais augure.

Harry était haletant, allongé dans un cercle dévasté. Plaqué contre le sol, il sentait la terre fraîche rafraîchir son corps, ainsi, que la magie du lieu, communiquer avec lui. Enfin, il ouvrit les yeux, réalisant les avoir fermés à un moment donné.

Quand il eut la force de s'asseoir, il le fit et regarda les environs. Baissant le regard sur ses mains, il sourit. Aucun changement visible. Nul à part ses pairs, ne pouvait le sentir, mais il s'était rapproché de la divinité. Harry pouvait sentir la différence. Si auparavant, sa magie et sa maîtrise semblait hors norme pour les autres sorciers, désormais, lui même se considérait plus comme un enfant découvrant que le monde était considérablement plus grand que son arrière cour. A terme, dans un avenir plus ou moins proche, il pourrait tout ressentir, et il savait.

Harry commença à rire. Il rit jusqu'à ce que ses côtes en soient douloureuse et que sa voix devienne rauque. Et pourtant, il continua à rire.

Il se sentait enfin vivant.

~~OO~~

"Harry ?"

Le sus-nommé se retourna pour regarder son parrain. L'homme le fixait, comme confus, la tête penchée d'un côté.

"Harry ?" Demanda-t-il encore.

"Oui, Sirius ?"

"Quoi ?" Le Maraudeur fronça les sourcils. "Non, tu n'es pas Harry."

"Si, je le suis."

"Mais..." Il fronça de nouveau les sourcils, avant de passer une main sur la joue de son filleul.

Il se pencha et le renifla doucement. Harry sentit sa magie l'élever et le caresser légèrement.

"Tu es Harry." Confirma Sirius, mais il paraissait toujours aussi confus. "Mais, en même temps, tu ne l'es pas."

"J'ai légèrement changé ces derniers temps." Sourit Harry.

"Oh ok." Sirius hocha la tête. "Maintenant, viens voir Tonks... elle est grosse, grosse, grosse !"

Il rit tel un gamin et courut vers la chambre en hurlant le nom de la future mère.

"Excuse le." Murmura Remus depuis sa chaise. "Il n'est pas remis d'Azkaban."

"Je l'ai toujours su." Répondit Harry. "Tout comme j'ai toujours su qu'il ne redeviendra jamais comme avant. Mais tu feras attention à lui."

"C'est mon âme-sœur. Qu'importe la façon dont il est meurtri, je serais toujours à ses côtés."

Harry sourit au loup refoulé, qui avala une gorgée de thé. L'homme le regarda par dessus sa tasse, ses yeux couleur ambre hésitants. Le Survivant prit une chaise et attendit les questions qui ne tardèrent pas.

"Je pense..." Commença Remus lentement. "...Qu'il y a une raison derrière tout tes actes."

"En effet."

"Pourquoi alors, toutes ces parties de jambes en l'air ?"

Harry leva un sourcil. Remus rougit.

"Je peux le sentir." Admit-il. "Sur toi. Sur eux."

"Il y a bien une raison. Sais tu que lorsque que l'on a un orgasme, notre magie s'éveille ? La Magie Sexuelle est une technique de purification. Elle appelle ta magie et la fait passer dans tes veines, purifiant tout type de nuisance, magique ou non. Je l'utilise pour invoquer ma magie et celle de mon partenaire s'active de même. Elles s'alimentent mutuellement. Je ne vois aucune raison de me priver, surtout avec des personnes ayant un cœur sombre."

"Mais, les Weasley ?" S'étonna Remus. "Ils ont des noyaux noirs ?"

"Non. Pas tous. Bill, en temps que briseur de sorts noirs, est marqué. Quand sa magie s'unit à la mienne, elle se purifie de ses miasmes. De même, Charlie travaille avec des dragons, qui sont des créatures des ténèbres."

"Ne peut tu pas le faire autrement ?"

"Si. Mais je ne le fais pas que pour eux, j'aime prendre du plaisir." Sourit Harry en acceptant la tasse tendue. "J'entend Sirius casser des choses. Tu devrais aller vérifier qu'il ne blesse pas..."

"N'ai pas peur de l'appeller, notre femme."

"Votre femme alors. Vas."

Remus sortit et laissa Harry boire son thé tranquillement, tout en appréciant la magie d'obédience noire du 12.

~~OO~~

"Harry..." Gémit Noir, les yeux vitreux alors qu'il fixait Harry.

Harry lui sourit et vit ce même regard chez Maen.

"Je peux la sentir." Ronronna Noir. "Ta magie. Tellement épaisse, tellement plus forte, tellement plus noire. Tel un dieu."

Il gémit à nouveau, laissant entendre qu'il était tombé dans le sentiment intoxicant d'être cerné par une telle puissance magique. C'était sa limite. Maen souffla lentement, tremblant légèrement sous la sensation, pupilles dilatées au maximum. Harry prit un moment pour apprécier l'instant. Il laissa sa magie tourbillonner, taquinant, contrôlant le duo d'enfer.

"N'êtes vous pas heureux d'être avec moi ?"

~~OO~~

Fin du chapitre 47


	51. Chapitre 48 (partie 1) - explications

Hey guys !

Voilà le chapitre 48 et croyez moi, bien que ça ne soit qu'une moitié... elle est déjà hyper longue.

Je voulais aussi remercier... tous autant que vous êtes, pour m'avoir suivit jusque là. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que ça allait donner... et c'est grâce à vous si j'en suis là. Donc merci énormément.

Un énorme merci à Theisman04 pour la correction. Tu es vraiment génial, merci

Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas

§ fourchelangue §, "Paroles"

Chapitre 48 (première partie) - explication 

"Où vas tu, Harry ?" S'enquit Hermione, un recueil, format encyclopédie dans les mains, alors que l'intéressé se levait.

"J'ai besoin de voir quelqu'un." Répondit le brun en glissant la missive qu'Edwige venait d'apporter dans sa poche.

La chouette hulula et lui fit un baiser sur la joue avant qu'il ne lui ouvre la fenêtre.

"Ne sois pas trop long. Le couvre-feu est dans peu de temps, et les préfets sont déchaînés, grâce en soit rendu, à notre Bien Aimée Grande Inquisitrice."

"Hermione chérie, j'aimerais bien voir quelqu'un l'attraper, surtout si Harry ne le veut pas." se moqua gentiment Blaise, caressant le bras de Cédric, et remontant lentement vers son cou.

La jeune fille renifla mais replongea dans son livre. Cédric frissonna sous les baisers de Blaise, l'italien murmurant des mots doux. Harry s'arrêta à la porte et regarda la scène.

"Vous serez avec moi." Dit il à haute-voix.

"Tu énonces l'évidence, là." Répondit Hermione, sans daigner, quitter sa lecture des yeux.

"Vas y." L'encouragea Blaise. "Nous attendrons ton retour, comme toujours."

Harry sortit dans le couloir silencieux.

"Une porte Milady." Demanda t'il.

Poudlard fredonna légèrement pour l'accueillir tandis qu'une solide en bois de chêne apparaissait devant lui. Il l'ouvrit et passa au travers, franchissant d'un pas, le trajet du septième étage (tour nord-est) au donjon du sud-ouest.

Harry fila droit vers les toilettes des filles. Comme d'habitude, le lavabo s'ouvrit sans bruit et il se trouva rapidement dans le tunnel qui menait à la Chambre des secrets. Au centre, devant la statue de Serpentard, était placée une table basse entourée de fauteuils et canapés, semblant des plus confortables. Le doux ronronnement des fontaines emplissait maintenant la salle. Les torches magiques éclairait la salle, et la lumière se reflétait sur les pierres polies.

Il se dirigea vers la table et retrouva ses invités. Pendant qu'il était entré, tous s'étaient levés pour s'agenouiller devant leur Seigneur.

Enfin, presque tous, un jeune homme qui lui ressemblait, était resté assis. Le Survivant afficha un léger sourire alors qu'il contournait la table pour gagner la place d'honneur et regardait les têtes baissées. Il les observa un instant avant de se tourner vers l'exception.

"Marvolo."

Les autres restèrent agenouillés. L'ancien horcruxe, lui, le fixait, bouche bée, visiblement sidéré par quelque chose. Harry n'aurait put dire s'il ne s'inclinait pas, par esprit de contradiction, ou à cause de la surprise.

"Vous pouvez vous relever."

Les hommes obéirent dans un mouvement fluide. Attentif, Harry les regarda. Il nota que Lucius semblait légèrement irrité, serrant sa canne. Rogue, lui, semblait aussi calme que d'habitude, mains derrière le dos. Barty Crouch Jr. ressemblait à un jeune chiot, ne semblant pas savoir quelle attitude observer. Rabastan et Rodulphus Lestrange étaient nerveux, l'anxiété présente dans leurs yeux. Remus s'agitait auprès de l'autre loup-garou, et semblait incertain. Noir le regardait, avide, la luxure plein les yeux, tremblant légèrement. Et enfin, Maen se maintenait légèrement voûté, signe de soumission.

"Asseyez vous." Résonna la voix, pourtant, douce d'Harry, dans le silence de la Chambre.

Il s'assirent au moment où un elfe apparaissait, déposant devant chacun, un plateau contenant boissons et collations. Son service achevé, il disparu.

Comme personne ne faisait mine de bouger. Harry s'assit, de manière détendu, jambes croisées et mains par dessus. Pendant un autre long moment, le silence régna.

"Qu'as tu fais ?" Demanda enfin Marvolo, d'une voix mal assurée.

Harry sourit avec légèreté, sentant la magie de ce dernier le sonder avec prudence. Les jumeaux regardèrent Harry, attendant le châtiment qui allait s'abattre sur le curieux. Ils étaient, par trop, habitués aux sanctions s'abattre sur ceux qui se permettaient d'interroger le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Remus garda ses yeux rivés sur Harry, alors que les autres ne pipaient mots, attendant avec prudence ou se détendant simplement.

L'adolescent nota tout de même que Barty le regardait, l'air énamouré, Rogue avec une admiration bien cachée, et Lucius avec expectative.

"Je me suis juste, partiellement, éveillé.".

"Partiellement ?" Hoqueta Marvolo, se demandant la puissance qu'aurait son... Maître, le jour de son plein éveil...

"Oui, partiellement. Seulement..."

Marvolo le fixa, les yeux vitrés, semblant boire avec délectation la magie que le souverain des lieux dégageait.

"Pourquoi sommes nous là ?" Demanda Rogue, brisant à nouveau le silence.

"Parce que j'ai appelé mes fidèles." Ce mot même sonnait comme une moquerie. "Et, accessoirement pour vous faire découvrir cet endroit, ma salle de réunion. Conservez vos portoloins, ils sont réutilisables."

"Et eux ?" Demanda abruptement Lucius, pointant les jumeaux de sa canne, comme il ne pouvait contenir sa curiosité plus longtemps.

Les jumeaux se raidirent, anxieux. Ils se regardèrent pour retrouver un peu de réconfort et de courage, puis, ils posèrent leurs regards sur Harry, faisant attention à ne pas le fixer dans les yeux.

"Mon seigneur." Dirent-ils en cœur, tombant à genoux. "Nous sommes venus vous rejoindre."

"Voldemort ne va pas être heureux de savoir que j'ai à nouveau volé deux de ses partisans." Se moqua l'Apprenti, comme il se rappelait l'expression sur le visage de ce dernier quand il avait revendiqué Rogue, Lucius et Barty comme siens.

"Il n'en sais rien." Dit Rabastan avec hésitation. "Nous avons pensé, que nous vous serions plus utiles, en restant dans l'ombre."

Harry lui sourit et l'homme inclina encore plus la tête, sentant son regard sur lui. L'Apprenti se demanda ce qui s'était passé pour qu'ils trouvent le... courage de devenir ses espions.

"Et pourquoi êtes vous venus ?" S'enquit Harry, réellement curieux. "Pourquoi me rejoindre ?"

Pourquoi en effet ? Pourquoi ne pas être resté avec Voldemort. Ils ne savaient rien de lui, et pourtant, ils l'avaient choisis, abandonnant leur précédent Seigneur.

"Vous.." Commença Rodulphus avant de s'arrêter.

"Oui ?" Souffla Harry.

"Vous êtes bien plus fort." Fini Rabastan pour son frère. "Vous gagnerez cette guerre."

"Vous êtes sombre." Ajouta le premier. "De l'obscurité à l'état brut."

Harry laissa un filament de magie s'enrouler autour d'eux. Aahhh. Rodulphus était des plus magiquement sensible. Cela ne l'étonnerais pas d'apprendre que ce dernier puisse voir les vagues de magie noire qu'il irradiait. En fait, vu la sensibilité de Lestrange, il était même assez surpris qu'il conserve autant de contrôle sur lui-même, alors que la magie inondait l'endroit. Il était probable que tous ses sens aient été submergés et qu'il utilise toute ses capacités d'Oclumencie pour rester conscient. L'enveloppant dans un cocon protecteur, Harry lui évita d'affronter plus longtemps cette épreuve. Rodulphus s'évanouit presque, respirant frénétiquement, son corps tremblant comme s'il venait de courir un marathon.

"M-merci mon seigneur." Bégaya-t-il.

"Asseyez vous." Dit Harry. "Vous êtes miens."

Le mot était un doux ronronnement. Les deux jumeaux s'inclinèrent encore plus bas. Harry changea leurs marques, puis rajouta une illusion par dessus, chose indispensable, s'ils persistaient à vouloir jouer les agents secrets. Quand les deux hommes se rassirent, Harry regarda Lucius.

"Tu as dit avoir quelque chose pour moi ?" S'enquit-il, faisant référence à la lettre qu'il avait reçu dans l'après-midi.

Lucius sorti un rouleau de parchemin, scellé par un peu de cire ayant un serpent dessus.

"Le traité de neutralité." Ricana Lucius. "Il durera jusqu'au solstice d'été et est magiquement lié."

"Il ne veut évidement pas me combattre maintenant. Mais, si son intention était réellement la paix, il aurait établit un traité permanent." Remarqua Harry, attrapant le document, le remisant dans sa poche pour le lire plus tard.

"Severus ?"

"Je n'ai pas de nouvelles," dit Rogue, "Autres que celles dont vous avez déjà connaissance."

Harry hocha la tête et regarda Noir et Maen. Noir semblait toujours enivré, le regardant avec les yeux vitreux, et Maen baissait les yeux avec respect.

"Et vous deux ?"

"Nous sommes juste venu te voir poupée." Marmonna Noir, comme rendu saoul.

Harry tiqua, alors que le loup garou aidait son compère à se rasseoir correctement.

"Tu sens le sang, Flamme." Grogna Maen. "Tu l'as fait exprès."

Harry eut un rictus en pensant au rituel de sang qu'il avait utilisé la nuit auparavant pour lier les protections de la Chambre des secrets à lui-même. Il se tourna vers le deuxième loup-garou.

"Remus ?"

"Je..." Remus commença, incertain. "Nous sommes avec toi, Harry."

Si la phrase, avait semblé dure à prononcer, elle l'avait été avec sincérité, aucune condition n'y était attachée, la déclaration était totale, inconditionnelle... Harry lui offrit un sourire, sincère, et le loup-garou se relaxa.

"Je sais, Remus. Pour quand est l'enfant ?"

"Six mois et demi." Répondit Remus plus facilement.

"Bien." Fredonna Harry. "Et enfin, Marvolo, as tu ce que je l'ai demandé ?"

L'homme hocha distraitement la tête, toujours concentré sur sa magie (qui sondait toujours celle de Harry semblant vouloir apprendre tous ses secrets), et lança un sac sur la table entre eux.

"Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?" Hoqueta Rodulphus avec horreur.

Harry savait que l'homme pouvait détecter la magie -des plus maléfiques- utilisée pour créer les objets présents dans le sac. Ce dernier irradiait et Harry pouvait voir l'ex-Mangemort essayer de reculer, tentant de s'éloigner le plus possible du contenant, et de l'horreur qui y était enfermé.

"Juste un petit avantage." Fredonna Harry en attrapant le sac rouge. "Ils y sont tous ?"

"Oui." Acquiesça Marvolo. "Barty m'a bien aidé."

L'homme mentalement instable rayonnait de bonheur.

"As tu eu des soucis ?" Harry leva un sourcil.

"Non. Ils m'ont identifiés comme l'un des leurs, du coup, j'ai facilement passé les défenses." Marvolo haussa les épaules. "Que vas tu en faire ?"

"Je verrais." Sourit Harry, examinant l'intérieur du sac. "Bien jouer, vous tous."

"Merci, mon seigneur." Murmurèrent-ils.

"Quand aura lieu la prochaine session ?" S'enquit Noir, rétablit.

"Dans deux semaines." Fit Harry en attrapant une tasse de thé. "Prévoyons deux réunions par mois. Maintenant, Marvolo, racontes nous ton voyage en Chine."

~~OO~~


	52. Chapitre 48 (partie 2) - explications

Bonjour à tous.

Voici enfin le chapitre 48. Je vous souhaites une merveilleuse lecture. Au fait, je pense que vous l'avez compris, mais dans le sac (celui qui dégageait une forte odeur de magie noire), il y avait bien les horcruxes.

Voili voilou.

J'arrêtes le blabla, et espère que aimerez ce ... cette moitié de chapitre.

Gros bisous

Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas.

Merci à Theisman04 pour la correction

§ fourchelangue §, "Paroles"

 **Chapitre 48 - explications (partie 2)**

§ Bonjour Ne. § Siffla doucement Harry, en caressant la tête de son familier.

"Harry." Dit le serpent, d'une voix toujours sifflante, mais le nom était prononcé dans un anglais quasiment parfait.

"Tu apprends la langue humaine ?"

§ N'avais donc pas prévenu que je me liais à toi par intérêt ? § Siffla Ne, amusé. § Je me sssssuis lié à toi, non pas pour ressssster à tes côtés pour toujours, mais pour profiter de ta magie. Plusssss longtemps nous sssssommes lié, plus fort je deviens. Un jour, j'esssspère pouvoir sembler humain, aux yeux de tous, et pas qu'aux vôtres, Ô Dieux. §

"Quand ce jour arrivera, resteras tu avec moi ?"

§ Oui. § Répondit Ne, avec douceur, s'enroulant autour de lui avec amour. § Mais je marcherais avec toi, et non autour de tes épaules comme un sssssimple animal de compagnie. Je serais à tes côtés, tel un égal. §

"Alors j'espère que tu te nourrira de ma magie et apprendra vite à te métamorphoser." Sourit Harry. "Pour le moment, reste avec Tom. Il peut t'enseigner bien plus que moi."

§ Pourquoi penses tu que je ressste avec lui ? Tu n'étais pas humain même lorsque tu étais mortel, et pour me changer en humain, il me faut l'apprendre de l'un d'eux. Et, il est le plus tolérable parmi ceux de cette espèce.§

Harry rit doucement et embrassa son familier.

~~OO~~

"Je ne me souviens pas du moment où les choses ont commencé à changer." Grogna Maen, rompant le silence.

"Qu'est ce qui a changé ?" Demanda Harry, prenant une gorgée de thé.

"Quand nous t'avons trouvé, nous étions tes professeurs, les dominants." Commença Maen. "Tu nous écoutais, et Noir n'avais pas peur de te frapper. Nous étions persuadés que nous pourrions te tuer, sans état d'âme, si tu devenais inutile, une gêne. Et maintenant,... et bien, nous nous inclinons devant toi, mettant le genou à terre de notre plein gré, baissant la tête en soumission. Nous n'osons même pas te toucher, si tu n'initie pas le contact. Avec un seul regard, tu peux envoyer Noir dans une transe, le,... nous noyant dans ton pouvoir. Nous ne pouvons envisager, te tuer, te désobéir, la seule idée de risquer de te nuire, de te manquer, nous rend malade... Pourtant, je me rappelle t'avoir attrapé par la gorge quand tu as dit n'être que de ton côté et non du nôtre, quand tu a accepté d'être à nous... Mais, je ne me rappelle pas quand tout à changé..."

Harry tourna ses yeux verts vers le loup-garou et contempla, les yeux ambres, la posture soumise. Ses lèvres se relevèrent en un sourire.

"Est-ce important ?"

"... non." Répondit Maen, ses yeux toujours dans ceux de son maître, son regard devenant plus doux, presque d'adoration. "Non, parce que nous sommes tiens et que nous serons toujours avec toi, jusqu'à notre dernier souffle."

Harry se pencha et caressa sa joue.

"Tu es un poison." Murmura Maen, s'inclinant vers la main, tel, un animal cherchant du réconfort. "Tu te glisses dans nos esprits, doucement, sans que personne ne te remarque, et tu nous contamines de l'intérieur. Beauté obscure et mots doux et pouvoir caché."

"Voudrais tu que ça soit d'une autre manière ?" Demanda Harry.

"... non." Murmura Maen, fermant ses yeux.

Harry sourit et se pencha, l'embrassant doucement, appréciant le goût de la magie et de l'aura noire sur son ami.

"Alors, je serais un délicieux poison, l'un de ceux que l'on boit juste pour goûter."

~~OO~~

"Expecto Patronum."

Le loup argenté sembla sortir de sa baguette, irradiant de magie. Ses pattes touchèrent légèrement le sol et il regarda autour de lui, ses oreilles bougeant en tous sens, à la recherche d'une menace. Le Patronus se tourna vers son invocateur, et pencha la tête en signe d'interrogation. Harry pouvait sentir sa propre magie pulser de la créature, presque aussi réel qu'un loup d'os et de chair, une copie parfaite, de sa propre forme animagus.

Harry leva la main et passa ses doigts dans la fourrure douce et argentée, ses yeux fixés dans ceux d'argent.

"De quoi es tu fais ?" Demanda Harry, ressentant la joie inconditionnelle parcourant le corps du loup. "La magie pure pourrai te créer facilement, mais je peux sentir la joie dans ton être, comme dans tous les autres patronus. Quels souvenirs me permette de te créer ?"

L'animal le poussa avec son museau et des yeux verts et cheveux roux se formèrent dans son esprit, alors que le souvenir de mots doux lui revenait.

"Ma mère ?" Demanda-t-il. "La joie vient de là ?"

Le loup le poussa de nouveau et cette fois ci, un éclat noir et des yeux marrons apparurent.

"Mon père ?" Dit il, scannant les yeux argentés. "Ce n'est pas ma joie qui t'a construit, c'est la leur ? Celle qu'ils ressentaient lorsque je suis né ?"

L'animal poussa un doux hurlement, empli d'amour et d'acceptation. Harry étudia l'invocation un instant, essayant de ressentir quelque chose, au fait que l'amour de ses parents étaient toujours attaché à son âme et à sa magie.

Il se sentait toujours aussi vide.

~~OO~~

Harry lu le traité attentivement, lisant entre les lignes et ressentant la magie attaché au parchemin. Il était soigneusement rédigé et le châtiment serait terrible pour la partie qui le briserai. Le traité offert, était cruel, vicieux et presque parfait.

"Voldemort est très intelligent." Dit Harry tout haut. "Je me demande ce que les gens pensent lorsqu'ils nous comparent."

"Voldemort séduit ses suiveurs avec la peur et de vides promesses. Tandis que toi, tu les séduit avec ton corps et de douces vérités murmurées."

Harry pencha la tête pour observer Blaise qui le fixait, une expression étrange sur le visage.

"Oh, et comment pourrais-tu le savoir ?"

"Je ne suis pas aveugle." Murmura l'italien. "Bien que tu nous montres à moi et à Hermione, un visage que personnes d'autre n'a vu, tu es mortel et vicieux,... et infiniment puissant."

"Pourtant, je vous laisse faire ce que vous voulez." Dit Harry avec légèreté, pointant du doigt un fait.

"Oui, et je n'ai jamais vraiment compris pourquoi." Répondit Blaise. "C'est presque comme si nous étions tes enfants, et pourtant, je sais que tu ne nous vois pas ainsi... pas assez d'émotions. Tu le fais sûrement pour t'amuser ou peut-être t'en fiches tu, mais un jour tu pourrais nous éliminer si tu décides, que nous n'en valons pas la peine."

"Tu as toujours été intelligent et observateur, Blaise." Sourit Harry.

"Tous ceux qui savent regarder, le sauront." Rétorqua-t-il. "Hermione et moi l'avons vu depuis longtemps."

"Et pourtant, vous n'avez pas peur de moi."

"Comme je l'ai dit, tu nous traites comme tu le ferais avec tes enfants. Pour le moment, nous n'avons rien à craindre. Et les chances que tu te décides à nous éliminer, sont aussi grandes que celles de te voir considérer la magie inutile. Nous faisons partie de ta vie maintenant, Harry."

"... Tu as toujours été intelligent Blaise." Répéta Harry. "Maintenant, viens là et sois mon témoin pendant que je signe ce traité."

"Oui Harry." Sourit l'italien, prononçant son nom, avec tellement d'émotions, que Harry n'essaya même pas de les distinguer.

~~OO~~

"Harry."

Le sus-nommé se tourna vers Luna. La petite blonde lui offrit un de ses sourires rêveurs tandis qu'elle marchait vers lui, d'un pas si léger qu'on aurait dit qu'elle volait.

"Oui Luna ?" Demanda-t-il.

"Tu ne m'as pas encore invité à tes réunions. Tu sais, celles avec tes Nargoles, Snoracks, Ronflaks cornus et partouffles." Dit elle doucement, presque le grondant. "M'as tu oubliée ?"

Harry le fixa un long moment avant qu'une moue amusée n'apparaissent sur ses lèvres.

"Comment aurais-je pu t'oublier, Luna ?" Demanda-t-il. "Je ne savais juste pas que tu voulais prendre part à ce genre de réunion."

"Tout ce que tu as besoin de faire, si tu ne sais pas, c'est de demander. Et j'aimerais bien venir avec toi, voir tes Quizles."

"Très bien, ma chère, voulez vous prendre part à nos réunions ?"

"Oui, j'aimerais cela."

Il rit doucement et fit apparaître un bracelet argenté, décoré de lunes et pierres bleues. Il le glissa autour de son poignée, attachant sa magie pour permettre à la jeune fille d'utiliser ce portoloin. Puis, il l'embrassa sur les deux paupières et la laissa lui faire de même.

"Ne m'oublies pas de nouveau, Harry." Dit elle, tel un avertissement. "Ou j'enverrais mes Slorgs te pincer."

"Je ne t'oublierais plus, Luna."

~~OO~~

"Pourquoi aimes-tu autant le sang ?" Demanda Severus, un soir, lorsque lui et son maître étaient allongés dans son lit.

"Pourquoi ?" Répéta Harry, tressant, machinalement une mèche de cheveux. "Et pourquoi pas ? Le sang est la vie, le pouvoir. Il est tout. Et sa couleur est plaisante, tout comme son goût. De plus, le sang à toutes les propriétés pour pratiquer la magie noire. Utiliser ce fluide est interdit dans beaucoup de pays car il faut un certain talent pour le contrôler."

"Et pourtant, tu en joue si facilement." Murmura Severus doucement.

"Oui, oui en effet. Il a-t-il quelque chose dont tu as besoin ?"

"Peux tu retirer le sang de quelqu'un ? Peux tu m'enlever celui de mon géniteur ?"

Harry l'observa un long moment, voyant sa haine contre soi-même, la colère amère, sachant que le sang de son père coulait en lui. Harry savait qu'il ne haïssait pas ce dernier père pour son héritage de moldu, mais pour la façon dont il l'avait traité, lui, Severus, ainsi que sa mère.

"Non." Mentit Harry.

Il le pouvait. C'était simple comme bonjour, mais Severus ne serait plus le même, et cela, il ne le voulait pas.

~~OO~~

"Tu as des nouvelles pour moi, Nott ?" Demanda Harry en se retournant.

Le garçon au cheveux noirs tressaillit sous son regard et s'inclina rapidement.

"Oui, monseigneur. J'ai recueilli les noms des élèves souhaitant recevoir votre marque."

"Et qui as dit que je recrutais ?" S'enquit Harry avec un sourire.

Nott aspira brusquement et expira en tremblant légèrement.

"Nous espérions..." Répondit Théodore. "... L'autre,... -Voldemort- veut que nous prenions la sienne durant l'été."

"Donc vous voulez un moyen de dire à qui revient votre loyauté ? Ou cherchez vous, simplement, une sortie de secours ?"

Nott tressaillit de nouveau.

"La plupart d'entre nous voulons recevoir la vôtre pour prouver notre allégeance, pour prouver que nous croyons en vous, mon seigneur. Mais, il y en a d'autres qui... eh bien, nous pensons que Voldemort leur a demandé de vous espionner."

"Qui ?"

"Draco Malfoy. Crabbe et Goyle."

Harry ricana.

"Je demanderais à Lucius de gérer ce petit problème."

Les yeux de Nott s'écarquillèrent un bref instant et l'Apprenti y lut sa surprise, en comprenant que le patriarche des Malfoy avait fait son choix... Puis tendit une main, où Théodore s'empressa de déposer le parchemin.

"Blaise est dessus ?" Demanda la divinité en puissance, sans y jeter un coup d'œil.

Nott le regarda avec de grands yeux.

"Non." Répondit-il enfin. "Nous pensions qu'il la portait déjà. Il n'a rien dit à ce sujet. "

"Hmmm." Fredonna Harry. "Qui est sa mère déjà ?"

C'était une question rhétorique. Harry savait tout au sujet de ses biens-aimés.

"Maitresse Zabini. La Veuve Noire. Elle est rendu à son mari n10, un mangemort haut placé." Répondit Nott. "Il y a des rumeurs comme quoi elle aurait prit la marque après être restée neutre pendant des années."

"Et bien sûr, son fils chéri doit la suivre dans sa démarche. Tu peux partir Nott. Je regarderais la liste. Et, ne te fais trop de bile, même si vous prenez la marque noire, elle est facile à altérer."

Théodore s'inclina avant de se retourner et de sortir. Harry jeta le parchemin vers un mur et un couteau de jet quitta ses doigts dans la seconde pour venir l'épingler.

"Blaise chéri." Ronronna Harry pour lui même. "Que prépares tu ?"

~~OO~~

Fin du chapitre 48


	53. Chapitre 49 - en mouvement

Bien le bonsoir.

J'espère que vous allez bien.

JE SUIS VRAIMENT SUPER HEUREUSE... JE PARS EN FRANCE LUNDIIIIIIIIIIII . Arhem. Pardon

Voilà. Donc vous l'avez compris... je suis en vacances. Par contre... la traduction ne sera pas ... forcément ..hmmm... présente, car je n'aurais pas forcément la tête à ça. Il y aura quand même celui de la semaine prochaine.

Voiloute. Je m'excuse pour ça.

Bisous, joyeux noël, et BONNE ANNÉE

Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas

"Paroles"

Merci à Theisman04 pour la correction.

 **Chapitre 49 - En mouvement.**

"Retenue, Monsieur Potter."

Harry leva la tête vers la pauvre inconsciente qui le toisais, avec un regard mauvais, comme s'il n'était qu'un vulgaire insecte, attendant d'être écrasé...

"Puis-je en savoir la raison, Madame Ombrage ?" Demanda-t-il, doucereux, regardant le cardigan rose bonbon, avec ce qui, chez lui, pouvait être considéré comme du dégoût.

"Pour vous pavaner dans le couloir comme s'il vous appartenait." Minauda-t-elle.

"Madame Ombrage." Soupira-t-il. "Je suis vraiment désolée, mais je n'en ai vraiment pas envie."

"Pas envie ? Vous n'avez pas le choix, garçon. Une autre retenue."

"Vous avez mal compris... je ne vous le permet pas pour le moment."

Elle allait répondre quelque chose, mais fut interrompue, par un sort qui la frappa en pleine poitrine. L'aura de magie était violette et rayonnait de malveillance. Même un moldu l'aurait sentit. Une telle noirceur... La femme émit un véritable cri d'agonie et tomba au sol tel une marionnette coupée de ses fils. Sans même y penser, Harry lança un sort de silence. La folle se convulsait sur le sol, bouche ouverte, sans bruit, s'arquant désespérément, comme si elle était écorchée vivante, voire pire...

Harry la regarda un instant puis sourit. Il trouvait rarement de satisfaction dans ces actes... mais il ferait une exception pour elle. Il leva sa malédiction. Malheureusement, à son réveil, elle penserait avoir fait un cauchemar et ne se rappellerais de rien. Il aurait apprécier découvrir de la peur dans ses yeux, lors de leur prochaine rencontre, mais enfin, il n'était pas encore temps, pour traiter ce petit problème. Pour l'instant, elle resterait, seulement, coincée dans un océan de souffrance, pendant sept petites heures de rien du tout...

"Poudlard, me ferais tu plaisir ?" Demanda-t-il tout haut.

Les pierres sous la Grande Inquisitrice pulsèrent de magie, et la transbahutèrent, sans cérémonie, vers sa chambre. Quand il se tourna vers les témoins de cet événement, il trouva Flitwick, un genou à terre, à côté d'une Minerva McGonagall tremblante qui avait copié son mouvement.

"Levez vous." Ordonna Harry. "Et dites moi la raison de votre révérence."

"Ne devrions nous pas nous incliner devant un seigneur ?" Demanda Flitwick avec un sourire disant qu'il en savait bien plus que ce qu'il devait.

Harry sentit ses lèvres se relever.

"Je suppose que si. Mais devant lequel vous inclineriez vous ?"

"Le plus puissant." Le semi-gobelin répondit. "De l'Ombre."

"Hmm. Et toi, Minerva ?"

Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux effrayés, et tourna la tête vers son collègue pour une réponse. Il haussa les épaules.

"Je...vous venez..." Elle semblait perdue. "Vous venez de commander à Poudlard."

"Et c'est une raison suffisante ? Après tout, j'ai aussi usé de magie noire sur un professeur."

Minerva tressaillit et sembla encore plus perdue.

"Et que vas tu faire ?" Demanda Harry avec un petit sourire. "Pas me livrer aux Aurors, j'espère..."

Sa phrase ne sonnait en aucun cas comme une menace, elle était dite calmement, pourtant, il noya le couloir de sa magie et elle secoua rapidement la tête. Il sourit à la femme agenouillée devant lui, une femme forte et fière, pourtant il savait qu'il lui faisait atrocement peur.

"Harry."

L'intéressé leva la tête. Le ton utilisé était dur et implacable, promettant beaucoup de choses, si l'obéissance n'était pas au rendez-vous.

Dumbledore fronçait les sourcil, sa baguette, déjà en main, le visant, et Harry sourit. La magie du directeur flamboya un instant avant de se précipiter contre celle de son élève, l'affrontant tel un fauve en furie désireux de chasser un prétendant de son territoire. L'Apprenti put presque l'imaginer, lèvres recourbées sur ses gencives, grognant légèrement. Il frissonna à la sensation de magie blanche contre la sienne, d'une noirceur sans égale.

"Je ne savais pas que tu l'avais encore en toi, Albus." Dit Harry. "Me menacerais-tu ?"

"Je vais laisser passer, car je sais que je ne pourrais t'arrêter. Mais si tu fais un mouvement contre un des miens, je combattrais, même si je dois perdre." Répondit Dumbledore simplement, se positionnant au côté de Minerva.

La sorcière se relaxa, s'évanouissant presque de soulagement, toujours à genoux. Flitwick les observait avec des yeux brillants, neutre. Dumbledore le regarda et dans la seconde, Harry sentit le directeur scanner le noyau du petit homme. Flitwick était un cas des plus intéressants. Sa magie était supposée être blanche mais à cause de son sang gobelin, elle apparaissait noire. Il avait le choix de son allégeance magique, ce qui était des plus rares.

"Filius." Salua Dumbledore.

Le chef de maison des Serdaigles lui fit un signe de tête et aida McGonagall à se relever, la tirant doucement en la réconfortant.

Harry nota que la baguette de sureau était de nouveau rengainée. Lui même n'avait même pas sortit la sienne, il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de se battre réellement. Pendant un long moment, ils se regardèrent en silence.

"Tu mets ma patience à rude épreuve en ce moment, Harry." Commença enfin le vieil homme.

"Peut être."

"Est ce que ça a un rapport avec la façon... dont je me sens coupé du monde ?"

Harry laissa un sourire perler sur ses lèvres en percevant le malaise induit par cette simple phrase. S'il devait définir la situation, il dirait que Dumbledore était nerveux, effrayé et plein d'espoir en même temps.

"Depuis combien de temps Albus as tu regardé autour de toi, pensé aux gens qui te soutienne, et que tu t'es posé la question de savoir à quel point ils comptent pour toi ? A la façon, dont vous les aimez ?"

Le directeur cligna des yeux, désorienté par la question.

"Je tiens à eux tous. Je suis insulté que tu puisse croire, que je ne les aime pas."

"Ah, mais Albus, à quel point, tu t'en soucie vraiment ? Le fait tu, avec la même force, qu'aupara- vant ? N'as tu pas l'impression que tenais tu plus à eux, disons,... oh, il y a cinquante ans ?"

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils, mais garda le silence.

"Ne penses tu pas que tes sentiments sont moins forts, ont moins d'éclats ?" Repris Harry. "Ne sens tu pas que tes émotions ne sont plus que l'ombre de ce qu'elles devraient être ? Comme si elles étaient artificiels, comme si tu te forçait à te rappeler des sentiments enfouis, pour ne pas les oublier totalement..."

Les yeux du vieil homme s'écarquillaient à chaque mots, et il commença à trembler, le reflet dans ses yeux était celui d'un homme ayant une soudaine révélation.

"Qu'as tu fais ?" Murmura-t-il.

"Moi ? Rien du tout." Harry haussa les épaules. "Je n'ai pas le pouvoir de t'influencer de cette manière. Pour le reste, tu sais ce qui se passe en toi, tu feins juste de l'ignorer."

Le brun s'arrêta au bout du couloir. Il se retourna pour regarder vers Dumbledore n'ayant pas bougé, et lui offrit son plus beau sourire...

"Je serais toi, j'arrêterais de faire ça. Il te faudra bien faire un choix et se mentir à toi-même, compliquera encore la situation. Oh, et tu te sous-estimes. Si nous nous affrontions au maximum de nos capacités, je pense qu'il serait dur de déterminer un vainqueur."

~~OO~~

"Blaise n'arrête pas de disparaître."

Harry leva les yeux vers Hermione, encombrée, comme toujours, d'un livre.

"Hmm ?"

"Blaise." Répéta la jeune fille. "Il disparaît tout le temps. Et, ce n'est pas pour visiter un placard avec Cédric. Il a même loupé certains cours."

"Laisse le faire." Dit Harry, souriant légèrement. "Il complote quelque chose."

"Et ça ne sonne pas bon pour nous. Ou du moins, ça y ressemble, vu qu'il ne semble pas nous faire confiance." Fit elle avec nervosité, caressant presque amoureusement le recueil qu'elle tenait.

"Oserait il faire quelque chose contre moi ?"

"... j'ai envie de dire non. Il ne planifiera jamais rien qui puisse t'irriter, mais il pourrait t'utiliser pour atteindre son but."

"Blaise est trop intelligent pour ça." L'interrompit Harry, toujours souriant. "Trop intelligent par moment, et c'est exactement ça qui peut être problématique."

"Tu sais ce qu'il fricote, alors ?"

"Bien sûr, ma chère. Il est à moi et je sais toujours où vont mes jouets."

Elle tressaillit au mot jouet, mais ne dit rien et soupira.

"Compris. Mais j'espère qu'il va bien. Je m'inquiète pour lui. Et pour toi aussi, tu sais."

"Tu n'as pas besoin de préoccuper de ma santé."

"Je suppose que non, mais je t'aime, alors je m'inquiète."

Il l'observa un long moment, et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, ceux de la jeune fille emplis d'émotions qu'il ne comprendrait jamais.

"Merci." Dit-il doucement. "Maintenant, va faire ta valise. Et quand tu verras Krum, dit lui de poser rapidement sa question."

Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux.

"Quelle question ?" Couina-t-elle.

"Un mariage sorcier se fait en plusieurs étapes." Sourit-il. "La cour et les fiançailles sont seulement les deux premières."

L'éclat dans ses yeux, lui dit qu'elle était heureuse de sa confidence. Puis, elle se tourna et se dépêcha de regagner sa tour.

Il la regarda partir et se retourna vers le miroir devant lui. Blaise était au ministère, courant dans un couloir désert, en hurlant sur une assistante qui semblait particulièrement maladroite.

~~OO~~

"Dumbledore..." Commença Severus, passant doucement sa main sur le bord d'un chaudron, "Est devenu vraiment distant ces temps-ci."

"Oh, il est débordé ?"

"Non, mais..." Hésita Severus. "C'est dans ses actions. Personne ne l'a encore remarqué, mais tout ce qu'il fait est si... vide. Tous ses mots d'espoir, pour rassurer, pour conforter,.. ce ne sont que des mots. Ils ont du sens, mais c'est comme s'ils ne s'appliquaient pas à lui. Il dit la vérité quand il dit s'efforcer de nous garder en sécurité, mais c'est comme s'il n'y mettait pas toute sa conviction. Ses paroles paraissent si, si... creuses... Comme s'il se détachait du monde..."

Severus le regarda avec ses yeux noirs, ses belles orbes sombres brûlantes de peur, d'espoir, de regret, d'inquiétude.

"En fait, il s'exprime comme vous."

Harry rencontra ses yeux et se demanda ce que Severus savait. Plus que Flitwick, mais moins que Tom. Harry se demanda, depuis quand, les personnes proches de lui avaient commencées à en apprendre plus, qu'elles ne le devaient. Probablement depuis un moment.

L'Apprenti se pencha en arrière, s'appuyant contre le dossier et tissa un plan labyrinthique d'idées, connectant horcruxes, âmes, pouvoir, dieux, et autres projets secrets, le tout mélangé au maximum d'émotions qu'il pouvait ressentir.

"Severus." Dit Harry. "Ferais tu quelque chose pour moi ?"

Le maître des potions le regarda avec des yeux emplis de joie.

~~OO~~

"Rogue est parti."

Harry ne regarda même son interlocuteur, Théodore Nott.

"Oui, en effet." Dit il simplement, en jouant avec un couteau entre ses doigts. Il y eut un lourd silence, pesant.

"Qui prendra soin de nous, maintenant ?" Demanda le Serpentard, une once de peur dans la voix. "Rogue était celui qui portait toute la pression de l'école pour nous. Il était notre médiateur, notre directeur de maison."

"Cela n'aura bientôt plus d'importance." fut la réponse.

Nott le fixa avec de grands yeux, et s'éloigna en hâte.

"Il me faisait plus penser à un oiseau tombé du nid qu'à un serpent."

"Tu es de retour, Blaise."

"Chut Harry, les murs ont des oreilles." Siffla le basané en observant les alentours avec application.

"Pas ceux là. J'ai vérifié. Et Nott était juste nerveux. Il sait que quelque chose d'important va arriver."

"Quel jour ?" S'enquit Blaise.

"Jour ? Mais que veux tu dire ?" Demanda Harry innocemment, le couteau voltigeant toujours entre ses doigts.

"Harry." Répéta Blaise. "Donnes moi un jour."

"Solstice d'été, chéri, comme c'est gentiment demandé." Dit Harry, sa voix tranchant l'air.

Blaise tressaillit au ton puissant et tomba à genoux, baissant la tête.

"Pardonnez moi, mon seigneur. Je suis vraiment fatigué."

"Je sais. Ta mère a exigé beaucoup de toi."

Le garçon prosterné à ses pieds sursauta.

"Pas vraiment." Fit-il avec légèreté, cachant assurément quelque chose. "Juste quelques missions ici et là pour accueillir mon nouveau 'père' à la maison."

"Et combien de temps va-t-elle le garder ?" S'enquit Harry.

Blaise le regarda, ses yeux noirs légèrement humides.

"Elle l'aime." Murmura-t-il avec colère. "Elle m'avait promis quand j'étais petit, pas plus de trois mois avec un homme. Mais elle tient à celui-là. Elle le suit depuis 5 mois maintenant. Je pense qu'elle prévoit de le garder."

Harry caressa la joue de son ami, sachant parfaitement qu'un bleu s'y trouvait, caché sous un peu de maquillage.

"Et t'aime-t-il autant que toi tu l'aime ?" Demanda Harry.

"Même plus." Trembla Blaise. "Je... je me suis enfui. Mais il m'a retrouvé. Il pose beaucoup de question sur toi."

"Ta mère l'écoute ?"

"Elle en est folle." Grogna-t-il. "Et à cause de ça, elle écoute le venin qu'il glisse tous les jours dans son oreille. Il me veut marqué, que je choisisse mon camp."

"Je suppose qu'il t' confié une mission ?."

Les beaux yeux noirs brillèrent de peur. Blaise ne voulait pas en parler, essayant de distraire son maître avec les émotions de sa mère.

"Oui." Souffla l'italien, presque inaudible.

"Et tu feras de ton mieux pour la remplir, n'est ce pas ?"

Blaise leva brusquement la tête, la surprise décorant ses traits.

"Si c'est ce que tu veux." Répondit-il enfin.

"Pas moi, mais lui." Harry sourit, machiavélique.

~~OO~~

Fin du chapitre 49


	54. Chapitre 50 - filleul

Bonjo- bonsoir tout le monde.

Je viens de rentrer du ski...et c'est putain de geniaaaaaaaaal !

Bref, voici le chapitre 50. Comme je l'ai dit au chapitre précédent, pas sure qu'il y ai le prochain avant... une ou deux semaines. Désolée.

En attendent, bonnes fêtes de fin d'années !

Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas.

Merci à Theisman04 pour la correction.

Chapitre 50 - filleul 

Harry observa le parc de Poudlard, empreint de tranquillité, à cette heure tardive. La nuit voilait le paysage, mais l'adolescent pouvait y voir tout à son aise. Il agrippa la rambarde sous ses doigts et monta dessus, s'équilibrant avec une faculté presque inhumaine sur le fin support. Il jeta un œil au dessous de lui, et remarqua la sobriété de la muraille, pierres grises et lierres...

"Des roses donneraient bien." Dit il doucement. "Des roses écarlates."

"N'importe quel espèce de fleurs rendrait cet endroit plus accueillant."

Harry ne se tourna pas vers Dumbledore alors qu'il inspirait l'air vif du printemps qui s'annonçait. Pâques était arrivé, et avec lui, un air chaud, réconfortant.

Le Directeur s'accouda sur la rambarde, semblant évaluer, la situation bien précaire de son jeune élève. Comme si, quelque part, il envisageait de l'exploiter, ou s'il songeait, à quel point, l'équilibre des choses était fragile, si facile à détruire.

"L'été est au bout du tournant." Dit Harry.

"Oui, j'imagine." Murmura Albus, levant les yeux vers la lune chaleureuse et indifférente à la fois.

Ils partagèrent un moment de silence.

"Je pensais avoir quitté cette voie, à jamais."

Harry, de nouveau, ne lui jeta pas un coup d'œil. Le peu d'émotion dans la voix du vieil homme était significatif.

"J'étais tellement persuadé l'avoir définitivement perdu lorsque je suis tombé amoureux." Soupira le directeur.

Harry émis un rire sans joie, avant de s'asseoir, sur la rambarde dans un mouvement qui fit grimacer le plus âgé.

"J'étais comme toi avant." Continua Dumbledore. "Puissant, intelligent, sans émotions, une machine efficace, car sans cœur, même ma famille ne le faisait pas battre. Et un jour, j'ai rencontré un homme, comme moi mais avec un noyau noir. J'étais tellement sûr qu'il était la seconde moitié de l'équation, la noirceur de ma propre luminosité. Que nous étions destinés à devenir, moi, le seigneur de la lumière, et lui, celui de l'obscurité et que nous guéririons le monde."

Dumbledore soupira de tout son être.

"Mais ce n'était qu'une illusion. Et il m'a, d'une façon ou d'une autre, fait dévié de mon chemin. Il m'a fait ressentir et m'a éloigné du monde des dieux."

"Et pourtant, tu ne semble pas empli de regret."

"D'une certaine façon, je ne le suis pas. Avoir vécu ma vie était incroyable, et être humain, est une expérience sans-prix. Mais, maintenant, quelque chose s'est réveillé... je m'en sens presque soulagé. Comme si quelque chose que j'avais perdu, avait soudain, réapparut. Je n'avais pas remarqué cette... absence... avant."

"Nous ne sommes pas fait pour être humain." Acquiesça Harry. "Des fois, nous échouons, ou dévions de notre chemin, mais nous ne sommes et ne serons jamais, vraiment, comme les autres. Nous sommes fait pour être plus, donc cela nous blesse d'être moins."

"Je ne l'aurais pas mieux dit." Ironisa Dumbledore. "Quand penses tu que nous nous élèverons ?"

"Cet été. Mais d'abord, nous avons besoin d'un déclencheur."

"Déclencheur ?" Demanda Albus avec curiosité.

"Nous avons besoin de quelque chose pour nous éveiller. Quelque chose qui nous aurais détruit si nous étions humains... et, qui, d'une certaine façon, détruira nos dernières attaches."

"Oh." Le directeur fronça les sourcils. "Et sais tu ce que cela sera ? Bien que j'imagine que cela varie pour chacun."

"Ils seront différents Car nous sommes différents." Harry haussa les épaules. "Et oui, mais tu dois le découvrir par toi même, ou attendre qu'ils viennent d'eux même."

"Guère prometteur..." Déglutit l'aîné.

Harry tourna ses émeraudes embrasées vers le vieil homme.

"Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas. Quoi que ce soit, cela te détruira."

~~OO~~

"C'est si beau..." Souffla lentement une femme près de lui. "Tellement émotif."

Harry tiqua intérieurement, en entendant cette remarque, cela lui semblait ironique. Sa musique était un vide émotionnel, mais tout comme la nature avait horreur du vide, les humains ne pouvant appréhender une telle absence de sentiment, l'interprétait comme si, au contraire, elle était emplie d'un tel niveau d'émotions qu'ils ne pouvaient en saisir toute la portée...

Il passa l'archet une dernière fois pour une ultime note qui résonna longtemps dans la salle devenue silencieuse. Il y eut un long silence mélancolique seulement brisé lorsque quelqu'un commence à applaudir.

Harry s'inclina et de son perchoir sur la fontaine, regarda la salle où les invités reprenaient leurs acvités. Quelques uns vinrent le féliciter, quand le dernier d'entre eux s'éloigna, Harry ouvrit son étui et y déposa délicatement son précieux violon, cadeau de Noir et Maen.

"Emouvant." Renifla sarcastiquement l'ex-horcruxe.

"Tss tss Marvolo." Sourit Harry. "Ils sont ignorants, ne te moques pas d'eux."

"Je me moque si je le veux. Idiots de Moldus." Grogna l'aîné.

Harry rit poliment et mit l'étui à son épaule.

"Que voulais tu ? Je suis pressé."

"Pressé ? Que viens tu faire en Bulgarie qui est si important ?"

"Chercher un compagnon de route."

"Hmm." l'autre détourna les yeux un instant, semblant réfléchir.

Silence.

"Je sais pour la mission que tu as confiée à Rogue." Lâcha soudainement le plus âgé.

"Oui ?"

"Puis-je l'aider ?"

Harry tourna la tête vers l'homme maintenant nerveux.

"Savais tu, que tu es la moitié d'une âme ?"

Marvolo cligna des yeux, surpris par le changement de sujet.

"Bien obligé..."

"Et savais tu que Voldemort était approximativement 0.007 pourcent d'une âme ?"

"Quoi ? Non, il devrait être au même niveau que moi."

"Il a divisé son âme en deux pour te faire. Donc, une moitié d'âme pour chacun. Puis il a recommencé pour faire un autre horcruxe, et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait sept. Donc non. Il n'est même pas une moitié d'âme. Cela signifie que tu es plus Tom Jedusor que lui." Sourit Harry. "Tu es plus intelligent, fort, beau. Lui, n'est tout simplement, et bien, plus fou."

Marvolo, bouche bée pour la première de sa vie, fixait l'autre sans vraiment le voir.

"Donc tu n'as pas à le craindre. Car tu es la moitié dominante de l'âme de Tom Jedusor, et tu es encore renforcé grâce à moi."

Il y eut un long silence.

"Tu peux aider Severus si tu le souhaites. Mais prends Barty avec toi. Il a besoin d'attention." Dit Harry, un soupçon d'amusement dans la voix.

"... Oui. Merci." Répondit Marvolo avec une voix douce, réfléchissant intensément.

Harry le regarda disparaître dans la foule et sourit.

~~OO~~

"Oh, Harry." Souffla Hermione, ses yeux brillant de mille feux.

"J'imagine qu'il te l'a enfin demandé." Fit Harry en cuisinant.

"Oui." Rit-elle. "Mais tu le savais déjà."

Il regarda la fine bague avec un diamant rose en forme de fleur, posée à son doigt.

"Bien sûr. Il a bon goût. Elle te va bien."

Elle sourit au compliment et accepta la cuillère de préparation pour gâteau qu'il lui tendait.

"Je pense... je pense que je l'aimerais. Non, pas que je ne le chéri pas déjà, mais je pense pouvoir l'aimer pendant très longtemps."

"Combien de temps lui reste-t-il à l'école ?" Demanda Harry sans préambule.

"Deux ans. Drumstrang assure l'éducation au niveau supérieur, contrairement à Poudlard, pour les élèves voulant une maîtrise. Le professeur de sortilèges lui a demandé de devenir son assistant."

"Et, il te reste deux ans, à toi aussi." Sourit Harry.

Hermione le fixa un instant avant que ses yeux ne s'écarquillent.

"Je ne pourrais pas. Toi... Blaise..."

"C'est ma dernière année," Dit Harry simplement, alors qu'il versait la pâte dans un plat. "Et tu pourras toujours nous écrire, ou mieux, nous rendre visite."

"Les frais de scolarité de Drumstrang seront plus élevés car je ne suis pas dans leur zone." Fit elle doucement. "Et ils ont plus de classes, donc, plus de fournitures. Or Poudlard est déjà cher pour mes parents..."

"Il te suffit de demander Hermione. A moi, ou à Viktor. Je te donnerai ce que tu veux du moment que tu le souhaite. Et Viktor t'offrirait le monde sur un sourire. Même Blaise le ferait, sans rien demander en échange, -une honte pour un Serpentard-."

Elle le fixa un long moment.

"J'y réfléchirai."

~~OO~~

"Vous pouvez entrer maintenant." Fit l'infirmière.

Harry se tenait entre ses deux parrains (l'un d'eux toujours sous glamour car encore un fugitif) et entra calmement dans la salle alors que les deux « adultes » manquèrent de se percuter, dans leur hâte. Harry fit un pas dans la chambre et posa ses yeux sur une Tonks épuisée, cheveux gris foncés

et yeux noirs. Mais elle souriait, dos calé contre de confortables coussins tandis qu'elle tenait un petit paquet bleu. Les deux maraudeurs étaient déjà à ses côtés, roucoulant et gloussant de joie.

Harry prit place sur une chaise en bois contre le mur et attendit que les parents aient terminé.

"Harry ! Harry ! Regardes !" Cria Sirius quelques secondes après qu'il se soit assit. "Mon fils ! Notre fils ! Ton filleul !"

"Je vois ça, Sirius." Dit Harry, et dans sa voix se trouvait une pointe d'amusement, bien qu'il ne sache pas vraiment, quelle était son origine.

"Tiens le." Fit son parrain, lui tendant le nourrisson.

Harry prit l'enfant et observa le bébé.

"N'est il pas magnifique ?" Soupira avec joie Remus.

"Nah ! Il est pas beaaauu !" Rit Sirius.

"Eh bien, il le sera." Murmura une Tonks fatiguée.

Harry regarda l'enfant qui était son filleul. Le nourrisson bailla et leva ses petits bras vers lui. Sa magie fredonnait déjà en lui et Harry utilisa la sienne pour le calmer. La magie de l'enfant était magnifique pour l'Apprenti, noire et tentante, emplie de sang ancien et du pouvoir de la lune.

"Quel est son nom ?" Fit le brun.

"Théodore Lupin-Tonks-Black." Sourit Sirius.

"En fait, nous nous étions mis d'accord sur Théodore Lupin." Confia Tonks. "Nous avons décidé de laisser le nom Black mourir et Tonks est comme mon prénom maintenant."

"Ça lui va bien." Souffla Harry, ses yeux toujours collés sur son filleul.

"Voudrais... voudrais tu lui donner un nom, Harry ?" Lui demanda Remus avec un sourire.

"... Nox. Pour Nuit. Il sera le fils de la nuit et de l'obscurité. Théodore Nox Lupin. Mon filleul."

Sa magie ronronna à l'annonce et s'enroula autour du bambin, créant un lien entre eux deux.

"Tu es mien, enfant."

~~OO~~

Harry observa calmement Dumbledore se lever de sa chaise et sortir par une porte sur le côté. Personne n'avait remarqué. La plupart étaient absorbés par le journal qui relatait un incident à Azkaban. Le Ministère, fidèle à lui même, tentait de le faire passer comme un événement bénin, mais même les premières années savaient que quelque chose de gros se passait.

Harry se leva lui aussi et sortit par la grande porte, tout aussi inaperçu. Il marcha à la suite du Directeur, sans bruit, ce ne fut qu'à l'angle du corridor que Dumbledore sursauta, pris par surprise.

"Ah, Harry." Dit il, en retrouvant son calme. "Tu as déjà fini ton petit-déjeuner. Au fait, félicitation pour ton filleul."

"De mauvaises nouvelles ?" Demanda Harry, ignorant sans vergogne les banalités de l'ancien, en montrant le parchemin froissé.

Oh, il avait une idée, une très bonne idée même, de ce que le papier annonçait, mais il en voulait la confirmation.

"... d'une connaissance."

"De Nurmengrad ?"

Albus lui lança un regard lourd de sens, mais n'insista pas.

"Grindelwald a disparu."

"Pas échappé ?" Demanda Harry, son sourire toujours en place. "Ça serait le bon mot dans cette situation, non ?"

"Non." Souffla Dumbledore, détournant le regard. "Il ne serait pas parti. Il savait qu'il était fini."

"Et comment peux tu en être aussi sûr ?"

"... Car il a promis d'y rester... pour moi, pour nous." Murmura le vieil homme.

"Hmmm. Eh bien, fais attention. Cela rappelle ma troisième année, mais nos positions sont inversées."

Dumbledore fit disparaître le parchemin.

"Voudrais tu un peu de thé ?" Demanda-t-il poliment. "J'aimerais discuter d'une lettre de miss Granger."

~~OO~~

Fin du chapitre 50


	55. Chapitre 51 - le commencement

Bonjour à tous.

J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que c'est l'avant-avant-dernier chapitre. Le prochain est déjà en cours de correction et il ne restera que l'épilogue. Je suis vraiment heureuse mais triste à la fois. Je vais parler beaucoup plus lors de l'épilogue, mais vraiment, cette aventure était génial et je remercie tous le monde pour les encouragements. C'est surtout grâce à vous que j'ai continué et j'aurais beaucoup aimé pouvoir tous vous faire un gros câlin et un beau poutou sur la joue. Mais bon, je vais devoir me contenter de remerciements écrits. **MERCI À TOUS.**

Ce chapitre est le plus court de toute l'histoire. Seulement 950 mots.

Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas.

"Paroles".

Chapitre 51 - le commencement. 

Harry observa le futur champ de bataille. Les forces de Voldemort étaient alignées à la lisière de la forêt, attendant le signal d'attaquer. Celles de la 'Lumière', elles, se tenaient derrière le portail, à l'abri des boucliers de Poudlard.

"Quel admirable spectacle." Soupira doucement Harry avec un sourire.

"Vraiment ?"

L'Apprenti ne regarda pas derrière lui tandis que Lucius l'approchait silencieusement dans la pénombre de la tour d'astronomie. Il ne tressaillit même pas lorsque le blond lui passa les doigts dans les cheveux.

"Oui. Maintenant regarde, cela va commencer."

Et, en effet, la situation semblaient évoluer ; marchant calmement entre les deux armées, deux silhouettes se dessinaient. Blaise, grand et élégant, revêtu d'une robe noire et dorée, son visage était éclairé par l'éclat du bouclier de l'école et des torches.

Sa démarche, ne laissait apparaître aucune crainte, à l'idée d'être pris à parti par l'un, ou l'autre camps, voire des deux. Dans son sillage, suivait un vieil homme, d'apparence misérable, courbé par les ans, et vêtu de haillons.

Pourtant, bien que ce dernier semblait brisé, et au bord de la tombe, il dégageait une forte aura, sombre, que même Harry du haut de son perchoir, pouvait ressentir.

Le jeune homme savoura la marque laissée par l'usage intensif de la magie noire, et il se pencha en avant, presque avec impatience, alors qu'il regardait le plus puissant seigneur des ténèbres depuis Salazar Serpentard. Il aurait bien voulu le garder, le cacher quelque part pour ne jamais laisser partir une telle pièce d'obscurité. Mais, en l'occurrence, il se contenta de soupirer, sachant parfaitement que celui-là n'était pas pour lui...

Son regard se détourna pour observer la réaction du camp de la lumière... Il sourit en constatant la réaction de Dumbledore.

Le directeur cria quelque chose, puis s'élança, courant, dépassant les protections, poussé par les souvenirs et la magie. Pour l'heure, il ne semblait pas se souvenir de son âge vénérable, alors qu'il avançait à la rencontre de son destin. Cependant, Harry pouvait voir l'anxiété et la peur sur son visage, il était encore bien trop humain...

Voldemort souriait, assuré de sa victoire, levant sa main pour ordonner l'attaque, son piège ayant fonctionné à merveille. Harry pouvait sentir sa jubilation alors qu'un éclair jaillissait de sa baguette, son armée se tendit, prête à s'élancer à l'assaut.

Déjà, les fidèles de Dumbledore avaient franchi les limites de la barrière protectrice pour protéger le directeur, sans réel espoir d'arriver à temps, mais essayant, tout de même.

Tout se produisit en même temps...

Voldemort cria un ordre et ses troupes s'élancèrent hurlant leur soif de sang. Désarçonnés, leurs adversaires s'efforcèrent, tant bien que mal, de couvrir leurs camarades qui s'étaient précipités à la suite de leur Chef...

D'ailleurs, la magie de celui-ci irradia, passa dans le spectre visible, d'une couleur bleue éblouissante, alors qu'il parvenait enfin au niveau de Gellert Grindewald, son ancien partenaire sourit avec douceur avant de fermer les yeux. Ce fut comme si Blaise, attendait ce signe, pour tirer une dague sacrificielle, et en chuchotant les paroles d'un ancien rituel, enfonça résolument sa lame dans le cœur de la personne à laquelle Dumbledore tenait le plus.

Le Directeur hésita, pour être éclaboussé de sang alors que Blaise arrachait sa dague du mourant. Harry observa intensément le visage du leader de la Lumière se tordre de douleur alors qu'il retenait

le corps de son ami. Il déposa celui-ci sur le sol, tout en le berçant tendrement alors que sa magie sembla exploser littéralement, projetant au sol les spectateurs trop proches.

Harry détourna les yeux, sachant parfaitement que l'homme allait se détruire. Pour l'heure, il était bien plus intéressé par les symboles et runes qui apparaissaient sur l'intégralité du terrain de Poudlard.

Il devait bien être le seul à s'en soucier, car en bas, le chaos régnait ; les défenseurs reculaient précipitamment derrière le bouclier et les partisans de Voldemort, eux, chargeaient, aucun des deux camps ne semblant se soucier de discipline.

L'armée noire pénétra au travers du cercle de runes qui soudain, virèrent au noir et rouge. Au même moment, le petit groupe qui avait couru après Dumbledore l'atteignirent, n'ayant aucune idée de la tempête chaotique de magie qui tourbillonnait en lui. Sous eux, les runes se tintèrent de bleu et de blanc.

"Me pardonnerez vous, mon seigneur ?" Murmura soudainement Lucius derrière lui, angoissé.

L'ancien mangemort semblait tourmenté, inquiet, voire souffrant. Harry ne quitta pas des yeux le champ de bataille, où les runes semblaient converger auprès de Dumbledore, ainsi, qu'au pied de la tour, ou se trouvait l'Apprenti, comme si elles attendaient la dernière pièce du rituel.

Et Harry savait exactement ce qu'elles voulaient.

Des mains hésitaient au dessus de ses épaules, cherchant un semblant de courage et c'est à ce moment qu'il se retourna. Lucius, qui se déplaçait déjà pour le pousser, tressaillit, ses yeux croisant ceux de son maître. Quand Harry bascula en arrière, il leva un bras et effleura la joue du blond avec douceur, fugitivement alors qu'il chûtait. Il n'essaya pas de se rattraper.

"Bien sûr Lucius."

Puis il heurta le garde-fou et bascula dans le vide.

Pendant de brèves mais exaltantes secondes, Harry sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre, le vent hurler dans ses oreilles. Il sentit la traction de ses vêtements et ses cheveux fouetter son visage.

Pendant un moment, il se sentit pleinement _vivant_.

Et, enfin, il rencontra sa destinée. Il percuta l'impitoyable sol en pierre, son corps se brisant alors que son sang éclaboussait les environs, les runes s'enroulèrent autour de lui avec joie et devinrent noires. Totalement noires.

~~OO~~

Fin du chapitre 51


	56. Chapitre 52 - être mort

Bonjour à tous.

Voici enfin le dernier chapitre, bien qu'il y est encore l'épilogue.

Je vais le redire, mais c'était une expérience enrichissante et que j'ai vraiment adoré.

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont soutenu jusque la fin et tous ceux qui liront cette histoire dans le future.

Merci à les parents, et amis, merci à Theisman04 pour le dur travail qu'il a fait (merci énormément) et merci à tous vos votes et commentaires, je vous jure que ça fait chaud au cœur.

Enfin bon, assez de cette mélasse de bons sentiments. Place à l'histoire.

Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas.

Merci à Theisman04 pour la correction.

Chapitre 52 - Être mort

Harry supposa que c'était ce que ressentait la chenille quand elle quittait son cocon, sous sa forme définitive de papillon. C'était... libérateur. Tout semblait changé. L'air dans ses poumons était différent, son corps semblait plus léger, ses cheveux plus doux, sa vision plus perçante. Le sang dans ses veines semblait palpiter et son cœur bâtait avec régularité. Rien à dire, la mort était stupéfiante, pensa Harry en se relevant, la sensation de son propre sang, s'écoulant dans son dos, souvenir d'une blessure fatale, mais pourtant déjà guérie, le fit sourire.

Se tenant debout, il s'étira, tout en se sentant mieux que jamais. Du coin de l'œil, il observa le sang répandu sur le sol, le sien... ainsi, que les runes de pouvoir qui continuaient à danser autour de lui dans un ballet frénétique.

Puis, se rappelant de la bataille en cour, il regarda dans la direction où se tenait encore Dumbledore ainsi que Blaise, immobile après son coup d'éclat, pour constater que la ligne de vue était perturbée par les résidus de l'explosion magique.

Pourtant, Harry pouvait, sans peine voir le Serpentard, d'apparence serein, semblant attendre quelque chose, ou quelqu'un. Bien qu'incapable de voir l'Apprenti, il sembla croiser le regard de celui-ci pour y rester accroché, comme s'il le sentait. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement alors que le Survivant, se jouant de ses barrières mentales, se faufilait dans son esprit.

~~OO~~

"Quand l'as tu découvert ?" Demanda Harry, alors qu'il se tenait dans le palais mental de son ami.

La représentation de Blaise tressaillit en l'entendant, et la pièce, où les deux se tenaient, sembla perdre sa stabilité, mais il se reprit rapidement pour regarder son « invité ».

Pendant un long moment, ils restèrent silencieux, l'un calme et l'autre troublé.

"... il y a quelques semaines." Admit enfin Blaise. "Jusque là, je n'avais que des soupçons, mais aucune certitude. Mais, quand tu m'as demandé de suivre les instructions de Voldemort, j'ai compris que j'avais vu juste. Pour l'Éveil, il faut un un événement si fort, que toute la magie se déchaîne, les runes de pouvoir aident, mais, le plus important, est le sang versé, les émotions portées à leur paroxysme, et surtout la volonté de se transcender... Mais, de toute façon, tu étais déjà bien plus qu'un homme... A présent, tu es un.. dieu dans toute sa magnificence."

Le tout, avait été dit dans un souffle, d'une seule volée -telle Hermione, lors de ses envolées sur les injustices du monde-, ce qui fit sourire Harry.

"Dis le, Blaise. Dis le."

"Un Dieu de l'Obscurité. Mon Dieu."

Harry soupira en sentant la magie courir en lui, tel un électrochoc. Les prières et croyances le nourrissaient maintenant. Le rendait plus fort. Mais, il n'en n'étais pas dépendant. L'univers l'avait déjà reconnu et il n'avait besoin de rien de plus, mais cela n'en demeurait pas moins, très agréable...

"Bien joué. Mais, maintenant, tu vas devoir faire un choix."

"Un choix ?" Répéta Blaise, semblant confus pour la première fois.

Harry sourit de nouveau et lui tendit la main.

"Accompagne moi, ou retire toi, pour te reposer."

Blaise le fixa, yeux écarquillés.

"Ce n'est pas un test." Ajouta Harry avec le plus de douceur possible.

"Tu es libre. Quoi que tu fasse, tu seras toujours mien."

"Je... laissez moi me retirer, mon seigneur. Je suis exténué. Je serais inutile." Répondit enfin le digne Serpentard, lequel ne parvenait plus guère à dissimuler son épuisement.

"Bien sûr. Nurmengard n'a pas de détraqueurs mais a ses propres défenses, lesquelles ont prélevé leur tribut. Repose toi. Severus et Cédric t'attendent."

Et, soudainement, ils avaient disparu, Harry de retour dans le monde réel et Blaise loin et en sécurité, tombant dans les bras de Morphée dans les bras de son petit ami (lequel se demanda comment il avait bien pu arriver dans les appartements de l'Apprenti), Rogue les surveillant de loin.

~~OO~~

Harry rouvrit les yeux sur le monde réel, c'était comme se réveiller d'un sommeil éternel. Tout semblait si... réel. Il avait le sentiment d'avoir regardé, à travers des lunettes embuées, durant toute sa vie, dont soudain les verres avaient été nettoyés.

Et, si auparavant, il exerçait un contrôle quasi absolu sur sa magie, déjà considérable, à présent, il n'était plus question de 'quasi', sa maîtrise sur son pouvoir -quasiment sans limite- était total... Harry sourit, vraiment, et sentit qu'il avait enfin trouvé sa place en ce monde, tout irait bien maintenant, les derniers séquelles laissées par les Dursleys étaient partis... Enfin, il regarda les alentours.

L'affrontement tant attendu entre le « Bien et le Mal » avait stoppé, avant même, de réellement débuter, pour l'heure, choqués, les belligérants s'étaient figés, et s'ils ne comprenaient pas tout, demeu- raient bien conscient que quelque chose -d'important- était arrivé, et que ce n'était pas fini...

Inquiets, tous restaient prudemment immobiles, cette fois, ils avaient bien notés les runes sur le sol, et n'avaient nul envie de découvrir leur signification...

Tous les yeux étaient rivés sur Dumbledore et Harry -qui s'était matérialisé près de lui-, leurs émotions étaient des plus confuses alors qu'ils observaient le leader de la lumière et le Garçon-Qui-A- Survécu, ou l'Ennemi et le Garçon-Qui-Ne-Voulait-Pas-Mourir...

Dumbledore était agenouillé, les runes semblaient se concentrer autour de lui et le heurtait par vagues, s'enroulant autour de lui, et de l'homme qu'il avait un jour aimé, celui qui l'avait fait dévié de son chemin, seulement, pour l'aider à franchir le dernier obstacle, à la toute fin...

Le vieux sorcier était baigné dans une lumière blanche. Il ne semblait plus si frêle ou âgé maintenant. Il semblait... majestueux. Oh, il avait toujours ses rides et sa barbe, mais quelque chose en lui hurlait la Puissance Absolue et l'Immortalité.

Harry à ses côtés, apparaissait comme son alter ego. Mais, visiblement, lui n'appartenait pas à la lumière, et même l'observateur le moins avisé, n'aurait pu raté ce fait, avec ses ailes, faites d'ombre, certainement pas celles d'un ange...

Immobile, l'adolescent attendait patiemment que Dumbledore décide de bouger, se contentant de déployer sa magie à fin d'observation. Il observa les deux partis, ses sens désormais, si acérés qu'il n'avait besoin que d'un regard, pour savoir où allait réellement leur allégeance, car choisir le camp de la lumière, n'était pas synonyme d'appartenance au côté lumineux, même si la réciproque était plus rare... De fait, pour lui, ceux appartenant à l'ombre, se détachaient tels des joyaux.

Voldemort se trouvait en première ligne, à la tête de ses séides, bouche bée sous le choc, et la seule expression qu'il dégageait, était la terreur. La nouvelle divinité, pouvait constater que le reptile à pattes savait exactement ce qui se trouvait devant lui. Le pire des cauchemars possible, et que cette fois, sa survie était des plus incertaines. Harry apprécia l'horreur distillée dans ce regard écarlate, et sourit.

Dumbledore remua enfin, et leva son regard vers Harry, son égal...

"Je devrais être triste." Murmura-t-il, encore taché du sang de son compagnon d'enfance.

Harry ne vit aucune émotion sur le visage ridé.

"Non. Non, tu ne devrais pas. Un humain, oui. Mais toi - nous, non."

Dumbledore hocha une fois la tête et se leva, après avoir posé délicatement le corps de Gellert Grindewald.

Debout à côté de son pair, Albus savait qu'ils étaient en parfaite harmonie. Blanc et Noir. Lumière et Obscurité. Tandis que la magie d'Harry semblait enroulé autour de lui, telle des ailes de chauves souris, celle de Dumbledore irradiait, illuminant les alentours.

"Hermione." Appela Harry, il avait plus chuchoté qu'autre chose, mais le prénom de son amie, sembla résonner.

"Oui ?" Demanda la jeune fille en s'avançant, seule à se mouvoir parmi ce qui semblait des statues.

Harry tendit la main, lui présentant une dague des plus simple mais totalement fonctionnelle.

"Achève le rituel, s'il te plaît."

"Oui." Acquiesça-t-elle en prenant la lame sans une once d'hésitation.

Elle se retourna et les deux camps l'observèrent avec avidité alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers Peter Pettigrew. L'homme, grotesque, la fixait épouvanté, figé sur place...

"Je dédie les Ténèbres à Harry, mon Seigneur et Protecteur. Je dédie la Lumière à Dumbledore, mon Dieu."

Puis, sans hésiter, plongea la lame directement dans le cœur du rat félon. Pendant un moment il y eut un profond silence.

Puis la magie parla. Celle d'Hermione s'éleva, blanche et brillante, montrant à tous son alignement, avant de se déchaîner sur la dépouille de Pettigrew, qui implosa, révélant au grand jour, sa dualité entre la Lumière et les Ténèbres.

Avec la mort du traître, l'ancien rituel s'acheva et Poudlard sembla s'illuminer, alors qu'une magie, en harmonie, se répandait.

~~OO~~

"Et maintenant ?"

Harry observa Dumbledore qui fixait les hommes et femmes, inconscients du changement survenu dans la magie.

"Maintenant," Commença Harry. "Tu peux retourner enseigner à Poudlard, ou postuler pour devenir ministre de la magie, à moins, que tu ne préfère te retirer dans un coin tranquille, vu ton grand âge, pour te trouver un nouvel hobby."

Dumbledore se contenta de renifler.

"Et toi ?"

"Je vais dans mon royaume. Une petite forêt près de la frontière Écossaise. Je vais en faire un refuge pour tout ceux qui sont dits 'sombres'"

Dumbledore lui jeta un coup d'œil.

"En sortiras tu ?"

"Bien sûr que oui." Sourit Harry. "Je n'ai pas l'intention de me fermer au monde. Je pourrais même venir te voir, si tu veux."

"... je veux bien. Tu sais que Hermione est mienne."

"Oui. Mais tu prendra soin d'elle."

Il restèrent silencieux.

"Il faut que j'enterre Gellert." Dit Dumbledore.

"Parce que tu l'aimais ?"

"Partiellement en hommage pour mon temps en humain, mais surtout, parce que le leader de la lumière se doit de pleurer ses ennemis."

Harry tiqua mais le regarda marcher jusqu'au corps.

Il détourna son regard, comme le Directeur se baissait, et jeta un coup d'œil à la base de la tour d'où il était tombé. Déjà, des buissons d'épineux commençaient pousser, se nourrissant de son sang, Harry pouvait déjà deviner que les boutons qui se dessinaient, donnerait naissances à des roses sanguines.

Puis, il tourna son attention, sur l'armée noire, qui bien que restée immobile et quasi intacte, était déjà vaincue, et sans plus de façon attrapa par le col un Voldemort incapable de se mouvoir, pendant qu'un Lucius échevelé le rejoignait.

Regardant, l'ex redouté seigneur des ténèbres, Harry sourit.

"Nous allons t'aider, Tom. A redevenir un."

Et puis, lui et tous ceux qui appartenaient au côté obscur disparurent dans un bruit sourd.

~~OO~~

Fin du chapitre 52.


	57. Chapitre 53 - l’épilogue

Bonsoir à tous.

Bon bah voilà... c'est déjà/enfin la fin.

C'était une expérience vraiment fantastique et incroyable.

Je voudrais TOUS vous remercier du fond du cœur pour m'avoir suivit jusqu'au bout. Ou même si vous venez juste de découvrir cette traduction. Merci à tous.

Je crois que je vais pleurer. Franchement...c'était génial. Alors, merci, merci, merci et encore merci.

Et voilà,...je pleure. Enfin bon. Je vous fais d'énormes bisous.

J'ai le projet de faire une autre traction (HP bien entendu)... as vraiment le même genre, mais du même auteur, donc la fanfiction est super. Bisous et bonne soirée

Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas.

Merci à Theisman04 pour la correction

Chapitre 53 - l'épilogue

Lawrence avait vécu à xxxxxxxxx toute sa vie. Un petit hameau, tout juste assez grand, pour être qualifié de village. Sa population résidente était constituée d'agriculteurs et de bergers qui travaillaient dans les champs et dans les montagnes voisines. C'était un endroit sauvage, au milieu de nulle part, où l'on ne trouvait guère que des champs, les collines ou montagnes locales ne présentait aucun intérêt, que ce soit du point de vue minérale, ou touristique, ce qui expliquait la sérénité du lieu, virtuellement le type de coin, qui ne présentait d'intérêt que pour les gens du cru...

Bref, la caricature du village qui se dépeuplait davantage à chaque génération... Ce qui en faisait un endroit parfait pour une personne voulant vivre au calme.

Pourtant pour un lieu paisible, tout ne semblait pas si normale... En effet, un observateur aurait eu la sensation qu'il s'agissait d'un endroit hors du temps. Où le péquenot du coin, apeuré par son ombre, et qui devait se croire dans les Carpathes, fief de Dracula, veillait à ne pas laisser d'ouverture la nuit, chacun veillant sur l'autre, comme si, quelque chose, rôdait dans le secteur...

En tout cas, sans être fortifié, le village donne l'impression d'être prêt à subir un siège, et visiblement, aucun de ses habitants n'éprouve l'envie de sortir seul la nuit...

Par ailleurs, si l'endroit semblait relativement paisible, il y a certains interdits... Comme aller près, de la Forêt à l'ouest, réputée, la plus ancienne de la région, emplie d'arbres chargés d'ans et d'un sous bois des plus broussailleux. Son emprise s'exerçait sur une vaste surface, du long des montagnes environnantes, aux vallées proches.

La Forêt... Et bien, elle évoquait une puissance endormie dont il ne fallait pas susciter le réveil... Tel un animal sauvage endormi.

Toute personne avisée, avais pour précepte, de ne pas la déranger, mieux fallait l'ignorer, et si par hasard on y pénétrait, de hâter le pas pour en sortir au plus vite...

En toute logique, personne n'aurait pu dire la raison qui était à l'origine de ce comportement. Bien sûr, elle était plus étendue, plus sombre, voire ténébreuse, que les autres. Mais, somme toute, elle ne différait pas des autres forêts, n'est ce pas ? Ce n'était pas l'antre d'un dragon quand même !

N'empêche, d'elle irradiait quelque chose -quelque chose, de malsain...- Qui en tenait à distance la plupart des gens. Oh, de loin, de très loin même, la Forêt semblait normal. Néanmoins, elle mettait mal à l'aise, comme si elle vous mettait au défi... On la regardais et pensais y entrer, juste pour voir, et la seconde d'après, on aurait eu son compte de peur pour la vie, sans aucune raison visible, mais, on se jurais bien de ne plus jamais y poser les pieds.

Beaucoup des anciens juraient qu'elle était remplie de magie, que l'on pouvait y trouver des fées et, des trolls... Sans compter d'autres créatures, rarement amicales...

Lawrence, ayant grandi à côté d'elle, n'avait jamais éprouvé le désir d'y aller. Même les enfants du village n'osaient pas s'y frotter, pressentant sa présence ténébreuse, avec encore plus d'acuité que les adultes...

C'est pourquoi, que lorsqu'il vit un jeune garçon, observer la forêt, juste à la limite du champ où il travaillait, il cria pour l'avertir.

"Fils !" Lança-t-il, tout en jetant du fourrage à ses moutons.

Ce dernier ne sembla pas l'entendre, incitant le brave fermier à se rapprocher de lui pour l'avertir de rebrousser chemin, ce faisant, il se demanda comment l'adolescent était arrivé jusque là.

"Fils." Appela-t-il encore.

Visiblement, cette fois, ce dernier l'avait entendu, car il se tourna vers lui. Et le fermier en eut le souffle coupé. L'objet de son inquiétude avait des cheveux d'un noir profond et des yeux émeraudes, si verts qu'ils semblaient inhumain. De fait, il ressemblait à un esprit de la nature et Lawrence fit instinctivement, un pas en arrière, sans même le remarquer.

"Oui ?" Répondit le garçon.

"Je ne rentrerais pas dans la Forêt, si j'étais toi." Souffla l'homme, reprenant ses esprits.

"Oh ?" Demanda-t-il tout en posant son regard sur les bois.

"Pourquoi ?"

"Ce n'est pas un endroit pour les hommes." Averti le frontalier sans hésiter.

Son interlocuteur se retourna et lui adressa un sourire amusé.

"Hmm ?"

"C'est un endroit de ténèbres et de magie." Fit Lawrence doucement, s'attendant à un rire en réponse.

Mais il fut surpris, de voir le jeune acquiescer.

"Oui. C'est vrai." L'adolescent, ou plutôt un jeune adulte, sourit de nouveau. "Est ce que tous les villageois y croient ? Vous pouvez la voir ?"

"Nous savons tous qu'il ne faut pas y entrer, sans une grande nécessité." Répondit doucement Lawrence. "Et bien sûr qu'on la voit. On ne devrait pas ?"

Le garçon fredonna et marmonna quelque chose sur le fait d'avoir vécu, depuis si longtemps, auprès d'un endroit empli de... magie.

"Enfin... les visiteurs essayent de l'ignorer tant qu'ils le peuvent." Ajouta Lawrence presque avec obligation, se sentant de plus en plus confus.

"Intéressant. Je suppose que ça veut dire que ce village m'appartient aussi." Sourit le garçon.

"Pardon ?" Lawrence cligna des yeux.

"Ne t'inquiète pas." Le gamin se tourna vers lui, un doux sourire sur les lèvres. "Je prends bien soin de mes jouets."

Et il se dirigea vers les arbres.

"Attends ! Fils, arrête !" S'effraya Lawrence, l'attrapant par un pan de son manteau.

Étrangement ('comme par magie' lui murmurait une partie de son esprit); ses doigts passèrent à travers du tissu comme s'il était fait de brume. Perdant l'équilibre, il trébucha et tomba au sol sous les yeux du jeune qui sembla perplexe.

Soudain, à la lisière de la Forêt, cinq personnes apparurent, il les fixa, stupéfait, il aurait pu jurer que les nouveaux venus semblaient être apparu de nulle part... Lawrence frissonna en sentant l'obscurité, déjà présente, se renforcer tandis qu'un léger brouillard semblait s'élever, les enveloppant... Lawrence s'arrêta de respirer, sentant que son cœur faisait de même.

Sur les cinq, quatre étaient des hommes, tous bien bâtis. Le premier avait un teint pâle, un nez crochu, yeux noirs. Le second avait une peau couleur café des yeux marrons, et une musculature impressionnante. Les derniers était des jumeaux qui auraient pu passer pour des triplés avec celui qu'il avait hélé, si ce n'était leurs yeux de couleur rouge... Le dernier membre de cette équipe était une adolescente, la plus belle qu'il n'ai jamais vu, blonde, une peau claire, et des yeux bleus étincelants, qui semblait avoir quinze ans au maximum, qui souriait, ne cachant pas sa joie.

"Seigneur Harry." Sifflèrent les jumeaux à l'unisson, s'inclinant avec un semblant de moquerie.

"Tom, Marvolo." Les salua le garçon en réponse, peu troublé par cet accueil, un peu particulier.

L'un des jumeaux, lui présenta, empreint de gravité, un objet qui pouvait évoquer une couronne. Lawrence fixa la... chose avec de grands yeux. On aurait dit une composition faites de débris de verre, bien coupants, et de magnifiques roses de couleur rouge... Le dit Seigneur, sourit et la posa sur sa tête. Le pauvre fermier, s'attendit à voir du sang, mais non...

"Mon seigneur." Saluèrent, les deux bruns, de manière surprenante, ils semblaient des plus sincères et des plus respectueux.

"Comment s'est passé votre visite chez Dumbledore et Granger ?" Demanda l'homme au nez crochu.

"Comme toujours. Et c'est Mme Krum maintenant."

"Bien sûr. Au fait, les loups-garous désirent vous parler."

"Comment va-t-elle ?" S'enquit poliment l'adolescent à la peau moka, tout en donnant un coup de coude au plus vieux, histoire de l'aider à revoir ses priorités. "Et Dumbledore ?"

"Bien. Heureuse. Dumbledore s'occupe à nettoyer le Ministère de sa corruption. Tous les autres vont bien. L'Ancien prend soin d'eux, la famille Weasley, Sirius, Remus, Nymphadora, Teddy sont en sécurité. Et ici, comment vont les choses ?"

"Tout va bien."

"Parfait. Bonjour Gabrielle."

"Harry !" Rit la jeune fille, qui l'enlaça sans avertissement, pour l'embrasser sur la joue avant de s'enfuir en gloussant entre les arbres.

"Elle ne pouvait pas attendre au cœur de la Forêt comme tout le monde." L'homme aux yeux noirs semblait exaspéré.

Le garçon sourit.

"Rentrons à la maison."

Les quatre hommes disparurent aussi abruptement que lors de leur arrivée et seul le plus jeune resta, évoquant un véritable souverain, alors que la brume semblait se concentrer autour de lui.

Enfin, il se tourna vers Lawrence et ce dernier fut persuadé de vivre ses derniers instants. Mais, l'homme en devenir se contenta de lui sourire. Il lui fit un petit signe d'adieu, avant que le brouillard ne semble l'aspirer.

Lawrence tomba à genoux, frissonnant et haletant comme s'il avait travaillé pendant des heures. Il était persuadé d'avoir eut la vie sauve grâce à la clémence du jeune homme, tout comme il savait que le village avait un nouveau Seigneur.

Sa femme le trouva quatre heures plus tard, toujours tremblant et murmurant des prières pour la Forêt et le Roi des Ténèbres.

~~OO~~ 

FIN


End file.
